Princesse bleue
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: A veces el amor te llega de forma inesperada, pero la confianza y las circunstancias de la vida cambian para algunos. Ladrien, Adrinette y LadyNoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Sinopsis**_

 _A veces el amor te llega de forma inesperada, pero la confianza y las circunstancias de la vida cambian para algunos. Ladrien, Adrinette y LadyNoir._

 **Disclaimers**

 _Saludos a todos._

 _Les presento a todos ustedes, un proyecto muy ambicioso en cuanto a fanfics. Princesse bleue. Una historia diferente enfocada en Miraculous donde la comedia, la aventura y el romance son la combinación perfecta._

 _Habrán muchas sorpresas en cuanto a la vida diaria de nuestros protagonistas, además de la formación de numerosas parejas a medida que avance la historia, donde el Ladrien y el Adrinette son el principal fuerte._

 _Basta dar el crédito del fanart de portada a Findo. No olviden darle una hojeada a sus obras maestras en Tumblr (byfindo)._

 _Quiero dedicar ese capitulo a_ _ **Daniel99**_ _por su pasado cumpleaños. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien y que disfrutes ese año extra en tu vida, asimismo para la tropa de_ _ **Miraculous Fanfictions**_ _(_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _,_ _ **Wolfmika**_ _,_ _ **Tomoyo Hyugga**_ _,_ _ **Sonrais 777**_ _,_ _ **Artemis Walker**_ _,_ _ **onighiri-chan, HimeVampireChan, atadalove, Iseki Higuatari, Sao Vasshett, Hyuga96, mimichanMC**_ _, entre otros)._

 _Espero que lo disfruten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 1: La afortunada y el desafortunado_

 _En una lejana campiña, un joven de cabello rubio cabalgaba tenazmente y sin parar con su caballo blanco._

 _Finalmente llegó a su destino: un castillo hecho totalmente de piedra que se erigía en la más grande colina._

 _Justamente una doncella de cabello azul y largo acaba de despertarse de su profundo sueño para asomarse en la ventana y ver los primeros ratos matinales en el cielo._

— _¡Princesa Marinette!_ _—gritaba el caballero que responde al nombre de Adrien de la legión de los Agreste._

— _¡Adrien!, ¿Qué haces por acá?_ _—dijo sorprendida al ver a su amado frente a sus aposentos._

— _He pensado mucho esos días y a diferencia de que mi padre se oponga, quiero decirte algo muy pero muy importante…_

 _Posteriormente el joven se arrodilló frente a ella, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de rojo terciopelo._

— _Marinette….-empezó a hablar el caballero Adrien—¡RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

— _¿Qué has dicho?_

—¡RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

Nuevamente el timbre sonó muy fuerte indicando que una nueva mañana acaba de empezar.

—¡Buenos días Marinette! —exclamaba una pequeña figura de color rojo que la saludaba de alegría.

—¡Buenos días Tikki! —respondió la joven después de recibir un abrazo de su kwami.

-Es raro que tú estés levantada a esa hora.

—Así es. El motivo es muy especial para mí—dijo la peliazul después de encender su ordenador—Voy a ver si salgo entre las cuatro afortunadas para estar con Adrien.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno, si lo ves casi diario en la escuela? —dijo Tikki.

—Lo importante es que estamos en periodo de vacaciones y el grupo compartirá con Adrien un viaje a nada menos que los Alpes Suizos—aclaró Marinette tras revisar en la pantalla el artículo donde se anunciaba a las ganadoras—Veamos: Eloise Le Roux, Corinne Delagneau, Dorothy Feraud y Marinette Dupain-Cheing…

La diseñadora quedó muda al leer su nombre que estaba por último entre las convocadas que casi se cae de espaldas pero por suerte se levantó de su escritorio para bailar de felicidad.

—¡Voy a ir con Adrien a los Alpes! ¡Mi sueño será realidad! —gritaba alegre la joven entre saltos.

—¡Qué bien Marinette, te felicito!—dijo la kwami roja al unirse al festejo.

—Voy a avisarle a Alya ahora mismo.

Posteriormente la peliazul tomó su celular para llamar a su mejor amiga que se encontraba todavía acostada en su recamara.

—¡Hola Marinette! ¿No te parece temprano que llames a esas horas? —respondió la morena aún con pereza.

—¡Alya! ¡Ve ahora mismo a la página del concurso!—le ordenó Marinette.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Alya después de sacar su tablet.

—Mira fijamente en la lista de las ganadoras del concurso.

—Veamos…-dijo la bloguera tras ponerse sus lentes y leer los nombres— Eloise…Corinne…Dorothy…Marinette…¿Marinette? ¡¿No me digas que tú ganaste?!

—¡Por supuesto, así que pasaré parte de mis vacaciones con Adrien! —dijo la joven tratando de evitar hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres.

—Tienes una suerte que envidia incluso a la propia Chloé-comentaba Alya—Pero tendrías que buscar algunas cosas para que vayas a los Alpes.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Un par de skies, polerones, traje para la nieve, entre otras cosas. No pienso que vayas a ir así y te mueras de hipotermia-le aconsejaba Alya.

—Ya veo…¡Es por eso que he hecho varias bufandas y polerones en mi tiempo libre! Más vale estar prevenida—dijo la peliazul con el optimismo que la caracteriza-Además, tenemos que ir de compras más adelante para buscar los equipos para esquiar.

—Entonces te veo en el centro comercial en tres horas…porque aún tengo una pizca de sueños. ¡Hasta más tarde Marinette!, ¡AJUUUUUUMMM!—dijo la morena para retornar a su cama.

—¿Qué dices Tikki? ¿Cuál de esos polerones me queda bien para Adrien? —dijo la diseñadora al mostrarle cada una de sus creaciones.

—No importa, lo importante es que luzcas mejor en ese viaje tan especial—le dijo la Kwami.

—Así es. Es un viaje que no lo olvidaré nunca…y más si estaré cerca de Adrien…—dijo con tono soñador Marinette al ver uno de los tantos posters del modelo estampados en su habitación.

 _Horas más tarde…_

En la oficina de Nathalie Sancoeur, ultimaba detalles en la agenda mediática de Adrien en su computadora. Pero había varias coincidencias a último momento como entrevistas con France 2, Europe 1 y Paris Match, además de un par de cenas con los inversionistas interesados en adquirir los productos de la marca _Gabriel_ en los días que el modelo pasaría una semana con las ganadoras del concurso.

—Tengo que buscar una solución a ese problema—dijo la asistente de mechón rojo para tomar el teléfono para llamar a su jefe.

En ese momento, Gabriel Agreste miraba atento la pared, en particular aquella pintura de su esposa cuando sonó el teléfono lo hizo aterrizar a la realidad.

—¿Señor Agreste?, Necesito de su ayuda un momento—dijo Nathalie con un tono desesperado.

—Dime de que se trata Nathalie—respondió el diseñador.

—Hay un choque de fechas respecto a la agenda de Adrien—continuó la asistente—Programaron varias entrevistas en los medios para Adrien, además de una cena con los inversionistas.

—Ya veo…sólo te digo que hagas lo mejor posible y mientras tanto estoy totalmente ocupado Nathalie—concluyó Gabriel para colgar el teléfono abruptamente.

La pelinegra se sentía deprimida en la búsqueda de una solución posible para ajustar la agenda del hijo de su jefe, por lo que nuevamente cogió el teléfono para realizar unos ajustes.

 _En el centro comercial…_

Marinette corría lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo al centro comercial donde Alya parecía estar escribiendo para su Ladyblog desde su celular.

—Lo siento Alya…—dijo entrecortada por la fatiga.

—No te preocupes Marinette, además falta menos de diez minutos para que las tiendas abran—respondió su mejor amiga.

—Aquí tengo mi lista para las compras, no es mucho así que es suficiente para disfrutar de los Alpes con Adrien—prosiguió la peliazul tras sacar un papel escrito con casi diez objetos.

—Creo que lo reduciremos a cuatro, no vaya a ser que no tengas más espacio en tu equipaje—le recomendó la bloguera.

Y fue así que se dirigieron a la tienda deportiva para cumplir la misión correspondida.

Mientras tanto, Nathalie estaba realizando una serie de llamadas importantes.

" _Hola, soy Marinette. Deja tu mensaje jaja"_

— _beeep—_

—Ya son tres veces con el mismo mensaje—se decía la pelinegra al oír la grabación de la última participante que era Marinette cuyo celular lo tenía en modo reunión.

En tanto, se había comunicado con los padres de Eloise, Corinne y Dorothy para citarlas a sus oficinas con una importante noticia.

Una de las promociones que causó revuelo meses atrás ha sido la que lanzó la marca _Gabriel_ : una semana con Adrien, el supermodelo del momento nada menos que en los Alpes Suizos.

Un centenar de fanáticas han tratado de participar en lo que sería una especie de fantasía juvenil.

Sólo tres han sido las seleccionadas, además de Marinette.

Una es Eloise Le Roux, egresada de la secundaria conocida por un genio excepcional. Es amante de lo digital y su sueño está por concretarse que consiste en una aplicación multifuncional que ayuda a la vigilancia doméstica.

La segunda es Corinne Delagneau, estudiante de tercer año. Es fan a más no poder de Adrien Agreste además del maho-shojo y el fenómeno K-Pop, destacándose por su vestimenta multicolor.

La última integrante se llama Dorothy Feraud. Es la menor del grupo en estatura y edad. Muy reservada en lo público, así que suele hablar poco a diferencia de las anteriores.

Las tres chicas esperaban pacientemente en los pasillos de la extensa mansión Agreste. Aquella espera parecía ser eterna hasta que la asistente del señor Agreste llegó para informar su decisión.

—¿Están todas por acá?

—Parece que falta una—dijo Eloise.

—Bien, espero que escuche el mensaje más adelante-se limitaba a decir la pelinegra—No quiero ser la que dé ese tipo de noticias pero…tal parece que vamos a posponer el viaje a los Alpes dentro de unos meses.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! —gritaron las jóvenes al unísono.

—Lo siento, pero Adrien tendrá unos compromisos muy importantes en esos días. Además de que…

—¿Porqué señora? ¿Porqué?-hablaba desconsolada Corinne—Yo soporto que cancelen los conciertos de mis bandas favoritas, pero nunca ¡NUNCA! nos vayan a quitar el derecho de conocer a mi Adrien…

—¡Que triste día!... —se limitó a decir Dorothy para sollozar silenciosamente.

—Entonces, con su permiso. Ya decía que había un presentimiento respecto al premio—respondió con mucha molestia la mayor del trío para retirarse.

Nuevamente el gran ventanal ilumina una siniestra habitación repleta de mariposas.

—¿Quién lo diría? —empezaba a recitar por sí mismo un hombre vestido de morado—Tres chicas sufriendo por alguien en común y hoy sus sueños se han truncado. Serán mi presa para mi misión.

Posteriormente atrapó unas tres mariposas para cargar con sus manos parte de sus poderes.

—Vuela pequeño akuma. ¡Y haz tu trabajo! —le ordenó a sus akumas para volar hacia el lugar dónde estaban las chicas con una decepción creciente en las afueras de la mansión Agreste logrando adentrarse en los objetos particulares de cada una: el dispositivo movil de Eloise, la boina de Corinne y los lentes de Dorothy.

-—Me presentaré ante ustedes. Me llamo HawkMoth y ustedes serán _TrixDom_. Tendrán a su ídolo favorito pero a cambio de ello, llévenme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a mi poder. ¿Trato hecho? —decía el villano desde su guarida a sus víctimas.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron las tres repletas de odio, para que la energía oscura formara sobre sus cuerpos un traje completamente de acero y robotizado, sacados de una serie japonesa futurista.

—¡SOMOS TRIXDOM Y VAMOS POR ADRIEN AGRESTE! —gritaron las tres villanas para causar caos en todo París.

En tanto, Adrien Agreste estaba en el Centro Comercial junto con Nino en el Arcade a disfrutar las tantas atracciones que acaban de llegar, acompañado siempre con el Gorila como guardaespaldas.

—¡Viejo!, Parecía que la espera iba a durar un siglo—le reclamaba su mejor amigo por la llegada tarde.

—Lo siento Nino, salía de algunas cosas relacionadas con mi trabajo—justificó Adrien con tranquilidad—Por lo que te debo un par de partidas en el _Dance Dance Revolution_.

—Muy bien…Además veo que estás contento por el viaje a los Alpes ¿No? —le preguntó Nino después de programar el nivel.

—Desde luego, a partir de la próxima semana parto para allá—respondió el rubio.

—Y veo que vendrás acompañado de cuatro de tus admiradoras.

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué Nino?

—Es injusto que fueras sin tu hermano a nada menos que los Alpes Suizos—indicaba el moreno con tono melodramático.

—¡Vamos! También podrás ir conmigo como un acompañante adicional, con una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que no vayas a lucir más apuesto al igual que yo. No quiero que tenga competencia en el viaje—bromeó Adrien después de tomar su puesto para el primer baile.

—¡Hecho!, a menos de que yo gane ese round—respondió el DJ.

—¡Eso veremos Nino! Soy experto en esos juegos, aún sin tomar clases de baile—dijo Adrien al aceptar el desafío de su amigo para dar rienda suelta a sus pies bajo el ritmo de Hip-Hop.

Mientras tanto, Alya y Marinette iban rumbo a la tienda deportiva cuando vieron en la vitrina a los jóvenes.

—Mira Marinette—la morena le señalaba a su mejor amiga a alguien particular.

—¡E-es A-Adrien! —le decía la peliazul con nerviosismo y alegría a la vez.

—Lo sé Marinette, actúa normal por favor—le recomendó la bloguera.

—Mira Nino, es Alya y Marinette—le decía Adrien a su amigo.

—No es una estrategia para que pierda, ¿Verdad? —dijo Nino concentrado en la pantalla.

—Claro que no, observa afuera—insistió el rubio por lo que el moreno vio a nada menos que a la bloguera saludando a ambos chicos, provocando que el último perdiera por el nerviosismo acumulado al verla de frente además de que su amigo ganara la partida.

—¡Vamos Marinette!, ¡Saludalos!—Alya trataba de que su mejor amiga aterrizara a la tierra que quedaba como una piedra al ver cómo Adrien les correspondía el saludo.

Hasta que de repente un temblor sacude el interior del establecimiento provocando temor entre los asistentes, por lo que varios se dirigieron a la gran pantalla ubicada en la plaza central donde Nadja Chamack reportaba en ese instante.

— _Estamos en el lugar de los hechos, donde un grupo de encapuchadas vestidas de negro causaron —una explosión cerca del centro comercial—_ detallaba la periodista.

— _¡Exigimos que Adrien Agreste se presente ahora mismo!_ —gritaba la líder de TrixDom a los presentes.

—Vaya Adrien, parece que hasta los más malos te buscan, ¿No? —le comentaba Nino, cuando de pronto vio que el rubio no se encontraba junto a él, aun escapando de la vista de su propio guardaespaldas.

Mientras tanto, Alya y Marinette corrían junto a la multitud temerosa de una próxima explosión en el recinto.

—¡Será mejor que la compra la dejamos para después!, ¿No, Marinette? —le recomendó la morena al notar que la peliazul se había perdido entre el extenso grupo para esconderse en un tocador cercano.

—Muy bien, Ladybug entrará en acción—exclamó la joven luego de que Tikki saliera de su bolso y prepararse para su transformación.

Al igual que Adrien del cual se adentró en el sanitario del arcade mientras salían los recurrentes al lugar.

—¡Fue suficiente! —empezó a quejarse Plagg tras salir del bolso de su camisa-¡Es hora de que me des mi porción de Camembert!

—Eso será cuando terminemos nuestra misión—le dijo el rubio.

—¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

—¡TIKKI, MOTAS!

Llegaba la hora de que Ladybug y Chat Noir pongan orden en la Ciudad Luz.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Y eso es el comienzo…_

 _No olviden comentar, toda sugerencia será bienvenida que la leeré como siempre._

 _También denle like a mi página de Facebook._

 _Nos veremos en la próxima actualización que ocurrirá en quince o veinte días._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Volví después de quince días de la primera entrega._

 _Como una previa para el día de San Valentín les dejo la continuación de la historia. Ojalá les gusten y disculpas por cualquier error._

 _Disfruten…_

 _Pero antes un mini discurso:_

 _Revisando mi itinerario, veo que el día 15 de enero, he cumplido dos años de publicar mi primera historia en Fanfiction: era nada menos que una adaptación al español de un fic de_ _ **Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**_ _Se titula_ _ **Mi ángel de la guarda**_ _. Es un título muy cursi pero la historia es muy bonita, les invito a que le den un vistazo._

 _Fueron dos años, pero aprendí mucho para llegar hasta el día de hoy. Conocí a varios colegas, críticas, errores y uno que otro éxito medio. Es una satisfacción tremenda que en tan poco tiempo he cosechado un poco de reconocimiento al lanzarme en el universo fanficker._

 _Ahora sí: disfruten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 2: TrixDom_

TrixDom sembraba el terror de los parisinos con sus ataques, propios de una organización terrorista.

La líder del grupo que se identifica con la letra E, bajo el mando de su celular controlaba cualquier persona u objeto que se le atravesara con un solo toque.

La segunda que responde a C, bajo su cabellera rubia, escondía unas coletas multicolores que son capaces de arrebatar y destruir edificios, además de atrapar

Y la más pequeña identificada como D, es capaz de emanaba rayos verdes con sus lentes haciendo que cualquier cosa se borrara de su camino.

—¡Se les acabó el recreo, niñas! —respondió una voz conocida entre la multitud dispuesta a enfrentarse a las tres.

Es hora de que Ladybug entrara a escena.

—¡Hola Ladybug!, ¡Justo ahora te estamos esperando! —empezaba a hablar E para persuadirla en un callejón sin salida programado por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, C la ata con sus coletas para que evite escapar.

—¡Muy bien!, ¡Es hora de que le quiten a Ladybug su Miraculous!—le ordenaba Hawk Moth al trío.

Inmediatamente D entra al lugar para quitárselos sin mediar palabra.

—¿No empezaron la fiesta sin mí? ¡Eso ha sido muy mal! —decía Chat Noir desde la azotea para entrar en acción para luchar con las jóvenes mientras bloqueaba sus ataques con su vara.

—¡Ríndete, Chat Noir! —le reclamaba C.

—¡Jamás!—le respondió cortésmente.

—¡Aprovecha de quitarle su anillo! —le ordenó Hawk Moth a su pupila, por lo que siguió.

Pero el tacto del felino, la sorprendió.

—Se ve…pero no se toca—le aconsejó el héroe prosiguiendo la lucha.

Pero no contaba con D que con sus lentes lo teletransporta al callejón donde Ladybug estaba prisionera.

—Nuevamente has llegado tarde, Chaton…—dijo la catarina.

—Así es mi Lady, pero cumplo a tiempo para estar cerca—respondió con tono seductor al estar frente a ella.

—No empieces por favor—dijo Ladybug apartándolo suavemente.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir, que bueno verlos en esos momentos—la voz de E sonaba en el lugar hasta que el trío apareciera en las paredes convertidas en pantallas-TrixDom les exigiremos lo siguiente: Primero entréguennos sus Miraculous garantizándoles sus vidas y segundo queremos ver a Adrien Agreste inmediatamente.

Ambos héroes escucharon atentamente las exigencias de las villanas, parecían estar en una especie de caída libre si entregan sus poderosos obsequios. En la perspectiva de Ladybug el miedo era aún doble si esa se presta a entregar a su amor platónico calmando así las ansias de tres jóvenes que estaban cegadas por la maldad.

—Muy bien…sus exigencias están tomadas—empezó a hablar Chat Noir lo que parecía estaba indicando su rendición-Pero faltó un detalle particular…

—¡GATACLISMO!—invocó Chat su poder característico para destruir las ataduras de ambos héroes, mientras Ladybug lo toma para escapar del lugar con su yoyo rumbo a la mansión Agreste.

—Mientras tanto, yo iré a buscar a ese Adrien Agreste. No me tardaré—le dijo el gato negro para entrar a su habitación, mientras la catarina se escondía en el techo para no ser atacada por las villanas.

Una vez que entró en ella, se percataba de que no había nada sospechoso por lo que inhaló un poco de aire para retornar su forma civil.

—Garras fuera…—dijo para volver como Adrien Agreste. En cambio, Plagg cae en el escritorio, en especial en un pedazo de Camenbert.

—¿Quién lo diría? Fui salvado por un Camenbert—exclamaba el kwami mientras comía inmediatamente.

—¡Rápido Plagg!, Tienes que cargar energía para más adelante—dijo el rubio.

De repente una voz suena en la habitación.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Por qué te estás tardando? —preguntó Ladybug al llegar desde la ventana.

—Escóndete Plagg—le ordenó el modelo para meterlo en el bolso de su camisa.

—¡H-Hola Ladybug!, ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó el joven fingiendo sorpresa al verla.

Pero hubo un silencio incómodo para ambos cuando estaban cerca, sentían cada uno arder sus mejillas cuando se veían.

—¿Eh…t-tú n-no has visto a Chat Noir por ahí? —tartamudeaba la heroína volviendo a ser Marinette por un momento.

—Bueno…él me dijo que iba a volver un momento, así que me encargó que te acompañara—decía Adrien.

—Muy bien…-suspiró la heroína por el dilema que tenía. Por lo que lo sujetó por la cintura para buscar a TrixDom y entregarlo.

Para ambos sentían que su sueño se volvía una realidad en tenerse cerca. Nuevamente el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas al hacerse contacto visual.

—Ladybug…—empezó a hablar Adrien.

—¿Sí?.. —dijo la heroína.

—Tengo algo que decirte…—prosiguió el modelo con nerviosismo. La catarina casi pierde el dominio de su yoyo por la pregunta que le iba a formular.

—¿Porqué no vamos primero al centro comercial?

 _¿Centro comercial? ¿En un momento tan tedioso como ese? ¿No estará planeando una cita o algo así?_ -pensó por sí misma la heroína.

—Vi varias figuras mías allá adentro y Chat Noir me dio una idea para persuadirlas—justificó el rubio—¿Qué opinas Ladybug?

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Correcto! Me parece buena la idea…—respondió nerviosa Ladybug.

Inmediatamente encontraron las figuras suficientes del modelo que estaba en diferentes poses. Más adelante subieron al rascacielos donde se situaba una pantalla gigante.

—Tengo otra idea excepcional—exclamó la catarina.

Entraron a la sala de controles de las pantallas, donde programaron una cámara en el que Adrien iba a dar un discurso.

—No olvides poner dramatismo—le recomendó Ladybug para tomar su puesto de combate.

El golpe final ya está listo.

TrixDom sobrevolaban los cielos parisinos en la búsqueda de Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando vieron a nada menos que Adrien Agreste en la gran pantalla del centro comercial.

 _A TrixDom les quiero comunicar lo siguiente: Me rindo a cambio de que garanticen el bienestar de la comunidad parisina. Asimismo, Ladybug y Chat Noir me hicieron entrega de sus Miraculous del cual les hago entrega personalmente en el rascacielos del centro comercial._

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por cómo el niño más mimado del país iba a sacrificarse por la seguridad de París, incluyendo al Hawk Moth que no articulaba una sola palabra.

Las villanas lo hicieron caso para aterrizar al rascacielos.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó D al ubicarlo con sus lentes.

—Atrapémoslo—dijo C para atraparlo con sus cabelleras, pero para sorpresa suya fue partido en dos.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —le gritó su superiora.

—¿No es ese el que está allá? —le señaló temerosa.

E trató de llevarlo con su celular pero la energía lo fulminó en cenizas.

—¿No es él? —la más joven del grupo señaló a Adrien que estaba con los brazos en alto en la entrada a las escaleras, por lo que se acercaron cuidadosamente.

Cuando de pronto, el cartón se caía de un portazo entrando Ladybug en acción.

—¡No está Adrien Agreste, pero Ladybug sí! —exclamaba la enmascarada para lanzar su yoyo invocando su poder principal.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

E inmediatamente un boomerang cae sobre sus manos.

—¡Justo lo que necesitaba! ¡Un boomerang! —dijo con satisfacción Ladybug para observar los alrededores encontrando los objetos akumatizados. Tomó impulso y lanzó el objeto siendo golpeado por cada esquina hasta conseguir arrebatar el celular, la boina y los lentes.

—¡Bingo! —dijo la catarina logrando romperlos y atraparlos.

—No más maldades para ustedes pequeños akumas. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —acto seguido giró el yoyo en círculos para purificarlos y regresar su estado primitivo en mariposas blancas.

—Adiós, maripositas. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! —exclamó la heroína al lanzar el boomerang al aire emanando un enjambre de catarinas arreglando la ciudad así como a las chicas afectadas.

—¿Qué hacemos acá? —dijo Corinne.

—No lo sé—respondió confundida Eloise.

—¡Quiero a mamá! —sollozaba Dorothy.

—Permiteme llevarte a casa—una voz conocida elevó a las tres chicas. Era nada menos que Adrien Agreste que se ofreció a ayudarlas.

—¿A-Adrien? —articulaba la menor.

—Así es. Venía a ver cómo estaban ustedes.

—Creo que será mejor que me retire—dijo Ladybug con apuro.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato más Ladybug? —le ofreció el rubio con un sonrojo extremo.

—Y-yo me tengo q-que retirarme. Ya sabes. La vida de un héroe es muy ajetreada—decía la catarina igualmente sonrojada.

—Ya veo…—exclamó Adrien con algo de decepción en su interior.

—Pero aun así es probable que nos veamos pronto. Lo prometo—dijo la heroína para tomar vuelo-¡Nos vemos!

El rubio suspiraba al ver cómo Ladybug saltaba ágilmente los edificios en la urbe parisina.

 _Y en la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

—¡De nuevo Ladybug! ¡Como siempre tropiezan mis planes al igual que Chat Noir! —-se quejaba el villano tras su fracaso-Aun así tendré paciencia…¡Para poder lograr mi misión!

Y así el ventanal cerraba poco a poco dejando el lugar en una completa oscuridad.

 _En casa de Marinette…_

Marinette recibía a Alya en su habitación para poder pasar una tarde tranquila después de un día movido.

—¡Te has perdido un momento excepcional Marinette!—exclamaba la morena con alegría mostrándole un video colgado en su _Ladyblog_ en donde Ladybug lanzaba su boomerang logrando quitarle los objetos a TrixDom sin ningún problema.

—¡Eso ha sido genial por parte de Ladybug! —dijo la peliazul viendo su propia hazaña.

-Sólo que yo me he preguntado qué pasó con Chat Noir-dudaba la bloguera.

—Lo que me faltaba—susurraba con enfado Marinette.

—¿Qué decías?

—¡Eh! Yo mismo me preguntaba también, ¿No? —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Debo irme Marinette, se me hace tarde para ir a casa. ¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió la joven después de bajar las escaleras.

—Eso estuvo cerca…—suspiraba la diseñadora al estar casi un pelo de ser revelada su identidad secreta.

—Ni que lo digas—le dijo Tikki.

—Pero aun así no puedo olvidar como me he acercado a Adrien—decía Marinette con ensueño.

—Bueno, al menos tuvimos ayuda adicional por parte de él, ¿Verdad Marinette? —comentó la kwami—¿Marinette?

No hubo respuesta de su portadora, por lo que tomó su celular para subir el volumen a la última canción electrónica guardada logrando que reaccionara.

—¡TIKKI! —gritó la joven por la sorpresa en sus oídos.

—Por fin has reaccionado—mencionó divertida la pequeña criatura roja.

 _En la Mansión Agreste…_

Luego de leer un manga de Sailor Moon, el modelo se recostaba perdido al soñar con los ojos abiertos con cierta joven enmascarada de vestido rojo.

—¡Adrien! ¿Otra vez sumergido con tus fantasías de que sales con Ladybug? —le reclamaba Plagg haciendo que el rubio se levantara con vergüenza.

—¡No es cierto Plagg! —le reclamó con furia.

—¡Ah no! ¿Y qué hacías leyendo esas cosas de niñas? —le preguntó el gato negro.

—No son cosas de niñas, Plagg—gruñó por enésima vez el modelo al lanzarle una almohada al kwami logrando abatirlo.

—Por ahora, voy a dormir. Ha sido un día muy exhausto tanto para mí como para Chat Noir—dijo el joven yéndose a su cama—¡Buenas noches Plagg!

—¡Buenas Noches Adrien! —exclamó el gato negro abrazando un pedazo de queso-¡No olvides soñar con Ladybug!

 _Touché._

Esta vez Plagg ganó el duelo, dejando a Adrien con los ojos abiertos sin dejar de pensar en ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Vamos al segmento de preguntas y respuestas:_

 _ **sonrais777**_ _: Muy psicópatas resultaron las admiradoras. Pero por suerte tenían un lado blando en cada una de ellas. Saludos y gracias por la lectura._

 _ **Junengrey:**_ _Lo haré para que se lance a tiempo. Me encanta tu itinerario de dibujos y espero colaborar con vos pronto…_

 _ **Guest:**_ _He visto el capítulo en cuestión, pero he resuelto el dilema que has notado._

 _Además quiero dar las gracias por los follows y dar en su lista de favoritos a:_ _ **CCGK, Lily jackson 1313, Moon-9215, NellyDD, Princess Viris Potter, Zephyrawr, laurenlmprincess, lucyheartfilia22, Danlamb, Serena Saori, Zephyrawr**_ _y_ _ **lolatin.**_

 _No olviden leer_ _ **¡Prometo luchar por ti!**_ _, Un fanfic de_ _ **Teen Titans**_ _con una de mis parejas favoritas en los cómics: Robin y Starfire._

 _Pásenla bien en este día del Amor y la Amistad…_

 _(Excepto yo) :,(_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Mil disculpas por la tardanza, había pasado haciendo un montón de tramites en la universidad, trabajo y para variar me quedé casi una semana sin internet en mi casa._

 _Además de que esta semana entré oficialmente a lo que sería el último año de mi carrera, además de que serán dos clases en este semestre._

 _El siguiente capítulo se supone sería un punto de vista mío respecto al capítulo siguiente de esta temporada (Gorizilla), pero no ha salido hasta la fecha. Así que cualquier disculpa si no le he atinado en algunos detalles respecto a la serie, pero quedarán a partir de ahora._

 _Muchas gracias por ser suficientemente pacientes para la actualización._

 _Este capítulo va dedicado para_ _ **Ferisae**_ _por su cumpleaños y a_ _ **Junegrey**_ _que está pasando una delicada situación del cual le deseo ánimo y fortaleza en esos tiempos difíciles._

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 3: Gorizilla entra en acción_

El día de hoy iba a ser movido para Gabriel.

Convocó a sus más cercanos trabajadores a una reunión en su despacho: Nathalie y el Gorila para que justifiquen sus últimos hechos ocurridos ayer.

—¡Nathalie! ¡Explícame sobre la agenda de Adrien! —le reclamó el diseñador.

—Verá señor…cómo usted sabrá habrán muchas entrevistas esta semana y decidí posponerla…—justificaba la ejecutiva.

—Al menos no has manejado un pequeño detalle…—dijo con voz tranquila su jefe—La cantidad de demandas millonarias que nos caerían si no cumplimos el concurso, así que haz lo posible para modificar la agenda de esa semana para que las ganadoras vayan al viaje, ¿Entendiste?

—De acuerdo señor—respondió Nathalie como cuan mascota regañada por su amo. Posteriormente dejó el lugar para dirigirse a su oficina.

—Ahora vamos contigo, estimado Dmitriv—continuó el señor Agreste hablándole al guardaespaldas que tragaba seco.

—¿Qué sucede ahora señor Agreste? —empezaba a hablar el Gorila con un fuerte acento ruso.

—Voy a ser breve. Te he contratado para que estés al pendiente de la seguridad física de mi hijo, ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto señor Agreste. Esa ha sido mi función.

—Pero el día de ayer ha sido una excepción total…—seguía el diseñador para dar vuelta a su pantalla de su computador mostrándole varias tomas de Adrien arriba del centro comercial-Has fallado tu misión nuevamente Dmitriv. Y no es la primera vez…

—Señor, prometo que ahora seré muy atento con Adrien—continuaba el Gorila.

—No lo creo. Es por ello que te rescindo de tus servicios—prosiguió su jefe—Ahora he contratado una unidad de inteligencia profesional que resguarde a Adrien. Tienes dos horas para que saques tus cosas y te retires de la mansión. ¡He dicho!

No hubo respuesta del aludido. Tomó la decisión con cautela y se retiró para ir a tomar sus pertenencias para partir de la mansión, esta vez como un desempleado.

 _En la habitación de Marinette…_

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias—Marinette atendía una llamada mientras Tikki la miraba atenta desde su escritorio.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó la pequeña kwami después de probar su galleta de chocolate.

—Me llamaron de las empresas Agreste. Me informaron que el viaje a los Alpes Suizos será para la próxima semana y por lo tanto recibí un bono de regalo para mientras—dijo la peliazul.

—¡Qué bien!, ¡Así podrás escoger a tiempo lo que vas a llevar! —dijo Tikki.

—Así es. Aun así explicaba el problema que tuvo Adrien la vez pasada—recordaba la joven.

—Ya veo, ¿Pero no te avisaron previamente?

—Así es, hace poco recibí una llamada de voz avisándome—continuó una tranquila Marinette para instalarse en su máquina de coser—Pero estuve cerca de Adrien mientras lo ayudaba…

—Corrección: Era Ladybug que estaba cerca de Adrien—le aclaraba Tikki.

—Y Ladybug era yo—decía la joven después de alistar la tela en la máquina—Fue una experiencia única…

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…—la figurita roja no se opuso a ello al ver a su portadora suspirar por enésima vez después de

—¡Viejo! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? —le preguntó Nino al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Falta esperar a mi guarda espaldas que se encarga de dejarme-dijo Adrien después de sacar su videojuego _El Derribatumbas_ y guardarla en su mochila para jugar una partida pendiente con su mejor amigo.

-¿Quién? ¿Al Gorila?

-¡No lo llames así! Tiene nombre y es muy buena gente-le aclaró el modelo.

-La verdad le tengo un poco de mala espina cuando lo veo-le confesaba el moreno-Te espero amigo para la venganza.

-Te veo al rato.

Posteriormente salió de su cuarto con apuro para llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión. En ese instante, Dmitriv bajaba pesadamente las escaleras con una cara muy larga y llevando tres maletas.

El rubio notó algo raro en el guardaespaldas que suspiraba pesadamente al salir de su residencia.

-¡Señor Adrien!, ¿Me puede acompañar un momento?-era Nathalie que lo llamaba desde su oficina.

Algo raro estaba pasando de acuerdo al presentimiento del rubio quien optó por seguirla hasta llegar al jardín de la residencia.

-Le presento la mejor tropa de guardaespaldas asignados para usted. Llevan años de entrenamiento en cuanto a protección personal-le describía su asistente al ver a cinco uniformados de buen porte físico.

-¿Y qué pasó con Dmitriv?

-Él…optó por retirarse. Ha tenido mucho cansancio en esos días…-justificaba Nathalie con una excusa perfecta para no explicarle el verdadero motivo de su salida.

Adrien se fijaba en su anterior guardaespaldas que tenía la cabeza abajo del suelo mientras esperaba celosamente un taxi.

-¿Dónde lo llevamos señor Agreste?-le preguntaba uno de la tropa.

-Voy a casa de mi mejor amigo, si quieren les daré la dirección…-dijo el rubio con pesadez para dirigirse al asiento trasero de su limusina donde un segundo tomó el papel de conductor principal, otros dos abordaron el vehículo junto al modelo y el resto tomaron motocicletas.

Aquello sería una pesadilla para Adrien como figura pública porque un puñado de desconocidos se encargarían de resguardarlo hasta el más mínimo detalle con tal de que esté lo mejor posible.

 _Trágame tierra…_ -pensó por sí mismo.

La guarida de Hawk Moth iluminaba de nuevo, era momento de que una nueva víctima entrara en acción.

-Ha llegado un nuevo día. Y siento mucha decepción. Suficiente para armar mi plan maestro…-exclamó el villano para cargar energía negativa en una de sus mariposas.

-¡Vuela pequeño akuma! ¡Y haz que se cumpla tu misión!-alzaba la voz al ver cómo volaba por los cielos parisinos hasta adentrarse en la corbata del guardaespaldas.

-Gorizilla, soy Hawk Moth y vengo a proponerte un trato donde todos salimos ganando: conseguirás lo que quieras pero a cambio tú me llevarás ante mí los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Qué dices?-le explicaba cuidadosamente Hawk Moth las instrucciones a su víctima.

-¡Entendido señor!-respondió con furia liberando la energía negativa en su cuerpo para convertirlo en un gorila gigante cuya magnitud resulta imposible ante uno promedio.

Éste levantó un taxi que venía llegando para causar muchos estragos en la capital francesa buscando una persona en particular.

La limusina de Adrien había llegado hacia la residencia de Nino. Él tranquilamente se bajó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, pero un guardaespaldas se le adelantó para tocarla.

-¡Hola Adrien!, Que gusto…-le saludaba el DJ pero fue la sorpresa al ver una cantidad de hombres vestidos de corbata y sacos negros, llevando lentes negros y murmurando claves mientras tapaban uno de sus oídos.

-Disculpa Nino. Permíteme presentarme a mi equipo de seguridad-le saludó el rubio con la humildad que lo caracteriza.

-¿Esa personas te acompañarán todo el tiempo?-preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Supongo-decía el modelo con un poco de indiferencia.

-Bueno, entonces ya está todo preparado. Tengo nachos, gaseosa y una larga partida con la última edición del Derribatumbas ¡Mucho más cargado y explosivo que la versión anterior!-exclamó Nino.

-¡Y verás que voy a vengarme por la vez pasada!-le reclamó Adrien.

-Lo dudo. Así que le pondré más emocionante: El perdedor hará la primera tarea del ganador cuando regresemos a clases. ¿Trato hecho?-le retó el moreno alzando la palma de la mano.

-¡Trato hecho!-dijo el modelo al chocarla para afianzar la apuesta.

Posteriormente se sentaron en el sillón de la sala para adentrarse en lo que sería la mejor experiencia de videojuegos en sus nóveles vidas.

Aunque había una excepción.

-¿También ellos estarán presentes?-preguntó el moreno al ver a los guardaespaldas junto a ellos.

-Así es…-suspiró el modelo.

-Porque no hay mucha comida para ellos-le aclaró su mejor amigo, provocando una pequeña risotada del joven.

Marinette ya había terminado una cantidad suficiente de polerones para aguantar los vientos gélidos en Suiza, además de un par que le obsequiará a su amor platónico. Había roto una marca personal en cuanto a producción ininterrumpida en su máquina de coser.

-¿Qué te parece Tikki? ¿Será que le encante ese a Adrien?-le preguntó la peliazul a su compañera kwami al mostrarle un polerón tejido a mano de color verde esmeralda.

-No te preocupes, le va a encantar. Lo importante es que lo hayas hecho con mucho esfuerzo-dijo Tikki con el optimismo que la caracteriza.

De pronto un temblor fuerte sacudió la habitación de la joven.

-¿Un temblor? No es muy común en Paris-se preguntó Marinette al sentir la sacudida en la tierra. Ella y Tikki se asomaron por el balcón para ver en las calles cómo un gorila gigante destruía a sus alrededores mientras sus pasos causaban sismos de menor escala.

-¡Es un akuma!-le advertía la pequeña figura roja.

-Si éste gorila busca problemas, es momento de que Ladybug lo solucione-respondió tajante Marinette para adentrarse a su habitación y convertirse en la heroína de París.

-¡TIKKI, MOTAS!

El nivel del juego ya había terminado.

El ganador era nada menos que Nino al aventajarle al propio maestro del videojuego que era Adrien.

-¡Gané! ¡GANEEEEÉ!-gritaba el moreno frente a su mejor amigo haciendo una especie de danza egipcia en señal de victoria.

-Aún estamos empezando-le aclaró su mejor amigo-En el nivel 2 ahí vas a morder polvo con mi factor sorpresa…

-¿Cuál es el factor sorpresa?-se preguntó Nino una vez que la pantalla presentara a los dos jugadores representados en golpeadores de tumbas. Uno de ellos golpeó una cantidad de tumbas provocando un temblor en el lugar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Adrien?-le preguntó un asombrado Nino por el "efecto".

-No tengo idea pero jamás he creado un temblor-se dijo el rubio.

-¡ADDRIEEEEEEN!

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamó el rubio al oír su nombre en las afueras del hogar de su mejor amigo. Posteriormente se escuchó numerosos gritos de horror.

Adrien, Nino y los guardaespaldas se asomaron por la ventana para fijarse en Gorizilla golpeando el suelo con sus manos mientras gruñía su nombre.

-¡ADDRIEEEEEEN!

-¿Ese no es el Gorila?-le preguntó el DJ al fijarse en el villano.

-Me imagino…-respondió el modelo que lo miraba detalladamente.

De pronto, Gorizilla se volteó a ver para fijarse a lo lejos a su presa gracias a su olfato corriendo apresuradamente para capturarlo.

-¡PROTECCIÓN!-gritaba todo a pulmón uno de los guardaespaldas

Si no fuera por la actuación de la tropa, la vida suya y de Nino estarían en alto riesgo, llevándolos a la limusina inmediatamente para arrancar.

Posteriormente Gorizilla siguió el automóvil sin detenerse para subirse en él y arrancar el techo.

-¡Apunten armas!-gritaba el líder del pelotón pero cada bala era unas simples cosquillas en su abdomen.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no le hacen daño?-exclamó uno de los uniformados al acabar sus balas. En eso, Gorizilla intenta tomar a Adrien de la cintura para capturarlo.

De repente un yoyo de color rojo atrapó la mano para posteriormente amarrarlo.

-¡LADYBUG!-gritaron los presentes al ver a la catarina entrar en acción. Adrien por su parte, se quedó petrificado de nuevo al estar cerca de la heroína.

-Este…¡Hola Adrien!-decía Ladybug al volver a su estado de timidez in extremis.

-J-justamente necesitaba tu presencia…-empezaba a hablar el modelo.

-Oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpirlos en un momento así pero…-Nino los interrumpía cuando señaló cómo el gorila rompió el cordel que lo mantuvo atado un tiempo.

-¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro ahora mismo!-ordenó Ladybug para posteriormente abandonar la limusina y correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras el villano la destruía por completo.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-preguntó el líder de los guardaespaldas.

-Por ahora mientras llegue Chat Noir, habrá que escondernos en aquella bodega-señalaba la enmascarada.

-Me parece bien, ¿Tú qué opinas Adrien?-le preguntaba su mejor amigo.

Pero para sorpresa, el mencionado no se encuentra entre el grupo.

-¿No será que lo atrapó el gorila?-exclamó una desesperada Ladybug.

-Igual tenemos el mismo temor, porque sino el señor Agreste nos despedirá-comentó un guardaespaldas.

-¡No se preocupen chicos!, Podremos encontrarlo inmediatamente antes de que el gorila lo pille-una voz conocida habla en la altura del inmueble.

-Otra vez tarde, estimado _chaton_ …-le reclamó Ladybug a su compañero.

-¡Vamos mi Lady!, siempre hay un efecto sorpresa para el final-confesaba el felino.

-Bien, hay que buscar a Adrien y después…

-Descuida Ladybug, lo encontraremos luego. A lo mejor se escondió en un lugar más seguro-la tranquilizó el felino, por lo que ella le hizo caso.

-Mientras tanto, escóndanse en la bodega y nosotros amaestraremos a ese primate-prosiguió Chat a su compañera que asintió decidida para contrarrestar al akuma que está llegando frente a ellos.

-Es tu momento Gorizilla, arrebátale los Miraculous a Ladybug y Chat Noir-le ordenó Hawk Moth a la distancia.

Gorizilla, le hizo caso lanzando manotazos a los jóvenes que esquivaban sagazmente los golpes pero no contaba que el villano se acercaba al felino para olfatearlo constantemente.

Chat Noir sudaba a mares por el nerviosismo que sufría si Gorizilla descubre su identidad civil.

Pero para su sorpresa, arrugó la cara por el fuerte olor que emanaba de su traje por lo que prosiguió a perseguirlos.

 _Menos mal que untar Camembert en mi traje funcionara_ -pensó por sí mismo para subir al tejado junto a su compañera.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-preguntó Chat Noir.

-Por supuesto-dijo Ladybug al visualizar una tienda por departamentos-Vamos a ese lugar.

Posteriormente entraron a la dependencia para sumergirse en la sección de perfumes mientras Gorizilla intentaba localizar a ambos héroes.

-¿ADRIEN?-preguntó el enorme simio al sentir un olor bastante familiar.

-¡Te has equivocado!-respondió Ladybug para sumirse en combate junto a Chat Noir con una carga de perfumes de la marca Agreste rociándolo una y otra vez provocando una caída libre del villano que para su desgracia, se sumergiera en una montaña de Camembert.

-Aún falta el ingrediente final para esa receta-prosiguió Chat para invocar su principal poder.

-¡GATACLISMO!-gritó el felino para que con un solo toque derritiera los quesos para formar un sólido bloque suficiente para que el gorila no escapara.

-Mientras tanto, iré a buscar a Adrien-confirmó el enmascarado para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-¡Yo te acompaño!-insistió Ladybug.

-No vaya a ser que se te escape el gorila-le señaló Chat Noir provocando que ella volteara a ver cómo se resistía a liberarse, pero todo había sido en vano.

-¿Cómo…podría enfrentarlo yo…sola?-preguntó la catarina pero su compañero desapareció como por arte de magia.

Chat Noir corrió tan rápido para esconderse en una tienda cercana al lugar.

-Muy bien…¡Garras fuera!-exclamó para volver a ser el buscado Adrien.

-Cielos, necesito descansar un buen rato…-se quejaba Plagg.

-¡Shhh!, parece que viene Ladybug-dijo Adrien para esconderlo y posteriormente dirigirse a una mesa fingiendo temor.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Dónde te has metido?

-¡Pstt!¿Ladybug?, ¿Eres tú?-la temerosa voz de Adrien que hacía señas con la mano indicando que viniera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la catarina lo abrazó muy fuerte sin percatarse que al estar cerca, el rubor en sus mejillas volviera en un tono bastante agresivo.

-¡Adrien!, ¿Cómo has llegado acá?

-El…gorila me atrapó y me dejó acá. Logré escapar y me escondí…-describía el rubio.

-Le avisaré a Chat Noir que deje de buscarte…-dijo la heroína para comunicarse con él, pero fue interrumpida.

-Creo que no perderás de vista al gorila-le señaló el modelo al ver cómo intenta escaparse de la prisión improvisada que su alter ego le hizo.

-¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!-Ladybug invocaba su poder principal, cayendo del cielo nada menos que un objeto nada casual para una situación como esa.

-¿Una caña de pescar?-preguntó extrañada al ver la herramienta deportiva. Posteriormente asomó las afueras del lugar para visualizar la estrategia para capturar el akuma.

-Sólo necesito una tijera como carnada-le pidió Ladybug a Adrien para dirigirse silenciosamente lejos del villano para lanzar el sedal logrando captar el collar y sacarlo de inmediato de su cuello.

-¡BINGO!-celebraba Ladybug.

Posteriormente Adrien se encargó de cortar el objeto liberando el akuma y capturado por la enmascarada.

-No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!

Tras girar el yoyo, purificó la mariposa para volver a su estado inicial.

-Adios, pequeña mariposita.¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-gritó a viva voz invocando una cantidad de catarinas que restauraron el orden en la ciudad y los estragos causados por Gorizilla.

-Parece que la normalidad volvió chicos-exclamaba Nino tras respirar el aire fresco de tranquilidad-¿Chicos?

El DJ ha notado que los guardaespaldas temerarios, resultaron ser temerosos por los escalofríos acumulados mientras se abrazaban unos de los otros.

-¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Y por qué estoy en un cubo de queso?-preguntó extrañado Dmitriv.

-Nuevamente misión cumplida…-exclamó Ladybug con tono triunfante.

-¡Espera Ladybug!...

La heroína dio vuelta para ver que era Adrien el que la llamaba.

-Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hablar contigo…

Otra derrota acumulada para Hawk Moth.

-¡Ya fue suficiente con Ladybug y Chat Noir! Pero pronto encontrarán su destino…¡Y lograré el dominio total!-respondía el villano con su ya tradicional frase previo a que su guarida se sumerja a la oscuridad.

La tarde estaba próxima a morir en unas horas.

Adrien ha escogido el momento perfecto para hablar aunque sea unos minutos con su amor platónico.

-Dime Adrien…-empezó a hablar Ladybug.

-Sé que estás apresurada y todo eso, pero…te dejo mi número de teléfono…-respondió el modelo dejándole una tarjeta con su número anotado con su puño y letra.

-Muchas gracias Adrien…-exclamó la enmascarada con una sonrisa, provocando que ambos se rieran nerviosamente.

El tercer bip sonó en el pendiente mágico de la joven.

-Me tengo que retirar Adrien. ¡Nos veremos pronto!-se despedía la catarina para volar lo más rápido posible.

-Nos veremos pronto…-susurraba el modelo al ver el atardecer.

Y Ladybug bajó magistralmente para esperar que el último beep sonara en su arete, concluyendo con su transformación.

-¡Oh Marinette! Eso fue muy exhausto-se quejaba Tikki después de caer en la palma de la mano de su portadora.

-No te preocupes Tikki, vamos a descansar-decía la peliazul para caminar rumbo a casa, no sin antes depositarla en su bolso para que durmiera.

Posteriormente vio la tarjeta con el número de Adrien para Ladybug. Ella lo tenía pero como la tímida Marinette por medio de su mejor amiga en la escuela.

Miró con optimismo el atardecer mientras sonreía con esperanza.

Era quizá un gran comienzo.

-¿Cómo que renuncian?-preguntó consternada Nathalie-No puede ser, ¿Por qué?

-Los muchachos no estaban capacitados con las exigencias de Adrien Agreste, es todo-dijo el director de la agencia de guardaespaldas, por lo que colgó abruptamente.

-¿Qué le diré al señor Agreste? ¿Dónde estará Adrien? Si lo sabe, estaré despedida y yo…-se decía por sí sola la ejecutiva cuando escuchó una voz familiar dentro de la mansión.

-¿Sucede algo Nathalie?-preguntaba el rubio que venía junto a su viejo guardaespaldas.

-¡Señor Agreste!, ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó incrédula.

-No te preocupes Nathalie, él estuvo bajo mi responsabilidad y no le pasó absolutamente nada-dijo Dmitriv.

-Entonces…será mejor que vuelvas a tu puesto Dmitriv. Pero tendría que comunicar con el señor Agreste y…

-Descuida, ya hablé con él y lo consideró-confirmó el rubio al mostrarle el intercambio de mensajes que tuvo con su progenitor en WhatsApp.

-Muy bien, lo tomaré como aprobación…-exclamó la asistente para marcharse a su hogar luego de un exhausto trabajo el día de hoy.

-Entonces…¿Hasta mañana, joven Agreste?-preguntó su guardaespaldas.

-Hasta mañana-contestó sonriente el modelo, logrando que éste sonriera muy naturalmente por vez primera en su vida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Hora de contestar las preguntas y respuestas para un servidor:_

 _ **sonrais777**_ _: Hay que agregar que Adrien es fanático del anime y el manga. Por lo que consideraría que Sailor Moon es uno de sus innumerables placeres culposos._

 _Y una que no tiene que ver con este fic, sino a_ _ **¡Prometo luchar por ti!**_ _, (Fic de Los Jóvenes Titanes)_

 _ **Litmus-girl:**_ _Con mucho gusto me encantaría estar presente en revivir el fandom de los únicos y originales Jóvenes Titanes. Tus palabras de aliento fueron suficientes para ser tomados en cuenta._

 _Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, siempre en quince o veinte días._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Qué hay familia?_

 _De nuevo les presento el correspondiente capítulo de_ _ **Princesse Bleue**_ _previo a las vacaciones de semana santa._

 _Quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia respecto a las actualizaciones (son dos o tres al mes de acuerdo a la situación que se me presente en la Universidad o un asunto de fuerza mayor), haré lo posible para continuar el fic para todos ustedes._

 _Además este capítulo está dedicado a una persona muy especial en cuanto a la estima y respeto que le tengo por su trayectoria como escritora, además de ser una excelente amiga. Me refiero a **FanFicMatica** que está de cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple y pásala bien!_

 _¡Disfruten!_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 4: ¡Vamos a Suiza! (Primera parte)_

El día ha llegado para algunas personas.

El viaje a los Alpes suizos estaba cerca en tan solo unas horas.

Adrien estaba preparando las maletas. Pareciera que la misión no era demasiado fácil.

—Amigo, Te estás tardando demasiado —empezaba a quejarse Plagg.

—Sólo estoy buscando que ropa debo ponerme —dijo el rubio después de acomodar las prendas suficientes en su equipaje—Creo que con dos polerones me enfrentaré al frío.

—Y yo con esa cantidad de Camenbert en mi merecido descanso —comentó el kwami negro llevando un queso completo a su mochila.

—¡No tan rápido Plagg! —le advirtió su portador sacándolo de su equipaje—¿No quieres que tenga problemas con la aduana?

—¿Y quieres que yo me muera de hambre?—empezaba a llorar Plagg como buen actor de telenovelas.

—En Suiza hay una cantidad de quesos que te van a encantar. Ahí te pediré uno, ¿Si? —lo tranquilizó Adrien.

—¿Qué te pasa Adrien? ¡Mañana tendremos merecidas vacaciones y te veo un poco simple!—le interrogó Plagg.

—Lo sé…sólo que no estará Chat Noir una semana.

—¡Descuida! A lo mejor Ladybug podrá sola en cualquier momento, ¿No te acuerdas las veces pasadas?—le interrogó Plagg.

—Sí, pero fui _yo_ que la ayudé en parte—corrigió el modelo.

—¡Exacto! Por lo que necesitaría ayuda de un civil en casos urgentes. Por lo tanto, yo me dormiré…¡Buenas noches Adrien!—finalizó el kwami para dormir en su rincón.

—Buenas noches Plagg…—respondió Adrien al saludo, para dirigirse a su cama. No sin antes, volver a ver la luna que estaba en su esplendor.

—Buenas noches Ladybug.

Marinette terminaba de empacar sus extensas maletas, Tikki observaba detalladamente cómo la peliazul logró cerrar pese a que se hallaba llena.

—¿No crees que es mucho lo que vas a llevar? ¡Sólo es una semana!—le cuestionó la kwami roja.

—Sólo son pocas cosas entre ropa, utensilios y uno que otro obsequio para Adrien—exclamó la peliazul.

—Ojo que Ladybug te hará competencia…—le advertía Tikki en broma.

—No me voy a preocupar, porque yo y Ladybug saldremos ganando—dijo una confiada Marinette.

—Tú tienes su número, pero ¿Lo vas a escribir en tu teléfono personal?

En eso Marinette buscó entre sus cosas su antiguo celular que funcionaba todavía. A diferencia del que posee ahora, su memoria es limitada pero suficiente para que su alter ego hable con el chico de sus sueños.

—Con ese equipo más un teléfono nuevo, se resolverá y no sospechará que yo soy Ladybug—dijo la diseñadora con astucia.

—Y hablando de Ladybug…¿Qué pasará con Chat Noir? —preguntó la pequeña figura roja. Marinette se quedó en silencio por la duda formulada.

—Pues…creo que Ladybug tendrá un tiempo de vacaciones, mientras Chat Noir se quede arreglando la situación, a menos de que en el mejor de los casos Hawk Moth descanse también…—dijo Marinette con las teorías posibles.

—Bueno…eso parece, pero no hay que tardar mucho antes de que ocurra algo peor…—le aconsejó Tikki.

—Además, si en París pasa algo grave, yo iré cuanto pueda acá para solucionarlo—finalizó la joven con decisión—Pero iré a dormir para no perderme el vuelo de mañana…¡Ajum! Buenas noches Tikki…

—Buenas noches Marinette…—dijo Tikki para acostarse en un costado de la almohada de la joven mientras ella soñaba plácidamente cómo Adrien la salvaba de un temido dragón.

Gabriel Agreste había terminado una jornada bastante productiva en su oficina, pese a haber entrado al filo de la noche.

Una vez que todo asunto relacionado a los negocios, terminara guardado para poder continuar más adelante, observa por última vez la pintura de su esposa y ponerse su broche en forma de mariposa que guarda celosamente en su bolsillo.

En ese instante, Nooro se despierta nuevamente tras un sueño prolongado.

—¿Sucede algo, señor? —preguntó el kwami morado después de bostezar.

—Por ahora hay un cambio de planes estimado Nooro. Voy a tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones en unos días—explicó el modisto.

—Eh…¡Eso es merecido para usted, amo! —exclamó su sirviente con un poco de temor.

—Además, he decidido guardar el broche para evitar que esté en manos ajenas, sobretodo si es alguien de mi confianza. Por ahora Ladybug y Chat Noir podrán descansar, pero en los próximos días volveré más cargado…

Posteriormente se quitó el objeto milenario, logrando desaparecer a Nooro y guardarlo en una caja fuerte cercana a la pintura para dirigirse a su dormitorio encontrándose con el sueño aunque sea unas pocas horas.

La guerra entre el bien y el mal en París, tiene una extraña tregua temporal.

 _Al día siguiente…_

No hay día que el aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle se llene de pasajeros en sus pasillos, llueva o caiga nieve.

Pero para Marinette había todo tipo de obstáculo luego de despertarse minutos tardes antes de la hora acordada.

—¿No puede ir más rápido?—le preguntó la diseñadora al taxista.

—Lo siento señorita, no quiero pasar encerrado el resto del día—respondió con humor el mayor superando todo atajo para llegar a la entrada principal.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Quédese con el cambio! —dijo con apuro la franco-china para subir sus maletas y correr cuanto pueda esquivando a la vez a los transeúntes.

Mientras tanto, Adrien estaba esperando en la sala VIP junto a su reducido grupo de confianza que era su padre Gabriel, su asistente Nathalie, su guardaespaldas y conductor Dmitriv y su mejor amigo Nino que insistía en acompañar a su viaje; petición que fue aceptada por su progenitor para limar asperezas con el moreno.

También los acompañaba las tres ganadoras del concurso: Eloise, Corinne y Dorothy.

Sólo faltaba una persona particular para ya poder partir.

—El vuelo partirá en media hora…—explicaba Nathalie después de ver el reloj.

Y en ese instante, Marinette que corría a contrarreloj llegó al punto de encuentro pese a las cargas de su equipaje.

—¡Ya llegué!...Disculpen el atraso…—exclamó la peliazul con la voz entrecortada debido a la fatiga.

—¡Marinette! —exclamaron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

—Ahora ya estamos completos…—comentaba Nathalie después de tachar el nombre de la última participante. Los jóvenes trataron de no explotar a carcajadas, incluida Marinette.

 _Atención a todos: el vuelo privado con destino a Suiza está por arrancar_ —anunciaba el altavoz del lugar indicando que el avión está listo.

—Muy bien…todos estamos listos—ordenó el señor Agreste.

Cada uno de los tripulantes fue entrando a la puerta que lo dirigía al vehículo aéreo.

—Antes que nada, no lo tomen para nada personal pero a diferencia de los demás aviones es uno muy llamativo en su interior—le explicaba Adrien a sus acompañantes.

—¿Cómo llamativo? —preguntó Marinette.

—Ya verás…—dijo con picardía el rubio.

Una vez que su padre y sus empleados terminaron de presentarse con la tripulación, el modelo pidió a sus invitados a que lo siguieran.

—Muy bien…espero que les guste a todos ustedes…—finalizó Adrien para encender la luz.

—¡Viejo! ¿Todo eso es tuyo? —habló un incrédulo Nino.

—Así es. Es por eso que quiero compartir mi suite a ustedes mientras dura el viaje.

—Es increíble…—dijo Dorothy al ver en todo su esplendor mientras tomaba fotos en su teléfono.

—¿Esas consolas son lo más recientes en tecnología? —cuestionó Eloise como toda experta.

—¿Qué comics y mangas te gustan? —dijo Corinne al revisar su estante de revistas gráficas.

Era un suite completo para una celebridad como Adrien, un televisor con la más ultima resolución y con lo último en cuanto a contenido, unas copias con las últimas ediciones tanto occidentales como orientales, un miniarcade con los mejores juegos y una sala para pasar el rato.

Marinette era la única del grupo que no exclamaba a diferencia de las demás ganadoras.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Adrien a su compañera que quedó petrificada viendo cada detalle.

—Eh...¿Ah? ¿Si? —dijo la peliazul con una carga de nervios en su interior—Sólo observaba algo.

—Si quieres…podemos ver una película—dijo el chico tomándola de la mano para dirigirse al sofá y sentarse ambos para ver la pantalla, Marinette sentía mariposas en el estómago después de escuchar al chico de sus sueños a pasar un rato juntos.

Pero de repente Nino, Eloise, Corinne y Dorothy los acompañaron a verlos, siendo la menor que se sentó en medio de la pareja.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó su mejor amigo.

—La más reciente de los Avengers—dijo Adrien sacando el Blu-Ray.

—¡Eso se pondrá emocionante! —secundó la chica de coletas multicolor.

Y así disfrutaron la película durante casi dos horas en el aire.

 _Al terminar la película…_

Los chicos quedaron satisfechos con la escena post créditos de la película. Aún así hace falta meses para que llegue la siguiente entrega.

—¿Qué les pareció la película? —preguntó Adrien después de guardar el disco.

—La duda me está comiendo—indicaba Nino.

—Tengo numerosas teorías en cuanto a Infinity War—habló Corinne sacando una pequeña libreta con apuntes bastante pesados de acuerdo al Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Los chicos leyeron cada página tratando de entender una especie de escrito griego.

—¿Y qué les parece? —preguntó la chica de coletas multicolor.

—Me parecen excelentes. ¡Son muy creativas! —respondió el rubio después de intentar leerlas.

—Sólo que estoy un poco disconforme respecto al tema de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Creo que serán aliados de los Vengadores—respondió su mejor amigo señalando el apunte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Corinne.

—Tendría que demorarme media hora para explicarlo en concreto…—dijo el moreno para hablar con la chica geek respecto a su teoría.

Mientras tanto, los dejaron un momento para que el modelo continue mostrando su suite.

—Les presento un pedazo de mi arcade—dijo Adrien al mostrarle el Dance Dance Revolution, Pacman, entre otras—Ojalá les gusten…

—¿Has dicho Dance Dance Revolution? ¡Soy muy buena en eso! —indicaba Marinette.

—Aunque sea ingeniera, yo soy experta en ese juego—prosiguió Eloise.

—¿Así que quieres un reto? —interpretó la peliazul a la mayor.

—Has leído mi mente, estimada joven—respondió Eloise con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ese reto entre ambas chicas sonaría como una guerra sin control, pero Adrien se ofreció como arbitro y juez del reto.

—¡Que gane la mejor! —ordenaba el chico, programando el modo básico bajo una danza pop.

Adrien, Dorothy, Nino y Corinne miraban detalladamente a las jóvenes bailando sin parar, sudando la gota gorda.

El duelo ha sido parejo en cuanto a dominio del baile y puntaje.

Hasta que Marinette completó un bonus track que superó la marcación frente a la de su adversaria. Adrien, por su parte se quedó boquiabierto por cómo su compañera de clases haya remontado los puntos.

—¡Muy bien Marinette!, ¡Tú has ganado! —exclamó el rubio a la joven. Ella se limitó en sonreír bobamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

—Creo que me toca enfrentarme contigo, Adrien…—respondió con naturalidad la diseñadora.

—Reto aceptado—respondió el chico para tomar partida en el nuevo reto que consistía en un ritmo de hip-hop.

Los presentes estuvieron haciendo barras, comentarios y apuestas para ver en que terminaría ese duelo.

Pero el juego había terminado, declarando un empate para ambos chicos.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó Dorothy aún sin creer.

—¡Viejo! ¡No me esperaba el desenlace!—continuó Nino.

—Eso va para el libro de records—decía Corinne después de grabarlos en su celular.

—Ahora es el turno de Eloise—prosiguió el modelo. La universitaria tomó su puesto y empezó otra ronda de baile, esta vez más intensa que las anteriores.

Observaron cómo ambos sudaban cascadas en su rostro mientras veían sus puntajes y los movimientos en la pantalla.

—¡GANE!

Era Eloise que gritaba a los cuatro vientos su victoria inminente ante el campeón local de DDR. Adrien se quedó todavía sin creer que haya sido abatido de esa forma.

—Yo sé cómo animaría a Adrien—dijo Marinette para sacar de su bolso una caja de Quiche. El modelo sentía de cerca el aroma a recién horneado.

—¡Quiche! ¿Para mí? —preguntó Adrien como un niño inquieto de cuatro años.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gustan los quiches? —preguntó Eloise.

—Muy sencillo, descubrí que era su postre favorito después de un intenso entrenamiento para el torneo de juegos que tuvimos. Era además un pendiente con él—explicó la peliazul a las chicas mientras observaban cómo se devoraba el obsequio como una fiera con su presa.

—Mientras Adrien está ocupado, ¿Porqué no vamos a la barra a buscar unos bocadillos? —aconsejó Nino a las jóvenes para buscar un poco de comida en lo que queda del vuelo.

El manto de la noche entra a los cielos suizos y el avión está por escalar a tierras neutras.

—Ya llegamos a Suiza, señor Agreste—avisaba Nathalie al modelo y sus acompañantes mientras leían un poco de sus cómics.

—Muy bien…¡Es el momento de disfrutar los Alpes Suizos! —dijo el rubio levantándose de la alfombra y estirarse después de un momento de tranquilidad con sus huéspedes.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Diversión y tranquilidad sin ningún tipo de problemas! —exclamó su mejor amigo con alegría—¡Aquí vamos, Alpes Suizos!

Posteriormente Marinette, Eloise y Corinne los siguieron, pero algo faltaba.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Dorothy? —preguntó Nathalie.

Los chicos revisaron la suite para hallar a la menor del grupo. Hubo un temor de que haya escapado del avión de la vista de los mayores.

Cuando de pronto escucharon un crujido en el lugar.

Todos se dieron vuelta al observar a la pequeña comer una bolsa grande de frituras, acompañado de un refresco de limón.

—¿Gustan, chicos? —comentó Dorothy con cuan inocencia.

Los presentes, estallaron de risa. Incluso Nathalie.

 _En Suiza…_

El recorrido del aeropuerto al hotel ha sido bastante exhausto para Gabriel, Nathalie y el Gorila que manejaba el automóvil blindado.

Marinette, Adrien y los demás cabeceaban cada minuto mientras observaban el paisaje nocturno de Zurich. Hasta que llegaron a los Alpes Suizos en su esplendor.

Al llegar, se situaron en un hotel campestre, característico del lugar. Gabriel y sus allegados ocuparon la suite empresarial mientras los chicos se asentaron en unas cabañas gemelas en las afueras del lugar.

Adrien y Nino desempacaron sus cosas para posteriormente luchar por la parte alta de la litera, triunfando el moreno tras ganar tres veces consecutivas en Piedra, papel o tijera.

—Te gané viejo, es un día en el que vuelves a perder—comentó el DJ después de acostarse.

—Así es…nuevamente salgo derrotado…—dijo el rubio con pesadez.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mañana será un gran día!

—Sólo pensaba en una cosa particular…—continuó Adrien sin querer dar mayores detalles.

—¿Es sobre tus admiradoras? —le interrogaba Nino, provocando que su rostro se volviera rojo.

—Tú tampoco tienes problemas respecto a Alya, ¿No? —Adrien le devolvía la pelota a su compañero que se quedó sin habla al escuchar su nombre.

—Vamos Adrien, me has dicho que me ayudarías…—exclamó el DJ con vergüenza.

—Muy bien, sé que te gusta Alya, así que aprovecharé que está Marinette para preguntarle ciertas cosas respecto a ella—le explicaba el modelo.

—Suena un tanto satisfactorio de que tú te ofrezcas a ayudarme con Alya…

—Por supuesto, espero que eso sea el comienzo de algo especial Nino, te estoy dando el empujón para conocer más a Alya—indicó el rubio—¿Nino?, ¿Me escuchas?

Adrien notó que su mejor amigo se quedó totalmente dormido mientras oía uno de sus playlists de música electrónica. Momento oportuno para despertar a Plagg que se alojaba en una bolsa de su mochila.

—Despierta Plagg—susurraba Adrien a su kwami que se resistía en despertar, por lo que sacó de su bolso un pedazo de queso Sbrinz, logrando que despertara al sentir el aroma del manjar, dejándolo a solas con su nueva conquista.

Por otro lado, la cabaña de las chicas era casi movida a diferencia de los varones. Cada una de las chicas hablaba un poco desde sus camas.

—¿Así que tú eres compañera de clases de Adrien? —preguntó Eloise a Marinette.

—Por supuesto, apenas es un año que lo conozco personalmente—comentó la peliazul con la mirada hacia el techo.

—¿Y cómo es personalmente? —prosiguió Corinne tras hojear su manga.

—Bueno…más allá de las sesiones y las entrevistas, es un chico muy amable con todo mundo. No creo mucho en el estereotipo del típico chico acaudalado y egocéntrico pero es un ser humano como yo o como ustedes…—dijo la diseñadora.

—Eso fue profundo…—comentó Dorothy al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Es verdad que supuestamente está saliendo con esa Chloé Bourgeois? —comentó la especialista en tecnología. Marinette por poco se cae de su cama al escuchar el nombre de la hija del alcalde de París.

—¿C-cómo lo supiste? —contestó con nerviosismo la chica.

—En uno de los tantos blogs de esas noticias juveniles—dijo la mayor al mostrarle una nota donde se veía a Adrien y Chloé saliendo de clases. La rubia trataba de abrazarlo pero el rostro del modelo fue lo que delato.

—¡No lo creo! El jamás saldría con Chloé. Miren nomás su cara de disgusto…—comentó la peliazul como toda una experta.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que conocías más de cerca sobre Adrien…—exclamó la chica de trenzas multicolor.

—Quizá sea la única que conozca más de Adrien…—suspiraba Marinette con nostalgia—Pero a veces soy la que menos sea conocida por parte de él…

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas por aquella confesión de la joven.

—¿Sabes?, Si necesitas nuestra ayuda, puedes contar con nosotras—decía Eloise con mucha sinceridad.

—¿En serio?, ¿Cómo?

—Tengo unos consejos amplios respecto al tema de pareja y juventud. Hice una exposición respecto a eso en la universidad—comentaba la experta en tecnología después de enviarle el documento a su teléfono.

—¡Vaya! Son bastantes consejos—decía la peliazul al ver las casi cincuenta diapositivas que compone su presentación.

—Recuerda que las más importantes están subrayadas…

—Y también tienes que llamar bastante la atención con Adrien. Conozco algunas técnicas que me sirvieron en la última convención de comics que fui—indicaba Corinne.

—Muchas gracias chicas…por ahora…¡Ajum! Es momento de dormir…¡Buenas noches!—dijo la joven para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos. No sin antes, darle a Tikki una galleta de chocolate que descansaba en su

Había sido un día muy cansado para cada una de ellas, pero fue un sueño realidad al estar al lado de su ídolo.

En especial, Marinette…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Un par de recomendaciones para los lectores:_

 _ **Dentro del Casillero**_ _y_ _ **Compromiso inquebrantable**_ _. Un par de drabbles muy buenos que he escrito hace rato. Ojalá les gusten…_

 _¡Felices pascuas para todos y hasta la siguente!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Sí lo sé…llegué a actualizar tarde pero a tiempo._

 _Pero la culpa es mía debido a numerosos compromisos académicos y de salud que me impidieron actualizar. Además del final de temporada de SVTFOE (donde tengo esperanzas de que el Starco vivirá)_

 _Debo dar las gracias por la recepción de la historia, así disfruten la siguiente entrega…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 5: ¡Vamos a Suiza! (Segunda parte)_

Antes de que los primeros rayos del sol salieran en tierras neutras, Marinette tenía que estar encerrada media hora en el tocador sí o sí, ¿La razón? Tenía que hablar a solas con Tikki, ha sido casi la mitad del día sin conversar con su kwami, así que sería la primera en ocuparlo un buen tiempo.

—Lamento haberme tardado mucho para estar un tiempo a solas, Tikki pero ya sabes la presión que tuve en ese viaje —comentaba la peliazul a su compañera mientras se sumergía en la bañera.

—No te preocupes Marinette, comprendo mucho cómo se siente después de un arduo viaje…—dijo la pequeña figura roja después de saborear una pizca de chocolate de su galleta.

—Tikki, necesito tu ayuda respecto a Adrien…—comentó la joven.

—Bueno, si tú quieres ayuda sentimental, estoy yo. He tenido uno que otro novio hace miles de años—dijo Tikki.

—¡Eso no lo sabía!

—¡Por supuesto!, Eso ha sido en mi otra vida, aunque yo tenía un amor muy imposible. Un caso similar al tuyo…—dijo la kwami tras terminar su galleta—Pero es una larga historia que me costará días en rememorarla…

—Bueno, al menos compartimos el mismo dilema—dijo Marinette después de enjuagarse su cabello.

—En fin, lo importante es que no te rindas jamás. ¡Lucha por lo que quieres y lo lograrás!—dijo Tikki al volar frente a ella.

Y de pronto, se escucharon toques en la puerta.

—¡Apúrate Marinette!—le reclamó Corinne desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya casi termino! —dijo la joven después de hacer señas a la kwami para que se escondiera en su bolso y así poder vestirse rápidamente.

Sin duda sería un día bastante agitado.

A escasos metros de la cabaña de las chicas, Nino y Adrien se resistían en levantarse pese a que la alarma estaba sonando fuertemente hace cinco minutos.

—¡Apaga esa alarma! Quiero quedarme diez minutos más—se quejó el moreno que yacía en la litera de arriba.

—Muy bien. Ahora mismo me levanto, no quiero llegar tarde a mi compromiso…—dijo el rubio con pesadez tras abrir sus ojos.

—Eres el chico más suertudo del mundo, pero tienes que levantarte más temprano…

—Lo sé, pero los compromisos son los compromisos y tendré que cumplirlos lamentablemente…—comentó Adrien para tomar su mochila para dirigirse al tocador—¡Nos vemos luego Nino!

Posteriormente, cierra la puerta para soltar a Plagg del bolso.

—¡Por fin libre! ¡He estado prisionero desde hace mucho!—decía el kwami con enfado.

—¡Shhhh!—Adrien le indicaba que haga el menor silencio posible—Nino sigue dormido, así que por favor no hagas ruido.

—Muy bien señor precavido, ¿Cómo quiere que le haga caso?…. —continuó Plagg con sarcasmo hasta que el modelo suspiró para sacar otro pedazo de Sbrinz.

—¿Para qué quieres mi presencia, estimado amigo?—dijo el pequeño gato negro después de tragar el queso en un solo bocado.

—Verás, han pasado horas para poder hablar contigo, en busca de un consejo tuyo…

—Soy todo oídos, los más de mil años que tengo cargados también he conseguido un poco de experiencia y conocimiento.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…es un problema meramente sentimental—prosiguió el modelo con un poco de vergüenza—Sobre una chica que me está gustando hace tiempo...

—Si es esa tal Chloé, te recomiendo que no te arriesgues con esa chica bastante fuerte de carácter y…

—¡No es Chloé!—aclaraba rápidamente el rubio—¡Es sobre Ladybug!

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Y en qué te basas mi ayuda?—dijo Plagg.

—Es que he tenido sueños con ella últimamente, ¿No creerás que será obsesión más allá de un simple enamoramiento?—confesó el joven.

—Muy bien amigo, la verdad es que te estás poniendo un obsesivo convulsivo con Ladybug—analizaba Plagg—Eso sin contar tu álbum de fotografías donde sale ella y la muñeca que acabas de comprar.

—¡Figura de acción!—aclaraba Adrien a regañadientes.

—En fin, te contaré un suceso que me pasó a mí hace muchos años cuando estaba en mi forma humana y tenía exactamente tu edad, pero tendría que rememorar bastante además de unos cuantos pedacitos de tan exquisito queso…—exclamaba el kwami negro a su portador, pero de pronto unos toques en la puerta del baño alarmaron en el interior.

—Adrien, ¿Ya vas a terminar?—decía Nino desde el otro lado.

—Ya casi termino, dame cinco minutos…—respondió el chico después de introducir a Plagg en el bolso y poder ducharse lo más rápido posible.

 _En el comedor del hotel…_

Gabriel, Nathalie y Dmitriv esperaban junto a Adrien y Nino a las chicas afortunadas que tenían que asistir a las ocho en punto para desayunar.

—Llevan quince minutos de retraso señor…—decía la asistente tras ver por enésima vez su reloj.

En ese instante se vio cómo Marinette, Eloise, Corinne y Dorothy se empujaban mutuamente para llegar de primero al comedor donde se situaron, pese a la amena conversación de anoche.

Hasta que la peliazul logró el primer lugar de la carrera.

—Para la próxima, habrá que ser quince minutos después de la hora—ordenaba el señor Agreste a la mujer de mechón rojo.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos presentes es momento de que empecemos a desayunar—ordenó el rubio a sus invitadas.

Y así cada una de las presentes les tocó un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y un jugo de toronja recién exprimido, en cuanto a Adrien le corresponde una ensalada de frutas y un batido de zanahoria con naranja en cumplimiento con su estricta dieta.

La calma y el silencio ha sido reinante cuando una voz de no muy grata recordación interrumpió el desayuno.

—¡HOLA QUERIDO ADRIEN! —exclamaba una chica morena de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño.

—¿Lila? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó extrañado Adrien.

—Estoy de vacaciones en Suiza junto a mis padres—comentaba la italiana con inocencia—¿Y a ti que te trae por acá?

—Vengo a acompañar a unas admiradoras que pasen unas vacaciones conmigo—dijo el modelo con una sonrisa, la estaba pasando genial con sus acompañantes.

Cada una de ellas las saludaba cortésmente, pero no se sentían bastante cómodas con la llegada de la italiana.

La última en saludar era Marinette.

—¿Cómo estás Lila? No nos vemos desde…hace…tiempo. ¿No?—comentaba la peliazul.

—Así es mi estimada Marinette. Tuve unos días sabáticos tras un incidente personal de no muy grata recordación…—respondió Lila con tono seco al venir en su mente aquel turbio momento que tuvo con Ladybug y Chat Noir—Pero estoy completamente cargada para poder volver a la escuela en unas semanas.

—No sé si será problema de que te sientes a charlar un poco con nosotros, ¿Qué dices?—invitaba Adrien a la joven. Tanto Marinette y Nino como las chicas, no estaban complacientes con su presencia.

—Lo siento Adrien, ahora tengo que irme para unos cursos privados de patinaje. Ya estoy logrando perfeccionarme en distintas dinámicas—comentó burlona la morena—¡Chiao!

Cuando se venía alejando del lugar, Corinne empezó a romper el hielo.

—Menos mal que se fue. No soportaba aquel ego enorme por parte de ella.

—Lo mismo digo. Me decepcionó al saber que su gran amistad con Ladybug era mentira—prosiguió Eloise después de tomar un sorbo a su café.

—¡Es una farsante!—exclamó una airada Dorothy a Lila para sacarle la lengua y realizar un gesto con el párpado inferior.

 _¡Vaya! Lila tiene una impopularidad bastante fuerte a diferencia de Chloé_ —pensaba una sonriente Marinette al ver a sus compañeras comentar muy mal de la joven sobre sus tantas mentiras, después de terminar su cappuccino.

—¿Quién era ella, Adrien?—preguntó Gabriel.

—Lila Rossi. Es la hija del embajador de Italia—respondió el joven después de probar un pedazo de sandía en su plato.

El diseñador miraba detalladamente a la morena que salía del restaurante. Era bastante egocéntrica y altanera al verla de cerca. Incluso, superaba a la mejor amiga de su hijo en cuanto a esa categoría.

 _Menos mal que no es su amiga_ —pensaba el mayor mientras probaba su café.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, los chicos salieron junto con Nathalie y Dmitriv para la primera de tantas tareas en esta alocada semana. Gabriel, por su parte no los acompañaría debido a una reunión con inversionistas locales.

—Nuestra primera actividad consiste en realizar una excusión a Zermatt—leía en su tablet la mayor de mechón rojo—Esperemos que les agrade la vista y lo que puede ofrecer esa pintoresca localidad.

Las chicas se emocionaron después de subirse en el microbús, era la primera de muchas actividades que compartirán con el galante Adrien Agreste.

Y así comenzó el viaje que duró casi cuatro horas y media. Los jóvenes tripulantes se sentían medio durmientes por el monótono trayecto.

—Chicos, ¿Quieren oír un poco de música?—preguntó Dorothy a los presentes.

—Pues claro. Un poco de música nos levanta un poco de ánimo—dijo Adrien a la pequeña, aprobando su propuesta.

Luego sacó de su mochila el reproductor de MP3 con un pequeño parlante y empezó a arrancar con su playlist.

—¡No puede ser!—empezaba a quejarse Nino al oír la primera canción—¡Son canciones de Soy Luna!

—Esas canciones no la soporto. Mis primas pequeñas me obligan a escucharla—confesaba Dorothy con lágrimas.

Y fue así como muchos oídos fueron sangrados con aquella música de cierta serie juvenil repleta de sacarina mortífera.

 _Cerca de Zermatt…_

—¡Ya llegamos!—gritaron los chicos al unísono después de ver el rótulo de bienvenida.

—¡No puede ser!... —empezaba a quejarse Dmitriv al ver otro rótulo.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Nathalie.

—Tendremos que dejar el auto un buen rato…—comentó el gorila al señalar una regla en la localidad en donde es prohibido usar automóviles.

Así que fue estacionado en un terreno especial para turistas que quieran dejar sus vehículos, se pagó una cantidad para seis horas y caminaron por unos quince minutos.

—Mis pies me están matando…no soporto un metro más—decía una Corinne bastante disconforme.

—Ya estamos cerca, así que tengamos paciencia—indicaba la asistente de los Agreste.

Y así llegaron al pintoresco pueblo de Zermatt. Era totalmente precioso y pintoresco como se mostraban en las postales al llegar a Suiza.

—¡Qué preciosa ciudad!—exclamaron las chicas con un brillo en los ojos al ver la localidad en su esplendor.

—Chicos, por favor no olviden irse bastante lejos y…—trataba de indicar Nathalie a los jóvenes, pero notó que ellos corrieron apresuradamente a las calles de piedra sin escucharla previamente.

—Hice todo lo que pude…—se quejaba la mujer después de verlos partir.

Al menos ella necesitaría un poco de relajación.

Marinette, Adrien y los demás chicos vieron detalladamente el escaparate de una de las agencias turísticas donde había varias fotos y afiches sobre esquiar en los Alpes.

—Eso se ve muy arriesgado para poder bajar en una montaña como esa…—comentaba Nino.

—Lo mismo digo. Las probabilidades son de un 51%...—dijo Eloise después de sacar datos.

—No lo sé pero siento que nos tocará una tortuosa lección de esquiar con la profesora Depastier —indicaba Adrien con un suspiro nada amable.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Marinette.

—Es bastante estricta en cuanto a enseñar. Tardas muchas horas en poder patinar la montaña sin inconvenientes. El año pasado quedé bastante adolorido tras muchos intentos…—comentó el rubio al recordar las pesadas enseñanzas que soportó para lograr la perfección al esquiar.

—Pobrecito Adrien, me da mucho pesar…—comentó una triste Dorothy ante su ídolo.

—¿Cómo están chicos?—nuevamente era Lila que trataba de saludar al grupo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, inoportuna? —decía Corinne con enfado.

—Solamente quería volver a verlos…—empezaba la italiana—Asimismo para invitarlos mañana en las faldas del Cervino a una carrera.

—¿UNA CARRERA? —exclamaron los chicos con asombro.

—Por supuesto. Además quiero ver tus habilidades en el esquí, mi querido Adrien…—dijo la morena con tono seductor al acercársele poco a poco al modelo. La peliazul echaba rayos y centellas al verlo en tan comprometedora situación.

—¡Reto aceptado, Lila!—exclamó con rudeza la joven francochina—¡Y no sólo Adrien!, Nosotros estaremos acompañándolo para que comas nieve por primera vez…

—Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana, Quizá los vea mordiendo nieve después de que les gane…—finalizó Lila para alejarse rumbo al centro comercial de la localidad.

—No me digas que has improvisado Marinette…—le cuestionó el DJ.

—Verás Nino, yo quería ayudar a Adrien con todo eso y…—trataba de justificar la joven con nerviosismo, pero fue Corinne la que trató de calmarla.

—Marinette tiene toda la razón. Es momento de que le hagamos un favor a Adrien para que supere su miedo a esquiar y tenga confianza finalmente—decía la chica friki.

—¡E-exacto! Eso mismo…—dijo la peliazul.

—¿Porqué no llamas a Depastier? Ella podría ayudarte mañana—le recomendó Eloise.

—Voy a intentarlo…—dijo decidido Adrien para sacar su celular y marcar el número de su instructora.

 _¿Bueno?_ —contestó una voz femenina con amabilidad.

—¿Profesora Depastier?, Habla Adrien Agreste. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?—empezaba a hablar el modelo.

 _¡Joven Agreste!, ¿Cómo se encuentra?_ —le preguntaba la docente.

—Quería saber si nos encontramos en su clase de mañana en el Cervino—empezaba a hablar el modelo.

 _¡Por supuesto que sí, Agreste! Sería excelente conocer más montañas y más retos si intentas esquiar, además de manejar la práctica_ —dijo Depastier— _Te veo mañana en la mañana…_

—Nos vemos…—se despidió Adrien de su instructora. Al colgar suspiró levemente.

—¡Relájate viejo!, Sé que vas a esquiar mejor—lo alienta Nino.

—Gracias Nino, sólo me preocupa que si me equivoco, saldré lastimado de alguna pierna o brazo—dijo con preocupación Adrien.

En ese momento, Nathalie y Dmitriv llegaron con cansancio donde el grupo.

—Qué…bueno…que lo…encuentro…joven…Agreste—decía la asistente con voz entrecortada por el cansancio—Me llamó su padre…preguntándome si están en la cafetería…

—¡Justamente a eso íbamos! —exclamó el rubio al tronar los dedos recordando que tenía una visita pendiente a la cafetería, por lo que caminaron apresuradamente antes de la hora indicada.

 _Dentro de la cafetería…_

El grupo entró a la cafetería justo cuando el reloj marcó mediodía.

Marinette, Nino y las chicas quedaron maravilladas por el diseño de interiores y el toque montañés que lo caracteriza.

—¡Adrien querido!, ¿Cómo estás?—saludaba una señora de edad bastante avanzada al rubio.

—¡Señora Ferrero!, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted y su esposo?—decía Adrien después de recibir el abrazo.

—¡Aquí estoy, Adrien! ¿Cuánto has crecido muchacho?—exclamó un señor regordete con lentes al recibir a su invitado—¿Qué haces por acá?

—Justamente quería volver a ir a la cafetería favorita de mi madre. Será todo un honor volver a probar su comida… —comentó Adrien con una sonrisa efusiva.

—Por cierto…¿Dónde está tu mamá?—preguntó la señora.

—Es una larga historia…—comentó el chico con una melancolía profunda. Aún trata de retener las esperanzas de que su madre regrese pronto a casa tras su misteriosa desaparición.

—Comprendo mucho, sé que estará bien Adrien—le alentó la anciana—¡Pasa adelante con tus invitados!, Tenemos un almuerzo preparado especialmente para ustedes…

Y así siguieron al matrimonio hasta llegar a un amplio mirador con una vista impresionante a las montañas nevadas. En la mesa se encontraba servida un suculento almuerzo digno de reyes: un pernil de cerdo asado envuelto en ensalada griega, además de un exquisito fondue de queso y como bebida un jugo de manzana.

—¡Tengan un buen provecho!—le aconsejaron los señores a sus huéspedes para que así empezaran a degustar su obsequio.

Y así transcurrió con normalidad aquel almuerzo, la mayoría de los presentes estuvieron satisfechos sobretodo Dorothy que repitió por segunda vez su plato.

—¿Están listos para el postre?—comentaba el señor Ferrero.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza muy animados, momento preciso que la señora de cabellos blancos sacara una bandeja enorme repleta de galletas con chispas de chocolate, acompañado de una exquisita taza de chocolate caliente.

Y de repente, el bolso de Marinette saltaba inesperadamente para sorpresa de muchos.

—Es mi…teléfono que está vibrando….si me permiten…—justificó la peliazul a los presentes para adentrarse al tocador, no sin antes agarrar unas tres galletas.

—¡Tikki! Por poco te descubren…—regañaba la chica a su kwami.

—Lo siento mucho…sólo que es trataba de llamar un poco la atención para pedir galletas…—dijo Tikki con una mirada tierna.

—Y lo has conseguido…—respondió Marinette al ofrecerle las tres galletas que tanto le encantan a su compañera. Ella es fácil de convencer por la ternura que destila la pequeña Tikki.

Una vez que salió del tocador, la diseñadora chocó con Adrien quien corría apresurado al igual que ella.

—Disculpa Marinette, yo no quería…—decía el modelo que se ofreció a levantarla.

—¡G-gracias…!—decía una tartamuda Marinette que no despegaba sus ojos azabache

Ambos chicos no podían articular un verbo al verse mutuamente. Marinette sentía que sus mejillas ardían por el rubor acumulado. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la sala para reincorporarse, dejando al rubio como una estatua por unos instantes.

—¿No recuerdas para qué venías?—le reclamó Plagg en el interior de su camisa, provocando que entrara inmediatamente al cuarto de los caballeros.

—Disculpa Plagg, era un pequeño contratiempo y…

—Como siempre. Tú y tus atributos de galán con una de tus admiradoras—comentó el kwami negro.

—¡Vamos! Es Marinette y es mi compañera de clases…—dijo el rubio al revelar una cantidad suficiente de queso escondida en la palma de su mano.

—¡Por fin! ¡Preciosa!—exclamó Plagg al congraciarse con su manjar favorito.

—¿Qué decías?—le preguntó su portador.

—Nada amigo…sólo déjame a solas…—comentó Plagg para ser guardado en su escondite.

Posteriormente Adrien se reincorporó a la mesa, donde en ese instante Marinette y las chicas comentaban entre risas uno que otro asunto femenino.

—¡Hasta que por fin llegaste, amigo! No podía soportar los cotilleos de esas chicas… —empezaba a quejarse Nino.

—¡Vamos Nino! Será mejor que respetemos su privacidad —le aconsejó el rubio, aunque se moría de la curiosidad que estaban hablando.

—¿En serio Marinette?, Te has lucido bastante—hablaba Eloise.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?—le interrogó Dorothy.

—Nada…como siempre…—dijo apenada la peliazul.

—¡Marinette! Creo que le agradas, fíjate en cómo te observa—le indicaba Corinne al señalar con la vista a Adrien que la miraba de forma indirecta, nuevamente el sonrojo vergonzante regresó a sus rostros.

—¿Y qué hago?—decía con vergüenza la diseñadora.

—Habla con él más seguido…invítalo al cine una vez que termine las vacaciones…conviértete en una excelente amiga…—comentó entre mordiscos de una galleta la experta en tecnología.

—¿Excelente amiga? Tendría que pensar en incluso ser como Chloé. Cosa que ni quiero intentarlo…

—¡Ese es el optimismo, Marinette! ¡Sé tú misma y lograrás conquistar a Adrien tal como eres!...—comentaba la chica friki.

—Muchas gracias chicas, seguiré sus consejos…—finalizó la chica con una sonrisa.

Y simultáneamente ocurría lo siguiente en el terreno de los varones.

—Adrien, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Marinette si Alya está soltera?—insistía el moreno a su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé…habría que buscar el momento indicado para preguntarle a Marinette—dijo el rubio.

—¡Gracias viejo!

—Pronto me deberás un favor…—dijo entre risas Adrien para terminar su taza de chocolate.

Y así terminó un discreto, pero tranquilo almuerzo en Zermatt, aunque con un par de dudas para nuestros protagonistas.

 _Más tarde…_

Tras despedirse de la familia Ferrero tras un espléndido almuerzo, Adrien, Marinette y el grupo optó por seguir recorriendo las calles del pueblo hasta dirigirse al mirador.

El lugar era envidiable. Se podía observar las montañas nevadas alumbradas en una aurora bastante fuerte que ilumina a las casas colindantes a ellas.

La peliazul, junto a Eloise, Corinne y Dorothy observaban el exterior.

Adrien y Nino, por su lado, hablaban de un asunto bastante particular.

—¿Estás seguro en lo que harás?—preguntó su mejor amigo.

—¡Por supuesto!, No quiero dejarlo a último momento…—comentó el modelo muy decidido.

—¡Mira quién viene acercándose!—señaló la mayor del grupo a la diseñadora al ver a Adrien caminando hacia ellas.

—Será mejor que los dejemos a solas por un momento…—dijo con tono lujurioso la rubia de mechones multicolor.

—Pero quiero verlo…—decía Dorothy mientras era apartada por ambas para que conversen sin problema alguno.

—Marinette…quisiera yo…preguntarte algo…—empezaba a hablar el chico mientras carraspeaba sus cabellos.

—¡P-por supuesto! Pregunta lo que quieras…—dijo la peliazul que helaba en frío. Sentía que finalmente le diría algo relevante, en cambio al rubio estaba en que debía o no preguntarle.

—Marinette…me preguntaba yo si…—Adrien hizo pausa para formular sus palabras mientras la joven la miraba con desesperación—¿No sabes si Alya está soltera?

Marinette quedó petrificada por la interrogante que le hizo el chico de sus sueños, dejándola fuera de lugar. Muchos pensamientos y teorías venían por la mente, así que respondió inmediatamente.

—La verdad es que…está saliendo con un chico hace días y…¡Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, porque sino me mata!—dijo la joven exaltada.

—¡Descuida Marinette! ¡Prometo no contárselo a nadie!—juraba el rubio con un poco de miedo frente a ella—¡N-nos vemos!

—Así es…Nos vemos al rato…—decía la joven franco-china sin comprender la pregunta.

Adrien caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde su mejor amigo que se sentía impaciente por la respuesta.

—¿Y qué dijo?—exclamó el moreno con euforia.

—Lamentablemente…ella no está soltera—comentó el rubio con pesar.

El silencio nuevamente reinó en los chicos. Nino miraba las montañas detenidamente mientras reconfiguraba sus pensamientos.

Adrien comprendía la situación, así que lo dejó solo por un momento.

En tanto, las chicas seguían a Marinette que observaba a los chicos.

—¿Todo bien Marinette?…—decía la pequeña Dorothy.

—Si quieres, haré parecer un accidente y…—comentó Eloise.

—Esperen…al menos comprendí la situación…—dijo tranquila la peliazul para sacar su celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Alya.

 _Alya. Necesito hablar contigo…_

Gracias a ella está casi cerca de estar con Adrien, ahora es momento de devolverle el favor…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _El arco de Suiza está por terminar y se están revelando sorpresas._

 _Además de los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada, que sería conveniente analizar profundamente… pero no puedo arruinarles a algunos que se resisten al spoiler._

 _Y una mención especial para_ _ **reika kagene , sweetbaby500, Lidith Weasly Ishida**_ _y_ _ **Hanami Nikkiro**_ _por el voto de confianza al fic._

 _¡Nos vemos en quince días!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Más que todo quiero un poco de su atención._

 _Hoy en día, Nicaragua está viviendo momentos difíciles por la terquedad absoluta de la pareja presidencial en optar un cambio verdadero pedido por los jóvenes valientes, entre los que me incluyo yo. Las protestas sociales resultan ser el parte aguas de la sociedad nicaragüense. Un antes y un después en nuestra historia._

 _Pido oraciones por mi país que está luchando para erradicar todo signo de maldad por parte de este gobierno._

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a los más de veinte mártires que dieron su vida en esos días._

 _Muchas gracias._

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 6: ¡Vamos a Suiza! (Tercera parte)_

El grupo se alojó en una cabaña aledaña a Zermatt debido a que la tarde los agarró apresuradamente.

Marinette y las chicas se alojaron en un cuarto compartido donde se reunieron en un círculo para que la diseñadora aclare de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué sucedió Marinette? ¿Adrien te rompió el corazón? —empezaba a hablar Corinne.

—¡Para nada!…—dijo tranquila la peliazul—Sólo que me preguntó sobre mi mejor amiga.

—¿Tu mejor amiga?—preguntó Eloise.

—¡Por supuesto! Ella también es la encargada del Ladyblog—comentó la peliazul al mostrarles una foto con ella.

—Se parece mucho al amigo de Adrien…—decía la pequeña Dorothy.

—Ella me ayudó bastante en el tema de Adrien, quizá tendré que intercambiar el papel de casamentera por un momento para Nino también—decía Marinette.

En ese instante, el celular de Marinette suena indicando que recibía mensajes por parte de la bloguera.

 _¡Hola Marinette! ¿Cómo la estás pasando con Adrien?_ —comentó la morena en un mensaje de voz, provocando un sonrojo extremo a la aludida mientras las risas de las participantes estallaron.

—Eh…¡Muy bien Alya! No hubo nada interesante todavía—dijo Marinette después de deslizar el ícono de micrófono para enviárselo a su mejor amiga.

Un nuevo mensaje de voz llegó a su bandeja.

 _Acá no hay novedad. Ladybug y Chat Noir no han aparecido últimamente. Eso me preocupa…_

—No te desveles Alya, en cualquier momento aparecerán, tenlo por seguro…—dijo la joven—En fin te escribiré más al rato.

—La verdad esa chica me cae bien—dijo la mayor del grupo.

—Sí…es momento de que Alya y Nino se conozcan aún más…—comentó la peliazul al recordar cuando ambos morenos han sido encerrados en una jaula del zoológico por la propia Ladybug cuando el padre de la bloguera fue convertido en Animan.

—¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente y malvaviscos? —exclamó la chica friki llevando unas cuatro tazas cargadas junto a una bandeja repleta del aperitivo, una excelente forma para cerrar la jornada.

En el bando masculino, los ánimos no son lo que eran.

Nino escondía su frustración al ahogar una almohada sobre su rostro mientras Adrien miraba preocupado aquella escenilla.

—¡Vamos Nino! No es el fin del mundo…—comentó el rubio.

—¡LO ES!—gritó el moreno—Alya tiene novio y yo me quedaré solo por siempre. Faltará alguien que me empareje con un poste de luz y me escriba una alocada historia de amor…

—No exageres Nino. Puede que sea una especie de broma por parte de Marinette. Yo me imagino que está un poco celosa de que Alya pueda compartir más tiempo contigo que con ella… —siguió el rubio.

—¿D-de veras crees eso? —dijo Nino después de levantarse inmediatamente.

—¡Por supuesto! Así que levanta el ánimo y ten la esperanza de que tendrás oportunidad con Alya…

—Si tú lo dices…—acto seguido Nino se baja de la litera para dirigirse rumbo al pequeño refrigerador en la búsqueda de un par de latas con refresco de naranja y una enorme bolsa de tortillitas picantes para ver un poco la televisión.

Al menos hizo el intento de levantarlo un poco de humor a su mejor amigo.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Los chicos ya estaba madrugando para poder ir a las faldas de los Alpes y esquiar lo mejor que puedan, no sin antes cargarse un poco de energías con un desayuno compuesto por un capuccino de chocolate y unos waffles recién calientes.

Posteriormente se pusieron sus trajes de invierno y su kit individual para esperar a la profesora Depastier que llegaría en unos instantes.

—¡Adrien! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?—exclamaba con alegría una señora pelirroja de mediana edad tras abrazar al modelo. Marinette y las chicas trataban de evitar las risas tras ver aquel encuentro.

—¡Señora Depastier! ¿Cómo se encuentra?—decía Adrien tratando de respirar.

—¡Aquí como siempre! Enseñando a mis alumnos tanto en la escuela como en la nieve como el esquí—comentó la educadora—Y veo que has traido a tus compañeros, ¿Por qué no lo presentas?

—Muy bien…—dijo el rubio para presentarle a su instructora—Él es Nino, mi mejor amigo…

—Mucho gusto señora…

—¡Descuida Nino! No creas que aunque tenga muchos años, no sea amargada en gran parte…—dijo Depastier.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheing, es un placer—siguió la peliazul.

—¡Marinette! ¡Qué bello nombre!—dijo la profesora con alegría.

—Eloise Le Roux. Futura ingeniera electrónica…—decía la pelinegra con apuro, provocando una mirada sorpresiva de los presentes—¡Vamos! Es la verdad…

—Corinne Delagneau—siguió la rubia para saludarla.

—¿Sabes? Deberías darme después tus secretos para tus extenciones. Es para mi sobrina que quiere ponérsela para una convención que quiere ir…—insistía Depastier.

—¡Desde luego! Será bueno dar mis secretos de hermana a hermana—dijo sonriente la joven.

—Muy bien, creo que son todos…

—¡Un momento! Falta Dorothy—dijo alarmado el rubio al notar que faltó la menor.

—¡Cancela la búsqueda! Ya veo dónde está…—comentaba el moreno al señalar a la pequeña que hacía un muñeco de nieve.

—Será mejor que la dejemos jugar un momento—dijo la mayor después de saludar a la joven—Así que empezamos a practicar y…

En ese instante, el grupo fue llenado por nieve por una persona vestida totalmente de color naranja que patinaba a su gusto.

—¿Cómo están chicos?—empezaba a saludar Lila con tono altanero. Marinette y las chicas sentían una furia notable cuando se derretía la nieve en sus cabezas—No te olvides del reto que te hice ayer…

—Cómo olvidar…—decía con fastidio el modelo al ver cómo patinaba de lejos a la italiana.

—¿Sucede algo, Agreste?—preguntó la señora Depastier.

—Nada en particular…

—Vamos Adrien, habla en confianza…

—Sucede que Adrien tiene miedo de que esa chica le gane en esquí—comentaba Dorothy después de vestir a su muñeco de nieve.

—¿Porqué no lo has dicho antes? Es momento de ver qué tal estás en domar las tablas—dijo la docente para posteriormente prepararse con los equipos necesarios para esquiar.

—¿Están todos listos?—preguntó Depastier como cuan sargento a su pelotón.

—¡Por supuesto!—contestaron al unísono.

—Si necesitan triunfar como esquiadores, es momento de hacer cuña—ordenaba la pelirroja.

—¿Qué significa hacer cuña?—preguntó Marinette.

—Consiste en mantener las puntas de los esquíes para mantener una velocidad aceptable al deslizar, más o menos así…—comentaba la profesora al mostrarles cómo era la técnica, logrando que sus pupilos la siguieran.

Y así cada uno logró deslizarse a su estilo, sobretodo Adrien que dominó con destreza los giros y volteretas aprendidos el año pasado.

—¡Muy bien chicos!, ¡Lo hicieron bien!—gritó de felicidad la profesora, provocando que Dorothy cayera de espaldas por la impresión—Adrien, ven para acá…

—Parece que estás en problemas Adrien…—comentó Nino a su mejor amigo que tragando saliva se dirigió donde su instructora.

—¿Sabes Adrien? Por lo que veo he notado un avance en cuanto a tus conocimientos del esquí. A excepción de algunos que tuve a mi tutela, tú has superado bastante y en cuanto a tus compañeros he visto que se han acoplado a la perfección—comentó Depastier al modelo.

—¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba…¡Muchas gracias, señora Depastier!—dijo sonriente el chico de ojos verde esmeralda.

—Sólo tendré que preguntarte una cosa, ¿Estás preparado para ese reto? Eso requiere mucha agilidad y sobretodo nervios de acero.

Adrien meditó unos minutos por la cuestión formulada por Depastier. Sabía que correría un riesgo eventual como lesionarse una pierna por ejemplo.

—Haré lo posible para que eso no llegue a mayores…—dijo con tranquilidad Adrien, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco temeroso de lo que pasaría.

—Mientras tanto vamos a tomarnos un descanso, Dorothy será la que escoja el menú—dijo la pelirroja al subir a su pequeña amiga en sus hombros.

Los esquiadores también tienen derecho a un descanso.

Después de haber saboreado un suculento pavo asado en salsa de naranja, a excepción de Adrien por obvias razones, el grupo decidió salir a las faldas del Cervino.

El modelo todavía seguía enmarañado en su mente entre estrategias y temores.

—¿Pasa algo Adrien? —preguntó Marinette.

—¡Eh…! ¡No sucede nada!—dijo un poco alterado el rubio—Sólo…pensaba…algo particular…

—¿Es una persona? —continuó interrogando la peliazul.

—¡No es cierto!—exclamó nervioso Adrien con un sonrojo que elevaba en sus mejillas.

Marinette por su parte se adelantó en el camino, tratando de evitar un ataque de risas.

—¡Déjala Adrien!—comentaba Plagg desde su escondite—Considera que las chicas son un misterio.

—Bueno, en partes tienes razón…sólo pensaba si es conveniente el reto con Lila—dijo Adrien.

—¿Por qué?

—La profesora Depastier me dijo que existen posibilidades de estar en riesgo, pese a que conozco todos las habilidades de esquiar.

—¡Adrien! ¡Tú le has pateado a todos los akumas por tan difíciles que fueran, incluso Volpina! Sé que podrás salir bien de esa—comentó el kwami de la mala suerte—Además…¿Me podrías dar mi porción de ese exquisito queso suizo? Ya estoy empezando a amar más que el Camenbert.

—Muy bien…—exclamó el rubio al sacar un pedazo en el bolso del pantalón, para dárselo en el interior de su chaqueta a su compañero.

Mientras tanto, Marinette alejada de los demás hablaba con Tikki que se escondía en su bolso, convirtiéndola en una especie de apartamento para soltera.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette? Te noto un poco pensativa—le pregunta la kwami de la buena suerte.

—Sólo pensaba en Adrien si le pasa algo malo…—dijo la diseñadora.

—No te preocupes Marinette, Sé que va a salir bien de ese reto…—comentó la pequeña figura roja—Por cierto, sobre la pregunta que te hizo...

—¡Descuida Tikki!, trata sobre Alya, pero eso sería un tema muy amplio a tratar—dijo tranquila la peliazul después de incorporarse con los demás.

 _Luego de una espera de casi media hora…_

—¿Dónde estará Lila? Se está tardando mucho…—se quejaba Marinette ante sus compañeras.

En ese instante, Lila entra en pose triunfal ante los presentes, nuevamente esparciéndoles nieve.

—¿Cómo están niños?, ¿Están listos para que yo los derrote?—exclamaba la morena.

—Ahórrate tus palabras, Lila—dijo Corinne con tono desafiante.

—¡Relájate amiga!, Vamos a definir de una vez por todas el concurso—comentó la italiana.

—Si quieren yo me ofrezco como jueza para ver si marcha de la mejor forma—decía la profesora Depastier.

—Muy bien…—aceptó Lila rechinando los dientes—Así que voy a determinar el proceso…

—¡Espera un momento!—le interrumpía Eloise a la joven—Tenemos que apegarnos a los marcos internacionales del deporte, descargué hace rato el reglamento de esquí alpino y sería mejor que lo implementemos en ese momento.

—En eso tienes razón, querida Eloise—secundó la pelirroja.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!—alzaba la voz Lila, tratando de no alterarse—En fin, vamos a aplicar el descenso, para ver quién va a superarme en cuanto a velocidad.

Marinette, Adrien y los demás comentaban entre ellos la propuesta final de la joven. El rubio optó por hablar a nombre del equipo.

—Entonces que así sea…—dijo el modelo con un hambre a triunfo.

—¡Eso suena excelente!, pero tú comerás nieve nuevamente querido... —dijo la italiana para ponerse en sus marcas.

Depastier se alistaba para comprobar que cada uno de ellos patinara por igual.

El primer elegido era Nino.

—¿Están todos listos?—preguntó la mayor, recibiendo un si por parte de los chicos—En sus marcas…¡FUERA!

Y así ambos arrancaron con fuerza el desliz hacia la meta.

Los chicos entre vítores observaban cómo el moreno luchaba por superar a su oponente, pero la italiana salió vencedora en la primera carrera.

—Has hecho el mejor de los intentos Nino, lo importante es que has aprendido lo suficiente…—consolaba la maestra a su pupilo.

—¿Y ahora quien sigue?—ordenaba Lila.

Los chicos quedaron mirándose uno al otro, pero de pronto sonó una voz desafiante.

—Es mi turno y esta vez tragarás nieve…—exclamó Corinne lleno de euforia.

De nuevo Depastier ordenó su salida provocando que ambas salieran rápido como una bala. La carrera estaba bastante apretada cuando de pronto salió lo inesperado.

—¡Gana Corinne!—gritó Marinette al ver cómo la chica geek se adelantaba en la meta a su rival. El grupo estalló de felicidad al abrazar a la joven.

—¡Eso sí que es suerte de novata, querida Corinne! ¡Felicidades!—comentó Depastier.

—Ahora es momento de desempatar ese duelo. En esa carrera, saldrá ganador en definitiva—dijo Lila a los presentes—¿Quién será el afortunado, o mejor dicho la víctima?

Todos se miraron temerosamente para ver quién sería el tercero al agua para tan difícil duelo.

—Creo que me corresponde ir…—dijo Adrien, provocando asombro en sus compañeros, en especial Marinette.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?—le preguntaba Nino a su mejor amigo.

—Así es… —contestó tajante el rubio al ver la cuesta, pero en el fondo iba a explotar emocionalmente por lo que podría pasar.

—¡Espera Adrien! Si quieres iré yo en tu lugar…—se ofrecía la peliazul al chico.

—Descuida Marinette, es mejor que vaya yo…—dijo el modelo a la chica con una sonrisa franca y tomar su marca ante la morena.

—¿Están listos chicos?—preguntó la mayor a los chicos—En sus marcas…¡FUERA!

Y así, ambos salieron más rápidos que las dos carreras pasadas, en donde la italiana superaba al rubio por una ventaja al chico.

—¡Vamos Adrien!—gritaron Marinette y las chicas al unísono.

La instructora miraba con detalle a su pupilo que trataba de buscar el equilibrio perfecto para seguir esquiando. En su interior reinaba la incertidumbre por si el modelo le pasa algo peor.

Lila esquivaba a como daba lugar a Adrien, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio pero para su suerte volvió a dominarlo logrando adelantársele.

—¡Uff! Qué alivio…—exclamaron los espectadores.

Y después de una tensa carrera, Adrien logra llegar a la meta. El rubio se sentía alegre indicando que era el cénit de sus arduas lecciones de esquí.

En cuanto a la italiana, no soportaba ver al modelo que la había humillado en un deporte que ella misma lo dominaba, pero de pronto chocó con un pino provocando que cayera una cantidad significante de nieve sobre ella. Dorothy no podía aguantar tanta risa por ver aquella escena.

—¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! ¡LO PROMETO!…—gritaba a todo pulmón la morena sepultada entre la nieve.

—Creo que ha sido todo por hoy—dijo Depastier a los chicos, no sin antes terminar con un pendiente—Adrien, ¿Tienes un momento de tu tiempo para charlar?

El eludido asintió silenciosamente para dirigirse donde ella.

—Mira Adrien… he notado tu destreza en cuanto al manejo de la tabla y quería proponerte una cosa: En los próximos meses estarán abiertas las inscripciones para la competencia internacional de esquí que se realizará en Suiza, ¿Qué opinas si te enfilas en ella?—le propuso la pelirroja.

El rubio analizó la propuesta hecha por su maestra, obteniendo las palabras correctas para su respuesta.

—Señora Depastier, con gusto aceptaría su oferta, pero lamentablemente tengo muchas cosas en cuanto a estudios y modelaje. Aún así sería mejor que ese honor recayera en alguien más…—comentó el rubio al señalar a Corinne—Ella dio lo mejor en tan poco tiempo y será momento de que ella opte por su oferta.

—Me parece excelente. Gracias por la recomendación, querido Adrien—dijo su maestra con una sonrisa—Si me permites para darle la buena noticia a Corinne…

Posteriormente la pelirroja le cuenta a la rubia sobre su oferta, dejándola petrificada por unos segundos. Los suficientes para exhalar todo el aire para gritar fuertemente.

—¡YEEEEEEEEPAAAAHHHH! ¡Acepto por supuesto! ¡Siempre y cuando seas mi entrenadora! ¡Muchas gracias señora Depastier! ¡Ha cambiado mi vida!—dijo la fanática del K-Pop a la mayor mientras estrechaba su mano.

—¡Desde luego que sí! Pero también tienes que darle las gracias a alguien más—comentaba la instructora al señalar a Adrien quien a la distancia le guiñó el ojo como aprobación.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Adrien—decía Marinette al rubio.

—¿T-tú crees eso?—dijo el modelo con nerviosismo.

—¡Desde luego! Tú has demostrado que has sido diferente a las demás celebridades teniendo un buen corazón—comentó Eloise provocando que las tres chicas se rieran de manera cómplice.

—¿Qué me habrán querido decir?—dijo con intriga el rubio.

—¡Quien sabe! El misterio femenino y todo eso…—comentó su mejor amigo con indiferencia.

Y fue así como una competencia voraz y peligrosa en la nieve, llegó a un feliz término.

Nathalie verificaba que los chicos estuvieran completos para ya despedirse del bello pueblo de Zermatt y de los amigos que han ganado durante su breve estadía.

Los Ferrero y la profesora Depastier abrazaban a cada joven. Dorothy lloraba exageradamente cuando le tocan las despedidas.

En eso le toca el turno a Marinette.

—Acá entre nos, me pareces ideal para que cuides al pequeño Adrien cuando crezca…—dijo la noble anciana a la peliazul. Ella por poco se desmaya de la impresión por tal comentario.

—/¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!/—gritaron los jóvenes indicando que partirían a un destino rumbo a casa, con la promesa de que se volverían a ver.

Nuevamente el camino hacia el lugar donde dejaron la furgoneta ha sido muy cansado por parte del grupo, pero para sorpresa del propio gorila…

—¡Son 100 euros por el estacionamiento!—dijo el encargado del terreno.

El guardaespaldas cargado de furia, lo agarra al aire, pero temeroso indica las tarifas plasmadas en la entrada.

—¡Déjalo! Será mejor que yo lo pague—dijo tranquilo el rubio al sacar el billete verde—Aquí tiene amigo y mis disculpas por las molestias provocadas.

El pueblerino asintió con nerviosismo y le indicó dónde estaba estacionado el vehículo.

 _En camino a Zurich…_

El celular de Nathalie sonó de inmediato mientras ella cabeceaba constantemente por el desvelo del trabajo. Vio quien la llamaba y era nada menos que su jefe.

—¿Cómo está señor Agreste?—respondió inmediatamente la ejecutiva.

 _Nathalie. Estamos en una situación bastante compleja, sucede que el equipo digital que tengo contratado está buscando un nuevo miembro. Uno de ellos terminó su pasantía de cuatro meses_ —dijo el modisto con un tono bastante estresante.

—¡Eso no lo esperaba! ¿Pero cómo podré buscar a un pasante con esas cualidades en el equipo digital?—proseguía Nathalie.

Adrien se percató de la conversación, por lo que intervino.

—Espera Nathalie, creo que encontré a la persona indicada…—habló el rubio al señalar a Eloise. La pelinegra de mechón rojo tapó el auricular para preguntarle.

—¿De quién se trata?—preguntó Nathalie con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

—¡Aquí la tienes! Es nada menos que Eloise…—dijo el rubio.

 _¿Ya la hallaron? Que gran eficacia tienes Nathalie…_ —prosiguió Gabriel tras escucharlos.

—En verdad señor, es a Adrien quien debo reconocer su eficacia—respondió la ejecutiva—Se llama Eloise Le Roux y es aspirante a ingeniera electrónica. Quizá sea un gran aporte para el equipo.

 _Suena muy bien. ¡Queda contratada inmediatamente!_ —ordenó el modisto a su mano derecha, obteniendo el empleo a la joven que quedó asombrada por la agilidad en que fue requerida para el puesto.

—¡Felicidades Eloise!—gritó Dorothy a su compañera, seguida por los espaldarazos de Marinette y Corinne

—¡Muchas gracias chicas! Eso jamás me lo esperaba y acepto con mucho gusto la propuesta…—dijo la pelinegra de lentes con una sonrisa imborrable tras saber que obtuvo un empleo.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Porqué no pedimos una ronda de chocolatadas y galletas para todos?—dijo Corinne con euforia.

—¡Me parece excelente!—aprobó Adrien.

 _De regreso al hotel…_

Los chicos compartían barra con chocolatadas entre risas y anécdotas.

El sonido del teléfono de Adrien sonaba nuevamente.

—¿Bueno?—contestó el rubio—¿Es en serio?...Muy bien, lo verificaremos…

Todos miraron atento al joven que hablaba amenamente, pero se acerca donde Dorothy para llevarla a la recepción del hotel con una sorpresa particular para ella.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿TODO ESO ES PARA MÍ? —exclamó la pequeña al ver una enorme provisión con cajas de chocolates suizos de finísima calidad acompañado de un gran oso de felpa. Un obsequio por parte de los Ferrero.

—¡Es todo tuyo! —dijo el modelo al abrir una de ellas.

—¡Muchas gracias!—comentó Dorothy para probar uno en su boca—También sería bueno compartirlos a ustedes unos cuantos.

Y Dorothy cumplió su palabra en obsequiar una parte para sus nuevos amigos.

—¡Eso si es que tener suerte!—dijo Corinne.

—Así es, ¿Qué dices Marinette?—preguntó Eloise.

—La verdad conseguí algo importante…—dijo la peliazul con sonrisa picarona.

—¿Qué cosa conseguiste?—preguntaron ambas chicas sorprendidas.

—Tener amistades nuevas y estar lo más cerca de Adrien. Eso es lo que gané en tan poco tiempo…—exclamó de emoción la diseñadora que fue hundida por ambas chicas en un abrazo caluroso, la pequeña se unió al instante.

Adrien y Nino miraban sin entender todavía el cuchicheo femenino, pero con alegría de que un grupo de concursantes haya terminado en camaradería.

Y así concluyó con éxito aquella aventura en Suiza.

Una aventura de nunca olvidar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Ahora viene la segunda parte. Esta vez será más emocionante, se los juro. Así que prepárense para las sorpresas._

 _Un saludo particular para_ _ **sonrais777**_ _por su fidelidad en la historia y sus comentarios. :)_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola a todos._

 _Todavía mi país sigue en tan cruenta situación y por lo tanto la incertidumbre reina en cada uno de los hogares, incluyéndome._

 _Por lo tanto, insisto que por favor tengan en cuenta para sus oraciones por Nicaragua._

 _Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten el capítulo correspondiente. Ojalá les gusten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 7: De vuelta a la rutina_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Ha sido una semana inolvidable para mí._

 _El hecho de ir a Suiza acompañando a Adrien ha sido fenomenal, una fantasía cumplida._

 _Asimismo he compartido con tres nuevas amigas: Eloise, Corinne y Dorothy. Son unas chicas muy agradables e hiperactivas emocionalmente hablando. ¡Conversé infinidad de horas con ellas y nos dormimos muy tarde! Un record en pijamadas consecutivas :P_

 _Y por fin he dominado las tablas cuando esquío. Una nueva experiencia para mi novel vida._

 _Justamente estoy tomando vuelo a casa y miro el atardecer brillando en las nubes. No obtuve regalos materiales, pero conseguí nuevas amistades y estar más cerca con el chico de mis sueños. ¿Cómo? Por medio de una serie de mensajes con él fingiendo ser Ladybug. No quiero empañar el nombre de una heroína con más de mil años pero quizá sea el momento de que yo supere mis temores en cuanto a conversar con él._

 _Por ahora es momento de que duerma mientras llegamos a Francia…_

Marinette revisaba atentamente la página de su diario íntimo, cuando de repente.

—¡Marinette! ¿Ya estás lista para el primer día de clases? —preguntaba Tikki.

—¡T-Tikki! ¡Por poco me matas del corazón! —dijo aliviada la peliazul.

—Falta más de una hora para que entres a la escuela y veo que te has alistado a tiempo—prosiguió la kwami.

—Así es. Hace más de unos días que no recibo llamada de Alya y tengo que verla además de Adrien—dijo con emoción Marinette mientras guardaba sus útiles—Y también Ladybug vuelve de sus reparadoras vacaciones.

—Me pregunto si Chat Noir tuvo problemas con tu ausencia—proseguía la catarina roja.

—Espero que sí. Ojalá Hawk Moth no haya producido muchos akumas…—respondió la diseñadora tras recoger su mochila cuando de pronto Sabine se asomó en las escaleras, provocando que Tikki se escondiera en su bolso.

—¡Primera vez que madrugas, Marinette!—dijo con picardía a su hija—Ya está listo el desayuno. No vaya ser que llegues tarde en tu primer día de clases.

—Descuida mamá. Yo estoy totalmente emocionada porque es mi último año en la escuela…—dijo la peliazul—Estoy a un solo paso de entrar al Liceo.

—Así que mi pequeña bebé crece mucho más…—comentó Tom.

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡Sólo bromeaba!—aclaraba el panadero a su hija, después de recibir un pellizco de su esposa. Posteriormente desayunaron tranquilamente mientras comentaban las últimas noticias.

 _Unos cuantos metros de la panadería…_

El despertador sonaba por tercera vez y Adrien finalmente decide levantarse de su cama con un rostro nada amigable.

—¡Muy bien! Me levanto…—se quejó el rubio para dirigirse a la ducha.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, Plagg despertó con un mal genio.

—¡Suficiente beeps por hoy! —se quejó el kwami negro después de apagar la alarma de su celular.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Plagg?

—Ni idea…

—Hoy es el primer día de clases y no quiero perderme por nada del mundo—comentaba el modelo.

—¿Ah sí? Eres el único chico del mundo que le encuentra divertida la escuela—dijo Plagg.

—Es que es el último año que asisto a la escuela. Por lo que el próximo año iré al Liceo y estaré a un paso de ser libre—comentaba Adrien parte de sus aspiraciones de vida.

—Eso suena muy ambicioso y fuerte Adrien. Pero…¿Crees que tu padre te deje hacer lo que quieras?

—No lo sé…a veces tengo poco tiempo para hablar con él…—dijo con melancolía el chico después de coger su mochila para dirigirse al amplio comedor de la mansión para desayunar y empezar su último año escolar.

 _En la entrada de la escuela…_

Marinette corría con las fuerzas que tenía para llegar a tiempo a su aula cuando de repente choca con alguien inusual.

—¡Ouch!…Disculpa por no fijarme—se disculpaba la peliazul pero se dio cuenta que era nada menos que Adrien.

—Déjame que te ayude a levantar…—dijo el modelo al lograr que se reincorpore dejando entrever un sonrojo extremo en la tez de la joven.

—Yo…¡Tengo que irme!—exclamó Marinette para correr como una bala hacia Alya. Adrien seguía sin comprender su comportamiento cuando está con él hace exactamente un año.

Justamente su mejor amiga se encontraba sentada en una banca revisando su ordenador para hablar con ella.

—¡Marinette! ¿Cuánto tiempo?—exclamó la morena al abrazarla después de muchos días sin comunicación.

—¡Alya! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Estuve preocupada por ti desde la última comunicación hace días

—Fui de vacaciones a Martinica para ver a mis abuelos, así que la cobertura por teléfono es inexistente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia?

—Todos bien de salud, mi hermana mayor llegará a Paris en unos meses. ¡No sabes cuánto estoy emocionada con verla!—dijo con una sonrisa enorme la bloguera mientras caminaban al aula.

—¿Y a que se dedica ella?—preguntó la franco china.

—Ella terminó de estudiar música en Bélgica y está terminando con sus composiciones de Jazz. ¡Me muero por escucharlas!—comentaba Alya con euforia.

En ese instante, observaron a Juleka entrar un poco molesta después de que su madre lo dejara a la escuela.

—¿Qué le pasa a Juleka—preguntó Alya.

—No lo sé…

—¡Con permiso chicas! Abran paso a la inigualable Chloé—gritaba la hija del alcalde a ambas logrando entrar en el recinto.

—En el caso de Chloé, su humor no tiene incógnita…—comentó burlona la morena para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Cómo estás Adrinikis? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —preguntó la rubia a su mejor amigo.

—¡Excelente! Fui a Suiza y…

—¿Tú fuiste a Suiza sólo? ¿Y SIN MÍ? —exclamó indignada Chloé.

—¡Espera! Estuve bien acompañado. Fui con Nino, Marinette y unas chicas así que…—justificó el modelo pero la furia de la hija del alcalde llegaba a su punto de ebullición.

—¿Has dicho chicas? ¿Has dicho Marinette? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te robaron tu inocencia?—interrogaba con paranoia la chica sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

—¡Chloé! Es sólo un concurso que organizó mi padre. Sólo son vacaciones, no una especie de secuestro terrorista—aclaró Adrien con un poco de enfado.

—¿Eso es cierto Sabrina?—le preguntó con furia a su compañera mientras revisaba las redes.

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Ejem!... Lamento haber dudado de ti Adrien. Es mejor olvidar eso y quizá te invite a un café después de clases…—dijo la rubia para evitar problemas con su amigo.

—Lo siento Chloé, pero lamentablemente estoy ocupado por la tarde, tendré un entrenamiento de esgrima. No es nada personal pero así es mi pesada agenda…—aclaró el modelo.

—Pobre Adrien. A veces siento pena por él…—dijo Marinette con melancolía.

—Si es porque sigue siendo amigo de Chloé, lo mismo digo…—prosiguió Alya.

—¡No es eso Alya!—aclaró rápidamente la peliazul—Adrien con costo tiene para respirar en la noche. La verdad es que ser modelo es muy agotador para uno y no es como lo pintan…

El timbre suena en el recinto indicando el inicio de la primera hora de la jornada.

—¡Muy buenos días chicos! Espero que hayan tenido unas reparadoras vacaciones—saludó con amabilidad Madame Bustier—Veo que nuevamente coincidimos en Tercer año. Por lo que habrán un par de novedades…¡Pueden pasar chicas!

En ese momento la primera en entrar es una chica de cabello corto, pecosa y de rasgos japoneses. Ella es bastante tímida y de poco hablar por lo que la docente la presentó.

—Ella es Kagami Tsurugi. Ella es de Lyon y sus padres se mudaron de Paris. No suele hablar mucho, pero espero que sean amigos y se lleven bien—afirmaba Bustier.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Kagami Tsurugi. Es un gusto conocerlos…—saludaba la chica después de hacer reverencia a sus compañeros como lo indica la tradición japonesa.

—En cuanto a la segunda alumna. Ya muchos la conocen y es momento de que le demos otra oportunidad por lo que pasó el año pasado. Pasa querida Lila…—ordenó la profesora a la italiana para volver a reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

—Este.…bueno…yo…—titubeaba la morena.

—Recuerda Lila, como lo has practicado conmigo hace rato—le indicaba la profesora a la joven en referencia a la disculpa formulada con anterioridad.

—Bien…la vez pasada empecé mal al presentarme ante ustedes y reconozco que mentí bastante en cuanto a mi vida…—proseguía la italiana al alumnado con arrepentimiento—Ahora es momento de empezar de cero y que conozcan a mi verdadero yo…

El silencio abarrota la salón pero un aplauso por parte de Rose rompió la monotonía. Poco a poco los chicos la seguían empezando por Kagami. La excepción era Marinette, Alya, Chloé y Sabrina que se abstuvieron.

—¿Sabes? Lila es una experta en decir mentiras. Mira cómo se ganó el perdón de los demás…—le decía por el oído la diseñadora a su mejor amiga.

—Ya se ganó su Óscar honorifico por este discurso…—dijo la bloguera.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del aula, los cuchicheos proseguían entre Chloé y Sabrina.

—No dejaré que esta tal Lila me arme competencia. Aquí la única chica bonita y popular soy yo…—comentó con orgullo la hija del alcalde.

—¡Eso es cierto! Tienes que luchar por tu territorio ganado—secundó la pelirroja de lentes gruesos.

Bustier observaba atentamente los escritorios para tomar una drástica decisión.

—Es momento de que haga unas pequeñas modificaciones…—indicaba la docente al señalar a Nathaniel y a Iván que están en la parte alta—Iván, puedes subirte para donde está Nathaniel. Lila y Kagami se situarán en este escritorio al lado de Marinette y Alya.

La peliazul sentía un pinchazo en su ser al tener a nada menos que Lila en lo que resta del año escolar. Alya se apiadó de ella por lo que sentía en ese instante al ver a una pretendiente más que quiere ganar de manera sucia el corazón de Adrien además de Chloé.

Mientras la italiana acomodaba su butaca, la chica nipona intenta hablar con ella.

—Este, ¿Lila Rossi?…—comenzaba a articular las palabras adecuadas para conversar—Me encantó muchísimo tu discurso y me llegó al alma.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—dijo sorprendida la morena.

—¡Desde luego! No sabes lo difícil ser nueva en una escuela con profesores y alumnos diferentes. Me sentía rara en París pero poco a poco me he estado acoplando a ese nuevo estilo de vida junto a mis padres…—le explicaba la joven—Por cierto, permíteme presentarme: soy Kagami Tsurugi. Espero que seamos amigas más adelante.

—Lo mismo digo yo, tendremos cosas en común —comentó Lila para estrecharle su mano para un amigable apretón dando inicio a una alianza en común.

O más bien temible...

La primera hora ha sido bastante larga por las intervenciones de cada alumno sobre sus últimas vacaciones, sobresaliendo los relatos de Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloé y Lila contando sobre sus desventuras en Suiza logrando un sinnúmero de carcajadas de los jóvenes.

Una vez concluidas, Madame Bustier se incorporó para anunciarles la primera actividad asignada en la clase de Historia Universal.

—¡Qué mejor momento para empezar de buena forma una clase tan esquisita como lo es la Historia Universal!, ¿Cómo? Por medio de una exposición sobre las diferentes culturas y civilizaciones a lo largo de ella—comentaba la maestra con inspiración—Por lo que conformaré al azar grupos de cuatro para coordinar un trabajo magnifico.

Posteriormente sacó de su escritorio un sombrero de palma con dieciséis papeles escritos de cada uno de los chicos para escogerlos de su propia mano.

Luego de sacar los primeros cuatro nombres del sombrero, empezó a llamar a los primeros escogidos.

—Max, Kim, Alix y Sabrina serán los encargados de explicar sobre la civilización egipcia…

Chloé se giraba frente a su secuaz con preocupación dejándola que haga sola su trabajo después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Descuida Chloé! Es momento de que experimentes algo nuevo ahora que trabajarás con los demás pero yo estaré bien…—dijo tranquila la joven a su amiga.

—Mylene, Alya, Iván y Nino. Van a exponer sobre la civilización griega…—le explicaba Bustier al segundo grupo escogido.

—¡Excelente Nino! Esta es tu oportunidad—le susurró Adrien a su mejor amigo que todavía titubeaba al estar ubicado junto con Alya.

—Juleka, Rose, Kagami y Lila. Les toca exponer la civilización romana.

Cada una de ellas se observó mutuamente para conocerse, por su parte la gótica suspiraba pesadamente al coincidir con la más egocéntrica de la clase.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien más allá del trabajo—le dijo Rose a Kagami y Lila.

—Lo mismo digo. El trabajo será en equipo y cada uno lo aportará por igual—comentaba la japonesa.

—Aquí hay cuatro chicos sobrantes que van a investigar sobre la civilización china. Son nada menos que: Chloé, Nathaniel, Adrien y Marinette —anunció Bustier.

La última en mención por poco se desmaya de la impresión al saber que trabajaría con Adrien para una clase en particular. En cambio la rubia echaba chispas en su interior al coincidir con la antipática panaderita y el pelirrojo sentía que la suerte le daba una oportunidad al estar cerca de su amor platónico pero tendría que hacer competencia con un joven popular como Agreste.

—¡Bravo Marinette! ¡Este año si te toca conquistar a Adrien!—le hablaba la morena a su compañera.

—Adrien…Finalmente…—susurraba cada palabra mientras soñaba con los ojos abiertos de nuevo.

 _Hora del recreo…_

Marinette y Alya se reunían en un rincón mientras observaban un emocionante juego de balonmano por parte de los chicos.

—¿No lo crees Alya? Trabajar con Adrien, eso será muy emocionante. Aunque tengo que soportar a Chloé. No sabes lo estresante que es trabajar con ella…—comentaba la peliazul al recordar aquella vez que trabajó junto a Sabrina para un reporte de química.

—¡Vamos Marinette! Deja a un lado a Chloé y haz lo posible en codearte con el chico de tus sueños. Ya has dado el primer gran paso en Suiza, ¿No? —dijo la bloguera.

—Por supuesto y tengo que acercarme aún más hacia él…—siguió Marinette decidida a todo—Además esta tarde tiene entrenamiento de esgrima, ¿Por qué no lo apoyamos?

—¡Suena bien! ¡Por supuesto que te acompañaré!—respondió Alya.

Y a escasos metros, Adrien y Nino hablaban un rato también.

—¿Cómo te sientes al estar cerca de la chica que te gusta, Nino?—le preguntó el rubio.

—¡Adrien!—dijo sorprendido el DJ para que hablara en voz baja—No quiero que Alya se entere por favor…

—Muy bien, empieza en ser menos tímido y más sociable con ella. Habla cosas triviales como el cine o la música…—le aconsejó Adrien.

—Ya veo…Eres toda una enciclopedia en cuanto a conquistas femeninas—respondió el moreno.

—La verdad no…—comentó Adrien con sinceridad—La prensa siempre me inventa novias a cada rato pero nunca tuve una relación sentimental bastante seria…

—¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera has pensado en salir con Chloé Bougeouis?

—¡Ni loco Nino! La considero mi mejor amiga y mi hermana pero no quisiera llegar a ese extremo…—exclamó inmediatamente con desagrado oculto—De todos modos te enviaré muchos consejos para que finalmente le confieses a Alya.

—Si tú lo dices, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero finalmente llegar a ese día…—finalizó el moreno con una sonrisa.

 _Igualmente espero yo con Ladybug…_ —pensó Adrien al ver la imagen de la heroína de Paris paseando en su mente.

Juleka se sentó en el oscuro rincón de las escaleras, ha sido siempre su lugar predilecto cuando está triste o sin humor para sonar su playlist con canciones de Muse.

En ese caso, su estado emocional ha estado más bajo de lo normal.

Rose la buscó incansablemente por todo el patio hasta hallarla en estado fetal mientras trataba de evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó Juleka?—preguntó su mejor amiga con cándida voz—¿Nuevamente Chloé empezó a molestarte?

La gótica lo negó con la cabeza después de dirigirse cara a cara con ella.

—Es mi hermano mayor Luka…—empezó a hablar la joven con un tono rencoroso—Viene a París hoy…

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Lo has conocido hace poco, pero la verdad no soporto ser su sombra porque es más talentoso y versátil en la música, lo detesto mucho...

—No digas eso Juleka…—le suplicaba la rubia para abrazarla fuertemente. El rostro pálido de Juleka se puso rojo al sentir aquel gesto de su mejor amiga y a la vez una catarata de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Para gran parte de los chicos han empezado con el pie derecho, pero a Juleka fue todo lo contrario.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? Puede ser mi gran noche.._

 _Quien sabe…_

 _En fin. Si habrá misterio, aventuras, descubrimientos y sobre todo mucho amor._

 _Mientras tanto, esperen otros quince días para el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Hasta la siguiente, amigos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Qué hay chicos?_

 _Muchas gracias por la cantidad de visitas durante el transcurso de la historia. Principalmente a la gente de España, México, Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Venezuela, El Salvador, Perú, Colombia, Costa Rica, Guatemala y sobretodo a tierras lejanas como Croacia y Francia._

 _¡Mi eterno agradecimiento a todos los visitantes!_

 _Y un saludo especial a todas las madres de Latinoamérica que celebran su mes que está próximo a concluir, en particular a la mía del cual estimo tanto._

 _Disfruten de esta octava entrega…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 8: El primer obstáculo, Riposte_

Terminó la agotadora jornada de clases más temprano de lo habitual.

Como habían quedado, Marinette y Alya se quedaron un rato en la escuela para observar a Adrien y sus clases de Adrien, justamente el profesor D'Argencour empezaba a hablar a sus discípulos.

—¡Ha llegado el momento! Cómo ustedes sabrán, vamos a seleccionar a los indicados para el equipo de esgrima que representará a nuestra escuela en los próximos juegos interescolares de la ciudad—comentaba el docente—Y para ello, tendrán que pelear con los miembros actuales del equipo.

Las chicas observaban desde el balcón lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Eso suena muy arriesgado!, ¿Verdad Alya? —preguntó la peliazul.

—¡Ni que lo digas!—dijo la morena estando atenta—Esa bienvenida suena muy riesgosa.

—¿Y dónde está Adrien? No lo veo en el grupo…

Justamente el mencionado salía apurado del vestidor para integrarse al grupo, cuando choca con la joven.

—¿M-Marinette? ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntaba el rubio al estar cara a cara con ella.

—Yo…este…¡Alya y yo nos quedamos un rato charlando y nos llamó la atención lo que están haciendo en la cancha—indicaba la diseñadora buscando una buena respuesta.

—¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que ir inmediatamente antes de que el profesor me dé una penalización! ¡Nos vemos al rato!—comentaba Adrien para bajar las escaleras y entrar infraganti al grupo.

—¿Para donde iba?...—dijo por si misma Marinette viendo a su amor platónico—¡Ah sí! ¡Se me olvidada mi libro! ¡Lo dejé en el escritorio del aula!

—Muy bien, es momento de que Agreste venga a dar un paso adelante—ordenaba D'Argencour. El modelo se puso en la arena improvisada.

—Ahora falta ver quien será su oponente…

—¡Acepto el reto! ¡Quiero unirme a su grupo!—exclamaba una voz femenina con tono desafiante. Los alumnos dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica totalmente enmascarada vestida de color rojo.

—¡Marinette!¡Ven a ver!—dijo la bloguera a su compañera que viera a la oponente enmascarada, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba a su lado—Si es Marinette me desmayaré…

—¿Pasó algo Alya?—preguntó la mencionada al reincorporarse.

—Nada, sólo pensaba si eras la chica misteriosa que está retando a Adrien…—indicaba Alya.

—¿Has dicho chica misteriosa? —exclamó Marinette con asombro para ver de cerca el duelo.

—¡Muy bien! Tienes que ganar ese derecho al enfrentarte a Agreste—explicó el docente.

Y así la novata estuvo cara a cara con el esgrimista más sobresaliente del grupo para dar por iniciado el duelo después del saludo correspondiente.

—¿Listos?...¡Ahora!—gritó D'Argencour para que ambos oponentes dieran la casta en la arena.

Adrien y su retadora luchaban palmo a palmo hasta que la máquina indicó lo siguiente:

¡Era un empate!

El docente ordenó nuevamente a ambos ponerse en guardia y luchar nuevamente con sus espadas, pero la batalla quedaba pareja.

D'Argencour optó por reservar su veredicto debido a la dificultad que se presentaba.

—Es mejor que el duelo sea por la vía tradicional…—propuso la retadora misteriosa.

—Falta ver si Agreste está de acuerdo…—dijo el profesor, recibiendo la afirmación del joven—Entonces que así sea.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Marinette y Alya ven cómo el duelo llegó a un nivel más extremo. Ambas chicas se apresuraron a refugiarse en el aula para ver desde las ventanas mientras subían las escaleras, la oponente tomaba ventaja dejando a un Adrien sumiso ante su espada.

—¿No que muy experimentado?—dijo con tono de picardía la joven.

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió Adrien desbloqueando su ataque volviendo a tomar control del combate.

La peliazul suspiraba al ver a su romeo luchando con su espada, mientras tanto su compañera revisaba cada uno de los ataques de esgrima en la web para verificar el combate.

—Según esta página, este combate se aproxima a algo llamado "el asalto final"—explicaba la morena detalladamente.

—¿Qué es el "asalto final"? —preguntó la franco china.

—Es la parte culminante del duelo de esgrima. Uno de los oponentes triunfará sí o sí…

—¡Llegó el momento más excitante de la batalla! —explicaba D'Argencour con suspiro al presenciar la batalla a la antigua, pero no contaba con que sus alumnos corrieran hacia las escaleras, provocando que el docente yaciera adolorido en ellas.

Marinette y Alya sin pensarla dos veces, salieron de su escondite para seguir a los chicos que se enrumbaban a las puertas de la biblioteca, donde el filo de los sables sacando numerosos libros de sus estantes.

—No me esperaba tanta emoción en un deporte tan aburrido como el esgrima—susurró Alya

No obstante, la joven quedaba atenta a los movimientos de ambos jóvenes, pero ambos sables rozaron simultáneamente los uniformes de cada uno.

El primero en acercarse es D'Argencour.

—¿Alguien sabe quién ganó?

—Pues yo creo que…—hablaba Alya pero fue Marinette que la interrumpió abruptamente.

—¿Es Adrien?

—¡Entonces el fallo es irreversible, el triunfo corresponde a Agreste!—declaró el profesor con voz alzada.

La chica misteriosa optó por aceptar el veredicto y alzó la mano en señal de agradecimiento a Adrien por la victoria y retirarse del instituto.

La peliazul recibió una mirada matadora por parte de su mejor amiga.

—¿Estás segura?—dijo Adrien.

—Pues…este…vi que eres tú y que era muy rápido…pero…—trataba de encontrar la mejor respuesta la peliazul, pero su error estaba hecho.

—Creo que ella me ha tocado primero—dijo con humildad el modelo.

—Lo siento, pero mi sentencia como árbitro es irrevocable—respondió el docente.

El joven miró a su oponente dejando su espada en las afueras del instituto, por lo que decidió darle solución.

—¡Será mejor que pida una revancha!—indicaba el rubio para buscar a la misteriosa que se dirigía a tomar un automóvil en las afueras del recinto.

—¡Dejaste tu espada!—dijo Adrien logrando encontrarla a tiempo.

Al ser llamada, optó por quitarse la máscara para dejar al descubierto su identidad.

Era nada menos que Kagami. La recién llegada de la clase.

Alya y Marinette corrían a buscar al chico, pero fue la sorpresa de que la tímida japonesa era tras la difícil contrincante del joven Agreste.

El rubio quedó pasmado frente a ella, pero para la peliazul no estaba del todo agraciada con ese momento.

—Quería saber…si te interesa…una revancha…—preguntó el rubio fijándose en el anillo que llevaba la joven.

—¿Y para qué? Tú has ganado. Nunca hay segundas oportunidades para mí y mi familia. Adios…—contestó tajante la asiática para adentrarse en el vehículo.

A diferencia de su carácter tímido en el primer día de clases, ésta se comportó más fría y fuerte.

Pero Adrien parecía no estar satisfecho con la respuesta, por lo que subió a su vehículo, no sin antes ordenarle al Gorila lo siguiente:

—¡Sigue ese auto!

En la guarida de Hawkmoth, nuevamente se siente la frustración y la tristeza en torno al villano que observaba detalladamente el gran ventanal.

—Un campeón de cuyo triunfo fue arrebatado…la aplastante derrota es un buen argumento para una gran venganza—comentaba el villano para cargar su energía negativa a una mariposa—¡Vuela pequeño akuma! ¡Entra al corazón de esa esgrimista y encárgate del resto!

El lepidóptero negro andaba en cada rincón de la ciudad, hasta aparentemente seguir el auto del modelo, mientas la peliazul miraba atentamente.

—¡Un akuma!—dijo asustada la joven para seguir el trayecto hasta parar en una entrada al subterráneo. Marinette optó por entrar debido a la fatiga que presentaba.

—¡Tenemos que atrapar el akuma cuanto antes!—exclamó la peliazul a Tikki que la acompañó.

—¡A tus ordenes Marinette!—respondió la kwami roja.

—Además Adrien está en peligro…—dijo la peliazul con preocupación, dando pasa para su transformación como Ladybug—¡Tikki…Motas!

Con esas palabras, la heroína de Paris entra en acción para evitar otro desastre en la ciudad.

Dentro de su auto, Kagami llama en su teléfono a alguien particular.

 _En esos momentos no me encuentro disponible, deje un mensaje._

—Madre, pensé que era fácil pero…perdí. No conseguí cupo en la clase de D'Argencourt…—decía la joven para colgar la llamada y poder recostarse en sus pensamientos mientras observaba su anillo.

Justamente el akuma se posa en él logrando que Hawk Moth se encargara del resto.

—¿Qué tal Riposte? Soy Hawk Moth. Yo te doy una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que eres la mejor esgrimista, pero a cambio de ello tendrás que entregarme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Será un honor, Hawk Moth. ¡YO GANARÉ!—exclamó con fuerza la japonesa dejando a un lado su identidad civil para convertirse en Riposte y cortar el techo de su automóvil y partir inmediatamente de él.

Mientras tanto, Adrien revisaba en su dispositivo una infinidad de símbolos milenarias hasta toparse con el que tenía el anillo de Kagami.

—¡Ahrrg!, Es hija única de prestigiosos esgrimistas. Su madre y abuelo han sido campeones mundiales. Con razón me sonaba familiar su nombre…—dijo el rubio a Plagg sobre la chica nueva.

En ese instante, Riposte llega volando hacia el auto del joven mientras lanzaba ráfagas de su espada, dejándolo partido el vehículo en dos partes.

—¡Tú me ofreciste una revancha! Vengo a decirte que acepto tu oferta! —dijo la villana.

—No podré pelear contigo porque…tú no eres tú misma—justificó el rubio.

—¡Lucha! —insistía Riposte pero fue interrumpida por Hawk Moth.

—¡Espera Riposte! Si quieres tu revancha, consígueme primero los Miraculous—ordenaba desde su guarida.

—¡Entendido Hawk Moth!—respondió la espadachín acatando su orden.

Aprovechando la distracción, Adrien trata de escapar de ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Tú a dónde vas? —dijo Riposte—¡Quédate aquí y espera!

Hasta que de pronto el yoyo de Ladybug impidió que su espada le hiciera daño.

—¡Entonces ten un duelo conmigo!—dijo tajante la catarina para desarmar a la villana, pero su espada evitó que eso ocurriera, deshaciéndose del yoyo sin problema—¡Está en su propia mano!

Posteriormente la villana carga su arma frente a Ladybug y Adrien que escapan por completo ocasionando que una caseta publicitaria fuera partida.

—Espera un poco Adrien, primero tengo que acabar con ella y luego seguimos con el duelo—comentaba la chica plateada para lanzar ráfagas con su espada ante la heroína parisina que esquivaba con su yoyo.

—¡Piensa rápido, Ladybug!—gritó Adrien al lanzar su espada quien la recibe inmediatamente y ponerse en pie de lucha para un duelo ante la villana.

Un descuido menor provoca que Riposte contratacara a la joven, pero Adrien logra salvarla. Aunque presentó un problema con su tobillo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Ladybug.

—Valió la pena—comentaba el rubio.

—Tengo que alejarte lo más posible de ella—dijo decidida la heroína para lanzar su yoyo hacia una chimenea cercana y agarrar la cintura del chico. Ambos quedaron atónitos al verse mutuamente.

En cuanto a Riposte, saca su brazo-espada hacia ellos pero por suerte logra evitar su ataque y se atrincheran por detrás de la estructura.

—¿Tú sabes cómo pasó eso?—preguntó la catarina.

—No lo sé, nunca vi algo similar como eso—dijo sin saber el chico.

—Será muy difícil que yo me enfrente a ella y te proteja a la vez—dijo la enmascarada para posteriormente marcar a Chat Noir sin recibir respuesta de él—¿Dónde rayos estará Chat Noir?

—Talvez esté…Ocupado, ¿No?

Ambos no contaban que Riposte cortara la chimenea.

—¡Alya! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Estuve preocupada por ti desde la última comunicación hace días

—Si quieres, yo te digo las reglas: ¡Nadie saldrá en cualquier momento!, ¡Adrien es mío! Los voy a vencer y demostraré que soy la mejor esgrimista—exclamaba la villana.

—¡Yo no lo niego! Mi amiga Marinette ha cometido un error—dijo Adrien.

—¡Es cierto! Los errores son muy comunes en la esgrima. No tienes que enojarte mucho…—prosiguió Ladybug, pero Riposte no estaba convencida.

—Además pienso de que Marinette no hizo eso con tal de humillarte—dijo el rubio, pero la joven no se sentía a gusto con el comentario.

—¡Claro que no!—respondió tajante Ladybug pero el rubio sospechaba con su mirada penetrante—Este…jejeje…Sólo tenía una persuasión.

—¡Demasiado tarde! Esta vez yo seré el árbitro—contestó Riposte para atacar a ambos, pero Adrien logró alejarse lo más pronto posible para esconderse en otra chimenea cercana mientras Ladybug luchaba codo a codo con la villana.

—¿Estás seguro de transformarte en ese momento?—preguntó Plagg.

—No tengo otra opción, pero ¡Ladybug me necesita!—dijo con tono decidido—¡Plagg, las…

—¡Adrien!—era Ladybug que lo interrumpía—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Desde luego! ¿Y tú?—respondió aparentando tranquilidad.

—Me sentiría mejor que estés lo más salvo posible, lejos de ella, ¡Vamonos!—dijo la catarina para posteriormente sacar su yo-yo para sujetar a Adrien. Nuevamente la sintonía mutua volvió bajo un sonrojo para ambos y la heroína se dirige a un lugar cercano.

Adrien y Ladybug aterrizaron por la pirámide del Louvre.

La enmascarada habla ante los transeúntes.

—¡Esta es una alarma akuma!, ¡Evacuen el lugar y vayan con calma!

Mientras los ciudadanos acataron la orden, la enmascarada busca un escondite secreto para el modelo dentro del museo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero estarás a salvo aquí—se disculpaba la catarina al acostarlo en nada menos que un sarcófago egipcio.

—Ten cuidado, Ladybug—le deseaba un preocupado Adrien después de detener la tapa.

—Yo…estaré bien…¡Gracias! Y mantente alejado del peligro…—recomendó Ladybug al rubio para cerrar el sarcófago, no sin antes dale un beso.

En cambio, Adrien no dejaba de preocuparse lo que pasaría con su amor platónico. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Es momento de irnos y unirnos a Ladybug—le dijo el joven a Plagg.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ella? ¡Que la esperaras aquí! No creo que puedas desobedecerla—comentaba el kwami negro.

—Tengo que ayudarla…¡Plagg, las garras!—ordenaba el rubio transformándose en Chat Noir aún dentro del sarcófago y entrar en acción, pese a su tobillo.

Riposte saltaba sigilosamente hasta llegar a Louvre después de cortar la pirámide de cristal, justo estaba Ladybug esperándola.

—¿Dónde escondiste a Adrien? —le reclamó la espadachín plateada.

—¿Segura que te lo diría? ¡Ese duelo es entre tú y yo, Riposte! —respondió la catarina.

—Tú no estás a mi altura, así que…¡Voy a derrotarte y conseguir tu Miraculous! —dijo la villana, aceptando el reto.

—¡No dejaré que toques ni un cabello! —exclamó Ladybug para empezar con aquel irrepetible duelo dentro del museo hasta que la heroína por un descuido cae al suelo y desarmada, momento para que Riposte empiece a atacar, pero para sorpresa Chat Noir la bloquea con su bastón.

—¿Así que hay un torneo de esgrima en el Louvre y no me han invitado?—preguntó el felino.

—Adivinaré...¿Has llegado tarde porque estabas con el peluquero de nuevo?—dijo su compañera después de sacar la espada.

—Estaba acicalando mi Lady, sabes cuánto tiempo nos tomamos los gatos en arreglarnos—comentó con tono juguetón.

Y así ambos comenzaron a defenderse ante los ataques de su contrincante hasta que fue empujada por la pared con el bastón de Chat Noir.

—¡Jaque mate, Riposte! —le dijo Ladybug.

—Te has equivocado de deporte, Ladybug, ¡Era "Ataca ahora"! —exclamó Riposte desbloqueando a ambos héroes. Chat Noir trata de levantarse pero su tobillo no responde.

—¿Te encuentras bien Chat Noir?—preguntó la catarina, pero no contaba que su rival la iba a atacar, lanzándola fuera de la sala y posteriormente encender un botón cercano para encerrar a su felino compañero.

—¿Estás preparada para tu derrota, Ladybug?—le cuestionó la espadachín para proseguir su duelo, pero Chat Noir contaba con su carta secreta.

—¡GATACLISMO!—exclamó el enmascarado provocando que la celda se destruyera con su toque para seguir a Ladybug pese a su tobillo.

Ladybug y Riposte seguían luchando dentro de la sección correspondiente a la cultura egipcia, pero la villana mira el sarcófago donde supuestamente Adrien está escondido.

—¡Por fin!, ¡Es momento de mi venganza!—gritó Riposte para dirigirse a la milenaria tumba y partirla con su espada. Pero para sorpresa de ambas quedó totalmente vacía.

Ladybug con su yoyo enciende el botón de emergencias para evitar que la joven akumatizada logre escapar.

—¡No está!—le dijo la catarina a Chat Noir que bajaba de las escaleras.

—Eh…¿Quién?—fingió asombro el felino.

—¡Riposte trata de buscar a Adrien Agreste! ¡Lo escondí dentro de ese sarcófago!—dijo alterada la heroína parisina.

—Quizás tenga un poco de claustrofobia…—analizaba Chat, pero su compañera la miraba atónita.

—¡No pierdan tiempo, Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Terminemos ese duelo!—gritaba Riposte para cortar los barrotes frente a ambos.

Pero Ladybug perdió la paciencia e invocó su principal poder.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

Posteriormente cae del techo lo que sería su herramienta sorpresa.

—¿Un radiador?—preguntó extrañada como de costumbre.

—Al menos la situación está caliente—comentó Chat.

Ladybug analizó fríamente a Riposte, particularmente en su espada.

—¡El akuma está en su espada!

—¡Entonces vamos por el asalto final!—exclamó el enmascarado negro.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se lanzan al ataque ante Riposte provocando que su espada entrara en el objeto. El felino contraatacó con su vara metálica bloqueándola pero no era bastante fácil.

—¡Es bastante rápida!—se quejaba el joven.

De nuevo Ladybug se fijó en el panorama, empezando por el cinturón de Chat Noir, la espada de Riposte y su radiador teniendo finalmente su estrategia.

—Préstame tu cinturón Chat Noir

—¡Desde luego!

El felino se quita su cinturón mientras Ladybug vuelve a bloquear con el radiador a Riposte y sostenerlo para que lo atraviese logrando que la espada se rompiera y liberar el akuma.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —y así Ladybug con su yoyo captura a la mariposa para purificarla de las energías negativas.

—Adiós, pequeña mariposita. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!—exclamó la joven heroína lanzando el radiador para que un enjambre de mariquitas para restaurar el daño causado en el Louvre mientras Kagami volvía a su estado normal.

—¿Qué pasó?—dijo la japonesa una vez recuperada su conciencia.

—¡Ganamos!—gritaron los héroes al unísono después de otra exitosa misión, pero el sonido del anillo de Chat Noir lo puso en estado de alarma.

—Me tengo que ir, ya que tengo cita con el veterinario. Ocupate de la chica, ¿Sí?—dijo el felino para retirarse inmediatamente del lugar, dejando a su compañera a que se encargara de la chica por un momento.

Hawk Moth no podía creer la derrota que lleva a sus cuestas.

—¡Sigan celebrando su victoria Ladybug y Chat Noir!, el duelo lo he perdido pero en esta batalla ¡Yo saldré victorioso y más poderoso que nunca!—comentaba por sí mismo frente al gran ventanal que ilumina su guarida.

Chat aprovechando la distracción, se esconde en una estatua dejando a un lado su transformación.

—¡Garras fuera!—con esas palabras, Plagg sale de su anillo con un cansancio fuerte.

—Vaya…Tanto deporte me dio mucho sueño…—comentó el kwami negro que se recostaba en la palma de su mano.

—¡Silencio Plagg!—le ordenó el rubio para verificar si Ladybug y Kagami salen del lugar.

—Puedes adelantarte, yo iré a buscar a alguien—comentaba la catarina tras despedirse de la chica—¿Dónde se habrá ido?

—¡Hola Ladybug!—saludó el modelo a la enmascarada que suspiró tranquila al verlo—Yo lo siento mucho…era mejor que escapara cuanto antes de que apareciera Riposte. Además a mi…no me gusta estar encerrado.

—¡Discúlpame! Pero has hecho lo correcto—dijo Ladybug con el rostro avergonzado, pero el modelo no quería terminar la conversación con ella.

—Por cierto, Chat Noir apareció, ¿Sí?

—¡Así es! Hizo lo que pudo, me imagino que él es excelente esgrimista que tú ¿No?—bromeaba Ladybug provocando que Adrien se riera del chascarrillo.

—Y ... ¿Riposte?

—Ella se encuentra bien—de repente, sus pendientes indicaban que su transformación tendrá pocos minutos—¡Me tengo que ir!...Quizás tú sería quien devuelva eso…

Adrien se dio vuelta al ver la espada de Kagami y lo recoge, no sin antes despedirse de su salvadora que se retiraba del lugar.

—Nos vemos pronto…—Ladybug se despedía del chico aún sin despejarlo de su mente. Él por su parte le envía un beso al viento hacia donde ella iría.

Para ambos aún no estaba dicho.

Nuevamente la tranquilidad volvió a la capital francesa, la alarma akuma fue levantada y nuevamente el Louvre abre las puertas para sus visitantes.

Kagami salía del recinto, no sin antes hacer una llamada a su chofer.

—Estoy en el Louvre, te espero—dijo la joven pero Adrien llegaba.

—¡Espera!—el modelo llevaba en sus manos su espada que la extravió en la escuela hace horas, pero la japonesa lo veía con recelo.

—Escucha yo…

/Lo siento mucho/—exclamaron ambos por sorpresa mientras la japonesa hacía reverencia como su costumbre lo indica.

—Quizá sea el momento de que recuperes eso…—dijo el rubio al extender el arma pero se resiste en agarrarla.

—Yo perdí…así que te lo quedas…—respondió con pena Kagami.

—Creo que tú ganaste al tocarme primero—dijo el joven.

—Eso no fue lo que vio tu amiga—comentaba la japonesa.

—Marinette a veces se pone nerviosa, pero es muy amable y tiene buenas intenciones. Ella nunca haría esas cosas pues ve por primera vez lo que es el esgrima—aclaró Adrien.

—Te gusta mucho ella, ¿No?—comentó con tono picaresco la chica, dejándolo indefenso y con un sonrojo por encima de sus mejillas.

—¿Marinette? ¡Claro! Es una excelente amiga y me gustaría que también la conocieras—respondió con toda naturaleza.

La eludida miraba con atención lo que hablaban dejándola deprimida por las palabras del chico que tanto quiere.

—Una buena amiga…

—¡Vamos Marinette! Suena como un buen comienzo para ti—la alentaba Tikki.

Mientras tanto, Adrien insistía con amabilidad en devolverle la espada a Kagami.

—¡Tómalo por favor!

La chica aceptó su oferta recogiendo su arma finalmente.

—Estaré encantada de conocer a tu amiga Marinette—concluyó la chica con una sonrisa amable y despedirse de su contrincante para montarse a su vehículo.

—Entonces prepárate para la revancha, Adrien

—¡Por supuesto, Kagami!

Pero Marinette seguía hundida en sus pensamientos

—No te rindas, ya sabes cómo piensa Adrien de ti…—trataba de animar la kwami roja.

—Lo sé, le agrado pero el problema es que me ve como una amiga, ¡UNA SIMPLE AMIGA! No quiero que Kagami me gane a Adrien, ¡No lo permitiré!—exclamó la peliazul con tono melodramático.

—Entonces tengo una idea para ti: ¿Por qué no te inscribes para la clase de esgrima?—indicaba Tikki. Marinette pensaba en lo que como Ladybug lograba superar a Riposte en esa disciplina.

—¡Ponte en guardia, Tikki!—exclamó como toda profesional con su índice ante la manita de su compañera, la verdad esa idea le parecía fenomenal en ser esgrimista para estar más cerca de Adrien.

Pero hacía falta aclarar ciertas dudas para ese día.

 _En la noche…_

—Buenas noches Marinette—era Tikki que se despedía de su portadora para poder dormir en su escondite.

—Buenas noches Tikki—respondió Marinette, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de la kwami.

Después de ver que todo está bien, saca su antiguo celular para escribir a Adrien cuanto antes.

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _¡Hola Adrien! ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu tobillo?_

El rubio una vez que tomó su celular para ver el mensaje, quedó en escribir con ella.

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Muy bien, no es nada grave la verdad._

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _¿Y cómo te fue con Kagami?_

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Pues quedamos en que nos volviéramos a encontrar para continuar con el duelo. Esta vez será más cordial._

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _Ya veo…_

 _ **Adrien:**_ _¿Pasa algo Ladybug?_

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _No pasa nada…_

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Acaso…¿Estás celosa?_

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _¡Claro que no!_

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Ahora que lo recuerdo, le conté a ella sobre una excelente amiga que tengo, se llama Marinette. Espero que algún día la conozcas.._

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _¡Por supuesto! Será todo un honor conocerla también._

 _ **Adrien:**_ _¡Qué bueno!_

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _Me gustaría hablar contigo Adrien, pero tengo un asunto importante que atender en esos momentos. ¡Buenas noches!_

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Igualmente Ladybug, pasa buenas noches…_

—Me ve como una amiga…—susurraba Marinette con la vista al techo al confirmar las palabras de Adrien. Sentía que había llegado al primer escalafón para estar más cerca de Adrien pero tendría que ser lo más cercana posible para ganar su corazón.

Aunque le tome mucho tiempo o quizá ganar enemigos con el paso del tiempo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Finalmente conocimos más de cerca a Kagami. ¿Será una aliada o más bien villana?_

 _Pronto lo averiguaremos…_

 _La trama está empezando y la relación de Ladybug y Adrien está empezando a consolidarse (están en un estado de exploración) por lo que algunos morirán de diabetes al leer sus partes._

 _Por ahora, esperen el siguiente capítulo y conoceremos más…_

 _¡Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Ya que estamos a vísperas de la Copa Mundial, es momento de que adelante la octava entrega del fic, aunque personalmente no estoy con ánimos de esperar este magno evento por la situación de mi país._

 _Espero que lo disfruten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 9: Entre informes y tratos oscuros_

Llegó el fin de semana, pero para algunos no es motivo para un momento de descanso y recreación.

Tal como habían acordado días atrás, Marinette, Adrien, Chloé y Nathaniel se reunirían ese sábado para finiquitar los detalles en torno a la exposición de Historia Universal que les toca defender en nada menos que en la mansión Agreste.

La peliazul como de costumbre se levantó sin apuro alguno, desayunó tranquila y logró alistar la información necesaria para la reunión y con el ánimo elevado con tal de ver nuevamente a su querido chico.

—¡Hoy el día te sonríe el día de hoy Marinette!—decía Tikki a su portadora que bailaba de modo cándido.

—Eso es porque veré de nuevo a Adrien. Pasaré parte del sábado con él…—comentaba Marinette al acariciar el poster del modelo pegado en la pared de su habitación.

—¿Ustedes van a trabajar cómo pareja?—preguntó la kwami roja después de comer un trozo de su galleta favorita.

—La verdad es que tendré que trabajar también con Nathaniel y desgraciadamente con Chloé—comentaba pesadamente.

—Marinette, ya has derrotado a muchos akumas, tienes todo el poder para soportar a alguien como Chloé—le aconsejó Tikki.

—¡Gracias Tikki! Seguiré tu consejo a cómo pueda—dijo la diseñadora tras abrir su bolsito y que su compañera se escondiera para dirigirse a buscar el camino hacia la casa de Adrien.

—¡Llego en un rato!, ¡Iré a ver un trabajo!—avisaba Marinette a sus padres.

—¡No te olvides de darles esas galletas que hice especialmente para ellos!—dijo Tom al darle una caja decorada para la ocasión.

—¡Por supuesto papá! Le van a agradar

—Y manda este presente a Adrien de nuestra parte—comentó Sabine después de dejarle una caja de Quiché petrificando a su hija por aquel comentario.

—¡C-Claro! Se lo diré…¡Nos vemos!—dijo la chica después de salir de la panadería mientras sus padres suspiraban al imaginarse de nuevo a su primogénita con el modelo juntos.

La peliazul había llegado temprano a la entrada principal para poder identificarse, pero para su sorpresa llegaba Nathaniel que cargaba con su morral y apuntes mientras respiraba por el cansancio que tuvo al correr apresuradamente.

—¡Hola Nathaniel!, ¿Cómo estás?—saludaba de forma cortes al pelirrojo que quedó atónito al verla.

—¡H-hola!—saludó nervioso el dibujante.

—Veo que llevas cargado de información, ¿Puedo verlo? —dijo la francochina al ver la cantidad de papeles cargados por él.

—Bueno, yo…No creo que sea necesario porque es una sorpresa, pero te puedo dar un adelanto de lo que he avanzado—comentó el chico para mostrar uno de sus bocetos a la joven.

Pero de pronto, una limusina se parquea en la entrada y posteriormente abrirse dando paso a la inigualable Chloé Bourgeois que se acercaba de forma excéntrica al igual que María Antonieta con sus plebeyos.

—¡Permiso chicos que voy a tocar el timbre!—dijo la rubia, aún sin saludar a ambos. Marinette no quería perder los estribos tan temprano para evitar problemas.

Nathalie terminaba de armar sus pendientes, constatando una llamada en las afueras de la residencia.

—¿Diga?...—respondía la asistente mientras observaba a los jóvenes por la cámara de seguridad.

—¡Yo hablo!—dijo Marinette para poder identificarse—Bueno…venimos a buscar a Adrien Agreste. Somos sus compañeros de clases.

—De acuerdo…

Y así abrió los portones para que los tres jóvenes entraran al interior del hogar de los Agreste.

—Sólo tienes que ser cortés y listo. ¡Así de fácil!—le comentó la peliazul a la rubia que refunfuñó con el consejo recibido.

Nathaniel por su parte, miraba de reojo a la diseñadora. Finalmente encontró el momento perfecto para entablar conversación con ella.

 _Dentro de la mansión Agreste…_

Adrien estaba preparando los últimos elementos en la biblioteca familiar para su reunión con los chicos como lo son enciclopedias, libros vinculados a la civilización china y su laptop personal además de dos adicionales para un fácil trabajo.

—Ya todo está listo…—comentó el rubio al ver el lugar de trabajo acorde a su plan.

—Sólo que falta una cosa…—dijo Plagg observando la mesa—¿Dónde está la comida? ¡Sobretodo el Camembert!

—¡Plagg! ¡No haces más que pensar en comida!—le regañó Adrien.

—Adrien, ¿No quieres dejar a ese gatito sin su bocado? Reconsidéralo por favor…—dijo el kwami negro a su portador, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Nathalie.

—¿Señor Agreste? Lo buscan sus compañeros de clase—avisaba su asistente desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Voy para allá!—dijo el joven para recibirlos.

Marinette y Nathaniel se sentían extraños en una sala repleta de marfil, mientras Chloé comentaba a ambos los momentos que ella pasaba con su "Adrinikis" cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a las escondidas en esos lados.

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero bienvenidos a mi hogar, espero que puedan estar a gusto dentro de ella—exclamaba Adrien desde las escaleras.

—No hay problema Adrien, yo soy siempre tu invitada ocasional en tu mansión—dijo la egocéntrica hija del alcalde, pero fue ligeramente golpeada por el codo de Marinette.

—Creo que no es necesario más detalles—comentaba sarcásticamente la chica mientras subían las escalinatas para dirigirse a trabajar.

 _Dentro de la biblioteca…_

—Buenos chicos, les presento mi biblioteca. No es tan grande como la François Mitterrand, pero tenemos suficiente información a nuestro alcance—hablaba el modelo al mostrarle uno de sus lugares favoritos en la mansión.

—Yo la verdad no había visto una biblioteca particular tan grande como esa—dijo sorprendida Marinette.

—Yo conozco hace años tu mansión y hasta ahora veo que tengas una biblioteca—comentaba Chloé, pero recibió una mirada mortífera de los jóvenes, incluso el mismo Adrien.

—Entonces, díganme que libro están pensando y lo busco en un dos por tres…—retó Adrien a sus huéspedes.

Cada uno pensó el primer título que se le viene a la mente. Marinette pidió la palabra.

—¿Tienes a Don Quijote de la Mancha?—preguntó la chica.

Adrien busca en el estante cercano hasta encontrarse con la obra de Cervantes, causando asombro en la joven.

—Debo decir que es mi historia favorita—comentaba el rubio al hojear el libro.

—Lo mismo digo…—exclamó con ensueño la joven, algo que molestó un poco al pelirrojo.

—¡Vamos! Eso es muy básico—rompió el silencio Nathaniel con un tono de voz algo golpeado, algo que sorprendió a todos debido a que es el más reservado del grupo—A ver si puedes buscar la biografía de Steve Jobs.

—Reto aceptado—respondió tranquilo Adrien para buscarlo en el estante correspondiente de biografías pero para sorpresa no lo encontró dentro de ella.

—¡Qué extraño! No lo encuentro por ahí—comentó Adrien aún sin entender dónde quedó aquel libro.

—¡Adrien! ¿No es ese el que buscas?—habló Marinette al señalar el libro que se encontraba en una mesa aledaña. El modelo se acercó para comprobar si era el que buscaba.

—¡Muchas gracias Marinette!—le agradeció el joven con una cálida sonrisa, la diseñadora soltó una risa cómplice.

—Lo importante es ayudar de todos modos—respondió la chica—A lo mejor tu padre le encanta leer biografías de importantes figuras, ¿No?

—¡Por supuesto! A él le encanta leer historias de gente a quien admira mucho—dijo el chico logrando que entablara una amena conversación con la peliazul respecto a libros y esas cosas.

Tanto Nathaniel como Chloé no soportaban ver a ambos hablar juntos de forma amena, pero la rubia al ver la incomodidad del pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Oye tomate! Necesito tu ayuda—le decía la hija del alcalde llevándolo a unos estantes lejanos.

—¿Qué sucede Chloé? ¡Deja de llamarme tomate!—le respondió tajante el dibujante

—Lo siento, es que vi que te notaba receloso por Marinette y te venía a ayudar—comentaba la chica.

—¿Cómo que me vas a ayudar? Sí mal no lo recuerdo, me humillaste la última vez al mostrar uno de mis dibujos a toda el aula—le recordó el chico sobre una de sus tantas maldades.

—¡Bueno!, Admito que esta vez me pasé bastante en ese momento y me disculpo querido tomate—dijo la rubia aparentando arrepentimiento—Esta vez te propongo un trato en el que ambos saldremos ganando.

—¿Cómo es eso? Sé muy breve—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Cada uno tendrá que cortejar lo mejor que podamos para evitar que ambos sean pareja. Haré lo posible para que tú te quedes con Marinette y me ayudas para que yo me quede con Adrien, ¿Qué dices?—le ofreció Chloé.

El chico pensó brevemente si le beneficiaría ese trato propuesto por la chica, cuando observó a Marinette darle la caja de Quiché a Adrien, no lo volvió a analizar.

—¡Trato hecho! Con tal de que salgamos beneficiados, lo acepto—exclamó Nath al alzar la mano a la chica sellando el acuerdo verbal.

—Tenlo por seguro…—dijo Chloé con beneplácito.

—¡Nathaniel! ¡Chloé! ¿Están empezando a trabajar sin nosotros?—era Marinette que los llamaba.

—¡Ah! Claro, estábamos alistando nuestros apuntes—respondió el dibujante.

—No empiecen sin nosotros—pidió Adrien al condicionar la mesa de trabajo.

Cada uno tomó asiento, Marinette quería estar al lado de Adrien pero Nathaniel se interpuso entre ambos, mientras Chloé optó por estar cerca del modelo.

—Marinette…¿Quieres que te enseñe mis bocetos para el trabajo?—comentó el pelirrojo a la peliazul.

—Desde luego, me muero por verlos—respondió amable la chica.

El chico le mostraba unos prototipos para unas eventuales imágenes en torno a la civilización china, entre las que se hallaba a una chica vestida con un kimono rojo de la dinastía Han cuyo rostro le parecía familiar.

—¿No se parece a ti, Marinette?—comentó Adrien señalando el dibujo.

—Pues por lo que veo, me parezco mucho…—dijo extrañada la chica.

—Pensándolo bien tengo una idea para la exposición—comentó el modelo—Tendremos que exponer ese kimono a través de una modelo.

—¡Muchas gracias Adrinikis! No es necesario que te fijaras en mí para semejante honor…—dijo la hija del alcalde abrazando un poco al chico que se sentía incómodo.

—La verdad me refería a Marinette, ella es la indicada para modelarlo—respondió el rubio, provocando que ella sintiera un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

Nathaniel y Chloé no se sentían cómodos con esas indirectas mutuas.

—Bueno, sólo falta completar el informe para entregar y lo que nos toca cada uno de nosotros—ordenó Marinette.

—¿Y desde cuando eres la coordinadora de este grupo?—dijo una disgustada Chloé.

—Tuvimos una votación y ganó por unanimidad—aclaró Nathaniel.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? Ni siquiera estaba informada

—¡Tú te fuiste después de clase mientras hablamos!—respondió la peliazul.

—¡Chicas no discutan!—se interpuso Adrien tratando de que la calma reine—Será mejor que trabajemos lo más rápido que podamos antes de la fecha tope.

Tras esas palabras, el grupo empezó a recopilar la información suficiente para la exposición sin titubeo alguno, aunque la tensión todavía impera en cada uno de los jóvenes.

 _Cuatro horas y media más tarde…_

Tras una larga jornada, Adrien pudo concretar el informe recopilatorio y Marinette decidió repartir a cada uno lo que le toca exponer en el aula.

—Eso es lo que nos tocará exponer a cada uno de nosotros y memorizar esas líneas en los días que quedan antes de la exposición—comentó la peliazul al entregarles una copia del informe con la información resaltada a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo—Asimismo Nathaniel avanzará en unos dibujos en formato de pintura.

—¡Así es! Y espero que te guste cuando termine en un dos por tres—dijo el pelirrojo tratando de alagar a la chica—¿Y cómo quedamos con la idea del kimono?

—¡Claro!, Tendré que empezar con los diseños y ponerme a realizarlo lo más pronto posible…—comentaba la diseñadora.

—Mira Marinette, si tú quieres yo consigo la tela para el kimono y quizá te ayude un poco para terminarlo—se ofrecía el modelo a la joven.

Aquella oferta incomodó un poco a la rubia y el pelirrojo que no soportaban un minuto más verlos juntos.

—¡Por supuesto Adrien! Puedes volver a casa cuando quieras—aceptó Marinette con una franca sonrisa—¡Se me olvidaba! Traje unas galletas para cada uno de ustedes, espero que les guste.

Adrien, Chloé y Nathaniel aceptaron el presente de Marinette, quedando encantados por el sabor a chocolate y el olor a canela dentro de ellas. Incluso, el mal humor de la rubia se desvaneció por un momento.

—¡Marinette! Tus galletas están buenísimas y me gustaría conocer más de ellas—dijo Nath.

—¡Gracias Nathaniel! Puedes venir con gusto a la panadería un día de esos—comentó la peliazul para revisar su celular—¡Dios! Tengo que irme a casa lo más pronto posible.

—¡Descuida! Yo me ofrezco a llevarte a tu casa—respondió el modelo, antes que el dibujante que se disponía a acompañarla rumbo a casa.

Mientras Marinette y Adrien recogían sus cosas, Chloé se llevó al pelirrojo para indicarle lo siguiente:

—Voy a distraer un poco a Adrien y puedes irte a acompañar a Marinette—le susurró en el oído del chico que asintió.

—¡Adrinikis! ¿Me ayudas a buscar el cargador de mi celular?—le suplicó la hija del alcalde a su amigo.

—Claro, te ayudo—respondió el modelo para buscar el objeto en la sala, provocando un ligero retraso de la espera.

—Si quieres, te acompaño a la salida si estás apurada—se ofreció Nathaniel.

Marinette no lo quedó de otra más que aceptar la oferta del dibujante por lo que sacaron sus cosas del lugar no sin antes despedirse de Adrien y Chloé que seguían buscando.

—¡Nos vemos chicos!—habló la diseñadora indicando que se iba de la mansión—Adrien, si quieres me avisas por si vienes a ver el asunto del kimono.

—¡Claro Marinette! Nos vemos luego—respondió el rubio entre los estantes al despedirse de ambos.

Entretanto, el pelirrojo hizo una seña confirmando que la misión ha sido un éxito a la rubia.

 _De camino a casa de Marinette…_

La cuesta del sol empezaba a notarse sobre cielo parisino. Marinette y Nathaniel salían de la mansión Agreste bajo un silencio sepulcral mientras ella se dirigía a su casa.

—Oye Marinette…Quería preguntarte algo—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Desde luego—respondió la franco china con tranquilidad.

—Quería saber…—el dibujante trataba de luchar si debía preguntarle si le invitaba a salir a tomar unos helados o algo similar pero optó por lo básico—Qué opinas sobre mis dibujos.

—Debo decir que tienes un talento maravilloso. Todos deberían conocer sobre tus obras de arte—respondió sincera Marinette en torno a su trabajo.

—La verdad no sé si deba compartirlo a todo mundo…

—¿Porqué lo dices? A lo mejor aparecerá un concurso o una convocatoria de esas en donde tendrás que participar—describía Marinette—¡Tú tienes que ser optimista y lograrás todos tus objetivos!

—Muchas gracias Marinette…—respondió Nath con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias por acompañarme en este camino a casa. Cualquier cosa en torno al trabajo, me escribes—dijo la chica llegando a la entrada de la panadería.

—Nos…—el dibujante trataba de despedirse pero la puerta fue cerrada—vemos…Marinette.

El pelirrojo siguió el camino para dirigirse hacia el subterráneo que lo llevaría a casa mientras las palabras de Marinette rondaban sobre su mente.

Una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro pues había esperanzas después de todo.

—¡Hola papá! ¡Hola mamá! Ya vine, lamento mucho la tardanza—hablaba Marinette a sus padres que terminaban sus labores en la panadería.

—¿Cómo te fue con tus compañeros? ¿Hubo acuerdo?—preguntó Sabine.

—Sin ninguna oposición. ¡El trabajo ha sido concluido!—contestó la joven—Aunque me merezco un poco de descanso.

—Desde luego hija, te esperaremos para la cena—dijo Tom después de que subieran a su hogar para que la chica suba a su habitación tirando su mochila y recostarse en su diván después de mucha quema de neuronas.

—¡Vaya! Ha sido un día muy cansado para ti, ¿No Marinette?…—comentó Tikki.

—Ni que lo digas, fue difícil soportar a Chloé pero finalmente trabajó como cualquier alumno normal sin necesidad de tener a Sabrina—comentaba la chica después de sacar una carpeta en su bolso—Además Adrien me ayudará a diseñar este kimono.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Y ese dibujo quien lo hizo?—preguntó la kwami roja al ver de cerca.

—Lo hizo Nathaniel…

—¿No crees que se parece a ti?—dijo Tikki señalando el rostro de la modelo.

—Por supuesto, pero Adrien me propuso que yo la modelara…¡Eso es una maravilla!—comentaba con ensueño la chica.

—¿Y cuando llegará a verte? Porque tendrías tiempo para…quitarlos—dijo la catarina señalando las fotos del modelo plasmados en la pared.

—¡No te preocupes! Lo haré a tiempo cuando me avise, lo importante es que estoy cerca de Adrien por fin…—dijo con alegría la chica—Además ha sido un día agotador y me merezco un poco de descanso…

—Que descanses Marinette…—dijo la kwami para descansar a su lado.

—¡La hallé! —gritó Adrien después de casi quince minutos buscando el dichoso cargador.

—¡Gracias Adrien! ¡Eres todo un amor! —dijo Chloé abrazándolo aunque con un gesto incomodo por parte de él.

—Chloé…voy a descansar un poco así que por favor…—trataba de decir el chico que se tenía que ir por las buenas, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento Adrien, me tengo que retirar, me comprometí con mi papi a estar en una cena importante. ¡Nos vemos!—dijo la chica llevando sus cosas y esperar a la limusina que la recogería en un rato.

El modelo se despidió de su amiga, logrando suspirar pesadamente después de verla subir en el vehículo.

—Así son las mujeres, estimado Adrien. Algunas son impredecibles y te dan sorpresas no muy agradables…—le aconsejó Plagg al chico mientras comía un poco de queso Camembert.

—Tienes razón Plagg…—comentó el chico, aplicando ese consejo para lo que pasó hoy.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Ya se formó un cuadrado amoroso, ¿Cuánto creen que duren?_

 _Pronto lo sabremos…_

 _Más que nada, les dejo la invitación de que vayan a leer el oneshot_ _ **Mi dulce adicción**_ _, cuya pareja protagonista es Juleka y Rose en ocasión del mes de la diversidad sexual. Les va a encantar._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima amigos y ¡Arigato!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Esperemos que bien, por lo que es momento de una nueva entrega, esta vez entrando a la décima con un akuma que enfrentar._

 _Va a ser emocionante, se los aseguro._

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 10: Madame Atomus_

De vuelta a clases después de un agotador fin de semana.

El grupo esta vez está reunido en los laboratorios ya que corresponden las clases de química con la profesora Mendeleiev.

Marinette se sentó junto con Alya que trataba de abrir sus ojos después de mucho desvelo.

—¡Despierta Alya!—le dijo la chica a su mejor amiga que cabeceaba constantemente.

—¡Oh! Lo siento Marinette, tuvimos muchas horas de trabajo para la exposición de Historia—justificó la morena—No hubo problema alguno en completar el trabajo, a excepción de Nino…

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Cuando nos reunimos, él se pone nervioso y es distraído mientras terminábamos el trabajo. No sé lo que le pasa a ese chico…—comentaba la bloguera.

—Me lo imagino…—dijo entre risas la peliazul, recordando la misma situación suya cuando está cerca de Adrien.

Y hablando de Adrien, éste conversaba con el susodicho moreno.

—¿Y cómo te fue con Alya?—le preguntó el rubio.

—¿Yo? Pues más o menos, pero me hace caso cuando me equivoco con algunos datos del trabajo …—dijo el DJ mientras daba vueltas su bolígrafo.

—¡Arriba el ánimo Nino! Ya estás consiguiendo llamar la atención de Alya. Sé lo más paciente para que des el siguiente paso—le recomendó su mejor amigo.

—Tienes razón…—respondió con una sonrisa esperanzadora tras recibir su consejo.

El timbre sonó y la profesora entró al laboratorio retomando el orden entre sus alumnos.

—¡Buenos días chicos!—empezaba a saludar la docente—Veo que hay caras nuevas en el grupo, así que me presento: Soy la Señorita Mendeleiev y voy a brindarles las asignaturas de Química, Biología y Física.

Lila y Kagami se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a Mendeleiev.

—Debe ser una experimentada y estricta maestra por lo que veo…—comentaba la chica asiática.

—Recibí un par de veces clases con ella y te puedo asegurar que es una cascarrabias a tiempo completo—bufó la italiana.

—¡Veo que por fin estarás conmigo definitivamente, Rossi!—la interrumpió Mendeleiev—Porque no seré tolerable con bromistas ni con holgazanes este año.

Los chicos callaron y evitaron reírse por la indirecta hacia Lila.

—En esta ocasión, vamos a adentrarnos al campo de la Química Orgánica—empezaba a explicar la docente mientras escribía los conceptos en el pizarrón—Es una rama de la Química que investiga a fondo sobre las moléculas que contienen carbono y…

Sus alumnos transcribían en sus cuadernos los conceptos, en cuanto a Lila no podía soportar un minuto más con cada dictamen de la estricta dama.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea excepcional…—le susurraba la italiana a Kagami.

—¿Qué cosa?...

—¡Rossi y Tsurugi! Déjense de cuchicheos o serán las primeras en irse de la clase temprano…—dijo la maestra tratando de poner orden en su grupo.

—¡Lo siento maestra!—se disculpó inmediatamente Kagami, pero su compañera le importaba poco que la volviera a regañar.

—¡Chicos, llegamos a la mejor parte! Voy a demostrarles un experimento relacionado con la Química Orgánica: Me refiero a la obtención del Ácido Acetil Salicílico, así que vamos a …—dijo Mendeleiev pero fue interrumpida por el Director Damocles.

—¡Señora Mendeleiev! Necesitamos de su ayuda ahora mismo…—exclamó con apuro el director.

—¿Ahora?—dijo la docente—Sólo voy a proceder a un experimento y me desocupo luego…

—Lo que pasa es que es un asunto urgente por parte del profesor D'Argencour—comentó Damocles.

—¿D'Argencour? ¡Voy ahora mismo!—dijo sin titubear la profesora para salir de su clase por un momento.

Los chicos sin embargo, aprovecharon su ausencia para conversar un rato. Lila se acercó al escritorio principal para hacer una pequeña modificación en torno a los compuestos químicos que utilizará para su experimento: cambiar el ácido salicílico con Metanol para poder desquitarse un poco con Mendeleiev.

Pero no contaba con la mirada de Marinette que observó cómo alteraba sus herramientas de trabajo.

Y al cabo de unos cinco minutos, la docente se reincorpora en sus labores y trata de realizar el experimento pero algo irregular vio en la reacción que hacía un fuerte burbujeo.

—¡SALGAN DE INMEDIATO YA!—gritó la profesora a sus alumnos que salieron del laboratorio a tiempo para que la mezcla provocara una explosión de menores magnitudes al aula.

Posteriormente el siniestro fue inmediatamente controlado y cada uno comentaba en las afueras de lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Lila se reía mientras le comentaba a Kagami lo que hizo hace poco.

—Así que tú has alterado las reacciones químicas de la profesora, ¿No?—preguntó Marinette con un poco de enfado en su rostro.

—¡Tú nos has visto nada y cuidado le pones quejas a ella!—le amenazaba la morena.

—Será mejor que evitemos peleas muy temprano…—exclamó Kagami al alejar a Lila evitando así un fuerte altercado entre ambas aún en un momento tan delicado como ese.

Mientras tanto, Damocles llegó hasta el lugar de los hechos para ver que ocurría.

—¿Quién fue el responsable de esta explosión? ¡Díganlo ahora!—ordenaba el director frente a los chicos.

—Yo fui la que causé ese desastre…—respondió Mendeleiev.

—¿Usted? ¿Pero por qué?—preguntó extrañado.

—Realicé una reacción química y falló inesperadamente. Yo asumo las consecuencias y pago los daños—comentaba la docente con valentía.

—Bueno…sé que es difícil pero…queda suspendida una semana mientras investigamos el asunto—dijo Damocles con un pesar profundo.

En tanto Mendeleiev acatara dicha orden, miraba los daños causados por la reacción química y cayó en una depresión profunda.

—No me hacen caso, varios siguen reprobando en mis asignaturas y ahora eso…¿En qué he fallado?...—dijo por sí misma la docente después de sentarse y sacar un gran suspiro de frustración al ver semejante desastre.

De nuevo el gran ventanal de Hawk Moth se abre para así iniciar su actividad maléfica.

—La decepción escolar, sentir que haya perdido el respeto de tus alumnos no es nada alentador…¡Razón suficiente para mi nuevo plan!—comentaba el villano para atrapar una mariposa—¡Vuela pequeño akuma y enséñale a esa maestra el lado de la maldad!

Mientras Mendeleiev recogía sus lentes de protección, el akuma se adentró en el instrumento logrando una reacción distinta a la acostumbrada.

—¡Madame Atomus! Soy Hawk Moth. Veo que quieres conseguir que tus alumnos te pongan atención, yo te lo daré a cambio de que me entregues los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó con beneplácito la mayor mientras la energía negativa se estableciera en ella dando paso a una gabacha morada de cuero y en su pecho queda estampado un átomo negro. Los lentes de protección se han convertido en una pantalla inteligente así como un conjunto de instrumentos químicos para sus planes.

—Se ha acabado el recreo, niños—dijo con frialdad para ponerse sus lentes y abrir la ventana del laboratorio gracias a una reacción corrosiva que produjo en unos segundos.

Los alumnos se lamentaban de que Mendeleiev se ausentara una semana, a sabiendas de que ella asumiera las consecuencias causadas por el experimento. Desde la más amable como Rose hasta la más egocéntrica como Chloé.

—Pese a que sea estricta con nosotros, la profesora Mendeleiev es una excelente profesora—comentaba Adrien.

—Lo mismo digo. Aunque sea bastante cascarrabias, ella nos indica el lado correcto en sus clases—respondió Marinette.

—Sólo espero que se encuentre al verdadero culpable—comentó Chloé pero recibió una mirada matadora por parte del resto.

—Puedo asegurarles que esta vez Chloé no es la culpable—aclaraba la peliazul.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡No me digas que has estado en contubernio con ella!—dijo Nino con un tono similar al de un detective de literatura clásica.

—Buenos chicos, les presento mi biblioteca. No es tan grande como la François Mitterrand, pero tenemos suficiente información a nuestro alcance—hablaba el modelo al mostrarle uno de sus lugares favoritos en la mansión.

—¡NINO!—le regañaba Alya—¿Puedes decirnos quien es el culpable en realidad?

—La verdad es…

De pronto la peliazul es interrumpida por Madame Atomus que asaltó la cancha de la escuela.

—Llegó la hora de poner orden a esta clase—exclamó la villana ante los jóvenes.

Acto seguido, tocó sus lentes para cerrar las puertas del instituto en menos de un parpadeo, dejando como rehenes a todos sus alumnos.

—¡Todos ustedes han sido indisciplinados y es hora de que prosiga con mi clase!—ordenaba la villana.

Pero no contaba que Marinette y Adrien escaparan a tiempo frente a sus espaldas, cada uno por su lado.

—Menos mal que logramos escapar—le decía Tikki a su portadora tras refugiarse en los tocadores de mujeres.

—Lo sé Tikki, pero es momento de que Ladybug le dé una lección a esa profesora tóxica—dijo la peliazul para así convertirse en la valiente catarina—¡Tikki…MOTAS!

Y el rubio se atrincheró en el cuarto de los casilleros.

—Muy bien Plagg, es hora de que Chat Noir ponga orden…—comentó el chico pero para sorpresa suya encontró a su kwami en su estado de somnolencia—Oh vamos…¡Plagg…LAS GARRAS!

Con dichas palabras, el gato negro fue absorbido a su anillo, dando paso a su alter ego heroico.

 _En el salón de clases improvisado…_

Madame Atomus miraba con atención a casi gran parte del alumnado de la escuela, incluido a sus propio cuerpo docente que estaba secuestrado junto a ella.

—Es momento de que les asigne una tarea muy arriesgada para todos ustedes…—dijo la mayor con tono autoritario—Ojalá les gusten…

Posteriormente mezcló unas tres reacciones químicas para convertirlas inmediatamente en una especie de control maestro que maneja cada uno de los rincones de su salón.

—Aquí están una centena de ejercicios tanto teóricos como cuantitativos para ver cuánto saben de química—comentaba Madame Atomus después de poner los ejercicios en su pizarrón con solo un guiño en su lente—No quiero copias y mucha suerte para ustedes.

Todos han intercambiado miradas de inseguridad y temor por lo que iba a pasar, a excepción de alguien particular.

—¡Se acabó! Me voy a escapar de aquí—exclamó Lila decidida para semejante tarea.

—¡Lila Rossi! Tiene tres segundos para que se reincorpore y deje un lado su rebeldía o sufrirá las consecuencias... —le ordenó la docente.

—Eso lo veremos…—dijo la italiana viendo cada uno de los rincones del aula-prisión en busca de su libertad.

Ladybug llegó a la escuela a tiempo para verificar si el akuma causó estrago alguno, pero para sorpresa vio un elemento poco usual en la cancha.

—¿Un cubo morado?—dijo sorprendida la catarina.

—Debe ser una especie de caja de sorpresas que hay adentro—comentaba Chat Noir desde el techo de la escuela.

—¡Gracias por la observación Chaton!—respondió la enmascarada—Pero tengo el presentimiento de que el akuma está encerrado junto a los demás alumnos.

—¡Entonces manos a la obra!—dijo el felino para así dar paso a buscar cómo entrar a dicho cubo.

Mientras tanto, Lila se preparaba para salir de esa cárcel lo más pronto que pueda.

—¿Estás segura de que vas a escapar, Lila? —le cuestionaba una preocupada Kagami.

—¡Así es! Soy una chica que jamás le teme los obstáculos—comentaba la morena aparentando que no había problema alguno.

—Te lo advertí…—dijo Madame Atomus, pero Lila no le hizo caso logrando subir unas escalinatas que se dirigía a un ventanal situado en el techo para subir inmediatamente. Posteriormente la villana activó un botón provocando que la italiana quedara atascada en uno de ellos.

—¿No que muy astuta, Rossi? ¡Te has atascado con mi pegamento atrapalotodo!—exclamó la villana al verla tratando de escabullirse en su trampa—Por favor, piensa rápido…y razonable.

Chat Noir intentaba abrir el vidrio con su bastón pero era imposible destruirlo.

—Este vidrio es resistente a mis golpes, creo que voy a usar el gataclismo…—dijo el felino.

—Espera Chat Noir, no lo uses ahora. Puede que con unos golpes más logremos abrirla—recomendó Ladybug tras sacar su yoyo e intentar romper con fuertes golpes.

Lila después de liberarse de sus zapatos, logra subir cuanto pueda de los escalones hacia la libertad no solo por el pegamento, sino para evitar que una lluvia corrosiva llegara a donde ella, sacrificando su chaqueta de cuero que le servía de paraguas.

La italiana se acercó a la ventana para tratar de abrirla pese a las trampas que la profesora akumatizada le tendía.

—¡No vas a escaparte, revoltosa!—gritó la villana para apretar otro botón de su tablero, sacando un par de brazos robóticos que la atrapan.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—exclamó Ladybug al ver que la ventana trataba de abrirse por sí sola.

Para sorpresa de ambos héroes, era Lila que trataba de escabullirse del lugar.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!—gritaba la joven.

—¿LILA?—exclamó una atónita Ladybug.

—¡¿LADYBUG?!—dijo lo mismo al verla nuevamente tras su último incidente.

—¡Déjame que te saque de aquí, Lila!—se ofreció Chat Noir.

—¡Ni lo intenten! ¡Prefiero zafarme yo sola que ser salvada por ustedes!—respondía tajantemente la joven.

—¡Lo siento mucho pero es momento de que te salvemos!—dijo Ladybug al lanzar su yoyo y amarrar a Lila, para agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas. Lo mismo hizo su compañero felino pero por desgracia el brazo teledirigido logró atrapar a los tres.

—¡Pero que veo! Ladybug y Chat Noir…—dijo la villana al ver al dúo que cayó en su territorio—Iba a decir que tenía un par de aulas asignadas a ustedes, pero van a estar castigados en esta prisión para que reconsideren su rebeldía y terminar sus tareas…aunque yo tengo que cumplir una para ustedes dos.

Ambos héroes junto a la italiana fueron encerrados en una especie de corralito digital hecho por la propia docente.

—Lo único que faltaba. Por culpa de Ladybug y Chat Noir quedamos encerrados para siempre en ese corralito…—se lamentaba la italiana.

—Si quieres ayudarnos, deja un lado tus rencores por favor—le pidió Ladybug.

—No lo sé, voy a pensarlo…—dijo Lila aparentando meditar.

—¿Porqué no lo decides ahora, querida Lila? Si sigues así de indiferente, estaremos encerrados toda la vida…—dijo Chat Noir viendo de reojo a Ladybug—Aunque no sería mala idea junto a Mi Lady…

—Hay que ver cómo vamos a salir de esa prisión—ordenaba la catarina mientras veía detalladamente los barrotes de láser y el botón que los desactivaría—Chat Noir, Préstame tu bastón para intentar apagar eso…

—¡A sus órdenes!

Ladybug intentaba acercarse al botón pero para sorpresa, el reflejo del instrumento logra que esté al alcance de sus manos.

—¡Cuidado Ladybug!—le advertía su compañero—No creo que dure bastante en resistir el láser…

—¡LO TENGO!—gritó la catarina logrando su inmediata libertad—Ahora vamos a salir cuanto antes y capturar su akuma…¿Lila?

—No pienso acompañarlos…—comentaba la morena con un tono revanchista.

—Será mejor que apliquemos un poco de psicología inversa—le aconsejó el enmascarado a su compañera.

—Si tú lo dices, te dejaremos sola mientras nos encargamos de Madame Atomus y te recogeremos más adelante…—comentaba Ladybug a Chat Noir para ver la reacción de la joven que sin titubear se levantó para juntarse con ellos.

—La verdad es…que…quiero ver si mis compañeros necesitan ayuda—justificó la chica.

—¡Entonces al ataque!—dijo Chat Noir para buscar a su rival.

Madame Atomus veía con beneplácito cómo sus prisioneros hacían la pesada tarea que le había asignado, siendo Sabrina y Max los que más comprendían sus ejercicios.

Pero para sorpresa, el moreno decayó por el estrés acumulado, siendo despertado por la maestra.

—¡Nadie va a dormir! ¡Terminen esa tarea de inmediato!—ordenó de forma autoritaria.

—Quizá sea momento de que te relajes un poco y pelees con nosotros…—dijo Chat Noir junto a Ladybug con la intención de luchar.

—¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! No esperaron mucho para que les impusiera un castigo severo…es momento de que yo personalmente me encargue de ello—exclamó Madame Atomus activando desde sus gafas unas herramientas instrumentales propias de un laboratorio de química que van desde pinzas hasta tijeras con la intención de lograr conseguir sus Miraculous en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Cuidado Ladybug!—gritó su compañero evitando que sufriera daño alguno al abalanzarse sobre su espalda.

—Sé que eso sonaría incómodo…

—Deja a un lado tus excusas y corramos lo más antes posible si no queremos estar expuestos ante esas amenazas…—dijo Ladybug para poder escabullirse con todas sus fuerzas ante los elementos cortopunzantes.

Ambos héroes sentían que no tenían otra alternativa, pero para sorpresa los instrumentos han cortado el collar de Lila.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESO ME LO PAGARÁN CARO! —gritó con ira la morena.

—¡Gracias por el modo distracción, Lila!—dijo la catarina, dándole las gracias a la joven por salvarlos innecesariamente.

—Habrá que buscar dónde queda el akuma…—dijo Ladybug viendo de cerca a la villana que los buscaba a sus espaldas.

—Quizá en ese tablero…—comentó el felino, para alzar su garra derecha utilizando su principal poder—¡GATACLISMO!

Su mano reposó en un botón maestro permitiendo su destrucción inmediata y liberando a los rehenes por la docente akumatizada que escaparon apresuradamente.

—¿Qué está pasando?—se preguntó la villana al ver cómo su prisión desaparecía paulatinamente, dejando frente a frente al dúo enmascarado.

—¡Acabemos ya con la clase!—le dijo el felino después de recibir el primer bip de su anillo. Ladybug asintió para su turno.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!—gritó la catarina recibiendo de sus manos su herramienta para contrarrestar a su rival—¿Una pistola de agua?

—Bueno, al menos estamos en punto de sumersión, ¿No?—comentaba Chat.

La enmascarada observaba paso a paso captando la estrategia que debía usar con su pistola. Lanzando el chorro a los propios ojos de la villana, logrando capturar los lentes y ser rotos con sus propias manos.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!

Con dichas palabras, Ladybug logró purificar el akuma que causó caos en ese día.

—Adiós, pequeña mariposita. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!—gritó la enmascarada al tirar al aire la pistola produciendo una explosión de mariquitas que recobraron la normalidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—preguntó Mendeleiev tras recobrar su conciencia.

—¡GANAMOS!—exclamó el dueto al chocar sus puños dando por finalizado su misión.

El segundo beep del anillo de Chat Noir sonó.

—Yo me tengo que retirar mi lady…—se despedía Chat Noir debido a la urgencia de que su transformación se desvanecería en cuestión de tiempo.

Ladybug se despidió de su compañero, pero algo notó al ver a los chicos reuniéndose sobre Lila contando otra de sus mentiras.

—Esto no va a quedar así…—dijo por sí misma la catarina pero justamente tenía una idea que la dejaría en ridículo a ella—Profesora, ¿Le importaría si le comentara algo que vi?

 _En la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

—Esto no acaba de una vez por todas…Más adelante haré una fórmula triunfadora y veré a Ladybug y Chat Noir rendidos a mis pies…¡LO JURO!—gritó con euforia el villano al sentir otra derrota en su haber.

 _Más tarde…_

—No es mucha la molestia, pero finalmente ayudé a Ladybug y Chat Noir en salvarlos—comentaba Lila a sus compañeros, pero no se percataba que la profesora Mendeleiev y el director Damocles estaban a sus espaldas.

—Sólo que se te olvidó un detalle en tu historia, querida Lila…—dijo con un tono sarcástico la docente—¡Que tú has intentado sabotear mi experimento minutos atrás!

Los chicos estallaron a risas al ver a la morena en una situación comprometedora.

—Verá profesora, yo…

—No es necesario que pongas tus escusas. Lo que importa es que te impondré un castigo por tu travesura: Te quedarás conmigo limpiando el Laboratorio después de clases—dijo Mendeleiev.

—¿COMO? ¡Pero eso no es justo!—dijo indignada la italiana tras su decisión—¡Director Damocles! ¿Usted no la suspendió?

—Esa decisión quedó descartada. La profesora Mendeleiev quedó exenta de toda culpa tras oír el argumento, por lo tanto cumpla su castigo por favor—le ordenó el superior.

La joven no le quedaba más que tragar su respuesta y aceptar el castigo impuesto por la docente.

—Se lo merecía por decir que ayudó a Ladybug supuestamente, ¡Que fraude!—comentó Chloé a su estilo.

—Menos mal que no volví a caer en una de sus charlanterías…—dijo Alya a Marinette.

—Lo mismo digo, lo importante es que finalmente Lila aprendió la lección de no creerse superior, mucho menos a una maestra estricta pero querida por muchos—comentó la peliazul fiel a su estilo.

—¡Sí que tienes razón amiga!…

Mientras tanto, Lila se recostó en una pared para suspirar pesadamente pero se encontró con Kagami que la miraba silenciosamente.

—Lo sé Kagami, lo siento mucho por la historia…—se disculpó ante su amiga.

—No tienes que disculparte Lila…—dijo la japonesa—Yo te creo y me impresionó que ayudaras mucho a Ladybug en querer liberarnos.

—Eh…¡Por supuesto! He hecho esa y otras hazañas—comentó la castaña al proseguir su historia imaginaria en cómo ayudó a la catarina y al felino mientras su compañera la escuchaba atentamente.

Recibió un castigo merecido por sus acciones pero su amistad con Kagami pendió de un hilo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Ya vimos a Lila más recargada que nunca y junto a Kagami como su cómplice sin culpa._

 _Aún falta más!_

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega y disfruten del mundial sin restricciones._

 _¡Arigato!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Qué hay familia?_

 _Aquí estoy tratando de liberar cabos sueltos en la serie, pese al tiempo libre que tengo pero sabiendo que Francia será campeón mundial de futbol me activa un poco el ánimo._

 _Este capítulo habrán muchos sentimientos encontrados, sobretodo en la parte final._

 _Garantizo los suspiros, eso sí…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 11: Entre puntadas, trazos y conversaciones nocturnas_

Los rayos del sol entraron a la habitación de Marinette que todavía yacía de sueño en su cama.

—¡Marinette! ¡Levántate!—decía Tikki tratando de despertarla, pero no hubo reacción alguna—Muy bien…no me queda otra alternativa…

La kwami roja tomó el celular de la peliazul para reproducir la última canción de Jagged Stone para que pudiera despertar al instante.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Empezó una guerra?—exclamó la joven muy alarmada, pero vio a Tikki riéndose por sí misma—Tikki…

—¡Bueno! Era un buen pretexto para despertarte—dijo con tono inocente la aludida.

—Bien…es domingo y es un día de descanso después de una semana pesada de clases—dijo la diseñadora para volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada—Por lo tanto no haré nada hoy…

—¿Además de que vendrá Adrien a ayudarte con tu kimono?—dijo Tikki.

Con esa cuestión, Marinette se levantó inmediatamente para quitar lo más rápido que pueda la cantidad de fotos del modelo en su habitación.

—Sabía que eso no fallaría…—comentaba Tikki con triunfalismo en su tono.

—Sólo me falta alistar los prototipos de diseño que hice…—dijo la joven que husmeaba cada cajón de su escritorio hasta hallar una carpeta morada con los bocetos guardados—Espero que a Adrien le guste mucho la idea…

—Espero que sí, Marinette. ¡Ya estás dando un gran paso para lograrlo!—comentaba la kwami.

—¡Jummmm! Ya estoy cerca de ese gran paso…—decía Marinette volviendo a soñar despierta—Ya estamos en último año de secundaria y seré la novia oficial de Adrien…

—¡Jijiji! De veras tienes un poco de suerte en tí—dijo Tikki al verla en su estado de fantasía.

 _En la mansión Agreste…_

El timbre sonó a las siete en punto de la mañana provocando que Adrien se levantara inmediatamente para arreglar sus cosas y dirigirse al baño.

—¿Qué haces tan levantado a esas horas de un domingo? No me digas que tienes más trabajo…—le preguntó Plagg que todavía descansaba en una de las tantas atracciones del joven.

—Hoy quedé de ver con Marinette para ayudar a diseñar el kimono que vamos a presentar a la clase el próximo viernes—dijo el rubio tras meterse a la ducha.

—No me digas que finalmente estás buscando pareja, ¿Qué diría Ladybug si te hallara en tan comprometida situación?—comentaba el kwami negro.

—¡PLAGG!—Adrien le regañó desde la distancia—Marinette es una amiga…

—¡Pretextos!, ¿Y cómo explica la pulsera que te dio ella? No te la has despegado ni para bañarte—dijo Plagg después de tragar un poco de su queso favorito.

—¡Claro que no! Hace poco me la he quitado y me la pondré después. Sólo que me encanta…un poco…su diseño—admitía un poco Adrien después de salir y tomar una bata para poder cambiarse—Además es necesario que tenga un poco de ayuda adicional para terminarlo lo más pronto posible…

—Sólo son pretextos tuyos amigo, mientras tanto yo me quedo con mi bello Camembert…—dijo el kwami negro abrazando aquel pedazo.

—Como tú digas, mientras tanto yo iré a desayunar…—dijo el rubio una vez arreglado para la ocasión, dirigiéndose al amplio comedor de la mansión.

Sin dudas será un día muy entretenido para ambos.

Pasadas unas horas, Adrien se bajó de la limusina que se parqueó frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheing.

—¡Adrien! ¿Cómo has estado?—empezó a saludar Tom al jóven.

—Supe que ayudarás a Marinette en un proyecto escolar, ¿verdad?—dijo Sabine.

—¡Exacto! Una ayuda extra no es de mucha molestia—dijo Adrien al subir las escaleras rumbo a la casa.

—¡Si necesitan algo, nos avisan!—dijo la señora Cheing.

—¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias—respondió de forma amable el chico.

—¿Sabes Tom? A veces me encantaría tenerlo como mi futuro yerno—dijo con tono pícaro la asiática, dejando perplejo a su marido ante tal revelación.

Mientras tanto Marinette, terminaba de ultimar detalles con su computadora personal, cambiando el fondo de pantalla a uno simple.

—¡Ya estoy lista!—comentó la peliazul después de dejar su habitación sin rastro alguno de Adrien.

Y de repente toca la puerta el susodicho. Ella la abrió de modo natural.

—¡Adrien! Gracias por venir, ya estoy lista para empezar con el kimono—dijo la diseñadora.

—¡No empieces con esa tela fina que acabo de conseguir de China!—dijo el rubio al sacar de su mochila el pedazo difícil de encontrar en la republica francesa.

—¡Muchas gracias Adrien!—dijo la joven al contemplar las estampas y el diseño de la tela.

—Le pedí a Nathalie para que lo consiguiera y justamente ayer recibí el envío—comentó el chico.

—Bueno, entonces manos a la obra…—ordenó Marinette para alistar su centro de operaciones para dar rienda suelta a su creatividad como modista.

—¡Marinette! ¡Te buscan!—le avisaba Sabine en la sala.

—¡Ya voy!—dijo la joven para bajar de su habitación—No me tardo Adrien y…¡No empieces sin mí!

—Descuida Marinette, esperaré un rato—dijo el modelo para que ella tome su tiempo.

Marinette se baja lo más rápido posible para ver quien la está buscando.

—Solo espero que no sea Chloé...—dijo la joven al presentir que llegaría la hija del alcalde con tal de fastidiar su momento con Adrien, pero se sorprendió con alguien inusual.

—¡Hola Marinette! ¿Cómo estás?—saludó Nathaniel con timidez.

—¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó una asombrada Marinette.

—Quería verte un rato si no es mucha molestia el día de hoy, ¿No recuerdas?—dijo el pelirrojo.

—¡Ahh...claro! Sólo que no reviso mucho los mensajes de mi celular, así que pasa adelante—dijo la peliazul al recibir al tímido chico.

—Creo que hay competencia en esos momentos—comentó Tom a Sabine tras la llegada del dibujante.

—Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos en el trabajo que vamos a empezar—comentó Marinette a Nath.

—¿Tú estás acompañada?—dijo asombrado el pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy justamente con Adrien que está ayudándome—dijo la diseñadora tras abrir su habitación y encontrarse con el modelo que jugaba un poco con su teléfono celular.

—¿Cómo estás Nathaniel? ¡Qué sorpresa!—saludó de forma amable el rubio.

—Hola Adrien…—saludó el joven con un poco de indiferencia.

—Entonces, a trabajar se ha dicho…—dijo la peliazul lanzando una ligera bocanada al saber que su eventual cita a ciegas con el chico de sus sueños sería estropeada por un tercero sin intención alguna.

Toda la mañana Marinette, Adrien y Nathaniel lograron avanzar el kimono, faltando un poco para que la chica lo termine de coser.

Aunque la tensión de ambos chicos era muy alta pese a que se dirigían la palabra un poco.

—¡Chicos! Ya es hora de comer—avisó Tom.

Y así los tres se bajaron para reunirse en el comedor junto al matrimonio que preparó un exquisito almuerzo para la ocasión.

—Espero que les guste ese delicioso estofado—comentó Sabine.

—Muchas gracias señora Cheing—dijo con alegría Adrien—Aunque rompa un poco mi régimen, su cuchara es excelente.

—¡Gracias Adrien!—agradeció la matriarca—¿Y qué cuentas, Nathaniel?

—Bueno…yo…estoy preparando un proyecto muy importante que no es conveniente revelarlo pero tiene que ver con mi afición: el dibujo—respondió de forma tranquila Nathaniel.

—Si lo presentas, me avisas para verla. De seguro te quedará bien…—comentó Marinette,

—¿En serio?—preguntó el chico con un sonrojo leve.

—¡Por supuesto! Además creo que eres un artista talentoso, ¿no?

—Claro, eso creo…—respondió el pelirrojo con nerviosismo, pero no ha convencido a los padres de la joven y Adrien parecía que no tenía interés alguno en su anécdota.

—¡Bien! ¿Quiénes esperan el postre?—dijo la peliazul tratando de romper la tensión.

—¡Yo estoy ansioso!—respondió el modelo para la parte dulce del almuerzo.

—Justamente pensando en ti, hemos hecho un Quiché solo para tí—comentó Tom al dejar su repostería favorita al rubio—Además de un delicioso pastel de fresa para el resto, claro está.

Cada uno comió las delicias realizadas por los padres de Marinette, quedando los jóvenes completamente satisfechos.

—¡Estuvo delicioso! Ustedes son unos genios en la repostería, lo reconozco—dijo Nathaniel después de comer el último bocado de su porción.

—¡Muchas gracias Nathaniel!—dijo la mayor por el recibido.

—Muy bien…¿Vamos a terminar con el kimono?—propuso Adrien.

—¡Desde luego Adrien! Te acompaño… —afirmó Marinette para poder ir a la habitación para concluir con la prenda.

Nath por su parte, salió después con un poco de indiferencia para incorporarse posteriormente.

Pero una hoja rosa notó en una de las mesas de la sala, por lo que sin pensarlo la leyó un poco, hallándose las palabras escritas a puño y letra de Marinette:

 _Invitados para mi fiesta de cumpleaños:_

 _ **Adrien**_ _…Obvio que sí, me muero que vaya a verme en ese día_

 _Alya (Mi mejor amiga)_

 _Nino_

 _Rose_

 _Juleka_

 _Mylene_

 _Iván_

 _Kim_

 _Max_

 _Alix_

 _Chloé (Obvio que no)_

 _Sabrina (Lo voy a pensar)_

 _¿Quién se me olvida?, Bueno lo iré a pensar…:P_

El pelirrojo dejó la hoja en su lugar, con una nube de pensamientos en su mente al saber que la propia Marinette lo consideraba como una especie desconocida en el aula.

Pero pensándolo bien, sería conveniente en hacer el mejor esfuerzo con tal de agraciarse con ella y ser incluido en su vida, como alguien más sin que Adrien se entrometa.

—¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué pasa?—era la voz del rubio que lo alarmó inmediatamente.

—¡Ya llego!—comentó el dibujante aparentando normalidad para llegar a incorporarse nuevamente.

 _Más tarde…_

—¡Ya casi!...—se decía Marinette tras pasar el kimono en su máquina de coser, logrando unir tela por tela—¡Terminamos!

—¡Que bien! Con eso vamos a agradarle a Madame Bustier—comentó Adrien.

—Habrá que ver cómo te queda, Marinette…—comentó Nathaniel.

—No lo sé…—dijo con un nerviosismo la peliazul.

—¡Vamos Marinette! Seguro que te va a quedar, pruebatelo—lo animó el modelo, pero Nathaniel no se sentía a gusto con su comentario.

—¡Así es! Soy una chica que jamás le teme los obstáculos—comentaba la morena aparentando que no había problema alguno.

—Si tú lo dices, con gusto—respondió de inmediato su cumplido la diseñadora—Y mientras tanto, les pido que dejen mi cuarto mientras me cambio, ¿Si?

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza levemente y en el acto abandonaron su habitación para dejarla sola por un momento con dicha prenda.

Y Tikki sale de su escondite para ver a su portadora.

—¡Que lindo Marinette! ¿Tú misma la vas a modelar?—preguntó la kwami roja.

—Desde luego…—dijo la peliazul con ensueño—Sólo espero que a Adrien le guste.

—¡Por supuesto! Te va a quedar bien—comentaba Tikki, para esperar a que la joven se cambiara la pieza.

Mientras eso ocurría, Adrien y Nathaniel se sentaron un rato en la sala, el pelirrojo mataba el tiempo dibujando con su tablet y el rubio jugaba un poco de Clash of Clans en su dispositivo móvil.

Ninguno de los dos ha querido tomar palabra, por lo que el silencio era reinante.

Pero Marinette bajaba de su habitación luciendo la prenda oriental, provocando que ambos varones quedaran atónitos por la belleza que derrochaba.

—¿Qué les parece cómo me queda?—preguntó la chica.

—Pues estás bien…—comentó Nathaniel.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Adrien?

—Para serte franco, te queda bastante bien. ¡Lucirás preciosa en la exposición!—dijo el rubio.

—¿D-de veras?—respondió con nerviosismo la peliazul.

—Exacto, con ese kimono lo autentifica—comentó Adrien, provocando a la chica una risita cómplice.

Nathaniel observó calladamente la conversación amena de ambos chicos, aunque en el fondo sentía muy marginado por su propio amor platónico.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me voy a ir. Mis padres me enviaron un mensaje de texto preguntándome…—comentó el chico indicando la hora—¡Nos vemos!

—¿No hay problema si te acompañamos?—preguntó Adrien.

—¡Para nada!...Yo conozco el camino hacia el metro, nos vemos mañana—comentó el dibujante aparentando normalidad dejando la casa de Marinette sin reproche.

—Marinette…no quiero sonar atrevido pero…—comentó el rubio, dejando a la peliazul petrificada sobre el eventual piropo que le dedicará—¿No hay problema si te tomo una foto con ese estilo?

—¡Ah! Pues…¡Por supuesto! El problema es que no estoy maquillada todavía y…

—¡Descuida! Es que quiero mostrárselo a mi padre preguntándome sobre tu diseño—aclaró el chico.

—Está bien…—aceptó con tranquilidad la diseñadora para lucir frente a la lente del modelo que tomó la cantidad suficiente para que Gabriel vea de primera mano el traje realizado por ella.

—Ojalá le guste…—susurraba por sí misma Marinette.

—¿Decías?—preguntó Adrien.

—Este…Ojalá le guste a tu papá esa pieza—comentó Adrien.

—¡Oh! Claro…

—Yo con gusto me quedaría más pero el auto vino hace poco

—Yo te acompaño, si no es mucha molestia…—se ofreció la joven.

Adrien dio por hecho con una sonrisa.

 _En las afueras de la panadería…_

—Nos vemos mañana Adrien y muchas gracias por tu ayuda—le agradeció Marinette al modelo.

—Descuida Marinette…—dijo algo alagado—Lo importante es que termines a tiempo…

—Y…no te olvides de este obsequio por parte mía y de mis padres—dijo la peliazul al alzarle una caja—Son galletas de chocolates y un Quiché.

A Adrien se le hacía agua a la boca al ver al último manjar recién horneado.

—¡Gracias Marinette! Lo probaré con gusto y gracias a tus padres por el recibimiento—dijo el chico tras abordar el vehículo—¡Nos vemos en clases!

—Nos vemos Adrien…—dijo la joven al despedirse de su amor platónico sin despegarse de él en sus pensamientos.

—Otra vez estás volviendo a soñar despierta…—hablaba Tikki, logrando que su portadora reaccionara.

—Bueno…este…yo…—trataba de aclarar pero se hacía un trabalenguas incomprensible.

—¡Descuida! Ya estás entrando en confianza con Adrien y puede que pronto sean más que amigos—comentaba la kwami.

—¡Por supuesto! Logré que viniera a ayudarme con la tarea, es algo que agradezco después de todo—dijo la chica—Pero…casi es hora de la cena y te reservé un poco de esas deliciosas galletas.

—¡Es la propuesta más exquisita que he oído durante el día!—respondió alegre la kwami roja.

Y así ambas entraron a la panadería con beneplácito.

Pero Nathaniel seguía sentado en la parada de bus observando aquella escena entre Marinette y Adrien.

Una vez que cogió el bus rumbo a su hogar, tomó su celular para realizar una llamada importante.

—Hola Chloé, tenemos que hablar mañana en clases. Es para algo importante…

 _De camino a la mansión Agreste…_

—¿No me digas que vas a comerte todo eso?—le preguntó Plagg al ver cómo Adrien contemplaba el quiché.

—Yo jamás negaría probar eso—dijo el rubio al probar un bocado del aperitivo.

—No quiero sonar muy atrevido pero, parece que tendrás competencia con esa chica—comentaba el kwami negro.

—¡Vamos Plagg!…—le regañó el rubio—¡Marinette es sólo una amiga!

—No estoy convencido de tu respuesta todavía…—dijo Plagg con indiferencia.

El rubio miró un poco su celular con la intención de escoger la foto indicada para enseñarla a su padre. Pero veía detalladamente cómo lucía la peliazul en todo su esplendor con aquel kimono.

 _¿No será acaso?...No lo sé…_ —pensó por sí mismo, al instante se dirigió a la aplicación de mensajes para escribir una misiva a alguien particular.

 _Hola Ladybug, ¿No hay problema si vienes a verme esta noche? Tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo._

 _Saludos, Adrien…_

Entrada la noche, Marinette no podía cerrar sus pestañas, pues aquel mensaje de Adrien se le venía en su mente.

Viendo la hora de su despertador, se levantó levemente porque indicaba que era momento de la ya tradicional vigilia nocturna.

—¡Pst! ¡Tikki! Ya es hora…—le dijo la peliazul a Tikki que yacía en su almohada.

—Está bien…—respondió la kwami en forma de catarina.

Marinette tomó aire para mencionar las palabras claves en pleno silencio para no interrumpir el sueño de sus progenitores.

—Tikki…¡Motas!

Y así, salió sigilosamente de su habitación para que Ladybug patrulle Paris que está cobijada por el manto nocturno.

Mientras tanto Adrien, tampoco podía despegar su vela al tratar de esperar a Ladybug, aunque no había respondido posteriormente.

—¡Que mal! Parece que no vendrá…—comentó por sí mismo el rubio.

Pero escuchó un golpe en su ventanal, por lo que suspiró para levantarse a ver qué rayos pasaba.

—¡Hola Adrien!—saludó Ladybug desde lo alto del ventanal, asustando al propio Adrien quien le pidió un poco de silencio para abrir y que ella entrara.

—¡Ladybug!, Que sorpresa…—dijo el joven.

—Bueno, recibí tu mensaje y vine a ver cómo estás—comentó la enmascarada.

—Es sobre unos problemas que tengo, además quería saber cómo estabas

—Sólo será por un breve tiempo porque Chat Noir va a llegar a acompañarme en la guardia.

—¡Claro! No me tardaré mucho mientras él llegue…—dijo Adrien—Resulta que dentro de unos días una compañera de clases cumplirá años y se me viene la mente una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¡Caray! ¿Y cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Ladybug.

—Pues accidentalmente se pegó en mi celular una hoja de ella—le mostraba el modelo la hoja rosa con la letra escrita de la propia peliazul, se quedó sorprendida al saber que había perdido dicha hoja pero satisfecha al saber que Adrien organizaría una fiesta sorpresa para ella—No quiero sonar atrevido pero se notaba el esmero en esperar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Bueno…¿Y esa chica es especial para ti?—le interrogó la catarina.

—Es mi amiga y compañera de clases. Ha sido de mucha ayuda no solo para mí, sino de muchos—aclaró Adrien—No estarás celosa, ¿Verdad?

—¿Celosa yo? ¡Claro que no!—aclaró inmediatamente—Lo importante es que haces un favor muy especial a una compañera tan ágil como Marinette en organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Si fuera ella, le agradecería mucho.

—Por supuesto…ella se esforzó mucho y quizá sea momento de que yo le devuelva el favor—le confesó Adrien—Muchas gracias por comprenderme Ladybug…

—Igualmente Adrien…—respondió Ladybug.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente, sentían la necesidad mínima de robarse un beso en los labios pero la alarma del reloj de Ladybug le indicaba que era hora de irse.

—¡Disculpa Adrien! Tengo que irme, Chat Noir debe esperarme ¡Nos vemos luego!—se despedía la enmascarada para tomar vuelo rumbo a la Torre Eiffel donde la esperaba como cada noche su compañero de batallas.

Una vez que se retiró, el rubio todavía se quedaba sin habla al ver que su amor platónico tuvo la gentileza de verlo aunque sea por unos minutos.

—¿Te quedarás dormido de pie, Adrien?—le reclamó Plagg, logrando que despertara al instante.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—respondió tajante—Pero para Chat Noir tampoco va a descansar a esas horas…

 _En la Torre Eiffel…_

Ladybug observaba la ciudad silenciosamente mientras una sonrisa no se borraba en su rostro al conocer que el propio Adrien organizaría una fiesta sorpresa para ella, en su apariencia física claro está.

Finalmente logró acaparar al rubio en su atención.

Pero fue interrumpida por Chat Noir que llegó con unos segundos de retraso.

—Lamento haberme tardado Mi Lady, me caí del tejado tras levantarme y…—justificaba el felino pero se encontró con su compañera con la mirada perdida—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Ah! Sólo estaba…pensando en algunas cosas…—justificó Ladybug.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—le cuestionó con tono provocador.

—Son asuntos meramente personales que ningún gato puede saberlo—respondía sarcásticamente la enmascarada—Y mientras tanto, tenemos que percatarnos de que el peligro no se escape de nuestra vigilia.

Pese a su respuesta, Chat Noir se sentía satisfecho con ella mientras contemplaba a su compañera en el esplendor nocturno.

Porque estaba enamorado de ella, sea como Adrien o Chat Noir.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._

 _Y haré una promesa: si Francia gana el Mundial, haré un capítulo especial sobre el festejo y la coronación de Les Bleus siguiendo el marco de la historia propuesto previamente, si Dios me lo permite._

 _¡Nos vemos y Vive le France!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Por un lado estoy feliz al saber que Les Bleus se coronaron campeones del balompié mundial y por otro ando preocupado por la situación local en mi país (vamos a los 100 días en resistencia) pero no hay que rendirse hasta lograr una nueva Nicaragua. Como lo diría Marx, la peor de las luchas es la que no se hace._

 _Hoy toca un capitulo bastante normal pero educativo en ciertos casos, disfrútenlo…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 12: ¡A exponer!_

Después de que el recreo haya terminado, por órdenes de la señorita Bustier los chicos ultimaron detalles para la exposición de Historia Universal correspondiente para ese día.

Cada uno aportó cualquier material como pinturas, figuras y maquetas relacionadas a la cultura que se irá a exponer.

Mientras tanto, Chloé ultimaba detalles en el maquillaje de Marinette para lucirse frente a los demás chicos, siempre acompañada de Adrien para que la rubia se saliera con la suya.

—Terminé…—dijo la rubia tras la última pincelada de maquillaje—Y por favor no me juzgues de que tuve mala intención.

—Veamos…—dijo la peliazul tras tomar el espejo, notando el resultado—¡Chloé! Te has lucido mucho en maquillarme.

—¿De veras?—preguntó incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto! Con eso, me veo al natural como parte de la dinastía Han—exclamaba la joven después de ponerse la joyería característica que le prestó de antemano su madre.

—Ya casi estamos preparados, sólo falta el toque final para la exposición—comentó Nathaniel al desvelar una pintura basada en el boceto que realizó previamente donde resalta a Marinette con su kimono junto a un paisaje de la campiña china.

—¡Vaya Nathaniel!, De veras te has lucido con esa pintura—comentó asombrada Marinette al verse a sí misma plasmada en la tela.

—Me ha tomado muchas noches en vela en terminarla a tiempo. Madame Bustier quedará fascinada con nuestra exposición—dijo el dibujante contemplando su creación como si fuera su hijo.

—Muy bien chicos, todos al aula para empezar sus exposiciones—hablaba Bustier a los alumnos, dando paso a que entraran ordenadamente al recinto.

 _En el aula…_

El primer grupo a exponer, de acuerdo al orden del sorteo, ha sido la de la Civilización Egipcia. Gracias al padre de Alix, les facilitaron información básica y una réplica de una esfinge hecha por Sabrina y Max. Kim por su parte representaba a un faraón como castigo por aportar poco en el trabajo.

—Cabe destacar que Egipto era una potencia económica muy sagaz gracias a productos como el incienso y metales preciosos como el oro y el estaño—expuso el moreno sabiendo de memoria su parte sin necesidad de una tarjeta.

—Además de poseer un intelecto bastante amplio debido a la cantidad de papiros guardados que narran gran parte de su historia como civilización, aquí les presento una copia de uno de ellos—comentaba la pelirroja de lentes al mostrarle el manuscrito de fantasía.

—Hoy en día estos papiros junto a numerosos objetos son estudiados y expuestos a todos los interesados en el Louvre en una exposición permanente—finalizó la pelirrosa.

—¡Qué bien chicos! Me fascinó su exposición—aplaudía la docente a los chicos—Ahora le toca el turno a la civilización griega.

En esta ocasión, Iván tuvo que usar una toga y barba para interpretar a un sabio heleno, en el caso de Mylene se encargó de realizar un collage colorido sobre los paisajes de dicha nación mientras Nino y Alya indicaron la información recopilada con anterioridad.

—Grecia es sin duda la cuna de numerosos genios que cambiaron al mundo como Pitágoras, Platón y Homero; cada uno destacándose en la rama que lo compete—dijo la bloguera mostrando los libros de La Ilíada y la Odisea escritos por el último en mención—Les recomiendo leer esas historias. Son un mar de aventuras que vale la pena sumergirse.

—Y en aquella época, varios de sus habitantes creían en numerosos dioses, siendo Zeus el que más se destaca. En cuanto a semidioses está Hércules dada su descomunal fuerza y sobrenatural trabajo que va desde luchar con un minotauro hasta construir un dique—comentó el DJ.

—Además la alfarería es la principal actividad en la Grecia antigua, logrando fabricar una cantidad de cerámica valiosa durante esa época—comentaba la chica de rastas multicolor al mostrar una imitación de dicha cerámica hecha por ella—Pueden verla y no se preocupen, está hecha de plástico y engrudo.

—Muy creativo y dinámico, chicos. ¡Los felicito!—comentó Bustier para pasar revista en sus anotaciones—Ahora es el turno de los expositores de la Civilización Romana.

A diferencia de los anteriores, Lila se lucía en su esplendor al representar a la mujer romana de la época. En el caso de Kagami, Rose y Juleka se conformaron en exponer la información recopilada y numerosas fotografías que les suministró el padre de la morena en su calidad de embajador de la República Italiana ante Francia.

—Debo destacar algunos hitos de la civilización romana como las bases del Derecho, el Latín y la numerología—comentó la rubia de ojos saltones—Un ejemplo de ello es este calendario romano que les muestro a continuación; a diferencia de los doce meses conocidos se establecían diez con una duración de treinta días.

—También existen numerosos genios, el más destacado es Leonardo Da Vinci—prosiguió la japonesa enseñando una de sus pinturas representativas: la Mona Lisa—es un pintor, ingeniero, arquitecto, músico, filósofo, botánico, entre otras profesiones. Es un sabio múltiple en su tiempo.

—El legado de esa cultura perdura con sus estructuras que pese al tiempo, continúan en pie como el Coliseo Romano—finalizó la gótica mostrando una réplica de la estructura.

—Impecable como siempre, las felicito chicas—decía Bustier—Ahora veamos a la Civilización China a ver qué tal…

—Ya nos toca chicos…—dijo Marinette a sus compañeros para alistar todas las cosas para su exposición.

Al finalizar los últimos detalles fue Chloé quien empezó a hablar.

—¡EJEM! En esta ocasión vamos a explicar sobre la historia de la civilización china, a diferencia de las civilizaciones anteriores, es la más antigua a nivel mundial, teniendo sus orígenes en las dinastías Xia, Shang y Zhou que se asentaron en el río amarillo…—indicaba la rubia al trazar un mapa de China indicando los elementos de la exposición de forma magistral.

Era el turno de Adrien.

—Durante esa época, su economía se basó principalmente en la agricultura y posteriormente en la industria metalúrgica, porcelana y seda que sirvieron para su comercialización para naciones vecinas—comentó el chico al mostrar un jarro milenario de porcelana suministrado por la madre de Marinette—Y en cuanto a la estructura social tenían unos niveles jerárquicos similares a los que conocíamos previo a la revolución francesa; en la cual el emperador encabezaba junto a la aristocracia, luego los mandarines que son sus funcionarios, los campesinos que son la mayoría de la población y por último los esclavos y prisioneros de guerra.

Era Nathaniel que cerraría la exposición con broche de oro.

—Muy bien…como ustedes notaron, Marinette luce ese kimono en alusión a la Dinastía Han—comentó el pelirrojo perdiendo la timidez previa—Fue establecida por un terrateniente llamado Liu Bang llegando a escalar hasta convertirse en el emperador de China, gobernando con mano de hierro imponiendo una filosofía confuciana y la agricultura en dicha nación…

Una vez finalizado la exposición, Bustier se levantó de su escritorio para sus consideraciones finales.

—Muy bien chicos, debo admitir que me fascinaron sus exposiciones, con una nota aprobada—comentó la docente—Pero sólo un grupo ha sobresalido por su trabajo en equipo y dinamismo para un reconocimiento elevando un puntaje adicional…

Todos se miraban curiosos por saber quién tendría semejante premio.

—¡Felicitaciones a Marinette y su grupo!—dijo la maestra pelirroja

Los mencionados recibieron una ovación por parte de sus compañeros, por supuesto Chloé que se robó los reflectores.

Sólo Lila no aplaudía a ellos.

—¡Vamos Lila! Los chicos se lo merecen, hasta me pareció entretenido…—le decía Kagami.

—No es muy conveniente…—respondió tajante la italiana retirándose del aula con un poco de molestia.

—¿Siempre es así?—preguntó la japonesa a Juleka.

—Ya la has conocido del todo…—dijo la gótica a su estilo.

Ya había terminado las clases y los alumnos se reunían para poder conversar sin presión alguna.

—¡Muchas felicidades por tu exposición Marinette!—le felicitaba Alya a su mejor amiga que dejó el jarrón antiguo en una de las bancas.

—¡Gracias Alya!, igualmente debo reconocer que tú y tu grupo manejaron bien el tema que les tocó—dijo la chica a la bloguera, conversando animadamente.

Instante preciso para Lila, para así poder botar el mencionado objeto que estaba fuera de la vista de la franco-china.

—¡Nos vemos Nino!—se despedía Adrien del DJ después de conversar con él, al retirarse logró salvar a tiempo el jarrón que por poco termina en el suelo en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—dijo Marinette al voltearse y ver cómo el rubio trató de sostener la cerámica milenaria.

—¡Yo no fui Marinette! Alguien trataba de botarlo…—aclaró el modelo.

—¿No será Chloé?—preguntaba Alya.

—¿Me llamaban?—respondió la rubia con naturaleza al salir del tocador, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

—¡Para nada! ¡Es Lila!—indicó Adrien, provocando que los chicos posaran su vista hacia la italiana que intentaba desaparecer a cuanto pueda.

—Tenía la certeza que jamás cambiarías, Lila…—comentaba la peliazul

—¿Qué? Fue solo un accidente, me senté en la banca y no me di cuenta que estaba esa insignificante cosa por ahí—respondía la morena.

—Retráctate de lo que dices…—dijo Marinette al estar cerca de ella con tono desafiante.

—¿Sino que harás?—dijo una Lila sin perder estribos frente a su oponente que quería darle una bofetada ahora mismo.

—Mejor no quiero perder mi paciencia contigo…—finalizó la peliazul retirándose con su jarrón volviendo a su estado tranquilo.

—¿No hay problema si te acompañamos a casa, verdad?—le decía Adrien, junto a Alya y Nino.

—Este…¡Por supuesto!—dijo la joven sintiendo tranquilidad y apoyo con sus compañeros, dejando a una petrificada Lila tragando su orgullo.

—¡Arghhh! Algún día me las vas a pagar, Dupaing-Cheing—dijo por si misma la italiana, recibiendo el trago amargo de su propia sustancia.

Mientras tanto, Nathaniel y Chloé no se sentían a gusto con ese acercamiento de Adrien y Marinette.

—Eso no está pintando bien…—le decía el dibujante.

—Será mejor que vayamos a averiguar, sigámoslos…—le propuso la rubia.

De camino a casa de Marinette, la peliazul le agradeció la gentileza de Adrien de llevar las cosas de su madre él mismo.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme y llevar esas cosas de vuelta a casa—le agradeció la diseñadora.

—Descuida Marinette, lo importante es que están bien resguardadas—comentó el modelo al poner la cerámica en su lugar al entrar al hogar de la joven.

—Y también por evitar que se rompa, sino mamá me obligaría a pagarlo con mi mesada de por vida—dijo la peliazul en broma, después de darle una pulida dejándola limpia—Muy bien, recién salida de la alfarería…

—Yo en tanto, me tengo que retirar antes de que mi padre se preocupe nuevamente—dijo Adrien al tomar su mochila para esperar a la limusina que lo espera en cuestión de minutos—¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Sí, hasta mañana…—decía Marinette con tono soñador.

—De vuelta a la Marinette tradicional—comentó la bloguera viendo como su mejor amiga no despegaba la vista hacia el modelo que caminaba con Nino que conversaban amenamente.

—Nino, necesito de tu ayuda…—le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

—Dime de que se trata viejo, no soy experto en cosas de chicas, así que…

—¡No es sobre cosas sentimentales!—aclaró inmediatamente el rubio—Es acerca de organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Marinette…

—¡Adrien! Soy un experto en organizar fiestas—comentó orgulloso el DJ—¿El jardín de tu mansión está disponible?

—Será mejor que busquemos un lugar más neutro…—dijo Adrien recordando aquella fiesta en las afueras de su residencia que terminó no muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que Nino estaba akumatizado en ese momento—¿Por qué no lo organizamos en el parque?

—Suena bien, ¿Y en el caso del pastel, las invitaciones y esas cosas?

—Le pediré a sus padres que realicen un pastel y Alya se encargará de la logística…

—Y pondría el toque musical con un buen ritmo—dijo el moreno.

—Desde luego amigo—respondió entre risas Adrien.

A escasos metros de los chicos, Chloé y Nathaniel trataban de espiar a lo lejos de lo que hablaban.

—¿Captaste lo que han dicho?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Si mal no escuché, parece que Adrien quiere hacer una fiesta para la panad…, digo Marinette—comentó la rubia.

—¡Eso no se lo permitiré!—dijo decidido el dibujante queriendo evitar que Adrien intente conquistar a la chica de sus sueños—Tendría que organizar una fiesta para ella, cueste lo que cueste…

—Si tú quieres, voy a condicionar el salón del hotel para esa fiesta, pero…—indicaba la propuesta Chloé pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

—¡Gracias Chloé! ¡No sabes cuánto estoy agradecido con tu ayuda!—dijo Nathaniel, abrazando fuertemente a la hija del alcalde—Me tengo que ir para ya planificar los detalles…

La joven se quedó sin habla viendo la alegría de su compañero de clases, iba a condicionarle el cobro del alquiler de su hotel pero desistió de dicha idea.

Lo importante es que cada uno conseguiría su premio por aparte.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Se acuerdan de la promesa que les hice?_

 _En el próximo mes estará listo el capítulo temático post Mundial con un toque especial de romanticismo y aventura con unos personajes bastante inusuales en la serie._

 _Y muchas gracias a_ _ **sonrais777**_ _por las reviews que deja en cada capítulo, es un placer que te encante la historia bastante. Igualmente me encantó tu fic especial del Mundial en el marco de_ _ **Esperanza en París**_ _(una historia predilecta para un servidor)._

 _Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Qué hay chicos?_

 _Son pocas cosas de que hablar en ese momento, pero lo prometido es deuda al entregar el capitulo correspondiente._

 _Es el más largo hasta ahora en el transcurso de la historia, ojalá les gusten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 13: StelarBoy_

Hay mucho movimiento en el Grand Hotel de los Bourgeois ese día.

Chloé había notado la cantidad de empleados que se encargaban de la logística y decoración de la sala de conferencias.

—¿Su padre finalmente se decidió, señorita Bourgeois?—le preguntaba su mayordomo Jean a la joven.

—Así es…—dijo la joven tras ver a los periodistas entrando al lugar—Será una jornada muy larga…

Y en efecto, el Alcalde de París André Bourgeois se había tomado un tiempo de reflexión respecto a su futuro político, por lo que hoy anunciaría sus palabras definitivas en torno a lo que pensó.

Mientras tanto, los espectadores del canal TVI estaban expectantes sobre el anunció que hará el edil de la ciudad de la luz.

Entre los que se incluían Adrien, Marinette y Alya junto a sus familias en el caso de las últimas.

—Estamos en el Grand Hotel donde vamos a conocer el anuncio que brindará André Bourgeois a la prensa—indicaba Nadja Chamack a la teleaudiencia mientras el político acompañado de su hija se dirigía al podio.

Sacó sus papeles y tomó un poco de agua para empezar a hablar.

—Querido pueblo francés, después de meditar profundamente y conocer de cerca la realidad nacional, he decidido que voy a lanzar mi precandidatura a la presidencia de la república en el partido que milito—dijo tranquilo el alcalde de París ante los reporteros—Mis funciones como alcalde fueron delegadas momentáneamente al presidente del consejo municipal mientras trabajo arduamente en toda la geografía nacional para poder ganar su voto.

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados por el anuncio de Bourgeouis, sobretodo a los tres chicos.

—¿El Alcalde Bourgeouis para presidente?—decía el rubio analizando la situación.

—¿Tú crees que eso suceda?—le preguntó Plagg.

—No lo sé, es un bien alcalde pero dudo que gane…—dijo el chico, enterrando toda posibilidad de ver a su mejor amiga en el Eliseo.

—No quiero imaginarme a Chloé como la "primera hija de Francia"—exclamó Alya en estado de shock.

—Dudo mucho que el Alcalde Bourgeois llegue a ser presidente—comentaba Tom.

—Pero ha hecho un buen trabajo para la ciudad—aclaró Sabine.

—Tienes razón cariño, pero es imposible que consiga votos suficientes para su nominación—dijo su cónyuge tras bajar el volumen del televisor—Eso y quien será sus próximos oponentes.

Mientras sus padres analizaban como buenos expertos, Marinette se iba a su habitación para intercambiar mensajes con su mejor amiga que todavía sigue indignada por el anuncio.

—¿Pasó Algo Marinette?—preguntó Tikki al ver a su portadora entre risas.

—El padre de Chloé que se lanza a la presidencia—respondió la peliazul—Es poco probable que gane, aunque persisto que no la tendremos de cerca por una buena temporada.

—¿Tú crees?

—Puede que haga giras y mítines, por lo que es probable que Chloé lo acompañe—dijo la chica.

—Habrá que ver como el tiempo dicta su destino—dijo la kwami roja como buena filósofa.

Una vez finalizada la conferencia, André se acercó a su hija para pedirle un favor indispensable.

—Chloé, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—dijo su padre.

La chica asintió como todo militar al recibir una orden.

—Necesito una ayuda importante tuya para esa campaña—le decía el alcalde.

—¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?—preguntó la rubia.

—Tú eres digna representante de la juventud en la capital, ¿Verdad?

—Ay papá, por favor…—comentaba la chica tras recibir aquel halago.

—Tú serás mi asesora particular en la campaña y podrás atraer a la juventud en todo el país—le propusó André—¿Qué dices, tesoro?

Chloé analizó la oferta de su padre, aunque con una particular decisión.

—Muy bien, con la condición de que vaya con Adrinikis a tus mítines.

—¡Será un buen fichaje para la campaña!—dijo emocionado el flamante candidato.

Y así empezó la carrera de los Bourgeois hacia el Eliseo.

 _Unos días después…_

Las primarias en el partido de André estaban reñidas ya que entró en la competencia un prominente ex primer ministro que viene a disputarle el liderazgo de la preferencia al edil parisino.

Razón suficiente por lo que aceptó una entrevista en el horario estelar TVI para levantar su popularidad.

Pero la productora recibió un cambio de última hora ya que su presentadora titular, Nadja tenía que partir a Bruselas para cubrir a la comitiva del presidente en una de tantas reuniones de la comunidad europea.

—¡Rayos! ¿A quién encuentro para que sustituya a Nadja para que entreviste…a ese tipo?—decía por sí misma la mujer misteriosa con tono desesperante.

De repente se abrió la puerta de su oficina.

—Disculpa, ¿No has visto los tarjetones para el programa?—preguntaba Alec con apuro ya que empieza su turno en Kids+.

—Alec, ¿Qué te parece si después de tu programa, te pones a prueba en el horario estelar?—decía la productora.

—No estarás bromeando, ¿verdad?—dijo extrañado el moreno.

—Para nada, sólo suplirás a Nadja y de acuerdo a tu desempeño tendrás tu espacio semanal en ese horario, ¿Qué dices?

—Sí tú lo dices…¡trato hecho!—respondió el conductor aceptando la oferta para cubrir a la titular del programa de entrevistas.

 _A minutos de empezar el programa…_

Alec terminó su participación en Kids+ para poder estudiar por unos minutos el perfil del invitado que tendrá en frente.

André entró en el plató del canal junto a sus asesores bastante preparado como un boxeador ante el cuadrilátero.

—No se olvide de la cercanía con sus electores, eso es lo primordial—le aconsejó el jefe del grupo.

—Capto su consejo—respondió tranquilo el edil.

Una vez que se sentó en el sofá para escuchar otros consejos de su grupo, entraba Alec con traje formal para el programa. Se veía un poco raro ya que la corbata no era lo suyo en su personalidad característica.

—¿Cómo está señor Bourgeois?—saludó el moreno a su entrevistado.

—Mucho gusto chico—saludó André amablemente—Solo que te has equivocado de programa, ¿No?

—Para nada señor, hoy suplo a Nadja que fue a una asignación especial—respondió tranquilo el presentador.

—Entiendo…

Una vez que el director de cámaras hiciera la respectiva señal, entraron al aire para empezar con la entrevista estelar que tiene a casi todos los franceses expectantes frente a su televisor.

Entre ellos, la familia Dupain-Cheing.

—¿Qué ven?—preguntaba Marinette a sus padres.

—La entrevista al alcalde Bourgeois—respondió Tom con una mirada atenta hacia la pantalla.

—¿No me digan que votarán por él?—cuestionó la peliazul.

—Para nada hija—respondió Sabine—Lo que pasa es que tu padre se emociona bastante con esas cosas de la política…además de que no quiere a Bourgeois como todo buen obrero.

—Jijiji, si es así, dalo por hecho—dijo la joven.

En la mansión Agreste, estaban Adrien y Gabriel en la sala principal mirando la entrevista, sobretodo el último que apostaba por su más cercano amigo para la carrera al palacio del Eliseo.

—Muy buenas noches, en esta ocasión entrevistaré a André Bourgeois, en su condición de precandidato presidencial—empezaba a presentar un serio Alec—Gracias por aceptar la invitación, señor.

—Será todo un honor, Alec—respondió tranquilo el edil.

—La primera pregunta es por qué tomó esa decisión de lanzar su precandidatura—cuestionó el presentador.

—Son muchos factores que tomé en cuenta para entrar de lleno... —comentó Bourgeois.

En el transcurso de la entrevista, el joven modelo sentía mucho cansancio por lo que se retiró de la sala, no sin antes despedirse de su padre.

—Me tengo que ir a descansar, buenas noches padre…

—Buenas noches hijo—respondió el diseñador sin despegar su vista del televisor.

El ritmo de la entrevista estaba yendo bien, una vez que entraron a cortes comerciales, la productora le ordenó a Alec lo siguiente.

—Vas muy bien, ahora es momento de contraatacarlo—decía la misteriosa dama desde control de estudio.

—¿Estás segura que haga esas preguntas que me enviaste?—dijo extrañado—No creo que sean muy conveniente usarlas…

—¿Quieres ganarte un lugar en el estelar?—cuestionó la productora—Tienes que usar esa carta para ser reconocido más adelante.

—De acuerdo…—respondió Alec sin oposición alguna.

Una vez que se reincorporaron a sus puestos, el calvo retomó la continuación del programa, muy directo que la anterior parte.

—Señor Bourgeois, hay muchas declaraciones de sus oponentes en torno a su decisión, ¿Quiere verlas?

—Desde luego—respondió tranquilo.

Más adelante se presentó una cantidad de imágenes de numerosos actores políticos de diferentes ideologías cuestionando fuertemente su gestión como edil parisino y como próximo presidente.

—¿Y qué opina de ello?—preguntó Alec.

—Bueno...no sé que decir pero me siento sorprendido de ese tipo de pensamientos—respondió André con nerviosismo.

—¡Ya has quedado al descubierto, Bourgeois!—exclamó Tom con euforia al verlo en tan comprometedora situación.

—A todos mis oponentes les digo que vean de cerca mi trabajo como alcalde y los ciudadanos parisinos son garantes de mi labor gracias a los beneficios y obras que realicé hasta ahora—respondió más duro.

—¿Y qué opina de eso?—exclamó Alec al mostrarle otro video en el que los ciudadanos parisinos se quejan de su gestión mucho más fuerte que la anterior vez.

Gabriel apagó el televisor sin que la entrevista terminara para retirarse a su oficina.

—Yo sé quién está detrás de esa campaña sucia en mi contra —exclamó molesto André viendo a la silueta detrás del control de estudio—Pero yo no permito que manchen mi honorabilidad de esa forma, ¡Se acabó la entrevista!

—¡Espere señor Bourgeois!—le suplicaba Alec para que no se fuera de esa manera.

—¡Y en cuanto a ti, regresa a tus concursos! ¡Te quedó grande ese saco para dar entrevistas!—respondió el alcalde parisino saliendo del plató dejando perplejo al presentador.

—Tengan buenas noches…hasta la próxima entrega…—se despidió Alec de lo que sería su única intervención en horario estelar.

Todo el auditorio quedó asombrado por la violenta respuesta que dio Bourgeois, sobretodo la familia de Marinette que siguió de cerca el programa.

Ese instante, Hawk Moth abría el enorme ventanal de su anfiteatro para empezar su trabajo nocturno.

—Nuevamente la humillación y el fracaso rondan en la televisión—decía el villano sin despegar su vista a las afueras de la ciudad—Pero es hora de redimirse ante su audiencia con más fuerza….

Posteriormente atrapó una mariposa para cargar su energía negativa

El lepidóptero negro andaba en cada rincón de la ciudad, hasta aparentemente seguir el auto del modelo, mientas la peliazul miraba atentamente.

—¡Vuela pequeño akuma! ¡Has brillar a ese presentador como se debe!—exclamó Hawk Moth al ver volar su creación por el firmamento nocturno hasta llegar a su paradero.

Alec inmediatamente fue a su camerino para reflexionar sobre su bochornoso debut, teniendo la idea que hubo mano negra por parte de la producción.

Pero su teléfono sonó indicando la llamada de la productora.

— _¿Alec? Debo reconocer que has hecho un excelente trabajo_ —comentaba la mujer desde la línea— _Ya tienes ganado un puesto estelar en el canal principal, ¿Aceptas?_

—Bueno yo….—intentó responder el calvo pero el akuma se adentró en su corbata.

—StelarBoy, soy Hawk Moth. Y vengo a anunciarte que tú tendrás espacio en el horario estelar a tu propio estilo, siempre con la condición de que los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir estén en mi poder—le explicó el villano a su víctima.

—Acepto tu oferta, Hawk Moth—respondió Alec para dar paso a su alter ego diabólico para lucir como cuan anunciador de circo y maquillado totalmente de blanco. Su corbata era la más llamativa diseñada por cuadrados morado y negro y un enorme botón de color rubí.

— _¡Alec! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Hola!_ —preguntaba la productora sin saber que el presentador abandonó el camerino en busca de cobrar venganza con alguien particular.

 _En el Grand Hotel…_

André salió de una breve reunión con sus asesores que se retiraron de su oficina, sólo él quedó estando exhausto tras terminar una noche de pesadillas.

—Ha sido una pesada jornada—decía por sí mismo tras cerrar la ventana de su despacho.

Sin percatarse que StelarBoy había entrado de incógnito en el lugar.

—¿Cómo está señor Bourgeois?—saludaba el villano al edil—Es momento de otra entrevista, no se va a arrepentir.

Bourgeois quería escapar lo más rápido posible pero la puerta quedó enllavada, mientras StelarBoy sacó de su sombrero una pequeña pero funcional cámara y un micrófono para dar rienda suelta a su improvisado programa.

Una vez que Sabine apagaba el televisor, se volvía a encender sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluyendo a Marinette.

Lo mismo Adrien que se sorprendió que su plasma se encendió por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo están chicos? Interrumpo esa transmisión para presentarles una entrega especial—empezaba a hablar el villano—El mismo candidato Bourgeois se ofreció para un sinnúmero de retos jamás vistos en la televisión, ¿Qué opina de ello?

—La verdad no quiero estar aquí y…—exclamó con molestia, pero fue amordazado con su mano.

—¡Nos vemos en unos minutos en la televisora! No olviden que la invitación va para ustedes queridos Ladybug y Chat Noir—finalizó StelarBoy para dirigirse a la estación junto a su víctima.

—Pst. ¡Plagg despierta!—le suplicó Adrien al kwami que dormía profundamente.

—Déjame estar con mi queso…—decía Plagg con tono soñoliento.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…—decía el rubio tratando de aplicar psicología inversa para contratacar como buen soldado—¡Plagg, las garras!

Y acto seguido atrapó al kwami negro en su anillo para convertirse en Chat Noir y dirigirse ante su nuevo contrincante.

—Yo me tengo que dormir—decía Marinette a sus padres que seguían pendientes en el televisor—Buenas noches a todos.

—Que descanses hija…—respondió Tom sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla por la intriga.

Una vez que cerró la puerta principal de su habitación, la peliazul estaba lista para poder transformarse.

—¿Estás lista Marinette?—preguntó Tikki que salía de su chaleco.

—Por supuesto, no hay descanso para la justicia…—respondió la chica para la siguiente orden—¡Tikki…Motas!

Y Ladybug sobrevoló con su yoyo sobre la ciudad.

 _En la estación de televisión…_

StelarBoy con su corbata condicionó el estudio de televisión numerosos elementos para su gran concurso que va desde una ruleta hasta un tablero en el que indica un sinnúmero de castigos para su víctima.

—¡Estamos de regreso amigos!—saludó StelarBoy a sus televidentes—Es momento de empezar con "Todo o nada". Un juego único e irrepetible en la televisión donde los participantes la pasan bien.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir aterriza en la entrada de la televisora al igual que Ladybug segundos después.

—¡Vaya pulso con el tiempo, mi Lady!—decía el felino al ver a su compañera.

—Y con el crimen también—respondió la catarina a su estilo—Vayamos a rescatar al alcalde.

—¡Entendido!

Y así ambos corrieron hacia el estudio donde StelarBoy realizaba su espectáculo siniestro.

—Es momento de que usted conteste las siguientes preguntas antes de que caiga en un castigo, ¿Está preparado?

—Si no hay otra alternativa, acepto—respondió el político.

—¡No tan rápido, arlequín!—gritaba Ladybug desde la iluminación junto a Chat Noir.

—¡Miren que sorpresa amigos!, ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir están de visita!—comentó el akumatizado al ver al dúo de héroes y bajo un toque de su nudo, logró atarlos de imprevisto—También van a jugar, ¿No es así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sácanos ahora!—le ordenó el enmascarado negro.

—Para nada, esta vez el juego que les corresponde junto al alcalde consiste en contestar una serie de preguntas que saldrán de esa ruleta—comentó StelarBoy—Además de que se llama "Todo o nada", ustedes apostarán algo valioso.

—Amigo, nosotros no andamos dinero suficiente como para apostar…—respondió Chat Noir pero su hombro fue golpeado por Ladybug—No andas monedas, ¿Verdad?

—No hablo de dinero, sino de sus Miraculous—aclaró el arlequín—Si pierden, me entregarán sus Miraculous. ¿De acuerdo?

Ladybug y Chat Noir analizaron la oferta del presentador, si erraban en la mayoría de preguntas no les queda más que entregar sus pendientes y anillo ante su rival. Pero no contaban con el ingenio del dúo para evitar aquel suceso.

—Reto aceptado StelarBoy—dijo Ladybug.

—¡Es hora del reto!—exclamó con voz alta el akumatizado, dando por iniciado el juego—Y aún hay más: si tienen una respuesta incorrecta, nuestro querido alcalde caerá en esa piscina llena de pegamento.

—¡No hagas eso por favor! ¡Soy alérgico al pegamento! —suplicó el edil ante su captor que se limitó en girar la ruleta deteniéndose en Historia.

Mientras tanto, los espectadores estaban preocupados por lo que está ocurriendo.

—Ojalá el alcalde salga ileso por favor…—se dijo Tom con nerviosísimo.

—¿No que te caía mal?—le reclamó Sabine.

—Bueno…a veces hay que tener un poco de toque humano en esos momentos…—aclaró el panadero.

—Vamos con historia, ¿Quién fue el primer alcalde de París?—decía el villano al sacar el primer tarjetón de su saco.

—Creo que lo sabía….—decía Ladybug tratando de pensar.

—¿No será Jacques Chirac? —le preguntó su compañero felino.

—Puede ser si consideramos que el cargo fue restablecido hace más de treinta años—dijo la catarina—Pero habrá que saber cuál es el primero en toda la historia.

Los héroes titubeaban los datos hasta conseguir la pregunta final.

—Nuestra respuesta es Jean Sylvain Baily—dijo la catarina.

—¿Esta es su respuesta final?—preguntó StelarBoy.

—Por supuesto…—respondió tranquila, pero un sonido indicaba que su respuesta era incorrecta.

—La respuesta correcta era Jacques Chirac—dijo el presentador.

—Sabía que ese tipo haría trampa—dijo Chat Noir.

—Lo sé, pero tendremos que soportarlo un poco más—le recomendó Ladybug.

Mientras tanto, Stelar Boy bajó un metro menos a Bourgeois hacia el pozo.

Todos los televidentes seguían intrigados por lo que iba a pasar, sobretodo su hija Chloé que no podía dejar de comerse las uñas esperando que su padre esté a salvo.

—Vamos a ver que categoría—dijo el presentador al lanzar la ruleta deteniéndose en la sección Ciencia—Aquí hay una pregunta para ciencia: ¿De cuánto es la velocidad de la luz?

—Esa sí la sé…—dijo Ladybug al recordar la respuesta tras la última prueba escrita de Física.

—¿Estás segura de contestar, mi Lady?—le advertía Chat Noir.

—Confía en mí, lo sé porque…indican mis años de mucho estudio y conocimiento—decía la chica para ya dar su respuesta—La velocidad de la luz equivale a tres multiplicado por diez elevado a 8 metros por segundo.

Nuevamente el sonido de incorrecto sonó.

—Nuevamente has errado querida Ladybug. La respuesta correcta era 299,792,458 metros por segundo—aclaró StelarBoy—Ya saben lo que significa, ¿Verdad?

Dicho eso, bajó unos centímetros dejando a André un poco cerca del pozo.

—¡Chicos hagan algo por favor!—suplicó el edil.

—Tendré que usar mi cataclismo para escapar de una vez…—dijo Chat Noir alzando la mano, pero Ladybug se lo impidió.

—Espera Chat, creo que tengo una idea para poder escapar lo más pronto posible—respondió Ladybug—Oye StelarBoy, queremos hacer un trato.

—Acabo de oír trato, ¿No?—exclamó el presentador.

—Exacto, si acertamos en la siguiente pregunta nos tendrás que soltar, sino acertamos tendrás que quitarnos los Miraculous, ¿Qué dices?—dijo la chica enmascarada.

—Te estás arriesgando un poco mi Lady…—dijo su compañero felino—¡Eso me gusta!

StelarBoy pensó por unos momentos, pero Hawk Moth le ordenó lo siguiente:

—Ya tienes la gran oportunidad de quitarle sus Miraculous, ganen o pierdan—le explicó telepáticamente, por lo que asintió inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, a petición de nuestra querida invitada le concederé su deseo—dijo el villano—Veremos cuál será el último tema que nos dará nuestra ruleta.

La mencionada ruleta daba demasiadas vueltas hasta detenerse en una inusual categoría.

—¿Tema variado?—se preguntaron ambos héroes.

—Aquí está la pregunta…—decía el akumatizado al sacar su tarjetón—Mencione al menos tres poderes de..¿Sailor Moon?

—No conozco mucho de Sailor Moon—dijo Ladybug.

—¡Espera!—dijo Chat Noir alzando la mano—¡Yo sé la respuesta!

—¿Estás seguro de responderla?—le susurró la catarina.

—Por supuesto, hablé con alguien conocedor de la materia y todo eso…—intentó aclarar el felino para evitar ser descubierto.

—¿Estás listo para responder?—preguntó StelarBoy.

—Son demasiados poderes, pero hay que tomar en cuenta a los más esenciales: Polvo estelar, Poder cósmico lunar y Sublime meditación lunar—respondió tranquilo el chico.

—¡Vaya!... —dijo el presentador viendo la respuesta—¡Respuesta acertada!

—Ahora cumple con tu trato…—le gritó Ladybug.

—No se desesperen, ya mismo los desato…—dijo StelarBoy, momento suficiente para intentar quitarle los aretes a Ladybug, pero Chat Noir esquivó a tiempo a su adversario.

—Ya lo dicen muchos: Firmar me harás, pero cumplir jamás—respondió el chico a su estilo.

—Te has olvidado de algo particular…

StelarBoy cortó la soga provocando que el alcalde se lanzara hacia el pozo de pegamento.

Pero de inmediato, la enmascarada roja logró atraparlo con su yoyo.

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamó Ladybug con tono triunfante.

—Muchas gracias Ladybug…—le agradecía el edil.

—Desde luego alcalde—dijo Ladybug con beneplácito—Mientras tanto, vamos a capturar el akuma.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir, han olvidado de algo…

Ambos héroes dieron vuelta sin percatarse que el pozo de pegamento reventara, dejándolos atrapados nuevamente.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, que disfruten el premio mayor—dijo el villano junto a su rehén para dirigirse al interior de la ciudad.

—¡Auxilio Ladybug!... —gritó el edil a lo lejos.

—Bueno, quedamos atrapados mi Lady…—dijo el felino a su compañera—¿Por qué no aprovechamos y hablamos sobre nuestros hobbies?

—¿Cómo están amigos?—dijo StelarBoy desde la parte alta del Arco del Triunfo—Nuevamente mi amigo André Bourgeois tendrá un nuevo reto al estilo pirata: si no acierta las preguntas, no le queda más que caminar paso a paso la tabla…

—¡Se acabó! Es hora de actuar—exclamó Chat Noir al alzar su diestra libre para invocar su poder—¡GATACLISMO!

Y así la masa de pegamento se destruyó dejando a ambos enmascarados en libertad.

—¡Vamos al Arco del triunfo cuanto antes!—dijo la catarina.

 _En el Arco del Triunfo…_

—¡Te lo suplico, amigo! ¡Déjame en libertad y serás mi vocero de la campaña!—le ofrecía André a su captor.

—Lo siento. No soy tu amigo y da dos pasos adelante…—le ordenó StelarBoy al edil que perdía el equilibrio en las alturas del monumento histórico.

—¡Ahora terminó tu show!—le advirtió Ladybug al villano, invocando su poder principal.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!—exclamó la catarina logrando que apareciera el objeto sorpresa —¿Una pistola de juguete?

—¿No estás un poco crecidita para jugar a los policías y ladrones?—comentó con tono burlón Chat Noir.

—Quizá, pero esta policía tendrá que cerrar el caso—decía la enmascarada para captar su estrategia que consistía en disparar una bala de salva frente al nudo de su corbata, no en frente de su rival sino hacia un poste de luz.

—¡Has fallado!—dijo StelarBoy al notar el disparo en el lugar equivocado, pero de repente la bala chocó con la estructura metálica para dirigirse al botón de su corbata logrando quebrarse en mil pedazos.

—No puede ser…—se dijo el villano al ver que su objeto quedara roto mientras salía el akuma. La catarina logró atraparla en menos de un segundo.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!

Palabras mágicas de la heroína para que el akuma sea purificado, volviendo a su estado primitivo.

—Adiós, pequeña mariposita. ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!—gritó la chica al lanzar la pistola hacia el firmamento nocturno, regresando a la normalidad aquellos daños causados.

—¿D-Donde estoy?—decía AAlec al vovler a la normalidad.

—¡GANAMOS!—exclamó el dueto al chocar sus puños dando por finalizado su misión.

—¡Me tengo que ir ahora mismo!—dijo con apuro Chat Noir después del segundo beep de su anillo—No quiero que me ocupen mi lugar en el tejado.

—¡Cuidate Chat Noir!—se despidió la enmascarada de su compañero, pero fue sorprendida por el candidato presidencial que la abrazó.

—¡Ya lo oyeron gente!—dijo con orgullo Bourgeouis—Ladybug ha manifestado su apoyo a mi candidatura presidencial…

—¡Espere señor Bourgeois! Ladybug no hace campañas políticas—aclaró la heroína de inmediato—Además es momento de que lime asperezas con su entrevistador.

—Ladybug tiene razón, primero me disculpo por las preguntas incómodas que acabo de hacerle a usted. En realidad no ha sido mi estilo después de todo…—dijo Alec con sinceridad.

—¡Ejem! Yo también me extralimité bastante en ese momento. Igualmente me disculpo como todo ser humano—dijo el político tendiéndole la mano.

—Yo me tengo que ir, los bomberos llegaron—decía Ladybug entre apuros para regresar a su hogar, antes que sus padres lleguen a verla en su habitación de imprevisto.

En tanto, Hawk Moth no se sentía cómodo con otra derrota a sus cuestas.

—Sigan disfrutando de su victoria, pero más adelante tragarán la hiel de la derrota mientras yo consiga gana, cueste lo que cueste—exclamó con fuerza su archienemigo frente a su ventana que cerraba lentamente.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Alec entraba a las oficinas de la estación cuando la secretaria le avisó para algo particular.

—¡Por fin llegaste Alec!—decía la ejecutiva—el director del canal te estaba buscando a ti.

—¿D-De veras?—preguntó el presentador.

—¡Por supuesto! Te espera en su oficina...

Alec tragó saliva para abrir la puerta y entrar en ella para conversar con él por casi media hora. Al salir estaba en estado de shock.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—le preguntó la secretaria.

—Algo que no esperaba pero…¡Tendré lugar en el horario estelar!—decía con emoción el calvo.

—¡Felicitaciones Alec! ¿Cuándo comienzas?—preguntó la ejecutiva.

—En menos de una semana, sólo que con un par de condiciones…

—¿Cuáles son?

—La primera era pedir un cambio en la producción—decía Alec sin percatarse que la ambigua productora la observaba de lejos—Y en cuanto a lo segundo…

 _La noche del estreno…_

Toda la audiencia quedó esperando después del programa de entrevistas de Nadja, el estreno de un late show semanal poco usual en un canal de noticias bajo la presentación poco formal de Alec.

—¡Hola a todos! Esta noche viene un padrino inusual que inaugurará esa amena revista—decía el presentador desde su escritorio—¡André Bourgeois!

—¡Muchas gracias por la invitación!—exclamó el presidenciable al entrar en el plató.

—¡Buenas noches, señor! Ojalá le encante ese programa…

—¡Por supuesto! Será todo un honor—dijo tranquilo el edil.

Todos los televidentes se mostraban entretenidos con esa nueva modalidad, entre ellos Marinette y Tikki.

—¿No te parece mucho desvelo para ver televisión?—le preguntó la kwami roja.

—Vamos Tikki, sólo será por un día—justificó la peliazul—Y por lo que veo, es un buen programa a diferencia del anterior….

—Antes de despedirme, les revelaré el próximo invitado—decía el calvo ante los televidentes—Nada menos que el supermodelo Adrien Agreste. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, amigos!

—¿Te encuentras bien Marinette?—le preguntó Tikki a su portadora que yacía sin habla, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración acelerada.

—Nuevamente estás soñando despierta…—dijo la kwami.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Les gustó, verdad?_

 _Ojalá el próximo les guste más, como yo al escribirlo, ¿Les doy una pista? Es mi ship favorito de la serie._

 _Nos vemos…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Princesse bleue**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Muy bien chicos, sin más que agregar, les dejo el capítulo temático de la copa mundial. Y cómo les decía, protagoniza uno de mis ships favoritos de la serie. Fue largo el capitulo, por lo que dividí en dos partes para darle más trama y misterio._

 _Disfruten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 13: Vuelve Quiebratiempo (Primera parte)_

Marinette ultimaba detalles para la pijamada que tendrá en su propia casa. Desde los bocadillos, el stock de películas en su streaming hasta los juegos de mesa.

—¡Vaya Marinette! Será una noche muy movida…—preguntó Tikki al ver a su portadora sacar una cantidad de almohadas hacia la sala.

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió feliz la peliazul—Y eso que mis padres fueron a Marsella a una convención de panificadores en esos días, tendré esta casa bajo mi mando y responsabilidad.

El timbre de las afueras del edificio sonó, provocando que Marinette baje rumbo a la panadería con la intención de recibir a sus huéspedes.

—¡Hola Marinette! Ya estamos preparadas para empezar esta pijamada—dijo con emoción Alya junto a Mylene, Rose, Alix y Juleka.

—Ya está todo listo, sólo faltan ustedes—dijo la joven, permitiendo su acceso a las chicas.

Será una noche entretenida y larga para el grupo.

Entrada la noche, tras ver casi unas dos películas predilectas para las chicas, tanto así que Rose y Marinette lloraron a moco tendido por cada escena romántica.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de los juegos…—ordenó la diseñadora.

—¿Empezamos con Verdad o Reto?—propuso Mylene.

—Es una excelente idea—dijo convencida Marinette, para después buscar una botella vacía de gaseosa para ser la ruleta giratoria y reunirse en círculo.

La botella giró inmediatamente hacia la primera víctima: Juleka.

—Juleka…¿Verdad o reto?—le interrogaba Alya.

—Me quedo con reto…—respondió tranquila la gótica.

—Si tú lo dices…—decía Marinette para buscar el reto indicado a su amiga—tendrás que comerte esa cantidad de dulces ácidos en treinta segundos.

—Acepto el reto—dijo la chica de mechón morado.

Y así fue que Juleka aceptó terminar esa bolsa de dulces en dicho tiempo, logrando acabar su reto antes de los treinta.

—¡Has cumplido el reto Juleka, felicidades!—exclamó emocionada Rose para abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amiga, dejando a la gótica sonrojada levemente.

—¡Muy bien, veamos quien será la siguiente!—dijo la bloguera al volver a girar la botella.

Esta vez el turno le correspondió a Mylene.

—¿Verdad o reto?—le cuestionó Marinette a la chica.

—Escojo verdad…—dijo la chica de rastas multicolores.

—Muy bien…—dijo la peliazul alistando la siguiente pregunta—¿Cuándo fue que le robaste un beso a Iván?

—¡Chicas! Déjenme que me acuerde…fue en la primera cita después de que se convirtió en aquel monstruo de piedra. Salimos en un día de campo y aproveché el momento de la despedida para besarlo en los labios; desde ese día no podía dormir pensando en aquel beso—decía Mylene con ensueño como logró contratacar por sorpresa a su novio.

—¿No les pareció romántico chicas?—decía Alya con sentimiento al escuchar el relato de su compañera—Pasemos a girar la botella.

El turno le correspondió a Marinette.

—A ver Marinette…¿Verdad o reto?—preguntó su mejor amiga.

—¡Escojo reto!—respondió tajante.

Luego de debatir rápidamente, las amigas le impusieron el reto siguiente.

—Tendrás que cantar "Problem" de Ariana Grande a todo pulmón—dio el veredicto Alya.

—Si tú lo dices…—aceptó sin titubeos la peliazul antes de que le pregunten algo vergonzoso en torno a Adrien. Tomó aire e hizo seña para que Rose reprodujera la canción desde su móvil.

 _Baby even though I hate ya_

 _I wanna love ya_

 _I want you you you_

 _And even though I can't forgive ya_

 _I really want to_

 _I want you you you_

Marinette cantaba a la perfección aquella melodía y bailaba impecablemente a diferencia de las veces anteriores que lo hacía en su habitación. Tanto así que la bloguera la grabó detalladamente, para que la viera posteriormente.

—Muy bien amiga, has ganado con suerte—le dijo Alya con beneplácito.

De nuevo las chicas se reunieron en círculo y volvieron a girar la botella, recayendo en la más baja del grupo: Alix.

—Tienes dos opciones Alix: ¿Verdad o reto?—decía la morena.

La joven de pelo rosa analizó su opción hasta dar la pregunta final.

—Escojo verdad

—Aquí está la pregunta…—dijo Marinette al consensuarla con las chicas—¿A ti te gusta Kim?

La aludida se quedó petrificada por la pregunta formulada, trataba de salirse de aquella duda por lo que respondió naturalmente.

—Jamás me va a gustar ese gusano como Kim…

—No estoy convencida de tu respuesta, es muy típico de Alix—dijo Mylene.

—¿No les parece romántico chicas?—exclamó Rose con tono meloso—Que de aquella rivalidad, se forjara un romance inesperado…

—¿Saben chicas? Mi respuesta es no ¡Ni loca saldría con ese imbécil!—finalizó tajante la patinadora con un humor nada amigable que dejó a sus compañeras asombradas.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos a otro juego?—dijo Marinette con apuro al poner la caja de Monopoly en el círculo.

Las chicas inmediatamente acataron la orden, logrando apaciguar la ira de Alix.

 _Una vez entrada la noche…_

Marinette se levantó un rato para tomar un poco de agua, pero de repente halló a Alix que estaba en la cocina.

—Oye Marinette... —empezaba a hablar la pelirrosa—¿Me puedes decir dónde queda el baño?

—Por supuesto, puedes ir por ese sector y…—indicaba la peliazul pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Me ayudas a guiar donde es? No vaya a ser que me pierda—le pidió Alix.

—De acuerdo…

Ambas chicas fueron hacia el baño, pero la patinadora empezó a hablar con Marinette.

—Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo—decía la joven—En realidad no quería ir al baño, sino esperar que las chicas se durmieran.

—¿Pero por qué?—cuestionó extrañada la peliazul.

—Quiero confesarte algo importante, con la condición de que no se lo digas a nadie—le dijo Alix.

—Lo juro

—Muy bien…—tomó aire para poder confesar lo siguiente—A mí me gusta Kim…

—¿E-En serio?—dijo asombrada la chica.

—Así es, sólo que me comporté diferente para que ninguna chica se diera cuenta—aclaró la pelirrosa—Me da pena su reacción si en el hipotético caso de que yo me declarara a él…

—Déjame ver…A ustedes les gusta el futbol, ¿Cierto?

—Exactamente, discutimos de vez en cuando sobre la copa mundial

—¡Aquí está la solución!—dijo Marinette—En una semana se acerca la gran final del Mundial y puede que Francia clasifique. A lo mejor lo proyectan en el Campo de Marte para que la podamos ver como grupo y así le digas lo que sientes por él…

—¿Y qué pasa si dice que no?—dijo con recelo la joven.

—No seas pesimista Alix, Kim lo comprenderá bastante y poco a poco empezarán a salir como una pareja normal, sin peleas y temores de por medio—le aconsejó la diseñadora.

—Muchas gracias por el consejo Marinette…—le agradeció la patinadora—Y mientras tanto, ahora sí voy al baño…

—Dale no más—dijo la joven enseñándole la puerta de la pieza.

 _Y ese domingo…_

Todas las expectativas se cumplieron.

La selección francesa clasificó fácilmente ante Bélgica para recuperar aquel trofeo ganado en París hace veinte años.

Los hinchas se reunieron en la plaza cercana a la sede del ayuntamiento parisino para ver en pantalla gigante el gran partido.

Y tal como habían quedado, el curso de Marinette y Adrien se reunieron en dicho lugar para verlo. En el caso del rubio, recibió el beneplácito de su padre para acompañar a sus compañeros de escuela, con el gorila de guardaespaldas.

—Lamento la tardanza chicos…—decía el rubio a sus compañeros al llegar al punto de concentración.

—Descuida viejo, ya estamos todos listos para ver el gran partido—exclamó Nino.

Pero de repente el celular del modelo sonó.

—¿Diga?—comentó Bourgeois.

—¡Adrinikis! Te preguntaba si querías venir al ayuntamiento a ver la final conmigo y con mi papi también. ¿Aceptarías mi oferta?—le pedía Chloé a su mejor amigo.

—Sólo que con una condición—le pedía el modelo—Que vengan también mis compañeros.

—¿De verás?... —dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar la indignación al recibir la oferta de Adrien, pero los asesores de su padre le pedía que la aceptara con el pretexto de conseguir la atención de los jóvenes para su candidatura presidencial—¡Por supuesto! Pueden llegar en confianza, ¡Nos vemos!

—Chicos, vamos a ir al ayuntamiento porque Chloé nos está invitando…

Los jóvenes titubeaban el porqué la egoísta chica del alcalde las había invitado a ellos.

—¡Vamos chicos! Es momento de darle una oportunidad a Chloé—decía Marinette—Lo importante es divertirnos por lo menos hoy.

Los jóvenes se convencieron de las palabras de su todavía presidenta de curso.

—Marinette tiene razón, ¿Por qué no vamos?—dijo Alya.

—¡Un momento! Falta Kim—dijo Max, pese a la ausencia de Lila y Kagami.

En ese instante, el vietnamita corría apresurado y venía acompañado con una joven pelirroja.

—Lo siento chicos, lamento tardarme tanto—exclamó el atleta con apuro.

—Justo a tiempo Kim—dijo Adrien—¿Porqué no nos presentas a tu acompañante?

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Ondine...una amiga de Kim…—se presentó la chica.

Los demás chicos se acercaron a saludarla, menos Alix.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?—preguntó Nino.

—Pues verás…ella es una compañera de clases de natación—aclaró inmediatamente el joven—Y me pidió que me acompañara a ver el juego, tenemos cosas en común sobre el futbol…

Al oír eso último, la patinadora sentía una furia interna de celos en su ser, pero trató de guardárselo por un momento antes de perder los estribos con la chica nueva.

—¡Entonces vamos hacia el ayuntamiento! Sino Chloé cargará su furia contra nosotros cuando volvamos a clases—indicaba la bloguera.

 _En el ayuntamiento…_

El grupo había llegado a tiempo a la terraza del palacio municipal, en la que se condicionó la amplia sala que lo conecta en un enorme centro de entretenimiento propio de unos reyes. Había muchos aperitivos y bebidas gaseosas por doquier y una pantalla plana del tamaño de un librero.

—¡Por fin llegaste Adrinikis!—saludaba Chloé al rubio—Sean todos bienvenidos a ver la gran final en donde nuestra selección logrará por fin coronarse como campeona del balompié…

—Pasen adelante chicos, siéntanse como en su casa—secundó su padre que vestía la playera bleue y pintado con los colores nacionales.

Y así entraron al recinto para poder acomodarse en el sector de los chicos. Por obviedad, Marinette logró sentarse al lado de Adrien, pero Chloé hizo lo mismo junto a él en el lado derecho del modelo; en cambio Kim y Ondine se sentaron juntos, dejando a Alix alejada del chico.

La peliazul sacó su celular de incógnito para saber cómo estaba la pelirrosa.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _¿Te encuentras bien, Alix?_

La joven respondió a su manera.

 _ **Alix:**_ _No es nada, lo importante es que tengo un lugar para ver el juego sin que nadie se interponga con la altura :P_

El juego empezó más cerrado a diferencia de las anteriores.

Y para sorpresa, el contrincante croata anotó el autogol a favor de la selección gala, provocando euforia en el auditorio y en las afueras de la plaza.

—Eso ha sido mucha suerte, pero no estoy convencido—decía Kim.

—No digas eso, ya tendrán más suerte más adelante—le aclaró Ondine.

Alix intervino en la conversación.

—Yo digo que no hay que extralimitarnos. La selección tiene una artillería fuerte para contraatacar—dijo la pelirrosa.

—¿Y tú qué sabes enana?—le cuestionó el vietnamita—Diría que la mejor a diferencia de la final de Eurocopa.

Posteriormente Antoine Griezzmann marca el penal a favor de les Bleues, volviendo la euforia en los presentes tras el empate hecho por Persic.

El primer tiempo ha terminado, motivo para un receso entre ambas escuadras y para los espectadores.

Adrien y Marinette hablaron relajados, siempre con Chloé como colada.

Se fijó nuevamente en Alix que quedó marginada al ver a Kim hablar amenamente con Ondine.

La diseñadora se acercó a donde la chica que se servía una gaseosa.

—¿Y cómo te fue?—preguntó la peliazul.

—No me digas nada…—dijo la joven con pesimismo—Veo que Kim la está pasando fenomenal con…esa tal Ondine.

—Espera que termine el juego y busca el momento indicado para que hables con él a solas…—le aconsejó Marinette—Y mientras tanto, tengo que ir a donde Adrien antes que Chloé empiece a quitármelo.

—Tomate tu tiempo—decía Alix.

Posteriormente miró el reloj antiguo que le regaló su padre para cronometrar la hora que transcurre en esos momentos. Una vez que termine la coronación, tendrían una hora de festejos con sus compañeros; razón suficiente para confesarle a Kim lo que siente por él y más adelante tener una mini cita de media hora.

Lo tenía fríamente calculado.

Ya el receso terminó para que empiece el segundo tiempo del juego que venía más reñido a diferencia del anterior.

La tensión reinaba en los jóvenes espectadores al esperar la remontada de los galos.

Y Paul Pogba anotó el tercer gol a favor de Francia, logrando gritos en la audiencia.

Alix intentó encontrar al atleta para celebrar el gol, pero se perdió entre los presentes.

—¡Vamos Alix! ¡No vayas a perderlo fácilmente!—se dijo por sí misma la pelirrosa.

El clímax del juego estaba más caliente tras el gol del oponente croata, pero por suerte Mbappé selló el triunfo definitivo para Francia.

El propio alcalde Bourgeois empezaba a festejar junto a su equipo y correligionarios con la mayor euforia.

Igualmente Chloé y sus compañeros derrochaban gritos.

A excepción de Alix que veía apresuradamente su reloj.

—Es ahora o nunca…—se dijo la chica para acercarse a Kim pero para su sorpresa es llevado por Ondine a un rincón menos ruidoso.

Ella optó por seguirlos de inmediato.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Ondine?—le preguntó el chico.

—Necesito decirte algo importante…—le decía la pelirroja con para depositarle un beso en los labios, dejando perplejo al atleta.

Lo mismo la patinadora, pero con una mezcla de celos e ira en su ser.

—¿Y tú que me ves, enana?—le preguntó a la pelirrosa.

—Lo mismo digo, pero pensaba que habías cambiado—dijo Alix con un hilo en su voz—¡La verdad es me gustas mucho Kim! ¿Oíste?...pero veo que no quieres tomarme en cuenta en tu vida…

Con esas palabras, corrió apresuradamente mientras botaba lágrimas en su camino.

—¡Espera Alix!—le gritó el chico para seguirla, pero Ondine retiene su mano—Sólo déjame resolver ese asunto por favor…

Ella decidió no insistir.

 _En la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

—Ese sentimiento muy conocido vuelve a mí…la decepción romántica—comentaba el villano sin despegar la vista en su ventana—Nuevamente es momento de que entre en acción.

Posteriormente convirtió una mariposa en un akuma dejándola ir partiendo a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¡Vuela pequeño akuma! Y trata de llevarme a la senda del triunfo—dijo eufórico.

Mientras tanto, Alix estaba encerrada en el tocador de mujeres recostada en la puerta tratando de sacar las lágrimas que todavía estaban en sus orbes.

Kim intentaba hablar con la patinadora, pero no resultó. Mientras tanto, el akuma se internó en el reloj antiguo de la chica.

—¿Cómo estás Quiebratiempo?, estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad—le explicó el villano telepáticamente—Tú me entregas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir una vez que tengas tu principal premio.

—Dalo por hecho Hawk Moth…no te voy a fallar…—dijo Alix para dar paso a su alter ego malvado, más recargado que nunca.

—Por favor Alix, quiero hablar contigo…—dijo por enésima vez el vietnamita, pero la puerta fue abierta de una sola patada, volviéndose a encontrar con Quiebratiempo.

—¿Me has extrañado, verdad?—le preguntó la villana de casco verde alzando su mano derecha—¡Vamos a jugar a los encantados!

Kim trató de correr lo más rápido posible en los pasillos antes que la patinadora lo esfumara de un solo toque, cómo lo hacía en el camino.

—¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR!—suplicó el joven para adentrarse en el auditorio.

—¡Hola chicos! Les saluda Quiebratiempo, que bueno volver a casa para poder cumplir mi principal objetivo…—dijo con tono desafiante observando particularmente a Kim y Ondine—Y es momento de que se unan a la fiesta…

Acto seguido, patinó sobre la sala para congelar a casi la mitad de los asistentes pavorosos que intentaban salir a toda costa.

Por suerte, Marinette y Adrien escaparon por separado.

La peliazul se refugió en el cuarto de conserjería.

—¡Que dilema!—dijo Tikki al salir del bolso—Ha vuelto Quiebratiempo y más recargada que nunca…

—Lo sé Tikki, pero tampoco cuenta que Ladybug volverá a derrotarla nuevamente…—dijo tajante la diseñadora—¡Tikki…Motas!

En el caso del segundo, en las escaleras del subterráneo.

—¿Qué sucede amigo?—dijo Plagg tras ser sacado por el rubio de su chaqueta—Tienes que probar ese exquisito queso crema que pillé de los bocadillos, ¡Está para chuparse los bigotes!

—Lo siento Plagg, pero hoy el deber nos llama—dijo el rubio para dar paso a sus palabras mágicas—¡Plagg, LAS GARRAS!

—¡Me falta la mitad!—se decía Quiebratiempo al ver su carga de energía acumulada—Es hora de romper otro record….¡Para poder ir al futuro!

Y así la villana siguió patinando en los alrededores del ayuntamiento logrado congelar a más personas, entre ellos sus propios compañeros de estudios.

E inmediatamente Ladybug y Chat Noir irrumpieron sus acciones.

—¡De nuevo se acabó tu tiempo, Quiebratiempo!—le advirtió la catarina.

—¡Pero si son Ladybug y Chat Noir!, ¿No me dan un poco de su energía?—preguntó la patinadora androide.

—Lo siento amiga, pero aprendí la lección de todos modos…—respondió el felino—Así que…¡MANOS ARRIBA!

Con dichas palabras, Ladybug lanzó el yoyo hacia Quiebratiempo que patinaba más rápido que una bala de artillería evitando ser atrapada.

—¿Pero qué rayos?—dijo extrañada la heroína—Ahora es más rápida que nunca.

—Tendremos que capturarla lo más pronto posible, mi Lady—dijo su compañero.

Quiebratiempo ubicó a sus dos principales objetivos que se atrincheraron en una de las mesas: Kim y Ondine.

—¡Sólo faltan ustedes dos!—exclamó la villana al verlos temerosos, logrando congelar a la pelirroja.

—¡Espera Alix!, Quiero hablar contigo por favor…—decía el vietnamita con miedo en su ser—La verdad te pido perdón por lo ocurrido…

La villana quedó sin habla al ver la intención del joven para arreglar las cosas por las buenas.

—¡No te distraigas Quiebratiempo!—le ordenó Hawk Moth telepáticamente—Sigue con tu misión y tráeme los Miraculous.

Quiebratiempo asintió fríamente y sin titubear logró congelar al chico que le gusta, acumulando la energía suficiente para patinar en el futuro.

—¡Nos vemos bobos!—trataba de despedirse Quiebratiempo—Cuando llegue al presente, sus días están contados.

—¡No tan rápido!—dijo Ladybug al atraparla con su yoyo y amarrar su cintura a la patinadora.

—¡Espera mi Lady!—exclamó Chat Noir para sujetar la mano de la catarina, partiendo ambos chicos hacia el futuro.

 _Paris: Quince años después…_

Quiebratiempo se adentró en el Paris del futuro, poco ha cambiado sólo que algunos retoques en cuanto a tecnología y estructura.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le interrogó Ladybug.

—Tengo que arreglar un sinnúmero de desperfectos en el futuro…—dijo Quiebratiempo.

—¡Si interferirás el tiempo, tendrás que enfrentarnos con nosotros primero!—dijo la catarina con tono desafiante.

—Lo siento Ladybug, pero nos vamos a enfrentar más adelante…—finalizó la patinadora para correr rápidamente sobre las calles de la ciudad luz, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes.

Los héroes intentaron buscarla desde los techos de la ciudad, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Rayos! La perdimos de vista—dijo el felino entre maldiciones.

—Descuida Chaton, tendremos que buscarla a toda costa—le dijo su compañera para poder agilizar su ubicación hasta oír algo inusual.

—¿Ustedes son los Ladybug y Chat Noir del pasado?—preguntaron un par de voces, provocando que ambos héroes dieran vuelta para encontrarse con algo inesperado por parte de ambos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá?_

 _¿Finalmente triunfará el amor entre Kim y Alix?_

 _¿Qué sorpresas nos prepara en ese futuro?_

 _Pronto lo sabrán…_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Princesse bleue**_

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Un poco atrasado, pero felices fiestas patrias para México, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica y Chile._

 _Lamento la demora en la publicación del capítulo debido a que no tengo internet residencial por un tiempo indefinido. Por lo que me la jugué en esos momentos para tenerlo listo._

 _Antes de empezar, voy a saludar a **Nys Catarina** y **Rebeca** por sus comentarios. Además de **sonrais777** que es la seguidora número 1 de ese fic._

 _Ahora sí, empecemos…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug** (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB y De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 15: Vuelve Quiebratiempo (Segunda parte)_

—¿Ustedes son los Ladybug y Chat Noir del pasado?—preguntaron un par de voces, provocando que ambos héroes dieran vuelta para encontrarse con algo inesperado por parte de ambos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó un incrédulo Chat al dar vuelta.

La pareja de héroes se encontró con sus homólogos en esa dimensión. Sólo que la Ladybug del futuro es rubia y su compañero Chat Noir es pelirrojo.

—Somos Ladybug y Chat Noir del presente. Estamos para combatir el mal en París—comentaba la catarina con tono glorioso—Vimos hace poco una chica patinando hacia la villa olímpica, no sé si están siguiéndola.

—¡Quiebratiempo!—dijo su homóloga—Hace poco escapó del pasado causando estragos en la ciudad.

—¡Entonces vamos a atraparla los cuatro!—dijo la catarina pelinegra.

—Y mientras tanto voy a disfrutar un poco con esas dos Ladybug—dijo con alegría el Chat Noir original, pero recibió una mirada matadora de su similar del futuro.

—¡Deja de observar a MI Lady!—le reclamó su colega con celos elevados.

Y así los cuatro fueron hacia el recinto olímpico lo más rápido posible.

—¡Hola Marinette! Ya estamos preparadas para empezar esta pijamada—dijo con emoción Alya junto a Mylene, Rose, Alix y Juleka.

—Ya está todo listo, sólo faltan ustedes—dijo la joven, permitiendo su acceso a las chicas.

Será una noche entretenida y larga para el grupo.

 _En la villa olímipica…_

Quiebratiempo burló de la seguridad del recinto a su manera, congelando a los guardias de la entrada. Se dirigió a los camerinos para dirigirse a uno en particular.

En uno de ellos, se hallaba un atleta de ascendencia asiática en representación de la nación gala que terminaba de hablar con una compañera pelirroja que es nadadora.

—¿Está todo listo Ondine?…—preguntó el joven.

—Desde luego… —confirmó la chica, percatándose que no había nadie se arrodilló ante ella para abrir el estuche de terciopelo.

Pero no contaba que Quiebratiempo se inmiscuó en el camerino logrando sorprender a los jóvenes.

—Faltó un detalle particular para ustedes…—comentaba la villana, llevando consigo una soga.

Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían en el interior de la villa cuando encontraron con una cadete policial que coordinaba la seguridad.

—Disculpe oficial Raincomprix, ¿No ha visto pasar a una joven vestida de verde en el interior de la villa olímpica?—preguntó la catarina.

En cambio sus similares del pasado quedaron plasmados al reconocer a nada menos que Sabrina en el futuro como integrante de la Policía Nacional.

—Estamos revisando las cámaras de seguridad y recopilamos cada detalle anómalo en el interior—dijo la pelirroja de lentes al recibir el informe—Y en efecto, se vio a una joven vestida de ropa algo extraña entrar en el camerino del atleta Le Chien Kim…

—¡Tenemos que ir ahora! Está corriendo peligro Kim—dijo Chat Noir.

—Con gusto podemos ayudarlos, está listo el contingente policial para acompañarlos—dijo Sabrina—¡Mucha suerte!

Los cuatro jóvenes junto a los policías llegaron al punto de sitio, logrando derribar la puerta pero por desgracia no había nadie.

—¿Dónde rayos está?—se decía la Ladybug peliazul al no encontrar rastro de su contrincante, pero se fijaron en el televisor al ver una información en desarrollo.

—¡Les informa Alya Cesaire con una noticia de última hora!—informaba la morena en su condición de reportera ancla—En ese instante, una adolescente sin identificar ha secuestrado a dos atletas olímpicos en el rascacielos del Stade de París. La Policía ha preparado un contingente que cubre el exterior del recinto deportivo y la alcaldesa Bourgeois declaró estado de sitio en toda la ciudad…

—Tenemos que ir al Estadio inmediatamente—dijo el Chat Noir del futuro, los tres asintieron para subir los techos de la ciudad luz rumbo al destino indicado.

En cambio la Ladybug visitante estaba pensando al ver a su mejor amiga Alya como una reportera brillante y su rival Chloé como alcaldesa. Tendría que saber que le preparó su destino.

 _En el Estadio…_

Quiebratiempo patinaba en círculos ante Kim y Ondine que estaban amarrados.

—Tengo una cantidad de planes con ustedes, pero…¡Ahora quiero ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir acá y quitarle sus Miraculous de una vez por todas!—se dijo la patinadora akumatizada.

—Mejor dicho, por partida doble—comentaba la catarina del presente junto a sus homólogos del futuro.

—¡Mucho mejor! Lo suficiente para tenerlos sin problema…—dijo Quiebratiempo.

Todos los presentes estaban presenciando lo que pasaba en el recinto deportivo.

Una joven del contingente olímpico francés logró burlar el cerco policial para ver de primera mano lo que pasa.

—Lo siento señorita, es área restringida—dijo uno de los uniformados, pero la oficial Raincomprix se acercó a ver lo que pasaba, dejándola pasar.

—¡Quiero ver a Kim!—dijo desesperada la deportista.

—Sólo deme su identificación—dijo uno de los agentes.

—Déjala entrar, es una integrante del equipo olímpico—le ordenó Sabrina—Ella es Alix Kubdel…

Mientras tanto, Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban los ataques de Quiebratiempo que trataba a toda costa quitarle su joyería antigua.

—Tenemos que coordinar un plan para sacar ese akuma…—le recomendó Chat Noir.

—Me leíste la mente, hermano—dijo su similar del futuro.

Ambos chicos les explicaron a sus respectivas compañeras lo que harán para vencer a Quiebratiempo.

—¡Trato hecho!—contestaron al unísono las Ladybugs para lanzar simultáneamente sus yoyos para llevar a Kim y Ondine hacia el sector de la policía para soltarlos de inmediato.

Alix corrió hacia ellos para abrazar al corredor olímpico.

—Me tenías al borde de la preocupación, tonto…—dijo la pelirrosa sin despegarse de él.

—¡Miren lo que hicieron!—reclamó Quiebratiempo—Pero voy a acabarlos sí o sí…

Dicho eso saltó hacia la cancha del estadio, seguida por los héroes parisinos para luchar palmo a palmo con la villana.

Los Chat Noir vieron los rótulos publicitarios que estaban cerca de la akumatizada.

—Es tu turno, Chat del futuro—le dio los honores su colega del pasado.

—Será un placer…—dijo el felino al invocar ambos su principal poder—¡GATACLISMO!

Dicho eso, formaron una especie de barrera alta para que ésta no lograra escapar.

—¡Ahora llegó nuestro turno!—exclamaron las Ladybug al lanzar las palabras mágicas—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

Cada una recibió un objeto diferente.

—¿Una caña de pescar?—dijo la Ladybug del presente.

—¿Unos aretes de Ladybug de fantasía?—se cuestionó la del futuro.

—Tienes mucha suerte a diferencia mía—le dijo su colega de años atrás para así ambas ponerse manos a la obra, dejando los aretes falsos ante Quiebratiempo.

—Tú ganas Quiebratiempo—decía la catarina peliazul fingiendo derrota—Aquí te entrego mis Miraculous, son más poderosos que cualquier otro. Ojalá te sirvan…

Quiebratiempo las agarró para observarlas de cerca, situación aprovechada por la Ladybug del futuro consigue arrebatarle el reloj antiguo que aloja el akuma.

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamó la enmascarada al obtener el reloj, lanzándosela a su similar y romperlo en dos, saliendo el akuma en ella.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —con dichas palabras, la Ladybug peliazul logró purificar la mariposa infectada de energía negativa—Adiós, pequeña mariposita.

—¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!—exclamaron ambas Ladybugs al lanzar los objetos mágicos hacia el cielo, dejando que centenas de mariquitas reestablecieran el orden y la normalidad tanto en el presente como en el futuro.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?—se decía Alix.

—¡GANAMOS!—gritaron los cuatro chicos con la señal característica.

De pronto vieron en la pantalla gigante del estadio un evento poco usual.

—¿No les parece romántico, estimados televidentes?—decía Alya en ese instante—¡El corredor olímpico Le Chien Kim acaba de proponerle matrimonio a la medallista Alix Kubdel!

—¡Claro que acepto!—dijo emocionada la patinadora con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo mismo, su versión adolescente al ver emocionada aquella estampa preparada para su futuro.

—Creo que nos vamos de ir acá, mi Lady…—le decía Chat Noir a Ladybug al ver cómo se desvanecían desde los pies.

—Ha sido un honor trabajar con ustedes…—dijo la catarina a sus colegas del futuro—Pero necesito preguntarte algo en particular, Ladybug del futuro…

—¿Sobre qué cosa?—dijo su similar, provocando que le preguntara al oído, respondiendo posteriormente ella con el más debido secreto de toda Ladybug, dejando sorprendida a la joven.

—¡Vamos Alix!—le propuso el felino para que tomara su mano junto a la de Ladybug para prepararse a lo que viene al desvanecerse del futuro.

Ladybug, Chat Noir y Alix regresaron al presente por arte de magia en el punto de partida: los corredores del ayuntamiento.

—¡Ve Alix!, Tus compañeros te están esperando…—le dijo Ladybug.

—¿D-de veras?—dijo con nervios la pelirrosa.

—¡Por supuesto! No tengas miedo—secundó Chat Noir.

—Muchas gracias…—decía Alix ya relajada, pero al darse vuelta que los héroes parisinos desaparecieron por arte de magia. Tomó aire para adentrarse a la sala donde sus compañeros estaban preocupados tras lo que pasó.

—¡Alix!—era Kim que eufórico reconoció a la chica que saludó silenciosamente a los chicos, mientras se acercaba a él—Yo la verdad quería hablar contigo y…

Sin mediar palabras, la joven lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al chico que sin pensarlo lo aceptó acogedoramente.

Ondine al ver esa escena, se retiró discretamente.

Marinette y Adrien se reincorporaron a lo lejos del lugar viendo alegremente lo que pasaba.

 _Minutos después…_

Mientras que el alcalde Bourgeois daba su discurso junto a los jóvenes amigos de Chlóe, Alix y Kim se escaparon de dicha actividad para poder conversar tranquilamente acerca de lo que sienten últimamente.

—Yo lo siento porque hayas visto en tan comprometedora situación…—empezaba a sincerarse el joven de copete rubio—No fui sincero contigo desde hace mucho tiempo…

—Lo mismo digo yo…—dijo la patinadora—Desde hace poco empezaba a sentir algo más por ti en lugar de rivalidad o algo así…

—¿D-de veras? ¿No estarás bromeando?

—¡Para nada Kim! ¡Tú me gustas en verdad! ¡No me importa lo que diga Ondine! ¡Me gustas bastante!... —Alix no continuó ya que fue callada por un beso por parte de Kim. Mismo que fue consumado apasionadamente por parte de ambos chicos.

Por un rato quedaron callados hasta que Kim de nuevo tomó la palabra.

—Alix…¿Quieres que tengamos una tregua permanente?—le propuso el vietnamita.

—¿Cómo una tregua permanente?—preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.

—Que tú y yo seamos novios a partir de ahora, ¿Qué dices?—dijo Kim, recibiendo otro beso en sus labios, esta vez por Alix.

—Acepto con gusto, bajo con una petición—decía la joven de baja estatura—¡Que nos escapemos de acá y celebrar que somos novios siendo campeones mundiales!

—Será un honor—respondió contento Kim, tomando la mano de la chica y salir del ayuntamiento para celebrar entre la multitud cómo la selección bleue ha conquistado la copa mundial.

—¿No te parece romántico Tikki?... —le decía Marinette a su kwami observando a los dos enamorados.

—¡No cabe duda que están hechos el uno para el otro!...—comentaba Tikki tras morder una galleta de chocolate—Lo mismo diría contigo con Adrien, pero aprovecha ahora que está ahora solo.

—¡Gracias Tikki! No quiero que Chloé me gane esta vez…—dijo la peliazul para dirigirse rápidamente hacia él para entablar otra conversación con el chico.

Así es el amor, una competencia deportiva en donde gana el que más se esfuerza por lograr su sueño.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 _Meloso el final, ¿No?_

 _¿Qué le habrá dicho la Ladybug del futuro a su homóloga del presente? Los dejo a su imaginación._

 _Quince capítulos, ¡Uf! Que cifra. Casi estoy en la mitad de la historia, pero habrá que saber si se extiende para el año o dos según la trama._

 _Muchas gracias por los favs, los comentarios y las vistas acumuladas hasta ahora. Me llena de satisfacción._

 _En tanto, hasta el siguiente capítulo…_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Princesse bleue_**

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _¡Hola chicos!_

 _Aquí está la entrega número 16 de este precioso fic. A medida que pasa, se pone intensa la trama._

 _Este capítulo es para muestra, un botón._

 _Sin mayores detalles acá les dejo…_

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._**

 _Capítulo 16: Duelo de doble filo_

—¡Tengo que llegar cuanto antes!—se dijo una apresurada Marinette al llegar a las escalinatas de la escuela antes de que empezara las clases de Química con Mendeleiev, porque si no llega a tiempo por tercera vez, estaría con una amonestación grave ante el director.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, Marinette! Consigue lentes de aumento para la próxima—le reclamó Chloé a la peliazul, pero no contaba la presencia de Sabrina.

—No quiero sonar grosera Chloé, pero…¿Qué tienes en contra de las personas que usamos lentes? —decía la pelirroja con temor notable.

—¡Ay Sabrina, mi querida amiga!—comentaba la rubia acaudalada—Tú eres una de las excepciones, pero en el caso de Marinette le urge una visita al optometrista porque es común que choque con alguien antes de entrar a clases…

—¡Arghhh…! Ya lo veremos Chloé…—dijo Marinette con expresión de ira, quitando todo indicio de cansancio, pero nuevamente se tropezó con Lila.

—¡Quítate de mi camino, niña!—dijo la italiana con furia, empujándola a su voluntad. Pero para suerte de la diseñadora, fue agarrada por Adrien.

—¿Te encuentras bien Marinette?—dijo el rubio, sujetando los hombros de la chica, que seguía sin habla al verlo de cerca.

—Este…sí ¡Me siento bien contigo!...¡Quise decir gracias a tu ayuda!—dijo nerviosa la chica para reincorporarse a su estado normal y lograr entablar una conversación vinculada a la clase, aparentando no saber cómo sacar una complicada fórmula química.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lila?—preguntó Kagami, recién llegada, pero al notar la vista de la morena hacia Adrien, siguió cuestionando—¿A ti te interesa Adrien?

—¿Quién yo?—dijo Lila, aparentando novedad.

—¡Vamos Lila!, Conozco cada uno de los esbozos físicos del rostro y tú no aparentas un poco—dijo la asiática con picardía—La verdad es que te gusta Adrien…

—Está bien… sólo un poco…—bufó la italiana, admitiendo a su amiga aquella cuestión. Y no era broma, todavía sentía un poco de atracción hacia el rubio a pesar de los últimos sucesos en la que Ladybug salió a humillarla como nunca antes—Pero no olvidaré una cosa en especial…

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo quiero explicar…

Kagami no insistió en preguntar.

Los alumnos entraron al laboratorio de Química, donde Mendeleiev empezó a dar su clase con todo el rigor posible sobre las estructuras atómicas y las tablas periódicas.

Cada uno, se resistía al sueño hasta que la docente dio por concluida la clase teórica.

—Ya pueden retirarse chicos…—indicó Mendeleiev a su discipulado que se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero le avisó lo siguiente—No se olviden que el miércoles tendremos un laboratorio muy especial: vamos a ver sobre los espectros ópticos y sus propiedades. Por lo tanto voy a asignar los grupos de trabajos para el laboratorio…

Los chicos se resignaron en volver a sentarse mientras Mendeleiev terminaba los grupos.

—Aquí les dejo la lista definitiva en la entrada del laboratorio, así que suerte muchachos… —decía la docente al retirarse del lugar y pegar el listado.

—¿La puedo ayudar, madame?—se ofreció el profesor D'Argencour ante la química.

—Este…¿Qué más da?—dijo Mendeleiev aparentando indiferencia mientras lo pegaba en el pizarrón.

—¿No crees que ellos forman una linda pareja?—le comentó Alya a Marinette.

—Parece que te apresuras un poco con tu conclusión, Alya—dijo la peliazul.

—Si Alix y Kim que se llevaban mal antes terminaron como pareja, es probable que esos rivales terminen siendo novios—comentaba la bloguera—¿Por qué no vemos con quién nos tocó?

Cada uno miraba sus nombres, algunos sentían alivio al juntarse con sus amigos, pero algunos se tenían que resignarse.

—¿Y quién te tocó?—preguntó Marinette a su mejor amiga.

—¡Lo peor! Voy a trabajar con Chloé y Sabrina, además de Nino…—decía la morena de lentes—¿Y a ti?

—¡A mí me tocó con Adrien otra vez!—dijo la diseñadora con alegría…

—De seguro no te has fijado bien, pero lamentablemente les toca trabajar con Lila y Kagami—dijo Alya, señalando ambos nombres junto a los suyos.

—¿Es en serio?—dijo la chica al ver de nuevo como quedó integrado el primer grupo con dichos nombres—Voy a estar frita dentro de poco…

—¡Vamos amiga! Tú puedes soportar a ambas si quieren quitarte a Adrien…—dijo su mejor amiga a la joven de ojos azabache—Lo mismo me pasará con Chloé y Sabrina, o como las llamo el dueto antipático.

Marinette trató de aguantar la carcajada que se venía por semejante comentario de la morena.

—Trataré de ser lo más paciente posible con ellas, al igual que tú con Chloé…—dijo la peliazul, para voltear su vista hacia Adrien que conversaba con Nino y saludarlo tímidamente.

En tanto, Lila y Kagami conversaban aparte.

—¿Qué te parece Lila? Vamos a trabajar con Adrien—dijo la japonesa de pecas—¿No estás emocionada?

—No lo sé, sólo un poco diría yo…—comentó la italiana.

—¡Vamos Lila! Seguro te vas a divertir con Adrien, te lo aseguro yo porque tuve la suerte de realizar un duelo de esgrima jamás visto, te caerá bien estar con él—continuó Kagami.

—Seguiré tu consejo al pie de la letra…—dijo Lila al ver a su compañera dirigirse al aula principal, volvió a ver la lista y notó el nombre de Marinette—Aunque sea para quitar la competencia encima…

Una vez entrado el miércoles…

De nuevo los chicos se reunieron en el laboratorio para dar rienda suelta a la ciencia química, siempre bajo la supervisión de la estricta Mendeleiev.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Es hora de empezar con nuestro laboratorio—comentó la docente—¿Están todos preparados?

Los alumnos contestaron de forma afirmativa.

—¡Hola Marinette!—saludaba Kagami a la peliazul—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien al trabajar en este laboratorio.

—¡Desde luego!...—respondió la diseñadora aparentando normalidad aunque con un poco de desconfianza—Sólo espero que no me toques a Adrien…

—No olviden tomar las precauciones en torno a su punto de trabajo —recomendó la docente para dar su sermón sobre la seguridad, Lila miraba detalladamente a la incomodidad de la diseñadora, razón suficiente para poder buscar bronca indirecta con nada menos que con la japonesa.

—¿Me pasas una hoja para realizar las fórmulas, Marinette?—le pedía Adrien a la peliazul que sin dudarlo, le cedió una de su cuaderno.

Mientras realizaba los cálculos, Kagami y Lila prepararon los elementos químicos y utensilios para el experimento. La morena aprovechó el descuido de su compañera para cambiar los reactivos.

—Aquí están los elementos…—dijeron ambas chicas para así proseguir el siguiente paso.

Los jóvenes prepararon las mezclas cuando de repente encontraron una anomalía algo inusual.

—Parece que esa mezcla está produciendo humo…—dijo Marinette.

—No parece normal...—comentó Adrien—¡Salgamos rápido!

Con aquel grito, el resto corrió lo más lejos posible del lugar provocando otra explosión química en menos de un mes. Mendeleiev tomó el extintor y apaciguó el conato emanado de dicha mezcla.

—¿Quién causó ese desastre?—reclamó la docente.

—Profesora, no sé cómo explicarle pero Kagami…—trataba de explicar la peliazul.

—¿Me estás tratando de echarme la culpa?—comentó indignada la japonesa—Si tú también me ayudaste…

Lila veía silenciosamente cómo ambas se despedazaban de forma atroz.

—¡Basta de discusiones chicas, me van a causar otra jaqueca!—pidió Mendeleiev —Vamos a seguir con este trabajo, en cuanto a ustedes van a volver a empezar y más adelante limpiarán el laboratorio como castigo, ¿entendido?

Las susodichas acataron la orden y volvieron a continuar la jornada asignada.

Una vez concluida la jornada escolar, Marinette y Kagami llegaron al laboratorio a cumplir el castigo impuesto por Mendeleiev que supervisaba de primera mano cómo lo realizaban.

La peliazul sentía la mirada penetrante de la japonesa una vez que se cruzaban a limpiar cada uno de los escritorios del lugar.

—Me metí en un problema mayor—pensaba la diseñadora al provocar indebidamente una rivalidad con Kagami. Sentía que era mujer frita si volvería a dirigirle la palabra de forma cortes.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Mendeleiev—saludaba D'Argencour a la docente que casi se cae de la impresión al oír su voz.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? Por poco me mata de un infarto—le reclamó Mendeleiev.

—En realidad venía a buscar a las chicas Marinette y Kagami—dijo el también profesor de educación física—El viernes tendremos entrenamiento de esgrima y ustedes volverán a prueba para ver si ustedes entran al equipo de la escuela.

—¿D-De veras?—comentaron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Así es, no olviden ese día que podría cambiar en sus vidas—comentó el espadachín experimentado—Y espero su presencia ese día, profesora Mendeleiev.

—Bueno…veré si tengo libre a esa hora—comentó la química, tratando de ocultar todo rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas y cambiar su aspecto fuerte—Suficiente por hoy chicas, terminó su castigo. Pueden retirarse…

La diseñadora tomaba su mochila y salía del laboratorio camino a casa, cuando de pronto se volvió a encontrar con Kagami.

—No olvides del viernes Marinette—dijo desafiante la joven asiática—Mi venganza será cobrada por partida doble…¡Nos vemos!

Marinette suspiró de forma pesada al verla salir a lo lejos, no le queda más que escribir un testamento en caso de que no salga viva en aquel duelo de esgrima.

—Maldita la hora en que me he inscrito en el grupo de esgrima…—comentó por sí misma la peliazul al considerar aquella locura como un error con tal de estar cerca de Adrien, sin medir las consecuencias.

—¡Vamos Marinette! ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije la vez pasada?—dijo Tikki al salir de su escondite—¡Qué seas tú misma y lucha siendo tú misma! ¡Como cierta heroína con antifaz rojo!...

—¡Gracias Tikki!—dijo la joven al devolverle el abrazo a la kwami roja—Pero creo que hacer enfadar a alguien como Kagami, trae consecuencias graves…

—Comprendo tu frustración Marinette—dijo Tikki—Pero más adelante tendrás que disculparte con ella, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, no quiero estar peleada con ella para siempre—comentó Marinette—Y mientras tanto, vamos a casa ya que mis padres se van a preocupar…

Y llegó el viernes, los alumnos se reunieron en la cancha para ver de primera mano los entrenamientos de esgrima del instituto.

Marinette, Adrien y Kagami realizaban calentamiento por separado, acompañados por sus respectivos mejores amigos.

—¿Estás lista como para entrar al equipo de esgrima?—cuestionaba Alya a la peliazul.

—No lo sé Alya…—comentó la chica con inseguridad—Pero creo que no voy a vivir lo suficiente como para contar mi experiencia con el esgrima…

—¡No exageres!—dijo la morena—Lo vas a lograr a la perfección manejando la espada. Vas a tener que brillar esta vez…

—Muchas gracias Alya…—respondió aliviada Marinette.

Mientras tanto, Kagami ensayaba con su espada cada paso antes de su revancha. Lila veía detalladamente a su compañera cada habilidad.

—Has aprendido bastante de esgrima…—preguntó la italiana.

—El esgrima lo llevo en la sangre…—comentaba la asiática—Lo heredé de mi abuelo y de mi madre…

—Te deseo buena suerte para que entres al equipo—dijo Lila.

—Te lo agradezco Lila—dijo la joven al guardar la espada en su funda—Ese duelo es muy importante por la nostalgia…y la revancha…

Los jóvenes estaban expectantes desde sus butacas por el duelo de esgrima.

Mendeleiev terminó con sus deberes y logró colarse entre el público para observar a los pupilos de D'Argencour.

—Como ustedes sabrán, tendremos a dos alumnas que quieren entrar a nuestras filas—empezaba a hablar el docente de bigote llamativo—La primera es Kagami…

La mencionada entra al postrado para realizar reverencia ante el profesor.

—He conversado con Adrien en torno a tu petición y la acepto con mucho gusto. Siempre que sea un duelo disciplinado y ordenado a diferencia de la vez anterior—le pedía Dargencour.

—Haré todo lo posible…—respondió la japonesa con tranquilidad.

Adrien y Kagami volvieron a encontrarse frente a frente en la arena de batalla para saldar sus cuentas pendientes.

—No quiero ver eso…¡Pobre Adrien!—exclamó Marinette con temor.

—Marinette, es sólo un deporte. Nada grave va a pasar—dijo Alya con la intención de calmarla.

Ambos oponentes fueron amarrados por la cintura y esperaron la señal de su réferi para iniciar el combate.

—¿Listos?...¡Ahora!—gritó D'Argencour dando por iniciado el duelo.

Kagami tomaba ventaja ante Adrien en el primer round, logrando que el florete tocara al rubio.

—¡Punto para Kagami!—dictó el docente.

Nuevamente los ponentes se pusieron en guardia para seguir con el duelo, teniendo la asiática en ventaja pero de repente el rubio tomó el control de este round.

—¡Punto para Adrien!

Los presentes vitoreaban en cada movimiento de los espadachines, Marinette era la que más gritaba a favor del joven modelo que a Alya por poco se le explotan los tímpanos.

—¡Es momento del último round! Sabremos el ganador definitivo de ese duelo—comentó D'Argencour para concluir el duelo.

Adrien seguía teniendo ventaja, pero Kagami lo sorprendió dando literalmente la estocada final al rubio con su sable, consiguiendo así su ansiada victoria.

—¡Punto para Kagami! ¡Ha ganado el duelo!—sentenció el profesor para alzar la mano de la japonesa en señal de victoria. La chica no podía creer que por fin haya consolidado su comienzo de esgrimista profesional de esa forma, mientras retenía sus lágrimas de la emoción—Felicidades Kagami Tsurugi. A partir de ahora, formas parte del equipo de esgrima de la escuela…

—Será todo un honor de formar parte de ese equipo y dar la casta posible en nombre de la escuela—dijo la asiática para ser saludada por cada uno de sus integrantes, empezando por el propio Adrien.

Los alumnos aplaudieron la gesta sin igual de Kagami en cuanto al sable, menos Marinette que sentía un espinazo en su ser si se encuentra con ella por azahares del destino.

—Ahora le toca el turno a Marinette Dupain-Cheing—anunció D'Argencour con voz potente, provocando que la mencionada se asustara por el llamado.

—¡Es tu turno Marinette! Mucha suerte—la alentaba Alya a su compañera.

—Muy bien Marinette, ya has conocido las reglas y técnicas que has visto previamente, ¿Verdad?—preguntó D'Argencour.

La peliazul asintió rápidamente. Más adelante el docente hizo una seña para Kagami a que volviera a la arena como miembro del equipo con tal de poner a prueba a la aprendiz.

—Entonces que sea un duelo limpio….—finalizó el maestro para dar la orden definitiva para comenzar—¿Listas?...¡Ahora!

El duelo empezaba con Kagami a la cabeza, mientras Marinette trataba de esquivar bruscamente los ataques de la experimentada espadachín que la tocó con su espada.

—¡Punto para Kagami!

—¡Vamos Marinette! ¡Tú puedes!—exclamó Alya, siendo secundada por el vitoreo de los demás chicos.

—¡Sigue adelante Kagami!—exclamó Lila.

El segundo round empezó igual con la joven nipona en ventaja, pero un descuido de ella hizo que Marinette tomara control de la batalla, venciéndola inesperadamente.

—¡Punto para Marinette!—exclamó Lila.

El último round transcurre con normalidad, era bastante parejo a diferencia de los anteriores asaltos. Kagami tomó el control de la pelea, Marinette como toda inexperta logró atacar a la joven pero por mala suerte, la asiática hizo un movimiento en falso que su rostro empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

—¡Tiempo fuera!—ordenó D'Argencour al ver a la japonesa resistiendo el dolor, hizo señas para que Alya fuera con el botiquín de primeros auxilios para auxiliar a la chica.

Había sufrido un esguince en su tobillo, que le impedía ponerse de pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el profesor.

—Creo que no...—dijo Kagami.

—Será mejor que vayas al hospital, veo que es una lesión grave…

Kagami acató la recomendación de su maestro y con la ayuda de sus compañeros fueron hacia el puesto médico más cercano para ser atendida inmediatamente.

Marinette se sentía culpable al haber causado a Kagami un daño que no se lo merecía pese a las diferencias que tenían ambas.

De pronto, D'Argencour se acercó a la peliazul para explicarle algo importante.

—¿Podemos hablar Marinette?

La aludida tragó saliva y asintió para poder hablar a solas con el experimentado esgrimista.

Alya, Nino y Adrien esperaron un momento mientras ella terminaba de conversar con el docente.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó la morena a su mejor amiga.

—Así es…—respondió Marinette con melancolía.

—¿Qué te dijo D'Argencour? ¿Estás vetada para entrar al equipo?—preguntó Nino, pero fue fulminado por la mirada de Alya.

—Al contrario. Me ofreció que entrara al equipo de esgrima en lugar de Kagami…

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —preguntó Alya.

—Lo rechacé…—explicó Marinette—Yo no merezco entrar de esa forma, Kagami se ganó ese puesto gracias a su esfuerzo y es conveniente que ella entrara al grupo.

—Marinette, lo que hiciste fue excelente de tu parte al interceder por Kagami—habló Adrien al darle un toque a su hombro en señal de apoyo—Pronto te tocará entrar al equipo de esgrima, te lo aseguro….

La joven se puso embobada por las palabras que le dedicó el chico que le gusta, más adelante su mejor amiga le dio un abrazo para consolar un poco a la de ojos azabache.

—¿Por qué no vemos a Kagami mañana después de clase? —le preguntó Marinette.

—Me parece excelente. Le cargaremos el ánimo posible a ella….—dijo Alya mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares.

De pronto, Lila logró espiar la conversación de los chicos, consiguiendo a viva voz de la peliazul unas palabras que escuchará su mejor amiga para complicar aún más su relación.

—Creo que con eso cargará un poco la ira a Kagami…—dijo por sí misma la italiana al grabar la conversación para tener las palabras suficientes a la japonesa.

Entrada la noche…

Marinette comía junto a sus padres con un rostro muy melancólico por lo que pasó horas atrás.

Sabine notó el perfil de su hija e intervino.

—¿Sucede algo hija?—preguntó su madre.

—No entré al equipo de esgrima…—comentó la chica.

—Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que vuelvas a integrarte, ¡Lo vas a lograr!—alentaba Tom a su hija.

—Gracias Papá…—devolvió el gesto Marinette—Pero el problema es que causé un accidente a una compañera de clases, me siento mal…

—¡Vamos hija! Eres una persona que has ganado cariño y respeto con los demás y sé que lo hiciste sin querer—comentó su madre—Porque no le haces unos pastelillos en señal de disculpas y verás que se resuelven las cosas con tu compañera.

—Muchas gracias mamá, muy pronto los voy a preparar para que queden deliciosos…—dijo una tranquila Marinette.

—¡Y contarás con nuestra ayuda!—dijeron sus padres al unísono, provocando risas entre la familia.

Marinette no podía dormir al pensar en el duelo que causó discordia. Sentía que la tierra la tragaba poco a poco.

—Ya no puedo más…—se dijo la chica al despertarse y ver en su reloj que marcaba las doce de la medianoche. Ella se acercó hacia Tikki que descansaba en su escritorio para despertarla con su meñique.

—¿Qué pasó Marinette?—dijo la kwami roja tras despertarse.

—Es hora de hacer ronda nocturna —dijo la peliazul tras saltar un esbozo de sueño, Tikki acató y esperó a su portadora a que diga la orden—¡TIKKI MOTAS!

Y así Ladybug sobrevoló en cada techo de París en los primeros minutos del día para percatar que la seguridad de sus ciudadanos está a salvo.

Más adelante se acercó a la mansión de la familia Agreste. Tenía la curiosidad de verlo a esas horas, pero tenía temor de que las consecuencias sean catastróficas para ella.

Justamente Adrien se levantó para abrir las ventanas de su habitación dado el calor, pero notó a la catarina a lo lejos de su hogar; lo cual el modelo hizo señas de saludo a la heroína del cual lo correspondió. Asimismo le hizo una seña con sus manos para que viniera a su hogar.

—¿Me atrevo o no me atrevo?... —se decía Ladybug si aceptaba dicha proposición. Tras meditarlo, lo aceptó y con su yoyo viajaba hacia la pieza del modelo.

 _ **Continuará** …_

 _¿Les gustó?_

 _Ahora los dejo a su imaginación sobre lo que pasará entre Adrien y Ladybug, los pensamientos calenturientos tendrán que abstenerse._

 _Pero no les parece adorable el nuevo ship de Mendeleiev y D'Argencour, ¿Verdad?_

 _En fin, haré lo posible para las siguientes entregas quincenales del fic._

 _¡Saludos!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¡Hola chicos!_

 _Más que todo quiero decirles que a partir de esta semana retomo mis clases universitarias, son pocos días pero son relativamente exhaustos y de mucha preparación._

 _Así que actualizo en esos días antes de la fecha estipulada, aunque una segunda entrega mensual no está descartada y más si es Noche de Brujas._

 _Asimismo es un capitulo decisivo y hermoso para algunos, además de ser largo (más de diez páginas en Word)._

 _Disfrutenlo…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 17: Un atrevido beso y un atrevido en fuga_

Ladybug llegó como cuan bala suelta a la habitación de Adrien saltando hacia el piso a su estilo.

Pero encontró al rubio con el perfil pensante.

—¡Hola Adrien!, ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la enmascarada roja.

—No tan bien Ladybug—comentó el rubio soltando un suspiro amargo—Es una suerte encontrarte para poder desahogarme aunque sea un momento.

—¿De qué trata? ¿Te sucede algo?—interrogó Ladybug.

—No fue nada grave, pero fue ayer por la tarde…. —empezaba a contar Adrien lo que ocurrió horas atrás.

 _ **Flashback (PoV de Adrien)**_

 _Una vez que terminaba mis prácticas de piano, necesitaba descansar un buen rato y nada mejor que leer uno de los libros guardados en el librero de la sala._

 _Pero un llamativo libro grueso de color rojo fuego me llamó poderosamente la atención, con un titulo muy excepcional: "_ Grandes leyendas del cine galo _"._

 _Lo abrí para dar unas hojeadas sobre los actores que consagraron la gran pantalla._

 _Hasta que llegué a ver una foto conocida._

 _Era mi madre._

 _Sí, mi madre era actriz de cine. Emilie Agreste además del modelaje, era una actriz de carácter dramático y romántico. Uno de sus actuaciones más conocidas era "_ Solitude _" que le valió críticas positivas y una nominación en Cannes._

 _¿Por qué mi padre no me explicó de aquella etapa de su vida?_

 _Leí una y otra vez cada página dedicada a ella. Tenía que conocer más, por lo que busqué el nombre de esa película en internet sin resultado alguno._

 _Hasta que hallé un anuncio de un centro cultural que exhibiría "_ Solitude _" hoy en la mañana._

 _Decidí guardar el libro en su lugar y seguir tocando las teclas del piano plácidamente, cuando mi padre llegó a coincidir donde yo estoy después de un día ocupado para verme tocar aunque sea por unos minutos._

 _Y primera vez que recibo de él unos aplausos de aprobación._

 _Aunque en mi interior perduraba la incertidumbre y la curiosidad por preguntarle sobre ello._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

—¿Pero por qué no le preguntaste?—dijo Ladybug.

—No tenía suficiente valor como para poder increparlo fuertemente—respondió un Adrien vulnerable—Y hace mucho no tocábamos sobre Mamá desde que…partió…

La catarina entendía el dolor sentimental del modelo al no tener cerca de su progenitora. Ella tenía la fortuna de tener el calor familiar que envidiaría a algunos, pero a diferencia del joven tenía una melancolía eterna en su corazón al tenerla ausente y su padre bastante ocupado en su empresa.

—Comprendo Adrien…pero ten la seguridad de que tu mamá volverá y lo primero que hará al verte es abrazarte. Sé que ella estará bien…—comentó la joven heroína.

—Gracias Ladybug, sabía que comprenderías lo que siento en esos momentos…—agradeció Adrien.

—Lo sé…—dijo la enmascarada susurrando al tenerlo casi cerca de él.

Ambos sentían una sintonía en común, poco a poco acortaban la distancia entre sus labios. Nada ni nadie se iba a interponer entre ellos.

Pero el primer bip de uno de sus aretes de Ladybug sonaba. La joven se acordó finalmente de que su kwami comió poco la noche anterior.

—¿Pasa algo, Ladybug?—preguntó Adrien aparentando ignorancia.

—¡Si! Tengo poco tiempo, sino…no seré Ladybug—dijo la catarina con desesperación.

—Escóndete en este armario—le señaló el modelo para que entrara ella rápidamente—¿No necesitas algo para mientras?

—Sí, un par de galletas de chocolate y un vaso de leche por favor….—dijo Ladybug antes de cerrar la puerta.

—La cocina está un poco lejos de mi habitación, pero haré el esfuerzo posible de servir tu orden. Me tardaré un poco—dijo Adrien a la enmascarada, cerrando la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina con todo el silencio posible.

Una vez que el rubio se dirigió hacia el punto de destino, la heroína soltó las siguientes palabras.

—¡Motas fuera!—una vez dichas, regresó a su identidad civil y a Tikki cayendo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué pasó Marinette?—comentaba la kwami roja acariciando su cabeza del mareo causado.

—¡Shh! ¡Tikki!—la peliazul realizaba silencio a su compañera—Estoy atrapada en casa de Adrien…

—¿En casa de Adrien?—exclamó Tikki de la impresión.

—¡Fue un accidente!, ¡No lo tomes tan mal!—justificó la chica inmediatamente—Además es una larga historia…

Mientras tanto, Adrien logró adentrarse en la cocina para buscar la orden de Ladybug en la amplia nevera.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿Me puedes traer un poco de Camembert?—le pedía Plagg a su compañero.

—¡Plagg! ¡Haz silencio!—ordenó el rubio al kwami negro.

—Además, ¿No se te hizo realidad de que tengas cerca a Ladybug y en tu propia habitación?—dijo el pequeño gato al recostarse en su queso favorito al agarrar un poco.

Adrien, se sonrojó de forma extrema tras ser mencionado uno de sus no tan inocentes sueños.

—¡Vamos Plagg! Ladybug se quedó por una emergencia y yo tengo el deber de ayudarla con lo que sea—siguió hablando el modelo tras llenar un vaso de leche y servir las galletas en un plato—Además sólo son minutos nada más…y vámonos lo más pronto posible. A lo mejor ella se habrá dormido…

Y así el rubio tomó el camino de vuelta con el más sumo cuidado de un ratón.

 _Diez minutos después…_

Marinette dormía lo más plácidamente posible junto a Tikki que encontró en su cabellera el almohadón perfecto.

Pero unos toques en la puerta del armario provocaron que reaccionara.

—Oye Ladybug, aquí te dejo las galletas y la leche en la entrada—dijo Adrien dejando la encomienda en dicha ubicación—¿No te molestaría que te deje sola por uno segundos? No estaré bastante lejos…

—¡De acuerdo Adrien! ¡Muchas gracias!—agradeció la peliazul por el favor y ver que Adrien entró al baño de su habitación.

Posteriormente recogió el plato y el vaso lo más rápido posible para dárselo a Tikki que tardó minutos en comerse una galleta de ese tamaño.

—¿Ya vas a terminar?—preguntó el rubio a lo lejos.

—Este…sí. Ya estoy acabando en ese instante…—dijo la chica aparentando normalidad. Luego Tikki le hizo señas de que ya estaba lista—Muy bien. Ladybug está de vuelta….

Una vez que Adrien volvía a su habitación, ya salía Ladybug más recargada que nunca.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda Adrien…—comentó la enmascarada mientras sujetaba las manos del modelo.

—Ha sido todo un honor…—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ambos se percataron que se acariciaban mutuamente los nudillos de sus manos, provocando que se separaran con nerviosismo.

—Yo me tengo que ir, no vaya ser que Chat Noir me espere dormido…—decía Ladybug para tomar vuelo hacia la Torre Eiffel.

—¡Espera Ladybug!—exclamó el joven para robarle un beso inmediato en los labios de la catarina, pensaba que recibiría un empujón o quizá una cachetada, pero ha sido todo lo contrario.

Ladybug respondió aquel tímido beso con toda pasión.

Pero el tiempo tenía un límite.

—De veras lo siento, Ladybug…—dijo Adrien cabizbajo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Descuida, me tengo que ir…—respondió la chica y tomó vuelo hacia su destino.

El joven se sentó en su cama, tocando sus labios una y otra vez. Por fin sentía que su sueño era realidad.

Pero el deber de superhéroe no podía esperar más.

—¡Plagg, las garras!—ordenó Adrien a su kwami que descansaba en su bolso para convertirse en su alter ego para ir al punto de encuentro con su Lady.

 _En la Torre Eiffel…_

Ladybug vigilaba a la ciudad con su vista de águila, pero en su mente no podía borrar aquel beso fogoso que tuvo con Adrien Agreste.

Todavía sentía los cosquilleos intensos que sus labios han hecho sin pudor alguno.

Pero Chat Noir llegó por sorpresa, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡Hola Mi Lady!—saludó el felino a su compañera, asustándola que casi se cae de la estructura parisina.

—¡Chat! ¡Por poco me matas del susto!—le reclamó la catarina, golpeándole el hombro de su compañero.

—Pareciera que estuvieras pensando en algo importante, ¿No es así?—cuestionó Chat Noir.

—¡Para nada! Sólo analizaba…algunas cosas…¡Nada más!—respondió apresurada Ladybug buscando la mejor respuesta para ese gato curioso.

Mientras tanto, la alarma sonaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Una banda de ladrones corría lo más rápido posible tras haber ejecutado su plan maestro: robar una cantidad inigualable de dinero en el Banco Central Francés.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, mi Lady?—comentó Chat Noir señalando una anomalía en la ciudad. Ladybug con su vista única logró ubicar a los malhechores que pretendían escapar en una furgoneta.

—Por supuesto Chaton…¡Vamos!—exclamó la heroína parisina para seguirlos por los cielos para lograr atraparlos finalmente.

Porque para la rutina de Ladybug y Chat Noir no sólo es de atrapar akumas, sino de atrapar a delincuentes comunes y corrientes en la ciudad.

Chat aprovechó el momento para saltar en la parte delantera de la furgoneta para sorprenderlos.

—¡Arriba las manos!—ordenó el enmascarado negro, logrando que se detuviera en el acto.

Los malhechores trataron de abandonar el lugar de los hechos, pero Ladybug logró atraparlos con su yoyo.

—Otro caso resuelto…—dijo la enmascarada roja, una vez que logró amarrarlos para ser entregados a una patrulla policial que llegó minutos después.

—¡Ganamos!—exclamaron ambos héroes en señal de triunfo.

Una vez llevados los maleantes hacia la cárcel, Chat Noir trata de preguntarle una cosa particular a Ladybug.

—Que gran día, ¿No crees?

—Así es…—respondió su compañera con tono de ensueño.

—Ya veo…—dijo satisfecho con una sonrisa—Lo mismo digo…

—Entonces nos vemos luego Chat Noir, ha sido un día intenso de todas formas—se despedía la catarina de su compañero, no sin antes darle un beso en su mano como buen caballero.

—Nos vemos, querida Ladybug…—se decía el enmascarado al ver a Ladybug perderse en las casas parisinas.

—Lo mismo digo…

Y en efecto, para ambos ha sido un día que jamás lo olvidarán.

 _Este domingo…_

Marinette se levantó tarde como de costumbre en un día domingo y más tras despertarse dos horas de la madrugada, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos ha sido Tikki con los brazos cruzados y con una cara no muy dulce que digamos.

—¡Buenos días Marinette!—empezó a hablar la kwami roja—Es momento que tengamos una pequeña charla.

La peliazul tragaba saliva por lo que iba a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Adrien despertaba de golpe tras recibir los primeros rayos del sol notó a Plagg más serio de lo normal.

—¿Sucede algo Plagg?—preguntó el rubio al verlo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Adrien—dijo el kwami negro.

—¿Sobre qué cosa?—cuestionó el chico sin entender.

—Sobre lo de anoche, Marinette…—resumió Tikki sobre la charla—Por poco arriesgas tu identidad civil tras aquella visita rápida con Adrien…

—¡Vamos Tikki! No pasó a mayores, además hice lo posible con tal de que no me descubra—justificó la peliazul.

—No importa si Ladybug sea la chica de tus sueños, Adrien—prosiguió Plagg—Lo que importa es que ella se arriesgó en torno a su integridad y casi se revela su verdadero rostro.

—Plagg…—respondió tajante el rubio mientras giraba sus ojos en desenfado—No quiero dañar a Ladybug con lo que hice. Además no llegó a mayores…

—¡Ah sí! ¿Y cómo explica aquel beso?—siguió Tikki.

—¡¿BESO?!—exclamó Marinette con un grito—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Estabas soñando y lo repetías a cada rato…—indicó la kwami roja.

—¡Plagg! ¿Hasta en mis sueños tienes que meterte?—dijo furioso el rubio.

—Amigo, el punto es el siguiente…Debes tener mucho cuidado en caso de que frecuentes con Ladybug—dijo el kwami negro.

—Si no, uno de los dos va a sufrir riesgos irremediables—prosiguió Tikki.

—/¡Entendido!/—respondieron ambos jóvenes tras escuchar las recomendaciones de sus kwamis, escondiendo sus dedos cruzados.

Ambos kwamis no estaban convencidos en torno a la promesa de sus respectivos portadores.

 _Más tarde…_

Adrien terminaba de alistar todo lo posible para poder escapar de su mansión por unas horas no como él mismo, sino bajo otra identidad.

—¿Crees que con eso no te van a reconocer?—preguntó Plagg al ver al joven cambiado totalmente con una peluca de color castaño, playera negra, camisa de vestir rojo vino y unos jeans bastante desgastados.

—Por supuesto Plagg, con tal de que vaya al cine en paz—dijo el rubio satisfecho de su cambio.

—¿Y cómo te vas a escapar?

—Sencillo. Me pongo mi chaqueta y me escabullo por el jardín trasero burlándome de las cámaras de seguridad—comentó el joven—Además mi padre está en una reunión de emergencia, por lo que me escabulliré de incógnito.

—Cualquier cosa, me necesitas—comentó el kwami negro para adentrarse en el bolso de la camisa y comer su Camenbert en santa paz.

Adrien tomó valor para abrir la ventana y estar en el jardín para abrir las rejas de la entrada gracias a la copia de las llaves tomadas en la oficina de Nathalie.

Y así escapó hacia la libertad plena.

Mientras tanto Marinette llegó al Centro Cultural donde se había programado la exposición de la película, aunque escuchó una voz conocida.

—¡Oye Marinette!—saludaba Alya al reconocer a su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué haces acá Alya?—preguntaba Marinette.

—Supe que acá iban a exponer _Solitude_ y no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo—comentaba la morena—Tú también estás acá por eso, ¿Verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Alya! Me encanta bastante el cine clásico—respondió la peliazul aparentando ser una amante del séptimo arte y no como acosadora casual de Adrien.

—¡Hola chicas!—saludaba Nino a las susodichas, en particular a Alya.

—¿También vienes a ver la película, Nino?—preguntó Marinette.

—Así es, quedé con Adrien para que lo viéramos juntos—dijo el DJ—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

—¿No es el que está acá?—preguntó Marinette al señalar al rubio de espaldas.

Los tres chicos se acercaron hacia donde parecía estar Adrien, pero ha sido todo lo contrario.

—¡ARGH! ¡Tú no eres Adrien!—exclamaba la diseñadora al ver a otro chico vestido igualmente al propio modelo.

—Para nada…Me llamo Wayhem y soy el admirador número 1 de Adrien Agreste—se presentó el chico al quitarse la peluca rubia.

—¿Qué haces disfrazado de Adrien?—preguntó Alya.

—Es para una misión imposible—comentaba el moreno—¡Necesito encontrar el autógrafo de Adrien!

—Pues la verdad yo…—trataba de decir Nino de que era el mejor amigo del rubio, pero Marinette golpeó su hombro con una cara no tan amigable que digamos.

—Marinette…—susurró la morena tras la actitud de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Supe que exhibirán la película en la que actuó la madre de Adrien y vine para acá para ver si estaba aquí—dijo Wayhem—Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir buscándolo. ¡Adiós!

Los tres chicos quedaron sin habla ante tan peculiar personaje.

—¡Vamos Alya! ¡Yo no me parezco a Wayhem!—exclamó Marinette al recibir una mirada de su mejor amiga.

—No iba a decir eso Marinette—aclaró la morena—Yo no sabía que la madre de Adrien era actriz, ¿Y tú?

—¡No lo sabía tampoco!—dijo la peliazul con nerviosismo.

—Además, ¿Quién te conoce, Marinette? A lo mejor te encuentras con Adrien, como lo hiciste hace poco…—dijo con tono pícaro la bloguera, dejando sonrojada a la chica.

En ese instante, un muchacho misterioso se acercó al grupo para saludarlos.

—¡ARGH! ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—gritó exageradamente Marinette al ver al desconocido, mientras buscaba el gas pimienta en su bolso con nerviosismo.

—¡Espera Marinette! ¡Soy yo, Adrien!—dijo el joven al quitar sus lentes, dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho—respondió apenada la peliazul guardando el spray, por suerte no lo ha rociado tras su leve nerviosismo.

—¿Qué haces acá viejo?—preguntó su mejor amigo.

—Quería salirme de la rutina y supe que iban a exhibir una película que escuché es muy buena—comentó Adrien—Así que me encantaría verla hoy…

—Por supuesto…—respondió la peliazul con tono soñador.

—Será todo un honor que nos acompañes—dijo Nino.

Y así los cuatro entraron a la sala principal del centro cultural para presenciar la proyección de la película, sentándose en primera fila.

Sara, que es la encargada del centro se dirigió ante los presentes para enviarles unas palabras de presentación.

—¿Cómo están todos?—comentaba la señora—El día de hoy empezamos con este ciclo de cine clásico. Hoy vamos a empezar con _Solitude._ Una película consagrada en Cannes y alabada entre los críticos. La historia les va a fascinar a todos, en particular la espléndida actuación de Emilie Agreste. Espero que les gusten…

Más adelante, empezó a exhibirse las primeras escenas de dicha cinta producida por uno del clan Bourgeouis. Se mostraba a Emilie esperando en las calles de París a alguien particular.

Adrien veía con exactitud la cinta, mientras una lágrima traviesa recorría su mejilla.

Era la nostalgia de verla después de mucho tiempo, aunque sea por el celuloide.

 _Al terminar la cinta…_

Todos salieron satisfechos de la cinta. No hubo gesto de aburrimiento o decepción.

El más emocionado ha sido el propio Adrien.

—Me fascinó la película…de cierta forma—comentó el rubio.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Adrien?—preguntó Marinette.

—Pude conocer la otra faceta de Mamá…—dijo el joven con una mirada profunda—Tenía un futuro porvenir en el cine.

Marinette entendía la melancolía del modelo, por lo que le dio una palmada suave en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

Pero Adrien vio en las afueras del lugar al Gorila que lo buscaba a lo lejos.

—Será mejor que me esconda…me está buscando mi padre…—dijo el rubio encubierto, tomando la mano de la chica para correr lo más rápido posible.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?—comentaba la peliazul mientras corrían a lo lejos.

—Por supuesto…—dijo el chico, provocando a ella un leve sonrojo.

Y así los dos partieron a rumbo desconocido en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Marinette y Adrien caminaron en las calles parisinas logrando alejarse del temible guardaespaldas en tan solo minutos.

—¿Quieres un helado, Adrien?—le invitaba la diseñadora al modelo a probar uno de los que ofrecía André.

—Por supuesto…—respondió con beneplácito el chico.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al puesto del heladero.

—¡Hola Marinette! ¿Cómo estás?—saludó André.

—Muy bien André, queremos un par de tus helados mágicos, de los que me encantan tanto—ordenó la chica.

—¡Salen en un rato!—dijo el mayor, logrando terminar las dos órdenes de tan deliciosos postres—¡Qué lo disfruten!

Los chicos probaron espléndidamente su respectivo helado, siendo Adrien el que más se maravilló.

—¡Es el mejor helado que probé hasta ahora!—exclamó alegre el rubio a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

—Oye Marinette, ¿Quién es él?—preguntó André.

—Es un primo lejano…que vino de visita a la ciudad. Es muy llamativo con sus emociones y todo eso…—comentó la peliazul entre nerviosismo.

—Ya veo…la verdad tenía un parecido con Adrien Agreste…

—¡Para nada! ¡No se parecen en nada!—exclamó inmediatamente Marinette tras pagar el dinero correspondiente al heladero—Y muchas gracias por tus helados André. ¡Nos vemos para la próxima!

—Igualmente Marinette, ¡Saludos!—se despedía el mayor a ambos jóvenes que salían rumbo a su camino incierto.

En ese instante, se encontraron con Iván y Mylene que estaban sentados en el parque de lo más tranquilo.

—¡Hola Marinette!—saludó la chica de rastas multicolores a su compañera.

—¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Una salida de pareja, verdad?

—Así es…—respondió con simpleza la chica—¿Y ese chico?

—Es un primo que está de visita por acá y le enseñaba París, ¿No es así?... —decía Marinette haciendo señas a Adrien para que siguiera el juego.

—Por supuesto, me llamo Wayhem y vengo de los Pirineos orientales—saludó Adrien a la chica con cortesía, provocando a ella una sonrisa boba.

Pero para su grandulón novio, no le parecía gracioso.

—¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi novia!—respondió molesto.

—Sólo la estaba saludando, amigo—se defendía Adrien.

—Claro, pretextos de un recién llegado…—bufó molesto Iván.

—Chicos, ¿Por qué no olvidamos aquel impasse y vamos a divertirnos un rato?—intervino Marinette para evitar una pelea innecesaria.

—¡Me parece bien!—respondió el castaño encubierto.

—Lo mismo digo…—secundó Mylene, pero el grandulón no respondió.

—¡Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones que está acá!—señaló Adrien a los demás, por lo que acataron su orden y se adentraron al colorido tiovivo.

—¡Entremos acá Marinette!—comentó un eufórico Adrien.

—Bueno…de acuerdo…—respondió sonrojada la peliazul mientras la sujetaba de su mano.

En cambio, Mylene convencía a Iván a que subieran a la atracción y así borrar su mal humor.

Marinette y su "primo" gozaban al máximo y tarabeaban las melodías infantiles que emanaban en cada giro. En cambio a la otra pareja, no mostraban dinamismo y alegría a diferencia de las veces anteriores.

Adrien miraba aquella escena muy lamentable. No quería intervenir en una relación, por lo que intentó preguntar a su compañero lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, mientras las chicas compraban un souvenir.

—¿Sucede algo amigo?—preguntó el joven.

—¿Acaso te importa?—dijo Iván con molestia, sujetándolo violentamente su camisa.

—La verdad que sí…—respondió nervioso Adrien sin perder los estribos—Quería saber si tú y tu novia la están pasando bien…

El grandulón lo soltó suavemente y se sentó en una banca cercana para tomar sus manos en su rostro soltando un leve suspiro.

—No sé cómo empezar...—habló el joven—La verdad amo bastante a Mylene pero no quiero que sepa que pronto me voy de París…

—¿Qué?—exclamó con sorpresa el castaño encubierto—Pero, ¿por qué te vas a mudar?

—Fue decisión de mis padres, en cuestión de días irán a Marsella por motivos laborales—confesó Iván tratando de evitar el llanto—Por lo que me obliga a irme de la escuela…de mis amigos…de Mylene…

—Comprendo…—dijo Adrien comprendiendo su frustración—No soy una especie de doctor corazón, pero te recomiendo que aprovecha ese tiempo con Mylene. Consiéntela, ponle atención, dile que la amas mucho y cuando llegue el momento indicado le dices la verdad.

—Entiendo…—dijo el joven de copete rubio—A ella le encanta la música y mañana le compongo una canción para ella.

—Será un excelente regalo de tu parte…

—Muchas gracias Wayhem—dijo agradecido el grandulón—Después de todo no eres molesto…

—No te preocupes…—respondió alegre Adrien.

Luego que las chicas regresaron, Marinette cargaba un enorme oso de felpa. En cambio una avergonzada Mylene tenía las manos vacías debido a la falta de euros.

—Descuida Mylene, yo te compro el oso que tanto quieres—dijo tranquilo su novio.

Ambos jóvenes fueron hacia la tienda, donde el chico compró aquel oso rosa para su chica.

—¿No te parece romántica esa pareja, Marinette?—preguntó Adrien a la peliazul que casi se atraganta con la malteada que estaba tomando.

—¡Ah sí!—dijo la chica aparentando normalidad—Ya todo volvió a sus caudales…

Los chicos observaron cómo la pareja de su clase se iba más melosa y enamorada que minutos atrás.

 _Mientras tanto…_

—¡Ese no es Adrien!—dijo furioso Gabriel al reclamarle a Dmitriv desde su teléfono.

—¡Claro que soy Adrien!—decía Wayhem—Mira mi cabello y mi estilo, viejo…

Gabriel giró los ojos en señal de enfado.

—Sigue buscando a mi hijo, Dmitriv Tienes seis horas a partir de ahora para hallarlo—siguió regañando Gabriel—Mientras tanto, termino unos asuntos pendientes…

—Si señor—respondió Dmitriv siendo colgada la llamada abruptamente por su jefe, tragando saliva al llevar semejante responsabilidad.

En cambio Wayhem quedó petrificado al ver semejante papelón.

—Qué gente más rara…—comentó el moreno.

—No sabes lo divertido que pasé el día de hoy—comentaba Adrien a Marinette tras sentarse en la banca tras ir a la casa de la risa.

—Vamos Adrien—bufó con humor la chica—Desde que nos escapamos de tu guardaespaldas, no me esperaba aquel lado…informal.

—¿De veras Marinette?—se dijo el joven con humor—Yo tampoco me esperaba ese lado…

Ambos chicos se rieron de forma cómplice.

Marinette sentía palpitar su corazón a mil por hora al estar cerca de su amor platónico, aunque sea de forma clandestina por parte del joven.

Pero ambos notaron un efecto inusual entre la multitud.

—¿Ese no es el Gorila?—preguntó la peliazul al ver al guardaespaldas bajarse de la limusina.

—Debe estar buscándome…—comentó Adrien.

—No te preocupes, creo que tengo una idea para persuadirlo…—dijo Marinette, tras prenderse el bombillo de ideas en su mente y mostró señas con la intención de que fuera a un lugar muy conocido por parte del joven que quedaba a escasas cuadras de distancia.

—¿Cómo está todo?—saludaba Marinette a sus padres que terminaban de hornear los panes próximos a vender.

—¡Hola Marinette!, ¿Quién es ese chico nuevo?—preguntó Sabine.

El aludido sonrió con ahínco, presentándose ante los mayores.

—En realidad soy Adrien…—dijo el modelo al quitarse su peluca y gafas—Estoy de incógnito en la ciudad, Marinette me ayudó a sacar de mi zona de confort, ¿Verdad?

—Así es…¡Ji-ji!—dijo la joven con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Me puedo quedar un rato para poder jugar una partida de Ultimate Mecha Strike III y un poco de Quiché?—pidió Adrien.

—Por supuesto Adrien, siempre serás bienvenido en este hogar—dijo Tom.

—Espérenme un momento, tengo que ir un momento a hacer algo importante…—dijo Marinette para subir al segundo piso con apuro, para entrar a su cuarto y guardar todo rastro de Adrien plasmado en sus paredes.

—Menos mal, sin un solo rastro—dijo la peliazul.

—Olvidaste de eso—comentó Tikki señalando el papel tapiz de su ordenador, logrando cambiarlo en un solo click por uno genérico.

—Gracias Tikki—agradeció a su compañera kwami.

De pronto, Adrien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, siendo abierta por su anfitriona.

—Sólo buscaba el dispositivo y el juego—dijo entre risas la peliazul.

—Entonces, manos a la obra—comentó Adrien al subirse en su habitación para jugar.

Tras una hora de jugar Ultimate Mecha Strike III, ambos acordaron un empate debido a que en los cuatro duelos propuestos, fueron ganando de forma intercalada por cada uno de ellos.

—Todo eso me dio demasiada hambre…—comentó Adrien.

—¿Quieren un refrigerio?—comentó Sabine abriendo la puerta, sorprendiendo a la propia Marinette por la sorpresiva presencia.

—Será todo un honor señora Cheing—aceptó la oferta el rubio.

Mientras llegaban al comedor a tomar un podo de quiché, Adrien revisó su teléfono móvil para revisar el tiempo. Pero para sorpresa suya recibió diez llamadas perdidas y un correo de voz.

Escuchó el mensaje que fue hecho por Chloé que acompañaba a su padre en su campaña presidencial.

 _¡Hola Adrinikis! Estoy pasándola bien en Marsella con mi papi. ¡No sabes la cantidad de gente que nos recibió en el mitin! Además quisiera saber si nos acompañas para la próxima gira, será una adición valiosa, ¡Nos vemos!_ —dijo la rubia entre el alboroto de gente.

Más adelante recibiría su respuesta, pero notó que en la cantidad de llamadas perdidas eran nada menos que de su padre.

—No puede ser…—dijo por sí mismo el rubio al ver que era tarde.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Marinette.

—Va a sonar grosero de mi parte, pero me tengo que retirar—justificó Adrien.

—Descuida Adrien, tu visita fue agradable…para todos nosotros—dijo la peliazul a nombre de toda su familia—Podrás venir cuando quieras…

—Será todo un honor—dijo sonriente Adrien para acomodar su peluca y gafas volviendo a su identidad civil secreta.

—¡Espera Adrien!—dijo Marinette antes de que el chico salga de la panadería—¿No hay problema si te acompaño a casa? ¡Digo! ¿A dónde vayas o algo así?

—No te preocupes Marinette…—comentó Adrien sin perder su sentido de humor—Usaré un método de transporte similar al que me acostumbro…

—¿Es el autobús? —preguntó la diseñadora.

—Por supuesto…—respondió inmediatamente, ya salvado debido a que habló de más.

—No te vayas sin eso…—la peliazul le depositó una caja con su repostería favorita—La cuenta va por casa…

—Muchas gracias Marinette…—dijo Adrien, dando como pago un breve pero recordable abrazo para la chica—¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Si…Hasta mañana…—dijo una embobada Marinette que no salía de su burbuja fantasiosa, siendo despertada por Tikki.

—Tuviste un intenso día, ¿Cierto? —preguntó la kwami roja.

—Ni que lo digas…—comentó la chica sin despegar su mirada hacia Adrien.

Mientras tanto, el modelo buscó un callejón solitario para dar rienda suelta a su alter ego.

—¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!—gritó el chico, para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

 _Más tarde…_

Chat Noir corría en cada techo de los rascacielos parisinos hasta llegar a la Mansión Agreste.

Desde su ubicación, descifraba cada "punto ciego" de su hogar, es decir libre de toda cámara de seguridad.

—Ya la hallé…—se dijo por sí mismo el enmascarado negro para escabullirse de una forma acrobática, abriendo la ventana de su habitación.

—Garras fuera…—dijo el rubio, liberando de su transformación provocando que Plagg cayera rendido a su escondite repleto de camembert en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Por fin podré descansar en paz…—se decía el kwami negro con cansancio.

Adrien se cambió lo más rápido posible para quedar con su vestimenta normal y fijarse que la limusina de su padre se paraba en la entrada principal.

Se sentía aliviado por un momento, pero tendría que actuar naturalmente como que ha estado en su casa todo el día.

—No pude encontrarlo señor…—dijo Dmitriv con pena alguna.

Gabriel no dijo comentario alguno ya que su vista estaba apegada en la ventana de su auto. Una vez que bajaron, el guardaespaldas insistía en preguntar.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?

No hubo respuesta de su patrón, que seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose a su oficina en busca de algo particular en su caja fuerte.

Adrien estaba recostado en su cuarto leyendo uno de los mangas de Sailor Moon que dejó pendiente debido a su tiempo, cuando de pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

El joven abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su padre.

—¡Adrien!—dijo aliviado el diseñador al encontrar sano y salvo a su hijo, dándole un abrazo fuerte que sorprendió al rubio.

—Padre…—susurró el joven, correspondiendo el abrazo de su progenitor.

—Acompáñame…—ordenó Gabriel.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó Adrien.

—Ya verás…

Ambos entraron a la sala principal, donde se hallaba el televisor con la pantalla grande encendida, Gabriel tocó el botón de reproducir en el DVD.

Se reprodujo nada menos que _Solitude_.

—La verdad es quería ver esa película contigo…—dijo el diseñador con una sonrisa.

—¿De veras?—fingió sorpresa el joven.

—Por supuesto, además habrá una sorpresa.

Una vez que concluyó los créditos iniciales, sale a primera escena Emilie Agreste.

—¡Es mamá!—dijo el rubio.

Gabriel asintió.

Los Agreste vieron silenciosamente la película, en donde aparece la bella Emilie.

Aquella Emilie que duerme en un sueño eterno en ese instante.

Ese sueño eterno que se romperá tarde o temprano.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Qué les pareció el momento Ladrien?_

 _¿Y el Ladynoir?_

 _¿Y el Adrinette?_

 _Hay mucho que escoger._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto habrán nuevas sorpresas, así que pendientes._

 _¡Saludos!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¿Qué onda jóvenes?_

 _Primero una disculpa sincera por el atraso de la entrega del capítulo correspondiente, debido a numerosos asuntos que atender, ya todos lo saben ¿verdad? (cof cof, monografía cof cof). Pero justamente el día de Noche de Brujas pude conseguir su envío._

 _El siguiente capítulo fue demasiado largo de lo esperado, por lo tanto lo he dividido en dos entregas en ocasión de esas fechas, por lo que la segunda parte lo esperarán un buen rato._

 _Ojalá les gusten…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 18: Un inolvidable baile de disfraces (primera parte): Problemas, melodías y un chico nuevo_

Una vez que terminó la larga, pero entretenida clase de literatura con la profesora Bustier, ésta propuso algo especial para sus discípulos.

—Muy bien chicos, en los próximos días se acerca el 31 de octubre—comentó la maestra—Por lo que ese día, el Colegio organizará un baile de disfraces donde premiaremos al mejor disfraz entre los presentes.

Todos los chicos comentaron alegremente sobre el festejo.

—¿Qué premio será, señorita Bustier?—preguntó Lila.

—Es una sorpresa—comentó la docente—Espero que esté el ganador dentro de ustedes, ¿No sería maravilloso?

Cada uno se miraba entre sí para discutir la idea para su disfraz. Entre ellos, Marinette y Alya en la salida de la escuela.

—¿Qué te parece Marinette? Hemos quedado como encargadas de la organización de la fiesta de disfraces—comentaba la bloguera—Nosotras junto a Nathaniel, Nino y Rose daremos lo mejor como último año.

—Además Lila estará en el equipo por desgracia—dijo Marinette con pesadez al recordar a la italiana que logró colarse en la terna propuesta por Bustier—A falta de Chloé, no puede faltar ella que nos hará la vida imposible con sus mentiras…

—Ni que lo digas, al menos no tenemos a Chloé ya que está ocupada con su padre en la campaña—comentó la morena—Por cierto Marinette, ¿Ya tienes idea cuál será tu disfraz?

—No lo sé…tiene que ser lo más original y llamativo—comentó la peliazul.

—¿Por qué no haces un disfraz de Ladybug?—propuso Alya.

Marinette detuvo su paso y se quedó callada por un momento, porque si se disfrazaba de su alter ego, sería fácilmente descubierta por sus compañeros.

—Mejor no…—comentó la chica—Creo que habrán muchas disfrazadas de Ladybug gracias a su popularidad.

—Yo en cambio se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para mi disfraz—dijo Alya.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Lo siento Marinette, pero no puedo revelarte, ya que es una sorpresa—dijo la bloguera—Pero eso sí, quedarán asombrados que lo comentarán.

—Sería excelente verlo—dijo su mejor amiga, logrando que ambas lanzaran risas inocentes.

En cambio, Adrien y Nino hablaban mientras esperaban la limusina del modelo.

—¿Y tienes planes para la fiesta?—preguntó Adrien.

—No lo sé, pero tiene que ser lo más llamativo para Alya—dijo el moreno.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto—comentó Nino al detenerse en un poste—No quiero terminar sólo para siempre o casarme con ese poste y que alguien escriba una historia sobre esa relación.

—¡Calma Nino! No exageres. Yo te ayudaré para que tengas no sólo un disfraz ganador, sino uno más llamativo y elegante para Alya—dijo Adrien—Los mejores amigos estamos para ayudar, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto Adrien—dijo Nino, ya relajado por el apoyo del rubio.

Y casualmente, ambos chicos se cruzan con Alya y Marinette.

—Hola chicas, ¿Ya tienen planes para la fiesta?—comentó Adrien.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a sacar unas ideas, ¿Verdad Marinette?—dijo la morena, golpeando un poco el hombro de la aludida.

—¡Exacto! Por supuesto, ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar Adrien?—preguntó la peliazul entre tartamudeos.

—Es una sorpresa…—comentó el rubio—¿Y tú Marinette?

—También será una sorpresa, espero que les guste también—dijo la diseñadora.

—Seguro vas a lucirte en la fiesta, ¿Verdad?—dijo el rubio, provocando a Marinette un sonrojo violento en su rostro.

—¡Por supuesto!, ¡Por supuesto!—respondió nerviosa.

—Entonces Nino, ¿Nos vemos mañana para planificar la fiesta?—preguntó Alya al DJ, dejándolo sin habla por un momento—Ehh…¿Nino?

Adrien tuvo que salvar a su mejor amigo.

—Por supuesto que va a estar, Alya—habló el modelo a nombre del chico—Entonces nos vemos mañana chicas, ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos mañana Adrien…—se despidió Marinette a lo lejos con ensueño.

—Eh…Nino…—Adrien trataba de que su mejor amigo reaccionara a la realidad.

—¿Ya se fue?—preguntó el moreno.

—Por supuesto amigo, te quedaste sin habla por un momento desde que te preguntó Alya—dijo el rubio—Otra vez tuviste un ataque de timidez, ¿Verdad?

—Así es, no puedo controlarlo…—comentó Nino—Cuando estoy cerca de Alya, soy una persona diferente a la que me conocen habitualmente.

—¡Ahí está el detalle, Nino!—dijo su mejor amigo tras un truene de dedos—Tienes que ser aquel Nino del Zoológico y no aquel Nino de hace minutos. Tienes que ser valiente y ser lo más cercano posible con Alya para confesarle lo que sientes por ella…

—Tienes toda la razón Adrien—dijo el chico al recordar aquel momento en el que él y Alya fueron encerrados en una jaula por Ladybug hace tiempo atrás—A partir de ahora tengo que ser diferente, el nuevo Nino Lahiffe estará pronto…

Pero de repente, chocó con el mismo poste en el que hizo ironía.

—¿Estás bien Nino? —preguntó Adrien.

—Si…—respondió con un poco de dolor en su rostro.

Una vez que Alya y Marinette siguieron su marcha, se encontraron con una pensativa Mylene que estaba sentada en una banca.

—¿Cómo estás Mylene?—saludó la peliazul a su compañera.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola chicas!—respondió la chica de rastas—Todo bien…creo…

—¿Sucede algo amiga?—preguntó la bloguera.

—Es Iván…—comentó Mylene—Últimamente se está comportando diferente…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hoy se fue segundos después de que tocaran el timbre de salida—continuó la joven—Es muy común que saliéramos juntos, pero fue todo lo contrario…

—Quizá tenga un asunto muy importante que atender, ¿No lo crees?—aclaraba Marinette, pese a que sabía los verdaderos motivos del grandulón no era conveniente revelársela por la vulnerabilidad de su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero me quiere ocultar algo….

—¿Tú crees eso Mylene? Eso jamás pasará—dijo Alya.

—Creo que tengo una idea para que no te desanimes—prosiguió Marinette para explicarle detalladamente al oído de Mylene que captó tenazmente.

—Muchas gracias Marinette, mañana iré a tu casa—dijo alegre Mylene—¡Nos vemos chicas!

—Oye Marinette, ¿Cuál será tu idea que le propusiste a Mylene?—preguntó la bloguera.

—Ya verás mañana…—respondió la peliazul guiñando el ojo.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Tal como habían quedado horas atrás, Mylene y Alya entraron a la habitación de Marinette que en su calidad de anfitriona propuso una idea excepcional para la primera en mención.

—Tengo algo especial para tu disfraz—comentó la diseñadora después de un sorbo de jugo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la chica regordeta.

—Algo que no le tendrás miedo en lo absoluto—exclamó emocionada la peliazul—¡Una chica mimo!

—¡Excelente!—dijo Mylene con los orbes iluminados—Siempre ha sido mi sueño en ser una mimo al igual que Papá…

—¿De veras?—preguntó Alya.

—Por supuesto, desde niña quise ser una actriz de teatro. Pero lamentablemente los motivos del destino que me impidieron alcanzar mis objetivos…—decía la joven cambiando un semblante triste mientras veía el cielo.

—Comprendo Mylene…—dijo Marinette respaldando a su amiga—Pero sé que vas a alcanzar ese sueño muy pronto.

—Gracias por su apoyo chicas…—respondió agradecida la joven de rastas multicolor.

—Ya que estamos reunidas, ¿por qué no experimentamos los maquillajes y disfraces para la fiesta?—decía la morena.

—¡Claro!—afirmaron al unísono ambas chicas.

Y así quedaron toda la tarde creando esbozos para futuros diseños y se maquillaron mutuamente, pasando un momento divertido.

 _Días posteriores…_

El director Damocles había convocado a Marinette, Alya y al comité organizador para aflorar detalles en torno a la fiesta de disfraces.

Cada uno de ellos se sentó en la mesa de la sala de maestros donde el veterano docente tomó la palabra.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿Ya tienen ideas sobre la fiesta?—preguntó Damocles.

Lila se levantó de su silla de forma altanera para hablar.

—Creo que tengo una para tomarla a consideración—comentó la italiana—¿Por qué además de una fiesta de disfraces, lanzamos una temática particular?

—No lo sé Lila…—dijo Marinette sin dejar de jugar con su bolígrafo—Tendría que modificar varias cosas, como por ejemplo el disfraz para entrar.

—Yo digo que mantengamos la temática libre en cuanto a disfraces—aclaró Lila—Pero un tema especial para la decoración de la cancha. ¿Qué les parece _Pesadilla antes de navidad_?

—Suena hermoso. Es de mis películas favoritas…—intervino Rose.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pondré más de mis ideas para la decoración—comentó Nathaniel.

—Me fascina ese tema. Cuenten conmigo—dijo Nino.

Lila había obtenido tres votos más el suyo para adoptar su idea, pero faltaban las observaciones de la presidenta y vicepresidenta del curso.

—Suena genial la idea de Lila, así que voto a favor—dijo la bloguera—¿Y qué opinas Marinette?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la peliazul, sobretodo la de la italiana que era bastante confrontativa.

—Bien Alya…—dijo la peliazul—La propuesta de Lila me parece creativa y llamativa. Debo admitir que me encanta esa película, por lo que me parece conveniente adoptarla.

—¡Aprobado por unanimidad!—ordenó Alya de acuerdo a sus funciones de vicepresidenta.

—Ahora solo falta organizar una agenda para esa gala. ¿Qué proponen chicos?—preguntó Damocles.

—Hice un playlist bastante movido para que todo mundo dé sus mejores pasos en la pista—comentó el DJ viendo de reojo a la bloguera.

—Tengo unos bocetos y diseños sobre la decoración, además de pintar un panorama inspirado en el tema—dijo el dibujante al mostrar varias hojas realizadas durante la discusión.

—Juleka, Mylene y yo conformamos una pequeña banda musical, sería un buen momento para nuestro debut en la gala—dijo la chica de ojos saltones.

—Me parecen buenas ideas—dijo el docente—Pero falta un pequeño detalle: el apoyo financiero de la obra. Marinette, ¿Cómo presidenta podrías contactar con las siguientes personas?

La diseñadora recibió una lista de números telefónicos y correos electrónicos de los padres de familias con mayores recursos en el Colegio. Entre ellos Gabriel Agreste y André Bourgeouis.

—Acepto la misión—dijo la peliazul.

—Me parece excelente. Me alegra que el espíritu de cooperación y compañerismo se mantenga en este instituto—dijo el director Damocles con satisfacción—Doy por finalizada la reunión y buenas tardes chicos.

—/¡Buenas tardes director Damocles!/—se despidieron al unísono los jóvenes para poder retirarse de la sala y dispersarse por su propia cuenta.

Marinette y Alya tomaron camino a casa juntas.

—¿Qué te pareció la reunión?—preguntó la morena a su mejor amiga.

—Estresante. No sabes las ganas que tenía de escapar…—comentó la diseñadora tras soltar una intensa bocanada de aire—A veces ser presidenta requiere mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero tiene algunas desventajas.

—¡Vamos Marinette! Es el último año y hay que vivirlo a toda intensidad—la alentaba la bloguera.

—Muchas gracias Alya, sabía que me entenderías—dijo aliviada—Además tengo un poco de temor de que Lila arruine la fiesta. No es que sea desconfiada y todo eso, pero me preocupa…

—Deja esas especulaciones amiga. Si Lila se entromete, como grupo haremos todo lo posible para que eso no suceda—dijo decidida la morena en pose de lucha.

—Además debo decir que la idea de Lila fue buena. Hasta me dio una idea para mi disfraz…—dijo con alegría la joven—Será tan llamativa que Adrien se fijará en mí y bailar con él esa noche.

—Ay Marinette, siempre tan creativa y soñadora—bufó divertida la bloguera, provocando que ambas se lanzaran carcajadas cómplices.

Nathaniel guardaba los apuntes hechos para la reunión en su mochila, pero notó en su celular una llamada entrante de nada menos que Chloé.

—¿Cómo estás Chloé?—contestó el pelirrojo.

—Que te puedo decir tomate, más o menos—dijo la rubia con cansancio—Hoy tuvimos una gira en cuatro ciudades del norte en casi diez horas. Hasta extraño al colegio, a Adrinikis ¡Hasta a la misma Marinette!

—Calma Chloé. Te informo que ya tenemos los detalles para la fiesta de disfraces del 31. Ya hice algunos esbozos para las ideas de la temática—explicó el dibujante—Seguro tendrás planeado un disfraz para ese día, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Ya ordené uno llamativo y precioso para ese día que hará babear a Adrien—decía la hija del alcalde—¿Y tú ya tienes algo especial para conquistar a Marinette?

—Ya tengo planteado el disfraz por el tema planteado…—comentó Nathaniel sin despegar su vista al techo—Marinette quedará encantada.

—Ni que lo digas tomate. Ese es el plan, impedir que Adrien y Marinette sean pareja a través de nuestros recursos—dijo la rubia.

—¿Impedir? Será más bien conquistar a cada uno por sus mejores métodos—aclaró Nathaniel—Siempre y cuando sea limpio, ¿Verdad Chloé?

—¿Por qué lo dices? No sospeches de mí, porque voy a jugar limpio en ese caso—juró Chloé.

—¿Palabra?

—Claro que te doy mi palabra—dijo con molestia la rubia.

—¿Cuándo volverás a París?

—En esos momentos estoy llegando para acá. Le dije a mi papi que tenía asuntos pendientes en la Escuela, así que retomaré la gira de su campaña para más adelante—comentó la rubia al visorar la entrada a la capital gala.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana para hablar más tranquilo sobre eso—dijo Nathaniel—Buenas tardes Chloé…

—Igualmente tomate—dijo la joven colgando la llamada telefónica.

Lila esperaba unos minutos la limusina de la embajada de Italia que venía a recogerla a la hora indicada.

—¿Por qué tarda en llegar?—se dijo molesta la morena.

Pero notó en su lugar a nada menos que su compañero de clases, Iván hablando junto a sus padres de una forma nada tranquila.

—¡Vamos papá! ¿No crees que eso es demasiado precipitado? —se quejó el grandulón.

—Lo siento Iván, pero me llamaron de la compañía y en un mes nos vamos para Lyon—explicó su progenitor.

—¡Eso no es justo!—exclamó molesto el joven para correr lo más lejos posible.

—¡Espera Iván!—suplicaba su madre al verlo escapar.

Por suerte Lila grabó aquella escena con su teléfono móvil, se sentía bastante emocionada como una fiera al conseguir a una de sus presas.

En ese instante, la limusina llegó a parquearse frente a ella.

—Siento mucho la tardanza, piccola. Hubo un asunto protocolar que atender…—se disculpaba su padre—¿Y qué tal la escuela?

—¡Excelente!—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa algo cándida—Aprendí muchas cosas y conseguí que una idea sea aceptada en el baile.

—Te felicito bambina, tienes la gallardía y tenacidad propias de un Rossi—dijo orgulloso el diplomático abrazando a su hija, mientras pensaba en cómo provocar a una de sus próximas víctimas.

 _Días después…_

Los detalles de la fiesta están en su apogeo, la banda de Mylene, Rose y Juleka ensayaban en la cancha las melodías que van a tocar para la gran noche.

Mylene y Juleka se encargaban de tocar las guitarras eléctricas, mientras Rose toca los teclados y pone su voz cantante.

Iván miraba a lo lejos a su novia que estaba animada con su música, se veía encendida al manejar cada cuerda de su instrumento. Pero su mente todavía persiste si era el momento indicado para decirle la verdad en torno a que se iría pronto de París con sus padres.

—Muy bien chicas, lo hicieron excelente—dijo Juleka en su rol de líder de la banda—¿Porqué no tomamos un descanso?

Ambas chicas contestaron afirmativamente, dispersándose del lugar para relajarse un momento.

—Oye Rose…—empezaba a hablar la gótica a su mejor amiga—¿Tienes planes respecto al baile?

—¿A qué planes?—preguntó la rubia.

—Me refiero a cual sería tu disfraz para ese día…—aclaró la joven en un manojo de nervios.

Rose soltó una risita inocente.

—Ya que entramos en confianza, voy a disfrazarme de mi personaje favorito: Pixie Girl (1)—comentó la chica con ensueño en su voz—¿Y tú de qué te vas a disfrazar?

—Yo me disfrazaré de Raven. Es mi personaje de comics que me identifica bastante en esos momentos…—dijo con tono monótono la pelinegra tratando de ser fuerte.

—¿Es sobre?...—Rose se detuvo al percatarse que la vista Juleka empezaba a nublar—Lo siento Juleka. Yo no debí…

—Descuida Rose—comentó la gótica con una franca sonrisa—Todo está bien…

Ambas amigas se vieron mutuamente, poco a poco Juleka se despejaba de sus temores e inseguridades, tenía unas ganas de atreverse a algo especial aunque le costase su amistad de muchos años con Rose.

Pero de pronto el ringtone de su teléfono la sacó de su ensueño, por lo que atendió la llamada entrante.

—Hola Mamá, ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó la gótica—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? ¡Explícalo por favor!

Y así la joven habló acaloradamente con su madre, aquella noticia que le explicaba desde la línea fue como balde de agua fría.

Rose, por su parte veía a lo lejos aquella escena inusual, quería saber que le pasaba últimamente a su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto, Mylene bebía una lata de soda mientras llegaba Lila al expendedor a recoger otra. Su presencia se debía a que tenía que supervisar junto a Rose los asuntos logísticos y el decorado de la cancha.

—Hola Mylene. Debo admitir que tocaron bien…—comentó la morena, aunque una parte de ella no soportaba la chillona voz de la rubia de ojos saltones.

—Muchas gracias Lila. Apenas empezamos a integrarnos como banda y nuestra coordinación musical sincroniza bastante en cada una de nosotras—dijo la chica regordeta.

—Desde luego que se nota bastante…—comentaba Lila aparentando aprobación, pero en realidad no le encantaba como tocaban—Además veo que tienen apoyo, ¿Verdad?

—Así es. Ese chico que está sentado en las graderías es mi novio Iván—señaló Mylene a su pareja.

—No sabía que tenías novio, ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

—Hace una semana cumplimos un año.

—¿De veras?—exclamó la italiana con asombro—Me imagino que debe haber un secreto para que lleguen al año de noviazgo, ¿Verdad?

—Así es…Eso creo…—dijo entre risas Mylene sin sospechar a qué propósito iba esa conversación.

—Creo que en una relación debe haber sinceridad ante todo. Dímelo a mí que tenía un montón de novios en mi haber, pero ninguno funcionó porque no eran creíbles—le explicaba Lila.

—Eso quiere decir que Iván…—dijo sorprendida la chica tras verlo a lo lejos.

—No saques conclusiones, sólo tienes que actuar normal y lo descubrirás más adelante, eso te aconsejo…—finalizó la joven logrando que Mylene mordiera el anzuelo con su discurso motivador.

Pero de pronto, Juleka hizo una seña indicando una señal a sus compañeras para explicarles una noticia particular.

—¿Pasó algo Juleka?—preguntó Mylene al incorporarse ante ella.

—Terminemos el ensayo por hoy. Tengo un asunto de fuerza mayor que atender….

—¿Sucedió algo?—preguntó Rose con insistencia, pero la gótica no respondía dado su silencio sepulcral.

—Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora…—se limitó a decir la pelinegra y tomar su mochila para tomar de inmediato su camino a casa.

La tarde se había nublado en absoluto, provocando que empezara a caer una lluvia breve pero catastrófica en esos momentos para alguien como Juleka que bajaba las escalinatas de la escuela para entrar rumbo al subterráneo.

Rose la seguía para saber su mejor amiga estaba bien, pero lamentablemente la perdió de vista entre los cántaros que caían en la ciudad.

—Juleka…—decía por sí misma en un suspiro—Si tan sólo te ayudara…

Mientras tanto, Iván se bajaba de las escaleras para felicitar a su novia por el trabajo musical que ejecutó hace rato.

—Me fascinó mucho cómo has manejado la guitarra…—exclamó con cariño el joven de copete rubio para depositarle un beso en sus labios, pero ella no reaccionó de la misma forma—¿Sucede algo Mylene?

—No pasa nada Iván…—respondió Mylene—Solo estaba pensando algunas cosas…

—Comprendo…—dijo el grandulón sin insistir más, limitándose en acompañarla rumbo a sus respectivos hogares en absoluta discreción.

Lila veía a lo lejos cómo aquella relación colorida se empezaba a enfriarse.

El ritmo de su plan venía de la mejor forma, hasta conseguir el broche de oro para cerrarlo.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

El Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle es un centro de turistas donde cada uno entra y sale apresuradamente del recinto, ya sea viajando por asuntos de negocios, académicos o de placer.

Y también hay familiares que están esperando con los brazos abiertos.

La familia Césaire se levantó muy temprano para recibir a su primogénita Nora que venía de Barcelona terminando sus estudios de música.

—¿Trajeron la manta de bienvenida?—preguntó Otis a Alya.

—Nunca la despegamos desde que llegamos acá—respondió la bloguera alzando la manta vistosa diseñada por ella y Marinette para recibir a su hermana mayor—¿Me ayudan hermanitas?

—/¡Por supuesto Alya! Haremos que llegue hasta el techo/—comentaron Ella y Etta al unísono.

—Quizá necesiten un poco de altura—dijo Marlena subiendo a una de ellas a sus hombros, mismo acto imitó su marido.

En tanto, una joven morena alta de aspecto físico torneado y de cabello rasta corto amarrado en una cola de caballo entraba perdida entre la multitud hasta observar la manta de bienvenida.

—¡Nora! ¡Nora!—gritaban emocionados al captar a la chica que se acercaba rápidamente.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hermanas! ¿Cómo están?—dijo con alegría.

—Te estábamos extrañando mucho—dijo Ella.

—Y te echábamos de menos…—continuó Etta.

—Yo igual los echaba de menos en esos momentos—comentó la chica sin despegarse del abrazo de sus hermanas mellizas—Son muchas cosas que voy a contarles, empezando que ya estoy graduada en Música. Pueden llamarme una jazzista profesional.

—¡Qué bien hermana!—celebró Alya haciendo "manos de jazz".

—Además traje un montón de regalos para cada uno de ustedes en esa otra maleta, pero estoy completamente exhausta para relatar…—dijo Nora con un notable cansancio debido al trayecto del viaje.

—Por supuesto querida, descansa un buen rato para después almorzar un rico estofado de res—comentaba la matriarca de la familia mientras se retiraban del aeropuerto.

Alya notó a nada menos que a Juleka entrando en la sala de espera junto a su madre, intentó saludarla pero no notó su presencia.

—¡Vamos Juleka! ¿No te alegra saber que tu hermano regrese a casa?—comentaba Anarka.

—Qué más puedo esperar, lo considero sólo un simple día y ya…—comentó sin importarle nada la gótica mientras veía su celular.

—Hija…trato de hacer lo posible para que tú seas feliz…—le explicaba la antigua rockera a la joven pero no recibió respuesta de ella—Pero no resultan del todo…

En efecto, ya que desde que Anarka y el padre de Juleka se divorciaron, el cambio ha sido radical en sus vidas. Ella se quedó con la custodia de su hija menor, pero en el caso de su primogénito optó por irse al lado de su padre, un reconocido ejecutivo musical para viajar con él por asuntos laborales, siendo Inglaterra su residencia actual.

En cuanto a la gótica, desde que supo que Luka volvería a Francia sentía una enorme estocada en su espalda, porque no soportaba ser la sombra de su hermano mayor que intentaba brillar con luz propia en el mundo de la música.

Cuando de pronto, recibieron el aviso de que el vuelo procedente de Londres aterrizaba, volvieron a despertarse tras casi media hora de espera.

Y en la entrada de los pasajeros se avizoraba un joven de cabello negro y puntas azul marinas, que vestía una sudadera color azul jean.

Y no venía sólo, ya que su padre lo acompañó debido a que haría un asunto de negocios en París.

Al ver a su madre que hacía gestos con sus manos, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para volver a encontrarse con ella después de muchos años, en cambio el mayor se marginó ya que quería evitar a la rockera.

—¡Luka! Hace mucho que te extraño…—comentaba Anarka al verlo nuevamente después de casi más de cinco años sin verlo.

—¡Hola mamá! Ha sido un viaje bastante agotador, pero valió la pena el regreso a casa—dijo el chico—Estoy ansioso de empezar mis estudios en Bellas Artes.

—No sabes cuánto estoy orgullosa de ti, que saques un poco de mi talento y lo aproveches—dijo con tono orgulloso la mayor.

—Bueno, eso depende de que si me aceptan…—dijo Luka mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente—¿Y cómo está Juleka? La he echado de menos…

Miró a su hermana que estaba sentada, quien sin pensar dos veces se levantó a saludarlo.

—¿Cómo estás Luka?—dijo con tono frío la pelinegra, pero fue abrazada inmediatamente por su hermano mayor.

—Por fin estoy junto con mi hermanita—comentó el chico con tono tranquilo, pero la eludida no reaccionó a su abrazo.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa, tenemos mucho que contarnos—decía Anarka con tono conciliador.

—Me parece excelente…—dijo Luka.

—Y no olvides Luka. Pórtate bien y espero que te vaya bien en París—ordenaba su padre con tono estricto—Si encuentras algo anormal, me avisas…

—¡Oye Daniel! Si vienes a atormentar a mi hijo con tus cursos de ética y moral, te equivocas…—dijo una furiosa Anarka a su ex pareja.

—Ana, si para ti inculcarle a Luka sobre cómo poder comportarse no te compete, haces bien en autolanzarte a un precipicio y más en ese estado—comentó el señor de cabello canoso.

—¿Cuál estado? Si estoy sobria hace mucho tiempo—dijo con furia.

—Tú y tus pretextos…—dijo Daniel aparentando sarcasmo, montando ambos una batalla verbal que provocó muchas miradas por parte de los transeúntes.

Posteriormente los guardias los separó antes de que se ponga a mayores, no sin antes Daniel despedirse de sus hijos.

—Espero algún día estar juntos, hijos míos…—comentó el ejecutivo abrazando a cada uno de ellos, pero Juleka se resistía del recibimiento.

—¿Qué vas a pretender ahora, bastardo?—preguntó Anarka.

—Ya lo verás Ana…—respondió el mayor para abandonar el lugar y esperar su limusina para llegar a tiempo para una reunión.

El semblante de la señora de lentes cambió a uno con temor y preocupación por el presagio cargado de veneno que lanzó su expareja.

—Vámonos a casa…—dijo secamente la antigua rockera.

 _De regreso a casa…_

El viaje del aeropuerto al hogar de las Couffaine era medio tensionado, pese a los duetos cantados entre madre e hijo con el playlist alternativo, sin lograr que Juleka quitara su vista en la ventana de su vieja pero funcional furgoneta.

Anarka todavía seguía preocupada por la actitud de la chica de flequillo morado.

—Mamá, creo que nos pasamos de calle—señaló Luka.

—Es una sorpresa…—dijo Anarka con tono sospechoso.

Y el auto se estacionó frente a un gran yate-casa que reposa celosamente en las aguas del Río Sena.

—¿Qué te parece el nuevo feudo de la irrepetible Anarka?—le preguntó la mayor.

—¡Fenomenal! No quisiera estar en el lugar de papá al verlo…—dijo el pelinegro.

—Dile que no dilapidé la pensión, hijo. Es un obsequio de Bernard Arnault (2) a cambio de que comprara la vieja casa—comentó la rockera retirada.

—¿Has hecho un trato con el hombre más millonario del país?—exclamó el joven eufórico.

—Por supuesto, la amistad con su familia es un gran factor—dijo entre risas Anarka—Así que siéntete cómodo en este territorio libre.

Y así ambos entraron en ella, siendo Juleka la que le tocó cerrar la puerta.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, ahora que estoy preparado para las audiciones del instituto—dijo Luka al recostarse en el sofá.

—Y tienes todo mi apoyo hijo, así que estaremos ensayando lo más fuerte que podamos—le prometió su madre.

La chica, al oír eso corrió rumbo a su habitación para encerrarse de un portazo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Juleka?—preguntó extrañado su hermano.

—No lo sé, pero debe estar un poco cansada tras madrugar…

Juleka se recostó en su cama para revisar su teléfono, recibiendo un mensaje de su mejor amiga Rose.

 _Juleka, ¿Cómo estás? No te vi muy animada en esos días. ¿Pasa algo grave?_

De hecho no lo estaba, desde que supo que Luka vendría a radicarse acá, su eventual carrera musical sería opacada por su hermano mayor.

Analizó bien las palabras para responder a su mejor amiga.

 _Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte bastante…_

En efecto, la rubia de ojos saltones era su apoyo incondicional desde hace años; pero últimamente sentía algo más por ella desde hace poco.

Se levantó de su cama para tomar su guitarra acústica mientras miraba una de las pocas fotos con Rose que se salvaron de la "maldición". Tomó aire para empezar a tocar suavemente sus cuerdas con tal de encontrar la música perfecta que encaje en la letra que escribió hace tiempo con tal de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella, cueste lo que cueste.

—Eso suena bien…—dijo por sí misma para escribir las notas en el pentagrama.

Anarka se dirigía a verla, pero escuchó las melodías que emanaban dentro de su habitación; sentía un ritmo que entraba en su cuerpo, recordando aquellos años locos de su juventud en el que fabricaba melodías para su generación.

—Creo que se me ocurrió una idea—dijo por sí misma la matriarca.

 _A la tarde siguiente…_

Las clases terminaron como de costumbre. Marinette y Alya se encargan de observar cómo quedaron los preparativos de la fiesta, que arrancará en cuestión de horas.

—¿Qué te parece Marinette? El diseño de Nathaniel y el decorado de Rose le dan un toque usual para la fiesta—comentó la morena.

—¡Por supuesto!—comentó la peliazul—Debo decir que sus ideas dan un resultado perfecto.

Nathaniel que estaba presente a lo lejos, escuchó la aprobación de la chica de sus sueños teniendo unas ganas de bailar. Por lo que aparentó normalidad para incorporarse a la conversación de las chicas.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma…—dijo la bloguera al saludarlo a lo lejos.

—¿Cómo están chicas?—saludó tímidamente Nathaniel.

—Nathaniel, me fascinó cómo ha quedado el diseño—le felicitó Marinette.

—Muchas gracias Marinette…—dijo el dibujante, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente su cabeza—Me imagino que te debe gustar algo más, ¿Verdad?

—Así es…—dijo con tono soñador la chica.

Nathaniel se sorprendió por cómo respondió la diseñadora, mientras caminaba hacia dónde estaba parado.

¿Será que su sueño se hizo realidad?

Para nada.

Marinette corría hacia la entrada para ayudar a Adrien que cargaba parte de los objetos que utilizará Nino para su presentación.

—Gracias Marinette, yo puedo con esa carga—comentó cortésmente el rubio, pero casi se cae un bolso que estaba entre sus brazos logrando que la chica lo atrapara sagazmente.

—¡Buena atrapada Marinette!—agradecía Nino a su compañera.

Alya se les unió para armar el escenario del moreno para la fiesta, dejándola excepcional. Nino aprovechó la compañía de la bloguera para charlar un rato con ella.

—¿Vas a ver mi presentación?—preguntó el DJ.

—Por supuesto…como todos los demás…—dijo la chica—Además soy la maestra de ceremonias en esta fiesta.

—¿De veras?

—Por supuesto. Además me encantaría aprender un sinnúmero de experiencias en cuanto a la comunicación, empezando con la presentación de un evento múltiple como ese…—proseguía la morena con una sonrisa notable.

—Ya tienes definida tu vocación, pero en cambio sigo indeciso en el mío…—dijo Nino tras instalar su consola.

—Eso depende de lo que diga tu corazón…—le aconsejó Alya, pero fue llamada por Marinette para que viera la banda de las chicas.

—Lo mismo dirá en cuanto a ti…—susurró por sí mismo.

Nathaniel se sentó en una banca para seguir desahogando sus frustraciones a través del dibujo, pero alguien tocó su hombro, quedando sorprendido por la presencia de alguien inusual.

—¿C-Chloé?—dijo extrañado el pelirrojo.

—¿Y qué cuentas, Tomate? ¿Marinette todavía no te hace caso?—preguntó la rubia.

—¡Claro que no!—respondió molesto—Hace rato hablé con ella, pero tenía que llegar Adrien por desgracia…

—No te rindas amigo…—trató de animar la hija del alcalde a su aliado—Yo me encargaré del resto en cuanto a Adrien…

—¿Pero cómo?

—Voy a convencerlo a que me acompañe en la campaña de mi papi, así tendrás vía libre para conquistar a Marinette—dijo Chloé.

—Te lo agradezco eternamente…—respondió convencido el dibujante, logrando estrechar su mano para sellar el trato.

Mientras tanto, Marinette y Alya veían cómo tocaba la banda de Juleka, quedando maravilladas por las melodías sacadas de sus instrumentos.

—¿Qué les parece?—preguntó una agitada Rose tras terminar de cantar.

—¡Maravilloso! Brillarán en la fiesta —dijo emocionada la peliazul.

—¡Esperenme! ¡Falto yo!

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta para ver de quien era la voz que sonó hace rato.

Un chico de chamarra negra y con un casco de moto en su mano y una guitarra en sus espaldas entraba a la cancha.

Las chicas se quedaron plasmadas al ver el derroche de belleza entrar en su escuela, en cambio algunos chicos sentían celos hacia él, sobretodo Nino al ver que Alya se perdía de vista.

—No me avisaste que hoy ensayarían Juleka—preguntó el chico.

—¡Yo no tengo que avisarte con tal de que arruines mi vida, Luka!—gritó furiosa Juleka a su hermano mayor, abandonando la cancha rápidamente y encerrarse en el baño.

—¡Espera Juleka!—suplicaba Rose al seguirla.

—¿Eres alguien de Juleka?—preguntó Marinette al chico misterioso.

—Por supuesto. Me llamo Luka Couffaine, hermano mayor de Juleka. Vine de Francia hace rato—saludó el joven de cabello celeste besando la mano de la peliazul—¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

—Marinette Dupain-Cheing. Soy amiga de Juleka—comentó la diseñadora—Y también soy la organizadora de la fiesta…Si tú quieres puedes asistir a la fiesta, a menos que Juleka quiera aceptar.

—Trataré de hablar con ella…—se comprometió el joven para buscar a su hermana.

Todos los jóvenes murmuraban sobre la presencia del chico, sobretodo Nino y Adrien.

—No lo sé Adrien, pero la competencia se pondrá intensa ahora…—comentó el moreno a su mejor amigo.

Adrien acató el comentario, sin saber que era una especie de presagio indirecto hacia él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Las referencias de ese capítulo son las siguientes, por si alguien no captó:_

 _(1) Pixie Girl, una próxima serie de Zagtoons que se estrenará el 2019. Su protagonista se asemeja físicamente con Rose._

 _(2) Bernard Arnault es un multimillonario galo, propietario de Dior y LVMH._

 _La segunda parte saldrá lo más pronto posible, así que disculpen por el drama y la tensión. Una vez que salga de los clavos pendientes, estará listo._

 _Hasta la siguiente y feliz Halloween…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¡Hola chiquillos!_

 _Sin más preámbulo, les dejo la segunda parte de este emocionante capitulo._

 _Además, al final les diré un aviso importante._

 _Comencemos…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 19: Un inolvidable baile de disfraces (segunda parte): Horrificadora vs. Corazón de Piedra_

La noche de brujas empezó en todo su esplendor en la cancha del François Dupont.

Todos los estudiantes del instituto vinieron con sus mejores disfraces, desde los más graciosos y llamativos hasta los más aterradores y realistas.

En el caso del último año, la mayoría lucía sus atuendos en alusión a tan esperada fecha.

Max se disfrazó de Robocop, Sabrina de Anabelle, Kim de Superman, Alix de la Mujer Maravilla, por mencionar algunos.

Alya, que venía personificando a nada menos que la incomparable Ladybug empezaba a hablar ante los presentes en su calidad de anfitriona.

—¿Cómo están chicos?—preguntó la morena, recibiendo una eufórica respuesta de los participantes.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a esa gran fiesta en ocasión a la noche de brujas. En esta ocasión entramos a la tierra del Halloween…—comentaba la joven, haciendo señas a Nino, que personificaba a un esqueleto fluorescente, permitiendo oscurecer la sala y llenarla de humo blanco mientras sonaba "This is Halloween"—Así que disfruten la fiesta, porque será tenebrosamente inolvidable…

El DJ tomó las riendas del ambiente para lanzar sus mejores mezclas rítmicas para mover a los jóvenes.

Entre los presentes, estaba Mylene, personificando a una amigable mimo que buscaba entre la multitud a su novio Iván para poder divertirse un buen rato como toda pareja.

—Bonito disfraz de mimo—decía una voz conocida para la chica regordeta.

—¡Lila!, Te ves espectacular también—comentaba Mylene al ver a la italiana vestida de Cleopatra.

—Muchas gracias Mylene. Cleopatra es una de mis personalidades favoritas en la historia, inclusive me llamaron para interpretarla en su juventud para una película—dijo con altanería la morena—A propósito, te busqué para enseñarte algo importante…

—¿Sobre qué cosa?—preguntó Mylene.

—Ya verás…

Más adelante Lila sacó su celular para presentar un video en donde sale Iván discutiendo con sus padres sobre si tenía que ir con ellos a Lyon. Mylene quedó sin habla ante semejante revelación.

—¿Porqué no me lo contó antes?—se decía la chica de rastas.

—No lo sé, pero lo que te dije era un presagio de lo que pasaría más adelante—dijo Lila—En un principio dudaba en compartirlo, pero tendrías que saber la verdad si no te lo contó…

—Descuida Lila, hiciste lo correcto en advertírmelo…—dijo Mylene cambiando un perfil serio y sentarse en las escaleras para tomar un poco de aire.

Por su parte, Iván que venía cargando una enorme armadura metálica medieval que cabe perfectamente en su cuerpo, pero no podía caminar con absoluta normalidad. Se quitó su casco al ver a su novia sentada con una cara de preocupación.

—¡Hola Mylene! ¿Podemos charlar un momento?—dijo el grandulón.

La aludida asintió silenciosamente, por lo que subieron las escaleras para hablar lejos del ruido.

Juleka y Rose quedaron en bailar juntas en la pista, como amigas claro está. Por lo que la joven de cabello oscuro se le veía un poco mal pese al ritmo que su mejor amiga dominaba.

—Juleka, ¿Sigues bien? —preguntó la rubia.

—Un poco nerviosa, ya sabes la primera noche como debutantes ante un público…—comentaba Juleka tras servirse un vaso de limonada.

—Ten calma amiga, sé que van a estar contentos con nuestra presentación…—la alentaba Rose.

—¿Tú crees?—comentaba la gótica al ver a lo lejos a Luka que tocaba levemente las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—¿Sientes celos por tu hermano?—preguntó su mejor amiga, sorprendiendo a Juleka por adivinar su situación.

—Así es, no lo puedo admitir…

—¿Pero por qué?

—Es una larga historia, me tomará más de una hora en contarla…—dijo la gótica.

Rose no quiso seguir, por lo que tomó otro vaso de limonada para poder relajarse con ella.

—Mientras tanto, deja un lado tus inseguridades y tómalo con calma—comentó la chica de ojos saltones, chocando el vaso de su compañera.

—Muchas gracias, Rose…—dijo la joven pelinegra con tranquilidad.

Marinette seguía expectante en la entrada del tocador de mujeres, ya que la pena volvió pese a que su disfraz de Sally quedó a la perfección.

—¿Otra vez Marinette? No tienes el valor de Ladybug cuando estás frente a Adrien—decía Tikki escondida en su bolso.

—No lo sé Tikki, tengo miedo de que Adrien vea que no le guste mi disfraz…—comentaba la diseñadora—¿Y si me rechaza? ¡No me casaré con él más adelante y…!

—¡Ya cálmate Marinette! Deja a un lado esos temores y lo importante es que te diviertas con Adrien—le aconsejó la kwami roja.

—Si tú lo dices…—dijo decidida la peliazul. Tomó aire para sacar todo temor e incorporarse a la fiesta sin saber que chocaría con otra persona—Yo lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta y…

—Descuida Marinette, estoy bien…—comentó una voz recién conocida.

—¿El hermano de Juleka?—preguntó la chica.

—Puedes llamarme Luka a secas…—dijo el joven mientras recogía su guitarra—Y tú debes ser la famosa Marinette.

—Desde luego…y justamente te buscaba para saber si participarías con la banda—preguntó Marinette.

—Por supuesto…

—¿Y no crees que tu hermana acepte tu presencia?

Luka tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó en una banca cercana para poder reflexionar.

—En parte sí, pero a veces Juleka es muy cerrada y desconfiada conmigo—comentó el peliazul—Y desde que me fui con mi padre, nuestra hermandad está absolutamente rota y quisiera reconstruirla sí o sí…

—Eso fue muy humilde de tu parte…—dijo convencida Marinette mientras veía a Luka tocar su guitarra—¿Y qué vas a tocar hoy?

—Eso es decisión de las chicas, pero estaba componiendo una canción. Buscaba una melodía para que combinara mejor, ¿Quieres oírla?—preguntó el joven.

—Claro…

Y así Luka pudo tocar su fiel instrumento emanando una melodía profunda y tranquilizadora para los oídos de Marinette, logrando que olvidara todo problema, devolviendo su confianza en unos segundos.

—Me fascinó mucho esa melodía—dijo con sinceridad Marinette—¿Cuándo la tendrás lista?

—Creo que me tomará meses, esperaré el momento para presentárselo a una disquera o un caza talentos.

—Espero que tengas suerte Luka y me avisas si necesitas ayuda en cuanto a Juleka ¡Nos vemos!—dijo la peliazul mientras salía disparada hacia la pista.

—Marinette…—susurraba Luka mientras la veía a lo lejos.

Por un lado, Chloé que interpretaba a una preciosa aristócrata del siglo XVIII veía a lo lejos a los estudiantes que literalmente estaban moviendo el esqueleto bajo las mezclas de Nino mientras repartía papeletas de la campaña de su padre.

—Psst…Ven acá—se oía una voz misteriosa a sus oídos, reaccionando de forma inesperada la rubia.

—¡Adrinikis!, ¿Eres tú?—dijo desconsolada la rubia mientras abrazaba a un joven disfrazado de Jack.

—¡Soy yo, Nathaniel!—aclaraba con enojo el pelirrojo al quitarse la máscara, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

—Yo pensé que era Adrinikis, porque me dijo que se disfrazaría de Jack—dijo la hija del alcalde.

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?—le reclamó el dibujante.

—Te llamé hace días, pero no me contestaste—aclaraba Chloé.

Nathaniel revisó las llamadas de su celular, verificando una docena de llamadas sin contestar por parte del móvil de Chloé.

—Ese día estaba muy ocupado en unas clases de pintura en el Louvre—justificó Nathaniel—Siento mucho no poder contestarte…

—Ya veo, pero de todas formas habrá que cambiar los planes—aconsejó la rubia a su aliado.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Te explicaré detalle a detalle—Chloé susurraba al oído del pintor unas ideas para impedir un eventual encuentro de Marinette y Adrien en esa noche de fiesta.

Kagami, que representaba a una samurái nipona de la época, tomaba un poco de jugo de uva sin parar su movimiento a través de la música electrónica.

Una vez que terminó de beber, se reincorpora a la pista. Pero sin querer choca con otro joven disfrazado, derramando un poco del jugo a la chica.

—¡Lo siento mucho Kagami!, ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntaba Adrien tras quitarse la máscara de Jack.

—No te preocupes, la armadura sirve de impermeable—comentaba tranquila la japonesa.

—Oye, ¿Cómo te sientes después de la lesión?—siguió interrogando el rubio.

—Todo mejor, no hubo fractura, sino un esguince del cual voy a caminar ligero mientras me recupere—decía la joven espadachín.

—Me alivia saber que estés mejor, mucha suerte ahora que formas parte del equipo de esgrima—le deseaba todas las vibras, el modelo.

—Lo mismo digo, nos veremos en la arena. Esta vez como parte del equipo—dijo Kagami, haciendo el saludo de reverencia al chico que devolvió el gesto de manera respetuosa.

Una vez que Adrien se perdió de vista, Lila se acercó a su mejor amiga.

—Vaya Kagami, conseguiste una conquista por lo que veo…—comentaba la italiana.

—Sólo somos amigos, Lila. No hay nada extraordinario…—dijo con tono monótono la pecosa—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora en la fiesta?

—Debo admitir que me estoy divirtiéndome bastante…—comentaba con una sonrisa enorme tras beber un sorbo de su jugo de manzana.

Mientras esperaba que la bomba explotara en cuestión de minutos.

Mylene tomó su teléfono y reprodujo aquel video que le suministró Lila sobre aquel secreto que Iván supuestamente trató de ocultarle.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en frente mío?—le reclamó Mylene con un nudo en la garganta—¿Eres bastante cobarde como para hablarlo?

—No saques conclusiones de esa forma Mylene—trató de tranquilizar el grandulón a su pareja mientras sacaba una hoja de papel, del cual estaba plasmado una canción dedicada a ella—Justo ahora quería hablar contigo respecto a eso…no sé cómo empezar y…

—¿Quieres decir que lo nuestro se terminó?—insistía la chica de rasta multicolor.

—¡YA BASTA, MYLENE!—gritó fuertemente Iván, dejando al descubierto un lado agresivo nunca antes visto por su propia novia.

Mylene quedó devastada al ver su rostro rojo de la furia que sus temores volvieron como nunca antes.

—Aléjate de mí por favor…¡No me sigas!—exclamó temerosa la chica corriendo despavoridamente.

—¡Mylene!—suplicaba el chico de copete rubio al tenerla lejos de su vista. Iván se recostó en la pared y botó aquella hoja para ponerse vulnerable y llorar amargamente.

La había perdido para siempre por culpa suya.

Mylene se encerró en el tocador de mujeres y logró recuperar su aliento perdido durante su correría.

—Lobo oloroso…lobo oloroso…—se cantaba por sí misma la regordeta—¡Vamos Mylene! Eres una chica de quince años y cantas una estúpida canción infantil con tal de que quites tus temores…A quien engaño, soy la más niñata de todas las niñatas…

Dicho eso, se puso a sollozar fuertemente que su maquillaje empezaba a caer debido a las lágrimas caídas.

 _En la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

—Como siempre las discusiones tienen un final hermoso—comentaba el villano percibiendo la esencia de la tristeza a lo lejos—Y qué mejor momento para ejecutar una doble misión con tal de ganar…

Dicho eso, Hawk Moth atrapó dos mariposas en su entorno para convertirlas en akumas

—Vuelen pequeños akumas. Es hora de que hagamos realidad una inolvidable noche de brujas—exclamaba el villano dejando a los lepidópteros infectados esparcirse por el cielo nocturno.

Iván seguía recostado en la pared, sin despegarse de su papel que lo tenía cerca de su pecho. Motivo suficiente para que el primer akuma se adentrara en ese objeto.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Corazón de Piedra. Veo que tienes un problema sentimental otra vez, ¿No es así?—preguntó Hawk Moth a su víctima, que respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza—Entonces es momento de que te redimas, consiguiéndome los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y tendrás tu recompensa después, ¿De acuerdo?

—Cuenta conmigo Hawk Moth…—dijo el grandulón para que el akuma recorra su cuerpo para convertirse totalmente en piedra.

Corazón de piedra volvía esta vez más cargado de miedo y con sed de venganza.

 _Mientras tanto en el tocador de las chicas…_

—Mylene, ¿Estás lista para tocar?—preguntaba Juleka desde las afueras del tocador. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna de su compañera.

—¡Mejor abramos la puerta! Tengo un mal presentimiento…—dijo Rose a su amiga.

—Será lo mejor…

Mylene seguía resistiéndose entre sus lágrimas tras su abrupto rompimiento del quien fuera su novio, en ese momento el akuma volvió a entrar en el broche favorito que le regaló Iván para conectarse con Hawk Moth.

—¿Cómo estás Horrificadora? Veo que tienes planes de vengarte ahora mismo…—decía el enmascarado lepidóptero a su víctima—Pero tendrás que cumplir la misma misión esta vez. Traeme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿Entendido?

—Será todo un honor—respondió la chica mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron para cambiar un perfil vengativo.

El akuma se esparció en ella para volver a reencarnar en Horrificadora.

—¿Mylene?—preguntó la rubia, pero vio nuevamente al monstruo reptil de color rosa rugir frente a ella, provocando temor a diferencia de la vez pasada.

—¡AUXILIO!—gritó a todo pulmón Rose al verla siendo sujetada por Juleka para que no la viera de cerca.

Horrificadora vio a la gótica y prosiguió su correría en los pasillos del instituto.

—¿Todo bien, Rose?—preguntó Juleka a su mejor amiga.

—Así es, contigo siento menos temor…—comentó Rose, provocando que las mejillas de la gótica tuvieran un leve sonrojo, pero gracias a la capa de su disfraz disimuló aquel detalle.

 _En la cancha…_

—¡Vaya Marinette! Vas a deslumbrar hoy con esa representación de Sally y quizá llegue Jack a que compartas una danza con él…—dijo con tono picaro Alya.

—¡Vamos Alya!—bufó la peliazul tras la indirecta—Me encantó mucho tu traje de Ladybug. Es muy realista por lo que veo…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó la bloguera.

—Bueno…yo vi a Ladybug cerca una vez y….noté el material de su traje…¡A lo lejos por supuesto! —justificaba la diseñadora, intentando zafarse de aquel atolladero.

—Si lo dices por el material, estoy convencida con tu observación Marinette. El fabricante de ese disfraz si que conoce bien a Ladybug—dijo la morena al tocar su máscara—Entonces es momento de que continuemos con la agenda y anunciamos la banda de Juleka…

—Me parece buena idea…

Las chicas daban el primer paso a la tarima improvisada, pero la iluminación se iba en cuestión de segundos.

—Deja de jugar con las luces Nino—dijo Alya con un poco de temor.

—No soy yo…—dijo el DJ—Debe ser un problema técnico.

Marinette vio hacia arriba para captar de primera mano cualquier situación anómala, pero todos los presentes se asustaron más por un cortocircuito en una de las estructuras metálicas.

Théo Barbot, quien era el encargado de la iluminación, inspeccionó las anomalías que habrían causado ese inesperado inconveniente. Junto a él, estaba la profesora Bustier que observaba cada detalle.

—¿Qué habrá pasado Théo?—preguntó la docente pelirroja mientras sostenía una linterna.

—No lo sé señorita Bustier. Creo que es un problema energético en cuanto a un cable o algo así—dijo el chico tras desconectar cada cable en el tablero principal.

Horrificadora apareció como por arte de magia entre las sombras para sorprender a sus víctimas de forma infraganti.

—¿Encontró el problema, señorita Bustier?—preguntó Théo al sentir movimientos en su hombro de parte de la maestra que estaba helada de la impresión.

—¡SOCORROOOOOO!—gritó con fuerza Bustier que estremeció a casi toda la cancha.

En cuanto a Théo, vio a Corazón de piedra que destruyó el tablero de un solo golpe provocando que el joven le bajara la presión por el susto.

Razones suficientes para que Horrificadora lograra atrapar a los mencionados, congelándolos y absorbiendo su temor.

Una vez que los atrapó, Horrificadora observaba a Corazón de Piedra para poder rugir ante su eventual nuevo adversario.

El villano pedregoso solamente sonrió un poco para propinarle otro puñetazo a su contrincante que ágilmente esquivó provocando que una de las estructuras metálicas cayera abajo.

—¡Vámonos de acá!—gritaba Max sujetando del brazo a Sabrina para escapar lo más pronto que pueda antes de que caiga a cualquier participante.

Kagami trataba de agilizar su paso, pero aquel esguince no se lo permitía. Por suerte alguien llegó a sujetarla en su completo socorro en tan pocos segundos de caer la estructura.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el individuo.

—Así es…Muchas gracias por…—Kagami se detuvo en seco al ver de cerca al joven de cabello punk azulado—Por ayudarme…¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Luka ¿Y tú?—preguntó el chico.

—Kagami…—dijo un poco agitada la japonesa por el apuro.

—Ten cuidado para la próxima…—le aconsejó Luka.

—Lo haré…—dijo la chica con tono soñador tras verlo de lejos.

Lila por su parte llegaba a ver a su compañera si estaba bien.

—¿Pasó algo Kagami?—preguntó alarmada la italiana.

—Todo bajo control…—comentó tranquila la chica pecosa, pero su mejor amiga no estaba conforme con la respuesta.

Marinette logró escaparse de la vista de sus amigos para esconderse en los vestidores de mujeres.

—Por lo que veo, hay problemas en el baile—comentaba la peliazul a Tikki.

—¿No crees que sea una especie de fantasma o espíritu?—dijo la kwami roja.

—Fantasma o no, Ladybug vendrá al rescate—comentó divertida la chica, para dar rienda suelta a su alter ego—Tikki…¡Motas!

Misma situación está pasando Adrien tras esconderse en la bodega de conserjería.

—No puedo soportar un minuto más acá—se quejaba Plagg por el fuerte olor de los químicos guardados en el lugar.

—Silencio Plagg, vamos a salvar esa noche de brujas sí o sí…—comentó el modelo para realizar su pose heroica—Plagg…¡Las garras!

Tras transformarse, Ladybug y Chat Noir entran en auxilio para enfrentarse ante la nueva amenaza de Hawk Moth.

Mejor dicho dos y son conocidas para ambos héroes.

Horrificadora y Corazón de piedra se enfrentaban a toda costa en las escaleras, provocando que cayeran a la cancha sin causar mayores daños debido a que los jóvenes escaparon de inmediato.

—¡Ya basta los dos!—ordenó Hawk Moth tratando de ahogar a sus víctimas para que obedezcan—Tienen que dejar un lado sus peleas absurdas y concéntrense en atrapar a Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos monstruos murmuraron para así concentrarse con la misión encomendada mientras buscaban a lo lejos a los héroes parisinos.

Corazón de piedra había conseguido ver a su primera víctima para acercarse hacia ella y atraparla con su elevada mano.

—¡Auxilio!—exclamaba la que parecía ser Ladybug.

Chat Noir había llegado en acción, fijándose en cómo se llevan a la joven.

—¡Espera mi Lady! ¡Voy por ti!—dijo el felino para salvar a su doncella.

—Oye Chaton, aquí estoy…—comentó la catarina que bajaba del techo.

—¡Un momento!—se decía un confundido Chat Noir—Si tú eres la verdadera Ladybug, ¿Quién es la chica que va atrapada por el gigantón?

Ladybug observó de lejos a la chica que tomaba el papel de rehén.

—¡Es Alya!—gritó desesperado Nino—Ayúdenla por favor.

—Ten calma amigo, vamos a rescatarla sana y salva—trató de calmar Chat al moreno.

—Déjenme ayudar por favor—pedía el chico.

—¡Nosotras también!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Juleka y Rose que se unieron al clamor de Nino.

—Entonces ya tenemos ayuda adicional para contrarrestar al enemigo—comentaba el felino.

—Me parece buena idea, sólo que tengan mucho cuidado por favor—le recomendó Ladybug a sus compañeros.

—¡Entendido!—respondieron los tres jóvenes, pero los héroes vieron la noticia en desarrollo desde el dispositivo móvil de Nino.

— _Estamos desde los Campos Eliseos. Un par de monstruos ataca el sector, junto a uno de ellos, llevan a una rehén que se presume ser Ladybug…_.—comentaba Nadja en el lugar de los hechos mientras el camarógrafo enfocaba a Alya que golpeaba el puño pidiendo su libertad— _De momento esperen más noticias, no pierdan su sintonía…_

—Entonces nos vemos en el campo de Marte. De momento Chat y yo vamos para allá rápidamente—dijo Ladybug.

—Comprendido—dijo Juleka acatando la orden de los héroes mientras sobrevolaban el firmamento parisino en busca de los villanos.

 _En los Campos Elíseos…_

Horrificadora y Corazón de Piedra caminaban en la avenida que llegaba rumbo al Arco del Triunfo, sin despegar de Alya que suplicaba su inmediata libertad.

—¡Sáquenme de acá!—gritaba la morena.

Ambos akumatizados ignoraron su petición y siguieron su trayecto botando todo obstáculo en su haber, entre vehículos y árboles; en cuanto a los pobladores corrían atemorizados ante la inesperada amenaza que atacaba a la ciudad luz.

La policía nacional, junto al alcalde encargado de París, el ministro del interior y el comandante de los uniformados estaban atentos de los movimientos de los monstruos.

—¿Damos la orden, señor ministro?—preguntó el comandante al funcionario.

—Será lo mejor posible—dijo el funcionario—¿Ya tienen los refuerzos?

—Si señor ministro—intervino el edil—El oficial Raincomprix encabezará y dará la orden de abrir fuego si es necesario.

El mencionado oficial llegó ante las autoridades para recibir las indicaciones y preparar la estrategia para el ataque.

—Preparen…—decía Roger ante sus compañeros que apuntaban a los —¿Porqué no tomamos un descanso?

—¡Detengan ahora!—gritaba Ladybug interrumpiendo la acción de los policías que aterrizaba hacia ella junto a Chat Noir.

—¿Ladybug?—exclamaron los funcionarios con asombro.

—Ladybug está sana y salva—comentaba Chat Noir—La que está secuestrada es una joven disfrazada de ella, así que hagan lo posible para salvarla sin necesidad de armas.

—Mientras tanto necesitamos que nos ayuden si en un eventual caso, se sale fuera de control—comentaba la catarina—Mientras tanto contaremos con elementos que nos van a auxiliar.

—¿De veras?—preguntó el edil—¿Quiénes son?

En ese momento llegaron Nino, Juleka y Rose desde un taxi hasta el punto de concentración para acompañar al dúo dinámico para salvar la noche.

—No se preocupen, estamos en buenas manos—comentó el DJ.

—Cualquier anomalía, nos avisan. Cuentan con nosotros…—dijo el ministro del interior a los jóvenes.

Ambos héroes asintieron y aterrizaron rumbo al Arco del Triunfo para esperar a sus contrincantes.

—Sólo necesitaremos unos parlantes—pedía Nino al alcalde.

—¿Por qué parlantes?—preguntó el edil parisino.

—Ya lo verán…—comentaba Rose con alegría.

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban el ectoplasma que lanzaba Horrificadora.

—¿Te encuentras bien Mi Lady? —preguntó Chat Noir.

—Sin rasguño alguno—decía la catarina concentrada con su yoyo tratando de atrapar a Alya, consiguiendo su objetivo.

—¡Gracias por salvarme Ladybug!—comentaba la morena emocionada al abrazar a su heroína—¡Y de veras tu traje y el mío coinciden con el material!

—¿De veras?—se preguntaba la enmascarada.

—Por supuesto, de seguro conocerás al que fabricó esos disfraces, ¿No?—preguntaba Alya.

—¡Así es! Es un amigo mío de hace años…—decía Ladybug entre risas.

Otro taxi llegaba a la zona cero. Era Luka que bajaba del vehículo para perderse entre los gendarmes para poder ubicar a su hermana menor que preparaba los últimos detalles en torno a su concierto improvisado.

—¿Qué haces tú acá?—le reclamó Juleka.

—Yo sólo venía a ayudarlos y saber que estabas bien….—dijo el chico de cabello azul marino.

—No soy una niña, así que no te metas en mis asuntos—respondió molesta la gótica.

—Oigan chicos, no peleen…—intervino esta vez Rose—Necesitamos otro bajista para la banda debido a que no tenemos a Mylene.

Juleka optó por aceptar la petición de su mejor amiga sin reproche alguno.

—¿Ya están preparados chicos?—preguntó Nino para dar por iniciado.

—¡Listos!—ordenó Juleka.

El DJ subió el volumen de los parlantes y los chicos empezaron a tocar una de las canciones de la banda favorita de Iván.

Corazón de Piedra y Horrificadora quedaron congelados mientras escuchaban atentos aquella melodía de rock.

—¡Ahora o nunca!...—dijo Chat Noir para alzar su mano derecha invocando su principal poder—¡GATACLISMO!

El felino tocó los cables del tendido eléctrico para poder amarrar a los monstruos y dejarlos quietos del todo.

—Es tu turno Mi Lady…—ofrecía el enmascarado a su compañera de batallas.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!—gritó a los cuatro vientos la catarina, al botar su yoyo descubriendo su herramienta sorpresa para esa ocasión—¿Un altavoz?

—Justo lo que necesitábamos para cerrar el concierto con broche de oro…—comentaba Chat Noir.

Ladybug al ver detalladamente el objeto se le ocurrió una peculiar idea y encendió para dar la orden a la banda.

—¡Toquen _Lobo Oloroso_!—dijo la catarina. Juleka acató el pedido e hizo seña a los integrantes. Nino buscó la mejor pista que coincida con la melodía.

—Y uno, dos y…—ordenó la pelinegra dando rienda suelta a su interpretación.

 _Lobo oloroso, lobo oloroso_

 _En la jaula de acero_

 _Lobo oloroso, lobo oloroso_

 _Yo te patearé el…_

Las voces de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Alya desde el altavoz lograban calmar a los akumatizados mientras las más altas autoridades se habían sumado al coro de aquella canción.

 _Lobo oloroso, lobo oloroso_

 _Aliento apestoso y baboso_

 _Lobo oloroso, lobo oloroso_

 _¡Eres un...!_

—¡Por fin! ¡Está funcionando!—dijo la catarina viendo cómo Horrificadora y Corazón de Piedra se ponían vulnerables a aquella melodía, atrapando ambos objetos akumatizados que caían al cielo ante ellos.

—¿Nos haces los honores?—ofreció Ladybug a Alya para que rompiera el papel akumatizado con su heroína.

—No más maldades, pequeños akumas…—dijo la catarina, atrapando las mariposas infestadas y purificarlas para poder lanzar el altavoz en el firmamento—¡Adiós Maripositas!...¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

El enjambre de catarinas reconstruyó todo el desastre causado por los monstruos, tanto en los Campos Elíseos, como en el instituto. Asimismo Iván y Mylene volvieron a sus identidades civiles con una confusión al llegar hasta acá.

—¡Ganamos!—dijeron ambos héroes chocando los puños en señal de triunfo.

Los bomberos llegaron a auxiliar a Alya que bajaba del Arco del Triunfo, siendo recibida por sus compañeras de clase por un colectivo abrazo.

Cuando le corresponde el turno de Nino, el silencio fue breve ya que el chico abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la chica del cual está enamorado.

—Nino…—susurraba con sorpresa la bloguera.

—Lo importante es que estés bien…—dijo el DJ.

Alya comprendió sus palabras, correspondiendo aquel abrazo por un instante. Nino sentía unas ganas de volar hacia las estrellas al saber que existen esperanzas.

—Al menos terminó de la mejor forma—comentó Chat Noir a su compañera.

—No todo…—corrigió Ladybug señalando con su vista a Mylene e Iván muy distantes debido a la resistencia de la chica al ser tocada por su aún pareja—Sólo espero que dejen un lado sus diferencias para que sean felices…

—Sabias palabras…—se decía el enmascarado al recordar algunas cosas, sin detenerse en la vista de su compañera.

 _En la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

Hawk Moth no podía creer que haya sufrido otra derrota de semejante magnitud teniendo a dos akumas en su dominio.

—Imposible saber que me hayan derrotado…pero no canten victoria Ladybug y Chat Noir, pronto volveré con un ejército más fuerte ¡Y sabrán mi verdadero poder!—comentó el villano mientras el gran ventanal cerraba lentamente.

 _De vuelta a la cancha…_

La normalidad ha llegado de nuevo al baile en el que la diversión y las carcajadas se activaron de nuevo.

Salvo algunos casos.

—¿Mylene?—empezaba a hablarle Iván con la intención de perdonarla a toda costa, pero ella lo ignoraba como si fuera una pared.

—Alejate…—dijo con frialdad la chica regordeta.

—Primero que todo, una disculpa por lo que te dije anteriormente. No era la forma en que yo te trate de esa manera…—decía el grandulón con un nudo en la garganta—Y segundo, tenía miedo de que te lo dijera. Sin saber que el daño era aún más grande y...

—Iván…—dijo conmocionada para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras corrían varias lágrimas—Yo te amo bastante…y al saber que pronto te vas a otra parte, me duele mucho.

—No quiero que lo nuestro se acabe…—dijo Iván sin despegarse de ella, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, después que Alya anunciara la presentación de la banda con la inclusión de Luka sustituyendo a Mylene por obvias razones, el ambiente cambió a algo más caluroso.

—¿Me permite con ese baile?—ofrecía Nino a la bloguera.

—Será todo un honor…—respondió con una sonrisa franca la morena.

En cuanto a Marinette, buscaba hallar a alguien importante, pero chocó con la persona inesperada.

—¡Marinette!—dijo sorprendido Adrien.

—¡Espera, es mi culpa! Yo te ayudo…—se ofrecía la peliazul

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—respondió tranquilo el modelo recogiendo la cabeza de Jack, sin saber que su mano entrelazara al de la joven torpe.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos sin dirigirse la palabra siquiera.

—¿Bailamos?—dijo el rubio cediéndole la siguiente pieza.

Marinette asintió silenciosamente, para que puedan bailar tranquilamente.

En el transcurso de la melodía, las parejas seguían dominando cada paso sin despegarse de la vista mutua, ya sea por el llamativo traje, su enamoramiento secreto o aprovechar el momento para la eventual amarga despedida.

Kagami veía de lejos a aquel músico en la banda que manejaba el bajo magistralmente.

—Que interesante…—dijo por sí misma la japonesa.

—¿Decías por la banda? La vocalista suena horrible—comentaba la italiana.

—Nada en particular…—respondió la chica evitando dar mayores detalles.

Pero Lila no seguía conforme con las palabras de su amiga que todavía veía detalladamente a Luka.

Lo mismo pasaba con Chloé y Nathaniel, pero con una perspectiva nada amigable.

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—dijo asqueada la hija del alcalde—No soporto verlos juntos.

—Ni yo quiero volver a recordarlo…—comentó el pintor con una furia en su ser.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Por fin…_

 _Capitulo terminado._

 _Ahora que tengo su atención, el próximo capítulo será el final de la primera temporada de Princesse Bleue, ya que por motivos académicos y personales me es imposible seguirlo por el mes de diciembre, así que le daré un hiatus para acomodar ideas y seguir el ritmo suficiente a diferencia de los meses anteriores, además de un merecido descanso por parte de este escritor._

 _Pero tampoco podrán faltar varios fics navideños y de fin de año, así que pendientes._

 _Hasta la próxima amigos…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¿Cómo están todos?_

 _Fueron muchos contratiempos con la universidad, pero fue agradable saber que todas mis materias las he aprobado._

 _Además que esta semana celebré mi cumpleaños. No voy a revelar mi edad pero estoy agradecido por otro año más de vida junto a mi familia y amigos cercanos._

 _Y aprovechando el cierre del año, les dejo el final de la primera temporada de_ _ **Princesse Bleue.**_ _Habrá muchas emociones y por supuesto aventuras inolvidables dentro de un episodio bastante conocido. Es el más extenso de las entregas anteriores, pero valió la pena cada una de las pausas que tuve en el transcurso de esos días…_

 _Así que disfrútenlo…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 20-Un concierto que lo cambia todo_

El imponente palacete blanco era el lugar indicado para la reunión privada que sostendría André Bourgeouis como precandidato presidencial con Gabriel Agreste, del cual es su amigo más cercano décadas atrás.

Junto a él, lo acompañaba su hija Chloé que por insistencia quería visitar a Adrien aprovechando el tiempo libre de la escuela.

—Bienvenido señor Bourgeouis—recibía Nathalie al político.

—Muchas gracias—dijo André tras bajarse de su limusina junto a su hija—¿Se encuentra Gabriel?

—Lo recibirá en su despacho—dijo la asistente.

—Excelente—dijo satisfecho el presidenciable—Mientras tanto, busca a Adrien para que pases un rato con él.

—Si papi…—dijo la rubia para dirigirse al comedor donde Adrien lo recibía con unas tazas de té y galletas mientras dure la reunión, no quería estar acá ya que iría con Nino al arcade, pero los cambios fueron irremediables.

—¿Cómo estás Chloé?—saludaba cortésmente el rubio.

—Aquí bien Adrinikis—dijo emocionada la hija del alcalde al verlo—No sabes lo feliz que estuve esos días recorriendo casi toda la república, pero te hice mucha falta.

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, no sé si tú y yo vamos a apoyar a mi papi en la campaña esta semana—comentó la rubia tras tomar un sorbo de su té—¿Qué dices?

—¿Quién yo?

En el despacho de Gabriel, hablaban entre risas al recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia mientras tomaban un poco de vino.

—Ahora que entramos en confianza, te quería hacer una propuesta en la que ganamos ambos—dijo el mayor.

—Soy todo oídos—dijo el diseñador tras poner su copa en la mesa.

—Sonará algo exagerado y todo eso pero…¿No te interesaría financiar la campaña?—dijo André—Y a cambio tendrás varios beneficios en caso de que sea nominado por mi partido y llegue a ser electo presidente.

Gabriel reflexionó unos cuantos segundos teniendo su vista al techo, no sonaba mal aquella oferta de su amigo y socio, porque si llegara al Eliseo obtendrá beneficios financieros para sus empresas y por qué no, una eventual inmunidad en caso de que sea descubierto algunas infracciones en su contra.

—Tendrás mi apoyo incondicional a tu campaña—dijo Gabriel—También necesito que aceptes una condición particular.

—¿Cuál es?

Adrien estaba aburrido una vez que escuchaba una que otra anécdota de Chloé sobre sus pasos en el hexágono, su comida, tradiciones y saludos de sus "nuevos admiradores" que dejaba en cada departamento.

—¿Me estás escuchando Adrinikis?—preguntó Chloé no muy convencida por la distracción de su mejor amigo.

—¡Sí claro!—comentó el modelo de inmediato.

Gabriel y André bajaban de las escaleras tras concluir su reunión e incorporarse al comedor a acompañar a sus respectivos primogénitos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión papi?—preguntó la rubia.

—De maravilla—comentó satisfecho su padre.

—Por cierto Adrien, debo darte un anuncio por si estás interesado…—comentó el diseñador—¿Por qué no acompañas a los Bourgeouis en lo que queda de la campaña? Seguro necesitan de tu carisma como carga además de conocer territorios nuevos.

—Pero padre…—dijo Adrien.

—¿No te parece lindo Adrinikis? Tú y yo juntos viajando por toda Francia—dijo con emoción la rubia.

Adrien suspiró levemente, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar el trato.

—Muy bien, iré…

—¡Excelente!—dijo emocionado André—Nos veremos el próximo domingo. Y no olvides llevar abrigo extra porque vamos a los pirineos.

—De acuerdo…—respondió el modelo fingiendo una tranquila sonrisa.

—Espléndido, no te preocupes Adrien. Tú tendrás unas clases particulares con Chloé para que no pierdas los días de escuela—dijo orgulloso Gabriel—Te va a encantar ese viaje…

—¡Nos vemos Gabriel! Y muchas gracias por tu respaldo—dijo André—Yo mientras tanto, voy a reunirme con mi equipo de campaña. La limusina te traerá a las cinco, querida.

—Está bien papi, me portaré bien con Adrien—dijo Chloé como cuan niña regalona.

—Mientras tanto hijo, ¿Porqué no le muestras a Chloé tus avances de tus lecciones de piano? —comentó el padre de Adrien.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el piano de cola para hojear las partituras de Danubio Azul y tocarla celosamente cada una de sus teclas.

—¿No te parece agradable oír esa melodía, querida Chloé?—preguntó el diseñador.

—Quisiera estar toda la eternidad oírla…—dijo con tono profundo la joven.

Gabriel por su parte, escuchaba atento la pieza musical y a la vez se hundía en sus pensamientos en cuanto a Emilie ya que era la canción en la cual se conocieron en aquel baile cuando eran jóvenes.

 _Algún día despertarás, mi querida Emilie…_ —pensaba Gabriel.

 _Más tarde…_

Adrien cayó rendido en su cama, ha sido un día muy pesado para él ya que además de recibir visitas por parte de los Bourgeouis, tendría que acompañarlos en la campaña presidencial del todavía alcalde parisino.

—Oye Adrien, ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Plagg.

—Me quiero morir…—se dijo el rubio mientras hundía su cara en la almohada que tenía cerca.

—No me parece mala esa idea—comentó el kwami negro—Vas a conocer casi toda Francia…

—Sí, pero echaré de menos a mis amigos. Serán los días más pesados que tendré en mi vida—dijo Adrien.

—¿Y Ladybug?

Tras la pregunta de Plagg, Adrien quedó callado por un momento al pensar nuevamente aquel beso apasionado que tuvo con la enmascarada.

—Sí… También Ladybug…—respondió el chico sonriente.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir. Me siento muy cansado de tanto comer Camembert—comentó Plagg buscando su campo en el escritorio de su portador—Buenas noches Adrien…

—Buenas noches Plagg…—dijo el modelo, apagando la luz.

De pronto observó nuevamente a nada menos que Ladybug que estaba de vigilante en el mismo puesto que la vez pasada.

—¿Ladybug?—dijo asombrado el joven al verla de nuevo, que hacía señas a lo lejos que llegaría en un rato.

La joven heroína tomó impulso con su yoyo para llegar a la ventana de la habitación del chico, cayendo sin problema alguno.

—Buenas noches Ladybug, ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Adrien.

—Muy bien. Sólo buscaba a Chat Noir para realizar la respectiva guardia conmigo—dijo la catarina—¿Y tú cómo estás? No te veo con un ánimo alto…

—No sé cómo empezar…—empezó a hablar francamente el modelo—Yo tengo que obedecer un poco a mi padre pero…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Ladybug, pero Adrien siguió con su silencio.

—No me conviene decirlo…—respondió tranquilo.

Ladybug comprendió la melancolía interna que pasaba su amor platónico, así que le propuso algo inusual.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo un rato?—preguntó algo nerviosa la catarina.

—¡Por supuesto!—dijo un emocionado Adrien como cuan niño hiperactivo.

—Sujétate fuerte…—dijo Ladybug al ver que el rubio sujetaba fuerte su cintura para lanzar su yoyo y escabullirse en el manto de la noche parisina.

 _Más adelante…_

Después de unos vaivenes, Ladybug y Adrien escogieron un tejado enorme de un edificio con una vista envidiable de la ciudad luz.

Ambos quedaron viendo el paisaje, siendo la enmascarada la que empezó a romper el hielo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?—preguntó Ladybug.

—Mejor, necesitaba un poco de aire después de todo…—comentó el rubio.

—Te veo aún preocupado, ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó la catarina.

Adrién tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando.

—Voy a estar fuera de París por unos días…—dijo el joven—Por lo tanto no tendré cerca a mis amigos…a Nino…a Alya…a Marinette…

—¿Marinette?—dijo sorprendida Ladybug.

—Así es, es una excelente amiga—dijo Adrien—¿La conoces?

—Eh…¡No!, Sólo que ese nombre me sonaba familiar—aclaró la chica, aunque en el fondo se sentía satisfecha de que sea alguien cercana para el modelo.

—Entiendo…

—De todas formas, tus amigos te echarán de menos en ese tiempo que estarás ausente—dijo Ladybug.

—¿De veras?

—Te doy mi palabra de catarina de que sí—comentó de forma coqueta la heroina—Inclusive yo…

—Lo mismo yo…—dijo Adrien con ensueño al estar cerca de Ladybug que sin pensarlo acortó la distancia de sus rostros para sellar sus labios por segunda vez.

Ladybug respondió aquel beso con más pasión que la ocasión anterior, provocando que la respiración de cada uno se restableciera en unos segundos para continuar.

Adrien logró acostar a su amor platónico en el techo sin dejar el contacto visual y el abrazo permanente, sin percatarse que ambos estaban en una postura muy explícita.

—¡Lo siento mucho Ladybug! No quería intentar…eso…—dijo el modelo separándose de ella y ocultando su rostro avergonzado.

—Descuida Adrien…sólo que nos dejamos llevar un poco…así que es mía la culpa también…—aclaró la catarina al no controlar sus emociones al ser besada por el chico de sus sueños.

—Mejor voy a descansar…—dijo Adrien—De todos modos vendrá Chat Noir en cualquier momento.

—Ahora que lo dices…—respondió Ladybug al ver la hora en su intercomunicador—Ese gato se supone que vendrá en quince minutos, pero no hay problema que te llegue a dejar a casa.

—Entendido.

Y así partieron hacia el hogar de la familia Agreste, dejándolo sano y salvo en la ventana que ubicaba la habitación del rubio.

—Nos vemos Ladybug…—dijo Adrien al despedirse de la heroína.

—Igualmente Adrien, ojalá que pronto—respondió nostálgica Ladybug, recibiendo un inocente beso en la mejilla por parte del joven para así partir a la Torre Eiffel para esperar a su compañero de combate en contra del crimen.

Después de que volara lejos, observó a Plagg que yacía dormido para despertarlo un poco para darle una orden especial.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo el kwami negro tras levantarse de mal humor.

—Tenemos guardia en unos minutos—respondió el joven—¡Plagg…Las garras!

En ese momento, Ladybug esperaba pacientemente a Chat Noir en una de las vigas de la torre. Miraba la luna llena con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Lo que como Marinette no iba a atreverse en besar a Adrien, lo haría Ladybug en corresponder los sentimientos de Adrien.

Pero hay una duda en cada situación.

—¿De nuevo pensativa, mi Lady?—decía Chat Noir a su compañera que por poco cae de su puesto.

—Sólo te esperaba para verificar si todo está tranquilo—respondió la chica.

—Veo que sí…—dijo con tono soñador el enmascarado mientras veía la ciudad tan tranquila en ese instante.

—¿En qué piensas?—volvió a insistir Chat.

—En alguien especial…—dijo Ladybug.

—¿Se podrá saber quién es?—preguntó el felino aparentando celos en su ser.

—¿Y para qué? La curiosidad mató al gato—bufó la catarina.

—Entiendo…—dijo un satisfecho Chat Noir con la respuesta de su compañera.

Con ello, sabía que Adrien Agreste logró atrapar a la indomable Ladybug.

 _En la Mansión Agreste..._

Gabriel terminaba de abrochar su camisa mientras Nathalie terminaba de acomodar su cabello luego de salir de la habitación del primero.

—Fue una noche exhausta, ¿No cree?—preguntó el diseñador.

—Lo mismo digo…—dijo su asistente con un grado de satisfacción.

—Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo en cuanto a la empresa—prosiguió su jefe tras hojear un libro de su despacho—Pero quizá tengamos un poco de tiempo libre más adelante.

—De acuerdo...—dijo Nathalie acatando sus órdenes—Mientras tanto voy a retirarme…Buenas noches señor Agreste.

—Igualmente señorita Saencour, que descanse…—dijo Gabriel a su asistente tras verla de reojo a su mano derecha que sonreía de forma pícara para posteriormente abandonar la mansión.

Una vez que dejó su despacho, Gabriel despertó a Nooro que descansaba en uno de los rincones de su estante.

—¿Sucede algo amo?—dijo soñolienta la kwami morada.

—Nada especial querido Nooro…—comentó el diseñador luego de darle una rodaja de manzana—Pero todo indica que la búsqueda ha finalizado.

Ambos veían el miraculous de Pavo Real guardado celosamente en su caja fuerte.

—Estoy cerca de cumplir mi objetivo…—dijo con tono ambicioso Gabriel.

Nooro tragó saliva, temía que el siguiente paso saldría de control como la vez anterior.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Marinette iba rumbo a casa luego de una ardua jornada de clases, hallando a Juleka que pegaba volantes en las calles adyacentes a su escuela, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

—¡Hola Juleka! ¿No hay molestia si te ayudo?—dijo la peliazul.

—Descuida…—dijo tranquila la gótica.

—¿Qué están promocionando?

—Mamá se le ocurrió que nuestra banda participe en el festival de la música, la propaganda es algo excepcional... —dijo la pelinegra entregándole una volante.

—Próximamente una nueva expresión musical deleitará tus oídos. Descúbrelo este sábado en el río Sena dentro del Festival Parisino de la Música—leía la diseñadora—¿Te acompañarán Mylene y Rose?

—Así es—comentaba Juleka, logrando terminar de pegar las volantes—Y Luka…

—¿Lograste hacer las paces con tu hermano?

—Para nada…—comentó la chica gótica con un tono no muy amigable.

—¿No te llevas bien con él?—preguntó Marinette tras pegar el último volante.

—Digamos que sí, no me conviene tenerlo de vuelta al querer opacarme como la persona de mayor importancia para mamá, de acuerdo a su talento—siguió Juleka dirigiéndose al subterráneo.

—¡No seas pesimista! A lo mejor son celos de hermanos. Debes saber que tu mamá hará lo posible en que trabajen juntos dejando a un lado sus diferencias…

—¿Tú crees?

—Desde luego, si tú quieres iré a verte antes de que empiece el concierto—decía Marinette para tomar su atajo a casa— ¡Nos vemos!

—Gracias Marinette, nos vemos…—se despedía de su compañera para tomar a tiempo el metro que la dejaría rumbo al río Sena, coincidiendo el abordaje con Rose.

—¡Juleka! ¿Estás emocionada para el concierto? No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a tocar contigo—dijo su mejor amiga.

—¿E-En serio?—dijo la eludida con un sonrojo moderado en sus mejillas.

—¡Por supuesto! No creas que vamos a tocar inmediatamente el mismo día del concierto, ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro que no, Rose! ¿Qué te parece si practicamos mañana en mi casa tú y yo? ¡Y Mylene también!—dijo Juleka con nerviosismo.

—¿De veras? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Me contó que está un poco mejor, que está dispuesta a tomar la guitarra nuevamente—contó la chica de cabello corto.

—Entiendo…—dijo convencida su mejor amiga—Entonces nos vemos mañana después de clases a practicar, ¿Verdad?

—Desde luego, nos vemos mañana Juleka…

La chica no respondió ya que quedó viendo detalladamente a su mejor amiga que tomaba camino a la salida del metro rumbo a su destino, pero una voz anunciante indicaba la parada del trayecto.

—Tendré que esforzarme mucho…—susurró por sí misma Juleka con tal de impresionar a su mejor amiga.

En ese momento, Marinette caminaba tranquilamente hasta tropezarse con nada menos con Adrien que caminaba pensante.

—Lo siento Marinette, no me di cuenta…—dijo el rubio tras levantar a la peliazul.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—dijo Marinette.

—Oye, no sabía que el sábado estará el festival parisino de la música…

—¿Te gustaría ir el sábado al río Sena? ¡Perdón! Preguntaba que si irías el sábado al río Sena—preguntó Marinette.

—¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría participar—comentó con mucho ánimo Adrien—Y qué más mejor que con mis amigos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Exacto, tampoco vas a faltar, ¿No, Marinette?—preguntó el modelo.

—¡Para nada! Estaremos casi todo el curso para saber cuál es la sorpresa—comentó la diseñadora—¿Nos vemos el sábado?

—Por supuesto…

—Nos vemos mañana, Marinette—se despedía el rubio, mientras la peliazul observaba como tonta a él—No te olvides de la tarea de física.

—¿Física? ¿Tarea?—dijo con sorpresa al saber que debía hacer sus deberes—¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos vemos Adrien!

Tras esas palabras, Marinette corrió rápido hasta llegar a su habitación para apresurarse con los problemas que dejó Medveleiev para entregarlas mañana o sino tendría eventuales problemas con su acumulado.

 _Durante el ensayo…_

Juleka condicionaba parte de la casa-barco para ensayar un poco con sus amigas, era la primera vez que en su hogar se haría una actividad como esa.

—¿Todo bien, Juleka?—preguntó Anarka a su hija que tocaba su guitarra eléctrica.

—Sin problema alguno—respondió tranquila la chica—Sólo esperaré a mis amigas para el ensayo.

—Mucha suerte querida, vas a sacar el mejor tono musical para el festival y estaré orgullosa de ti—dijo una orgullosa madre al abrazar a su hija que sin pensarlo dos veces lo correspondió de forma sentimental.

—Gracias mamá…—respondió una emotiva Juleka.

En ese momento, Rose y Mylene entraban al hogar para empezar a tocar.

—Mientras tanto, las dejo a que den rienda suelta a su música—se despedía Anarka para dejarlas ensayar.

—¿Están listas chicas?—preguntó Juleka en su papel de lideresa de la banda.

—Más que nunca—contestó Mylene con tono decidido.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por dicha respuesta de aquella chica que antes era miedosa y tímida, pero después de su eventual ruptura con Iván cambió su carácter.

—Muy bien, empecemos con un tono más ligero—ordenó la gótica, acatando así sus propias integrantes.

El ambiente musical era muy tenue y tranquilo en ese instante, Juleka había tenido la combinación perfecta.

Hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo están chicas?—saludaba Luka al salir de su habitación llevando consigo su guitarra en su espalda.

—¿Qué haces acá, Luka?—le reclamó molesta su hermana.

—Vine a ver si era momento de unirme a su ensayo—dijo el chico de cabello azul marino.

—Lo siento mucho, estamos muy ocupadas como para recibirte—respondió tajante la gótica.

—Ya veo…—dijo sin reproche alguno el mayor de los hermanos Couffaine —Yo saldré a tomar un poco de aire…

Tras abandonar el barco, Rose y Mylene quedaron sorprendidas por la respuesta de la chica.

—Disculpen, pero tenía que mantener mi autoridad—comentó Juleka como si nada—Mejor sigamos con el ensayo.

Anarka veía a lo lejos de la cabina de navegación cómo ambos hermanos se separan paulatinamente debido a celos y resentimientos de cada uno de ellos.

—Si tan solo pudiera ayudarlos…—se decía la matriarca con frustración.

Luka buscó un lugar tranquilo en donde tocaría un poco su instrumento musical y que mejor en el parque donde el ambiente era perfecto. Se recostó en un árbol y sacó su guitarra para tocar sus cuerdas entonando una melodía que lo caracteriza.

En ese momento Marinette salía de su casa para relajarse un rato en el parque que queda cerca de su hogar, pero sus oídos se percataron de la música ligera que tocaba en un rincón lejano al lugar.

—¿Luka?—preguntó sorprendida la peliazul.

—Hola Marinette—saludó el roquero con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué haces tocando esa canción?

—Lo siento mucho, no debí molestarte y…—trataba de disculparse Luka, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

—¿Molestarme?—comentó sorprendida la chica—¡Para nada! A mí me encanta esa canción…

—¿De veras?

—¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría volver a escuchar…

—Si tú lo dices…—respondió satisfecho Luka para volver a tocar su instrumento y completar la canción que le encanta mucho a Marinette ya que le hace recordar a Adrien una y otra vez.

El joven de cabello azul marino recibió un aplauso de su nueva amiga en señal de admiración, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Oye Luka, ¿Participarás en el festival con la banda de Juleka?—preguntó Marinette.

—Sí, pero no…—dijo el jóven—No sé si Juleka quiera tocar con ella…

—¿Pero por qué?

—No tengo idea absoluta de lo que piensa ella sobre mí. A veces no conozco del todo debido a que partí a Inglaterra años atrás—comentó el chico.

—Bueno…no soy experta de hermanos, pero te puedo ayudar para que vuelvas a restablecer los lazos fraternales que tuviste con Juleka—se ofrecía la diseñadora.

—Muchas gracias Marinette…no me esperaba ese ofrecimiento y todo eso pero…

—¡No te preocupes!, Lo importante es que ayude a mis amigos sin favor alguno…—dijo Marinette.

—Si es así, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Marinette—respondió el rockero para levantarse del árbol para volver a casa con una sonrisa permanente y los ánimos recargados—Entonces nos vemos en el festival, ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Igualmente!—dijo la joven al despedirse de Luka mientras él susurraba al viento una y otra vez el nombre de su nueva amiga.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Marinette—decía Tikki a su portadora al salir de su escondite.

—Con tal de que Juleka y Luka dejen sus diferencias, sería lo mejor…

 _En la mansión Agreste…_

Adrien caminaba en su habitación como un prisionero desesperado en su celda por fugarse.

—¿Porqué tan desesperado, amigo? De seguro tu papá te dirá que sí—comentó Plagg.

—No conoces bien a mi padre—dijo el rubio—Quizá me pida otro favor a cambio de que vaya al festival…

De pronto, la puerta sonó y el kwami negro se escondió de inmediato en la camisa de su portador que fue a abrirla.

—¿Padre?

—Hijo, consideré mucho sobre tu petición…—empezó a hablar tranquilamente Gabriel.

—¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ir? —dijo el rubio.

—Sólo que con una condición…Quisiera ver cómo lograste avanzar en tus lecciones de piano, para ver de primera mano si manejas a la perfección…—prosiguió el empresario.

Adrien analizó la oferta, por lo que dijo.

—Será todo un honor de que estés presente, mañana temprano lo verás.

—Muy bien, nos vemos mañana hijo. Yo tengo que ocuparme en esos instantes…—finalizó Gabriel para así abandonar la habitación de su vástago y enrumbarse a su despacho.

Adrien se sentó en su cama y suspiró pesadamente.

—Parece que tendré un sábado muy largo para mí—decía el modelo a Plagg.

—No seas pesimista—lo animó el kwami negro—A lo mejor saldrás libre de ese dilema.

—Espero que aciertes Plagg, pero mi padre suele ser perfeccionista y más en cada clase que asisto…

 _El día sábado…_

Tal como había acordado con Luka, Marinette se dirigió a la casa flotante para ayudar con la decoración del escenario para el concierto junto a Alya, Mylene, e Iván (en lugares alejados y sin dirigirse la palabra); Rose ensamblaba los instrumentos musicales y Juleka tocaba su guitarra celosamente.

La única ausencia en la banda era Alix que debido a razones de salud, no pudo asistir ya que manejaba el piano eléctrico dentro de ella.

—Creo que es tuyo Rose…—le ofrecía la peliazul un micrófono dentro de la caja.

—Muchas gracias Marinette, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy porque es nuestro debut profesional como banda—comentó la chica rubia sin despegarse del micrófono—¡SERÁ INCREIBLE!

La franco-china se dirigió donde Alya cambiando el semblante de su rostro.

—Aún no llega…—dijo Marinette en referencia a Adrien del cual le invitó días atrás al concierto.

—Vamos Marinette, el concierto no empieza todavía…—indicaba la morena.

—¿Y si no encuentra la dirección? ¿O le dieron mal? ¡¿O se ha perdido?!—exclamaba histérica la peliazul—¡Pregúntale a Nino por favor! ¿Sí?

—¡Oye Nino! ¿Has invitado a Adrien también?—exclamó la bloguera.

—Me dijo que tendría un asunto con su padre, por lo que vendrá después—respondió el moreno tras ajustar la iluminación del escenario, logrando que la joven se tranquilizara un poco.

Pero un grito irrumpió a los presentes.

—Les habla la capitana Anarka, ¿Cómo la están pasando, jóvenes bucaneros? ¿Listos para cele…—pero la señora notó algo inusual frente a sus orbes—¿Qué haces hermana?

—Disculpe señora, sólo limpiaba su yate para que quede limpio la noche del concierto—justificaba Marinette ante ella.

—¿Limpiar?—comentó con sarcasmo la antigua rockera lanzando los papeles en su alrededor—Jamás recogemos en este hogar, ¿No te dijo mi hija? ¡Jamás tenemos reglas en el Yate Libertad! ¡Así que el desorden es vida!

Marinette observó a una Juleka que pedía telepáticamente al mar que se la tragara por la vergüenza acumulada que le hacía su madre.

 _En la habitación de Adrien…_

El rubio tocaba como podía una difícil pero serena pieza musical en su piano de cola, siendo Nathalie y Gabriel los auditores de su concierto, una de las pocas actividades que comparte con su padre en su tiempo libre.

Pero el nerviosismo del joven, logró que se equivocara con una nota.

Su padre hizo señal de alto.

—Fue suficiente, ¿Estás seguro que has practicado bien, Adrien?—preguntó el diseñador.

—Sólo hice los mismos ejercicios una y otra vez…—comentaba su hijo con incredulidad—Será mejor que tenga un notable progreso similar a la de un músico profesional, porque después de todo la música está hecha para compartir con los demás, ¿Verdad?

—Un Agreste tiene que ser solista y no un miembro de un grupo—respondió Gabriel—Te recomiendo que ensayes nuevamente, para tocarla de nuevo frente a mí esta tarde….

—¡Pero papá! ¡Prometiste que podría ir al festival con mis amigos!—dijo Adrien.

—No podrás después de escuchar aquella interpretación que de seguro proviene de la influencia de ellos—dijo tajante su padre—Tienes que seguir practicando, Adrien…

Sin reproche alguno, el rubio acató su orden por lo que tomó su teléfono para avisarle a Nino que no podrá asistir.

—¿Qué ocurre viejo?—respondió el moreno su dispositivo, recibiendo la información—Vaya amigo, que mal…¡Nos vemos pronto!

Marinette no quería más detalles al percatarse que el chico de sus sueños no la acompañará en el concierto.

—Amiga, no es la primera vez que su padre evita que salga con nosotros…—trató de alentarla Alya—Pero realmente me sorprendería si no lo haya hecho.

—¡Epa Marinera!—interrumpió Anarka a las chicas quitándole la estatua a la peliazul—No pongas cosas metálicas cerca de la brújula, ya que la atrae como un magneto.

—Lo siento mucho—respondió desanimada la joven—Tal vez yo sea esa estatua y Adrien es la brújula. Tal vez estamos destinados a permanecer lejos el uno del otro para siempre.

—Más bien es al revés—prosiguió su mejor amiga—¡Él es la estatua y tú eres la brújula que se pone en ese estado cada vez que se acerca! Ya habrán muchas oportunidades, Marinette…

—Tú lo has dicho una y otra vez como siempre…—dijo Marinette para dejar el lugar sin ningún ánimo.

—¡Niña!, ¿Puedes decirle a Luka que lo espero para los ensayos? Debe estar en su cabina—pedía Anarka.

—Sí, sí. No se preocupe…—dijo la peliazul para buscar al hijo de la rockera.

Pero Alya le dio un guiño en señal de buena suerte a su mejor amiga.

Algo que no entendía para nada.

Marinette entró a la dirección indicada por Anarka. Era la primera vez que conocía el interior del hogar de Juleka.

No conocía cual era la habitación de Luka, pero se asustó al verlo meditar, sentía un poco de miedo al invadir su pieza.

Luka todavía sigue meditando, con los ojos cerrados y con un perfil silente.

Tras concluir, vio detenidamente a Marinette y le sonrió a la chica.

—Este ¡Luka!…T-tu mamá te llama para el ensayo y esas cosas….—dijo la diseñadora con su característico nerviosismo—El grupo te está esperando…

—Ya voy para allá, no te preocupes niña—dijo el joven.

—¿Niña?

—Lo siento mucho, sólo era un apodo inofensivo. No te vayas a…

—¿Molestarme? ¡Para nada!—respondió Marinette riéndose nerviosamente, lo mismo haría Luka.

El silencio incómodo llegó por unos segundos para ambos.

—De seguro tendrás un sonido en tu corazón, ¿No es así?—preguntó Luka.

Marinette asintió para sentarse en el sofá para oír de primera mano las entonaciones musicales del chico, había logrado la tonada perfecta. Tanto así que el corazón de la chica sentía bailar por cada melodía sonada.

—Veo que avanzaste mucho—comentó la franco-china.

—Así es…—dijo el joven—Me inspiré en alguien particular para conseguir esa melodía.

—¿Te refieres a Jagged Stone?—preguntó la chica señalando varios objetos relacionados al artista como discos, posters y una púa de guitarra con su imagen.

—Es mi cantante favorito—comentó el mayor de los Couffaine.

—¡El mío también!—respondió Marinette.

—Entonces puedes tener eso más que yo…—dijo Luka obsequiando su púa a la peliazul—Yo tengo muchas…

—¡Muchas gracias!—dijo asombrada.

—Ya me voy a unir al ensayo, ¿No es así?

—¿Ah? ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!—decía la chica aún distraída.

De nuevo volvió el silencio incómodo en el lugar.

—¿Sabes Marinette? Eres una chica muy divertida…—dijo el rockero, dejando su morada para incorporarse a los ensayos.

En cambio la joven, no supo cómo tomar ese halago de su nuevo amigo pero lo siguió para continuar sus tareas junto a Alya.

 _En la habitación de Adrien…_

El rubio todavía sigue prisionero en su habitación dada la decisión de su progenitor, mientras tenía la vista hacia su piano. En cuanto a Plagg, no le quedó más remedio que ver la televisión con tal de que se entretenga un poco.

—Para el festival de este año, el ayuntamiento de París organizó numerosos conciertos gratuitos con un sinnúmero de estrellas en lugares claves de nuestra ciudad—empezaba a describir Nadja en su noticiero—Y en ese momento, nos acompaña el alcalde encargado, Michel Le Roux. ¿Puede contarnos sobre los participantes?

—Será un honor—dijo el edil encargado—Tendremos a XY en la Plaza de la Concorde, Clara Ruiseñor en el Louvre, la orquesta filarmónica en las afueras del Hotel de Ville, y Jagged Stone en la Torre Eiffel como el gran cierre. Cabe destacar de los numerosos conciertos que nuestros nobles ciudadanos parisinos ofrecerán en toda la ciudad.

—¡Es probable que el festival parisino de la música tenga mayor éxito desde que se realizó el primero en 1982!—proseguía la reportera—Soy Nadja Chamack y sintonice nuestro canal para más informaciones…

Plagg notó a su portador melancólico tras ver aquel reporte.

—Vamos viejo, no te deprimas…—lo animaba el kwami negro—Mira el lado bueno, ¡Podrás disfrutar de todos los conciertos desde la comodidad de tu propia habitación!

—Sólo quiero al concierto de mis amigos, Plagg—dijo Adrien.

—¿Porqué no los dicho antes? Como tu amigo, te daré un concierto privado que jamás olvidarás—dijo Plagg tras aclarar sus cuerdas vocales y entonar una canción de su inspiración—¡Camembert! ¡Tú eres el queso de mis sueños! ¡Queso Camembert! ¡Haces mi vida mejor de lo que parece!

—Muchas gracias Plagg…Ha sido el mejor concierto—dijo el modelo con los ánimos cargados para poder tocar las teclas de su piano con tal de hallar la melodía perfecta.

 _En el barco…_

Pese al entusiasmo y las ansias de que el concierto flotante arranque, las diferencias y los conflictos familiares empezaron a resurgir.

Aunque el ensayo de la banda seguía en su esplendor, Juleka salía molesta tras hablar con su madre.

Rose hizo señas para una pausa y ver cómo estaba su mejor amiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien Juleka?—preguntó la joven.

—Más bien mal…—habló la gótica con un enfado notable en su tono—Mamá me pidió que Luka fuera el que abriera el concierto en lugar de nosotras.

—No digas eso…a lo mejor nos tendrá de reserva para el final—trató de calmarla—Recuerda que posteriormente Paris dará de que hablar con nuestra banda.

—Ya veo, pero parece que las cosas no van en buen camino…—dijo Juleka señalando con su vista a Iván que intentaba acercarse indirectamente hacia Mylene, pero no le hacía caso absoluto al grandulón.

—Pobre Iván…—comentaba Marinette a Alya—Que triste debe estar por querer recuperar a Mylene.

—No quiero darle la razón a nadie, pero Iván se equivocó en algún modo—comentó la bloguera.

—La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó, pero espero que se arregle esa situación—dijo Marinette.

—Cambiando de tema…¿Qué hablaron tú y tu nuevo amigo?—preguntó la morena, dejando muda a Marinette tras la indirecta—Me imagino que "La brújula Marinette" halló una estatua nueva.

—¿Luka?—bufó la joven franco-china tras la mención mientras lo veía de lejos—¡De ninguna manera! Luka es agradable y genial pero…Sólo hay una estatua que enloquece a esa brújula.

—¡Muy bien marineros! Es hora de actuar, ¡Avísame si estás listo Luka!—indicaba Anarka a su hijo mayor.

—Será mejor que usen eso—les advertía Mylene al darle tapones de oídos a las chicas.

Tras recibir la señal, el joven tocó varias cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica verificando de que el sonido salga con la potencia esperada.

Pero todo eso produjo un pandemónium en la ciudad provocando estragos a los puntos adyacentes al Sena.

Entre los afectados estaba la patrulla del agente Roger que avisó a sus colegas del caso, logrando que en un parpadeo una cantidad de agentes policiales por tierra, mar y aire rodearan la casa flotante de los Couffaine.

—Sabía que eso terminaría mal…—exclamó molesta Juleka para encerrarse a su habitación.

—¡Señora Anarka! ¿Está completamente loca?—decía Roger con altavoz en mano—¡Registro nada menos que 160 decibeles! ¡Diez veces que un motor de avión! Así que no podrá realizar ese concierto.

—¡Es el festival parisino de la música, oficial Roger!—gritó Anarka con indignación—¡Mi banda va a tocar lo que quieran!

—¡Es un festival de música, no de ruidos! Y si no bajan el volumen, ¡Este concierto quedará prohibido!—respondió el uniformado.

—Oiga capitán, talvez podríamos bajar un poco el volumen y así no tendremos problemas, ¿Verdad?—pedía Marinette a la antigua rockera.

—¡Eso jamás! Yo no nombré a mi galeón Libertad para nada, ¿Saben?—exclamó Anarka como fiera defendiendo su territorio—¡Es una cuestión de principios! ¿Nunca escuchó hablar de la libertad de expresión? ¡Así soy yo en MI casa y haré lo que quiera!

—¿Tiene documentos legales que indiquen tener su bote en ese lugar?—ordenó Roger.

—¡El río Sena es de todos!—exclamó fuertemente la mayor.

—¡No puede estar sin un permiso!, Por lo tanto no tendrá su concierto aquí ¡Eso sin mencionar que su cubierta está totalmente desordenada!—prosiguió Roger para posteriormente entregarle una multa—¡Por disturbios visuales públicos, una multa! ¡Más esta decoración muy decorada, otra multa!

Anarka rompió las multas para arrojárselos al agente de forma irónica.

—¡Ya que usted lo pidió!...—comentó Roger tras seguir levantando multas —Una multa por hacerme usar demasiadas multas, más otra por su actitud, más otra por no dejarme dormir, otra porque estoy mareado, otra más porque yo lo digo, otra más…

La rockera retirada veía la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que deberá pagar tras el desquite por parte de Roger.

Quería explotar como un volcán.

 _En la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

El ventanal se abre nuevamente y Hawk Moth podía percibir la presencia de otra víctima a su servicio.

—¡Hum! La supresión de un alma que exige libertad—comentaba el villano de forma filosófica—¡Es un objetivo perfecto para mi akuma!

Más adelante, atrapa una mariposa para ser cargada con su energía negativa.

—¡Vuela pequeño akuma! ¡Hazla malvada!—exclamó Hawk Moth dejándola partir a lo largo de la ciudad.

Una vez que la policía se retiró del Sena, Anarka vuelve a su puesto de mando con el orgullo herido tras semejante humillación.

—¡Yo jamás cederé!—gritó enfadada la mayor sin saber que el akuma se adentra en la brújula donde posó su puño.

—Capitana HardRock, yo soy Hawk Moth. ¿El establishment te impide el derecho a hacer el ruido que quieras? Desde ahora no escuchará nada más que tu música. Yo te daré una nave indestructible para usarla en todo París y encender tu música a donde quieras que vayas. Tan alta como tú quieras…—explicaba telepáticamente el lepidóptero a su nueva aliada—Pero a cambio, tráeme los tesoros más valiosos: Los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—¿Un tesoro a cambio de libertad? ¡HO HO HO!—exclamó convencida Anarka—Acepto ser tu pirata, Hawk Moth.

Y así el akuma dio paso para su transformación como su alter ego malvado.

En ese momento, Juleka tocaba tranquilamente su guitarra cuando los demás chicos trataban de encontrar a Anarka.

—Juleka, ¿Has visto a mamá?—preguntó Luka a su hermana menor.

—¿Para qué? ¿Vas a pedirle más tiempo de la banda en el concierto para ti?—cuestionó molesta la gótica.

De repente, sintieron un temblor que causó un jamaqueo violento en el bote provocando que las energías del akuma se encargaran de transformar aquel simple medio de transporte acuático en un barco más amplio y equipado similar a la que usaron los piratas siglos atrás.

—Levanten la vela mayor, marineros—ordenaba a los chicos una —¡Vamos a ir a capa y espada por aquí!

—Mamá…—exclamó asombrada Juleka.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Luka.

—¡Tu mamá ha elevado anclas, amigo!—comentó la encargada del barco—¡Ahora soy Capitana HardRock! ¡Y hoy los tiranos parisinos se estremecerán con mis cañones!

Posteriormente saca su telescopio para ver de lejos la Torre Eiffel donde Jagged Stone ultimaba detalles en su escenario.

—¡Hacia el oeste Libertad! Siguiente parada: ¡Jagged Stone en la Torre Eiffel!—ordenó la villana para manejar su nave rumbo al destino indicado—¡A partir de ahora habrá un solo concierto, un solo festival musical! ¡Y vamos a destruir todos los demás! ¡Ahora tomen sus instrumentos y rompamos esos decibeles!

—¡Por favor mamá! No arruines el festival musical—le suplicaba Luka.

—¡Usted no puede forzar a la gente a escuchar su música!—prosiguió Marinette.

—¿Motín en mi propia nave?—dijo con indignación Capitana HardRock—¡Libertad! ¡Captura a esos insolentes y arrójalos al calabozo!

Luego, un sinnúmero de cadenas fueron arrojadas hacia los jóvenes para amarrarlos y ser arrojados hacia las profundidades de la nave acuática.

En tanto, Capitana HardRock y su inseparable barco navegaban alrededor del Sena para concentrarse en su principal objetivo.

—¡Libertad!...¡Fuego!—ordenó la pirata para que en la vela principal salieran destellos de fuego como primera advertencia a sus contrincantes mientras veía conforme aquella escena—¡Nada ni nadie detendrá a Capitana HardRock de tocar su música!...¡FUEGO!

Con dicha la palabra, varios altavoces salieron rumbo al símbolo nacional para plegarse en la escenografía del rockero, provocando un temblor fuerte en sus alrededores.

 _Nuevamente en la habitación de Adrien…_

El modelo notó algo particular cuando se interrumpió la programación habitual de TV1.

—Otra vez París está bajo ataque—indicaba Nadja la primicia—Una nueva villana destruye cada uno de los conciertos del festival parisino de la música. Por favor, refúgiense en un lugar seguro cuanto antes…

Tras ver la información, Adrien tomó una decisión algo riesgosa para él mismo.

—Podré estar castigado Plagg, pero están tocando mi canción—comentó indignado el rubio.

—Vamos, eso hasta ya lo sé…—respondió el kwami negro.

—¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!—ordenó su portador para convertirse en Chat Noir , abandonando de un portazo su cárcel para salvar a la ciudad.

 _En el calabozo…_

Las caras largas de los jóvenes que están capturados eran muy notable. Inclusive el carácter más fuerte se ablandaba en esos momentos, siendo el caso de Mylene.

—¿Te sientes bien Mylene?—preguntó Iván con preocupación.

Hubo silencio en la chica que quedó conforme en un rincón oscuro.

—¡Discúlpame si me preocupo mucho por ti! ¡Sé que me vas a ignorar toda la vida tras ser un completo cobarde por no decírtelo antes lo que me aquejaba! Pero yo te amo Mylene…eso jamás cambiará dentro de mí…—dijo el grandulón desahogándose, aunque inicialmente se encontraba enfadado, más adelante su voz se quebrantó.

Mylene al verlo tan vulnerable, se sintió tan culpable y de su rostro brotaron varias lágrimas.

—Iván…¡Yo también lo siento mucho!—exclamó la joven de rasta multicolor acercándose un poco más a él y depositarle un beso en los labios a su todavía pareja a pesar de las ataduras en cada uno de ellos.

Rose veía emocionada aquella escena, por lo que lanzó un golpecito a Juleka.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la gótica a su mejor amiga

—¿Por qué no logras hacer las paces con Luka?—preguntó la chica de ojos saltones—Después de todo es un buen chico…

—Pero yo…—Juleka se interrumpió al ver que la súplica de Rose era en serio. Jamás negaría la petición de su mejor amiga (y más si es la chica que le gusta) aunque fuera en contra de lo que ella piense—Muy bien, lo haré…

—Gracias Juleka…—comentó Rose al acurrucarse en su hombro pese a que estaban encadenadas.

—No hay problema—dijo la gótica con un sonrojo extremo para poder hablar con su hermano mayor—Oye Luka…

—Dime Juleka…—respondió el joven con toda la tranquilidad.

—Yo en realidad lamento mucho no haber colaborado contigo antes y no incluirte en la banda—empezó a sincerar la gótica—Después de todo nuestro final está cerca…

—Descuida hermanita, sabía que pronto ibas a recapacitar—dijo Luka—Y si así podremos lograr juntos nuestras metas.

—Lo se…—comentó satisfecha Juleka.

Mientras Marinette que estaba atada junto al joven de cabellos azulmarino, trataba de escapar lo más pronto posible gracias a Tikki que se adentró en el candado para liberarlos en un dos por tres.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo hiciste eso?—dijo asombrado Luka.

—Bueno yo…con ¡Eso!—la peliazul al enseñarle la púa que le obsequió el chico minutos atrás.

—¡Eres una verdadera maga, Marinette!—comentó el rockero.

—¿Tú piensas eso?—dijo asombrada la chica—Oh eso fue para nada…increíble. ¿No es así?

Pero Alya interrumpió el momento particular.

—Disculpa amiga, pero algunos de nosotros estamos encadenados aquí—comentó la morena, provocando vergüenza a su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento, Capitana HardRock bajaba hacia el calabozo lanzando una risotada—¡Está llegando Marinette!

—¡Volveré! Lo prometo…—dijo la peliazul para correr junto a Luka a una habitación cercana antes de ser descubiertos.

Una vez que están adentro, cierran la puerta mientras la villana trataba de irrumpir violentamente.

—¡Rápido Marinette!—gritaba Luka desde la ventana.

—Captúralo—ordenó la villana para atar con cadenas al chico nuevamente bajo un solo movimiento y más adelante verificar en su nave si la peliazul se escapó desde la ventana—Esa chica no llegará muy lejos…

Luego de abandonar el lugar, Marinette logró salir en uno de los cajones que estaba debajo de la cama.

—¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca…—comentó Tikki.

—¡Tikki, es hora de salvar a mis amigos! —dijo decidida la chica—¡TIKKI, MOTAS!

Tras esas palabras, se convierte en Ladybug dispuesta a liberar a los prisioneros.

La nave Libertad continúa haciendo estragos en su navegación por las aguas del Sena, bombardeando todo lo que había a su paso.

El telescopio de Capitana HardRock había encontrado otro pez gordo.

—¡Nuevo objetivo localizado! —comentó tajante la villana—¡Fuego a XY!

Dicho eso, varios parlantes explosivos fueron lanzados al lugar provocando caos y miedo entre los asistentes.

—Y ahora…—dijo la pirata mientras verificaba su ataque, pero había hallado a lo lejos en uno de los edificios adyacentes al Concorde a alguien particular—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ataquen a Chat Noir!

La nave volvió a disparar hacia el felino que esquivaba sagazmente cada munición hasta llegar al vehículo acuático.

—Captúralo—dictó la akumatizada lanzando cadenas hacia el enmascarado que fue rodeado al instante.

Pero Ladybug llegó en acción, liberándolo en el acto.

—Captúrenlos—ordenó Capitana HardRock con la intención de atraparlos, pero los héroes esquivan cada una de las cadenas con sus instrumentos.

Para sorpresa, Roger y una patrulla marítima entraban en acción.

—¡Le ordeno que se detenga en nombre de la ley!—indicaba a lo lejos el policía.

—¡Libertad! ¡Fuego!—ordenó la villana, provocando que las lanchas fueran enviadas al aire con todo y agentes. Sin embargo, Ladybug logró salvarlos con su yoyo tejiendo una especie de telaraña.

—Muchas gracias Ladybug y Chat Noir—ordenó la villana, provocando que las lanchas fueran enviadas al aire con todo y agentes. Sin embargo, Ladybug logró salvarlos con su yoyo tejiendo una especie de telaraña.

—Manténganse alejados, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella—dijo la catarina.

—¡Es hora de cazar tesoros!—gritaba a los cuatro vientos Capitana HardRock con otra batería de cañonazos hacia los héroes parisinos que reaccionaban a tiempo.

—Espero que tengas aletas para nadar, chaton—comentó Ladybug.

—Yo estaré bien mientras yo estoy seco—respondió a su estilo el felino.

—¡Captúrenlos!—de nuevo la villana comentó la palabra mágica soltando nuevas cadenas que ambos héroes esquivaron sin problema alguno y enfrentarse mano a mano con la akumatizada.

—¿Sabes dónde está el akuma?—preguntó Chat Noir.

—Tendrá que estar en algún lugar del barco—dijo Ladybug.

—Entonces, que el Cataclismo resuelva eso—dijo el felino levantando su diestra, pero su compañera lo evita.

—¡Un momento! Hay prisioneros en el calabozo. Si tocas el barco, se ahogarán—indicó la catarina.

—¡Ataquen a Ruiseñor!—ordenó Capitana HardRock a su nave para romper fuego hacia el Louvre donde se ubicaba la cantante pop.

—¡Vamos a detener ese barco!—dijo la enmascarada roja.

—Es hora de anclar ese buque—dijo Chat Noir para dirigirse a las velas con un salto para hacer efectivo su ataque—¡Vamos a desgarrar!

Y así el felino trató de romper la enorme vela con cada rasguño que lanzaba, pero no tuvo éxito.

—¡Eso no está bien!—dijo frustrado el enmascarado negro.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug trataba de manejar el timón del barco.

—¡Está bloqueado!—decía la catarina que intentaba girarlo lo más pronto posible.

Capitana HardRock soltó una risotada desde arriba.

—Libertad sólo responde ante mí—dijo la akumatizada—¡Captúrala!

Pero se topó con Chat Noir para un duelo bajo espadas, en cuanto a Ladybug entró a la cubierta del barco escapándose de otra lluvia de cadenas, hasta llegar al calabozo.

—¡Ladybug!—dijo alegre Alya al encontrarse de nuevo con su ídolo que con su yoyo rompió las cadenas a cada uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Ladybug! ¿Está bien Marinette?—preguntó preocupado Luka.

—Está bien. Fue ella quien me alertó—explicó la heroína.

—Que chica tan valiente…—comentó el rockero.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!—gritó la catarina invocando su poder para saber cuál será su herramienta mágica—¿Otra cadena? Unos alicates hubieran servido, pero no se preocupen. Yo hallaré la forma de sacarlos…

En ese momento, Chat Noir tenía controlado el duelo con Capitana HardRock, pero un descuido del enmascarado hace que vaya al agua en caída libre.

—¡Captúralo!—gritaba la villana, logrando atrapar al felino y dejando amarrado en el poste de la vela.

—Buen trabajo Capitana HardRock…—dijo con satisfacción Hawk Moth desde su guarida.

—Tu miraculous será mi tesoro, gatito—dijo la akumatizada dispuesta a arrebatarle el anillo mágico.

Ladybug que se escondía en la cubierta, impide que eso sucediera, bajándola hacia ella.

—No seas una catarina impaciente, Ladybug, ¡Ya que tú serás la siguiente!—comentó con malicia Capitana HardRock para ponerse en pie de lucha ante la heroína.

—Le ordeno que detenga sus actividades de piratería en nombre de la ley—ordenaba Roger desde un modesto bote infantil.

—¿Ese otra vez? ¡Fuego!—ordenó la villana a su nave que fue volado por los aires bajo un enjambre de torpedos, cayendo en un árbol para posteriormente arreglar una cuenta pendiente con Ladybug, pero desaparece por arte de magia—¡En guardia!...¿Dónde se fue? Si te niegas entregarme tu Miraculous, mi próximo objetivo será el alcalde Le Roux y su orquesta. ¡Próxima parada Libertad: El ayuntamiento!

Tras recibir la orden, el buque cargó su furia balística hacia un puente para proseguir su destino hacia el emblemático hotel.

Mientras eso sucede, Ladybug y Chat Noir buscaban la forma de derrotar a tan difícil akuma.

—Muchas gracias Mi Lady—agradecía el felino a su compañera—Por poco hubiera sido comida para peces.

—Tenemos un gran problema Chat Noir—comentó la catarina—No pude liberar a los prisioneros y no tengo idea que voy a hacer con eso.

—Quizá está tratando de decir que vas a estar encadenada conmigo para siempre—bufó el enmascarado negro.

Ladybug fijó en cada punto para agilizar su plan siendo el timón del Libertad y uno de los bordes del río Sena.

—Tú tirarás de mi cadena, Chat Noir. ¡Es momento de tomar el barco, sígueme!—ordenó Ladybug.

—¡Sí, capitana Ladybug!—siguió Chat Noir para ejercer su golpe.

—¡Ahí están de nuevo!—sorprendió Capitana HardRock al dúo—¡Llegó el momento de mandarlos al fondo de una vez por todas!

Otro ataque de cadenas se abalanzaron hacia los héroes parisinos, momento de que la villana salta sobre uno y ambos esquivan para enfrentarse con ella. Momento aprovechado para que la atraparan con la cadena roja con motas para atarla al timón.

—¡Nooo! ¡Alejense de la brújula!—gritó enfadada la villana, provocando que el barco girara anormalmente.

—¡Por última vez detenga su bote en nombre de la ley!—ordenaba Roger manejando el último recurso náutico que le quedaba: un pato inflable.

Por arte de magia, el barco se eleva a los cielos hasta parar en un área verde cercano al río.

—¡Ahora Chat Noir!—ordenaba Ladybug a su compañero para que dé rienda suelta a su poder.

—¡GATACLISMO!—invocó Chat Noir su herramienta principal para así tocar la brújula y disolverlo en menos de un segundo, apareciendo el akuma incrustado.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño Akuma ¡Es hora de acabar con el mal!—dicho eso, Ladybug logró atrapar al lepidóptero devolviéndole a su estado natural—Adiós mariposita…

—¡Ganamos!—exclamaron ambos héroes al chocar sus puños.

Asimismo a Anarka que regresó a su identidad civil.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó aturdida la rockera retirada.

—¡No mucho! Sólo tuvo un ataque de mareo—dijo Chat Noir, pero la alarma de su anillo le daba señas de que se retiraba cuanto antes—¡Es hora de elevar velas, mi Lady!

—¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!—gritaba Ladybug tras lanzar la cadena para que cientos de catarinas se encargaran de reconstruir cada uno de los estragos causados, así como regresar el barco en su ubicación original—Disfruten el concierto, ¡Ladybug fuera!

Y es así que dio por concluida su misión.

Mientras que para Hawk Moth había concluido una batalla con otra derrota en su contra.

—Por el amor de Neptuno, Capitana HardRock no consiguió los Miraculous, pero un día de esos días, Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡Sus tesoros serán míos!—dijo tajante el villano tras ver cerrar el ventanal que iluminaba su guarida.

Adrien estaba preparado para otra nueva prueba, ante su padre que quería escuchar su trabajo en el piano.

—¿Te gustaría tocar esta pieza conmigo, padre? ¿Cómo un dúo?—le propuso el rubio.

—¿Yo? Yo…no creo…—dijo sorprendido el diseñador ante la propuesta hecha por su hijo.

—Vamos padre, si yo no tengo permiso para ir al concierto de mis amigos, al menos concédeme ese deseo…—enfatizó Adrien.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Gabriel acepta la oferta del chico para tocar una pieza clásica en su piano.

Para ambos, sentían armonía plena al adentrarse en las melodías musicales que emitía el instrumento musical.

—Puedes ir al concierto si eso es lo que quieres realmente—dijo Gabriel convencido de que se había equivocado en los dotes musicales de su hijo.

—¡Gracias padre!—respondió emocionado el chico por el veredicto de su padre.

Nathalie miraba con emoción aquel momento de padre e hijo.

Uno de los pocos eventos que suceden en la mansión Agreste.

 _En el concierto…_

Finalmente Anarka accedió a que Roger verificara el sonido de sus equipos e instrumentos por petición de sus propios hijos.

El uniformado verificó que el volumen de cada objeto estaba en debido orden, para dar paso a su diagnóstico final.

—Muy bien…sigue dando un ruido poco alto de acuerdo a los estándares y está un par de decibeles más allá de lo reglamentado…—comentó el uniformado ante los presentes—Pero lo dejaré esta vez, después de todo es el festival parisino de la música.

—¡Muchas gracias, Roger!—dijo agradecida Anarka.

—¡Qué tengan un buen concierto!—dijo Roger abandonando el barco.

Y hace poco entraba un conocido del grupo para ver el evento.

—¡Hola a todos!—saludó Adrien a sus amigos mientras caminaba por la entrada del barco.

—¡Cuidado por donde caminas! Hay una zanja y…—exclamó asustada la peliazul, el joven no hizo caso a su advertencia, provocando que cayera.

—¿Estás bien viejo?—preguntó Nino al verlo.

—No muy bien, pero…—dijo el rubio aturdido tras el golpazo, pero vio un instrumento que lo llamó la atención—¡Guau! ¡Un ZX20.4 original! ¡Amo el sonido de ese instrumento!

—¿Esa cosa vieja? Nadie sabe tocarlo—comentó Anarka.

—¡Yo sé cómo tocarlo!—dijo de inmediato Adrien.

—¡Genial!—dijo Luka al darle la mano al chico—Bienvenido a la banda, Adrien.

—Gracias, ehmm…

—Luka

—¡Gracias Luka!—dijo agradecido el chico por esa oportunidad brindada.

Marinette vio perpleja aquella escena, pero fue interrumpida por Alya.

—¿La brújula se volvió loca esta vez?—comentó la morena a su mejor amiga, dejándola ruborizada a la chica.

—¿Sabes niña? A veces el desorden puede ser algo bueno—comentó la mayor—Si él no estaba, ese teclado no ganaba un intérprete.

Ambas chicas se rieron por el acertado comentario de la rockera.

 _Esa misma noche…_

Llegó el gran momento.

La nueva banda liderada por los hermanos Couffaine está preparada para tocar ante todos los presentes que estaban ansiosos para que empezaran a tocar en el buque Libertad.

Entre los asistentes estaban casi todos los estudiantes del François Dupont, como Kim y Alix (que acompaña a su novio por videollamada), Nathaniel, Max, Sabrina, Kagami y Lila, a quién no le quedó de otra que acompañarla pese a que no estaba dispuesta a rodearse de chicos.

—Mamá, Juleka y yo tomamos una decisión. Vamos a tocar juntos esta noche—comentó Luka a Anarka—Creo que mi etapa de solista lo consideraré más adelante una vez que me desarrolle en la música…

—Chicos…me alegra mucho de que ambos hayan resuelto sus diferencias…—dijo una emocionada madre al abrazar a sus retoños.

—¡Mamá! Delante de mis amigos no, por favor—trataba de decir Juleka mientras se ahogaba de amor maternal en su regazo.

En cuanto a Iván, habló tranquilamente con Mylene para seguir con la conversación del calabozo.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó el grandulón tímidamente.

—Por supuesto—dijo la chica de rastas multicolores.

Pero el celular del chico sonó, que recibía una llamada de sus padres.

—¿Hola?—respondió Iván con un poco de mala gana, pero su humor aumentó más por la información que le decían—¡Muchas gracias! Cuando llegue a casa, hablamos en detalle…

—¿Sucede algo, Iván?—preguntó Mylene.

—¡ME QUEDARÉ EN PARÍS!—gritó fuertemente un emocionado Iván—Mis padres me pidieron quedarme donde la casa de mi abuela mientras están afuera. No pudieron conseguir una escuela con matricula abierta.

—¿De veras?—dijo con emoción la chica—¿Eso significa que vamos a seguir juntos?

—Por supuesto…—dijo el joven al verla y depositarle un beso en los labios.

—¡Chicos!, ¿Ya están preparados?—preguntó Nino al grupo.

—¡Estamos preparados para tocar!—dijeron con fuerza los integrantes de la banda.

—Vamos amiga—comentó Alya a Marinette para que vaya a ver el concierto.

—Sólo haré una cosa—dijo la peliazul para acercarse a la banda con la intención de conversar con alguien especial.

—Oye Adrien…—dijo la chica decidida.

—¿Sí Marinette?—preguntó el rubio sin saber a qué venía ese diálogo, pero recibió un abrazo profundo por parte de Marinette. Mismo que lo correspondió sin problema alguno.

—Mucha suerte con la presentación—comentó Marinette a su compañero.

—Gracias Marinette…—dijo el modelo tras el mensaje de aliento.

Luka vio de lejos aquella escena, iba a buscar a Marinette para conversar un rato antes de tocar pero su plan se vino abajo.

—¿Pasa algo, Luka?—preguntó su hermana.

—Nada…—dijo el chico de cabello azul marino.

El público estaba ansiado por conocer la nueva banda musical que se incorporaba al escenario.

—Buenas noches a todos...—se presentaba Rose al auditorio—Somos "Kitty Section" y esta es nuestro repertorio. ¡UN, DOS, TRES!

Cada uno de los integrantes daba su talento con sus instrumentos musicales mientras el público se mostraba eufórico.

Alya y Marinette empezaban a bailar bajo las melodías musicales, al igual que sus compañeros de clase.

La peliazul miraba a Adrien que manejaba a la perfección el teclado eléctrico. Situación que incomodó un poco a Luka que estaba siendo observado por una distraída Kagami mientras la chica de ojos saltones cantaba a todo pulmón una canción de su autoría sobre unicornios y gatitos.

 _Esa misma noche…_

Gabriel todavía seguía despierto en su despacho mientras revisaba sus álbumes familiares en donde aparecía muy alegre y cordial junto a Emilie y el pequeño Adrien.

—¿Sucede algo, señor?—preguntaba Nooro al diseñador.

—Sólo reflexionaba algunas cosas…—dijo el mayor al recordar momentos clave de su vida tras cerrar el álbum.

—Entiendo mucho, pero…¿Está seguro de que dará el siguiente paso?—preguntó temerosa la kwami.

—Por supuesto…—dijo Gabriel tocando el enorme retrato de su esposa—Cueste lo que cueste…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Tras el término del concierto, la tarde estaba próxima a concluir.

Un reconocido fotógrafo había llegado a tiempo para entregarle parte de su trabajo.

—¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí?—preguntó un ejecutivo con la corbata desajustada debido al calor.

—¡Sí señor! Está todo lo que me pidió—respondió Vicent Asa entregándole una docena de fotografías en las que Anarka hacía unas actividades previas al concierto, incluyendo su encontronazo con Roger.

—Muy bien Vicent, aquí tiene tu recompensa—comentó satisfecho Daniel entregándole 1000 euros en efectivo.

—¿Eso significa que pronto tendré una carrera musical? —dijo emocionado el rubio.

—Así es, una nueva estrella brillará en el firmamento musical y serás tú—respondió Daniel como cuan charlatán—Mientras tanto ya tengo pruebas suficientes…Y así Ana sufrirá las consecuencias…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _O mejor dicho…_

 _ **Fin de la primera temporada.**_

 _¿Bueno? Habrá que esperar el próximo año para saber más de esa intrigante historia. No se preocupen, el 2019 está más cerca que nunca._

 _Vamos con los tradicionales saludos y agradecimientos a todos los usuarios que brindaron como historia favorita, así como sus comentarios en cada capítulo._

 _Saludos especiales para:_

 _ **Ana Sofia Ghiggia, CCGK23, Danlamb, Hanami Nikkiro, Megaassassin's195, NellyDD, Serena Saori, Tsukiiiii, Zephyrawr, reika kagene,sweetbaby500, Hinaru16241, Lidith Weasly Ishida, Lily jackson 1313, Megaassassin's195, Mikuniru, Moon-9215, Princess Viris Potter, Zephyrawr, alma de titan, laurenlmprincess, lucyheartfilia22, reika kagene, sweetbaby500, Junengrey, Nys Catarina, Rebeca, Rashell19995**_ _y en particular a_ _ **sonrais777**_ _por sus comentarios habituales del cual la agradezco con todo mi corazón._

 _Así también a mi círculo de amigos fickers más cercano que además de la misma_ _ **sonrais777**_ _se encuentran_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _,_ _ **Wolfmika**_ _,_ _ **Tomoyo Hyugga**_ _,_ _ **Artemis Walker**_ _,_ _ **onighiri-chan, HimeVampireChan, atadalove, Iseki Higuatari, Sao Vasshett, Hyuga96, mimichanMC**_ _entre otros._

 _En cuanto al hiatus, Princesse Bleue volverá recargado en la última semana de Enero o la primera de Febrero de 2019 en el marco del primer aniversario de su publicación._

 _Y de nuevo. Muchas gracias por su preferencia._

 _Pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2019._

 _¡Arigato!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¿Cómo están chicos?_

 _No voy a desear feliz año, porque apenas lleva días de envejecido._

 _Y luego de tener casi un mes de descanso merecido, es momento de retomar la historia en una fecha bastante particular._

 _¿Y porqué publico en esos días? Se los explicaré al final._

 _Este capítulo no es demasiado largo que el anterior, pero tendrán muchos dotes temáticos relacionados con lo que les diré._

 _Disfrutenlo…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 21-¡Feliz cumpleaños Marinette!_

Ya terminó apenas una semana, pero para Adrien parecía un siglo.

—Menos mal que acabó todo eso…—dijo el chico luego de recostarse en su cama tras el largo viaje—Tener que dar mi postura hacia el señor Bourgeouis, me hará costar muchas admiradoras.

—¡No te preocupes amigo!—comentó Plagg tras salir de su camisa— Ya has ganado muchas enamoradas y en cuanto a mí, degusté los mejores quesos de cada ciudad.

—Veo que lo disfrutaste bastante a diferencia mía…—comentó Adrien—Me pregunto cómo la pasaron mis amigos sin mí…además de Ladybug…

—¿Sigues pensando en Ladybug?—preguntó el kwami.

—Así es…me pregunto cómo la habrá pasado sin mí…—dijo nostálgico Adrien.

—No vayas a preocuparte tanto, pero veo que no hubieron demasiados akumas que atacar—comentó Plagg al mostrarle la última búsqueda del navegador donde Ladybug y Chat Noir no tuvieron actividad notoria en esos días—Así que ponte tranquilo, amigo.

De pronto, el celular de Adrien sonó. Era Nino que trataba de hacer una videollamada.

—¡Hola viejo! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?—preguntó el moreno.

—Un poco cansado Nino, pero estoy bien al llegar a casa—comentó el modelo con optimismo.

—Por cierto, ¿No te acuerdas de que harás el viernes, después de clases?—preguntó Nino.

—Para serte franco, nada—dijo Adrien.

—¿De veras no te acuerdas?—dijo sorprendido Nino por la amnesia de su mejor amigo—Vamos a festejarle el cumpleaños a Marinette. ¡Lo acordamos con Alya semanas atrás!

—¡Ah sí! Casi lo olvido—dijo Adrien al acordarse del trato—Yo me encargaré de llevarla al parque, no sin antes traer el pastel que realizarán sus padres.

—¡Por supuesto!, Alya y yo nos encargamos de que los chicos lleguen al parque además del decorado y la música—respondió el DJ con el plan esbozado previamente en su agenda.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces, cuando llegue a clases mañana lo ponemos en ejecución—respondió Adrien tras entender la denominada "misión cumpleaños"—¡Nos vemos Nino!

—Que descanses viejo…—dijo Nino tras colgar la videollamada.

—Esta semana será una misión imposible que valdrá la pena…—comentó por sí mismo el modelo al tener su vista hacia el techo mientras pensaba en Ladybug por enésima vez.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Marinette regresaba a otro día de clases sin Adrien esta vez. Pese a que semanas atrás la calma reinaba sin Chloé en el aula, la ausencia de su amor platónico la pone melancólica.

—¿Otra vez vas a seguir actuando así Marinette?—dijo Tikki al ver a su portadora recostada en el sofá de su habitación.

—No lo sé Tikki, ¿Será que Adrien no vendrá hoy? ¿O lo secuestraron? ¿O tuvo un accidente?—decía la peliazul con un tono exagerado.

—¡Vamos Marinette! Eso jamás pasará. Tienes que ir a clases hoy, ¿No te acuerdas que tendrás una prueba de Historia?—le recordó la kwami roja.

—Está bien, me convenciste…—dijo la chica levantándose de mala gana rumbo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno junto a sus padres.

—Parece que la bella durmiente despertó por su cuenta—comentaba Tom al ver bajar a su hija.

—¡Buenos días, Papá! ¡Buenos días, Mamá!—saludaba Marinette a sus padres.

—¡Acá están listos tus waffles con mermelada de fresa!—dijo Sabine al servirle su desayuno favorito a la peliazul.

—¡Gracias mami!—respondió sonriente.

En ese instante, veían las principales noticias de la mañana donde el ancla presentaba todo lo que pasa en las elecciones primarias.

 _André Bourgeouis es el favorito para ganar las elecciones primarias en la centro derecha con un 40% a su favor_ —comentó el reportero que mostraba los datos finales a horas de cerrar la campaña— _Lo sigue el ex primer ministro Raymond Champagne con 15 puntos de diferencia, pero varios analistas apuntan de que esta elección será la más cerrada de su historia…._

—Vemos aquí al próximo presidente de la república…—indicaba el panadero con un cálculo bastante predecible—Por siempre los más millonarios nos gobernarán y los que no tenemos menos recursos, pagaremos las consecuencias…

—Cariño, no ha arrancado la elección general y sales prediciendo quien va a ganar—comentó Sabine con tono irónico.

—¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Se me hace tarde!—decía Marinette tras terminar de beber su leche y agarrar su mochila para correr hacia la escuela.

—¡Qué te vaya bien, Marinette!—respondieron los padres al ver a su primogénita.

La peliazul salía de su hogar para llegar a clases cuando el reloj llegue a la primera hora y suene el timbre.

Pero de nuevo chocó con otro individuo para su desgracia.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?—preguntó el chico.

—Sólo fue un percance y…—la joven no continuó porque vio a nada menos que al mismo Adrien.—¡Adrien! ¿Volviste?

—Así es, fue un viaje exhausto después de todo…—comentó el rubio.

—Ya me lo imagino…—decía la chica al recordar a Chloé—¿Ahora vas a volver de lleno a clases?

—Por supuesto, pero primero veré como resuelvo las tareas pendientes—indicó el modelo mientras subían las escaleras de la entrada principal y veía a lo lejos a Nino que le hacía unas señas particulares—Por cierto, ¿No tienes planes para esta tarde?

—¿Yo? ¿Planes?

—Sí, quería salir a divertirme un buen rato como la vez anterior contigo…—indicó Adrien.

Marinette por su parte, quería explotar de la alegría tras saber que por fin había llamado la atención de Adrien.

—¡Ah claro!—dijo Marinette fingiendo normalidad—Es buena idea para cerrar una semana agitada.

—Entonces decide a dónde quieres ir—el rubio le cedía el honor a dónde iría ella sin saber de los preparativos para su fiesta sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no vamos al parque que está cerca?—decía Marinette.

Alya le hacía señas al chico de que no vaya, dada su cercanía a su casa.

—Hum…creo que conozco un buen lugar para quitar el estrés…—dijo Adrien con una sonrisa nerviosa—¡Vamos al Louvre!

—¿Al Louvre?

—¡Sí! Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer inauguraron una exposición especial sobre el diseño de modas francés en la historia—comentó el rubio al recordar que su padre asistió a dicha inauguración, además de patrocinarlo económicamente.

—Parece que me convenciste con tu invitación, así que iré—dijo la peliazul.

A lo lejos, los morenos se aliviaron tras saber que Marinette cayó en la carnada.

El timbre sonó a la hora correspondida, era momento de que los alumnos entraran a clases.

Pero antes, Nathaniel tenía que hacer una llamada con alguien particular.

 _¡Tomate! ¿Por qué llamas a esa hora?_ —se quejaba Chloé desde su penthouse.

—¿Y por qué no has llegado a clases?—le regañaba el pelirrojo con el tono bajo en su voz.

 _Hoy me tomé el día libre, tuve una gira exhausta de la campaña con mi papi. Pero tengo la idea de que tendré una enorme suite en el Elíseo_ —comentaba la rubia.

—Marinette cumple años hoy, y me pregunto si está disponible la sala principal del hotel para su fiesta sorpresa—dijo desesperado Nathaniel.

 _Lo siento tomate, ya está ocupada como centro de operaciones de la campaña, iba a pedírselo antes a mi papi, pero me dijo que era imposible_ —respondió la hija del alcalde— _Si tú quieres, te daré dinero para que le compres un regalo para Marinette. El más lujoso y superior al que le de Adrien…_

—Está bien…—dijo el dibujante al anotar la dirección del hotel para retirar el dinero y comprar el obsequio para la joven—Te lo agradezco de antemano, Chloé. Me salvaste el pellejo…

 _Sí, sí. Nos vemos…_ —respondió la rubia para colgar la llamada y seguir viendo su serie favorita desde la comodidad de su habitación.

 _Más tarde…_

El Louvre es el museo de mayor relevancia en Francia, Europa y el mundo. Y cada exhibición era muy comentada por cada uno de sus visitantes.

Dentro de ese museo, estaba una de las pasantes con una idea excepcional que le propondría al director.

—¿Por qué vas tan apurada Linh?—preguntó Jalil, su compañero de trabajo e investigaciones.

—Quiero dar una idea para una próxima exposición—comentó la vietnamita cargada de numerosos papeles para entregarle la idea original al chico de lentes.

—Una exposición sobre la civilización china…—leía Jalil detenidamente cada concepto para la exposición de acuerdo a sus investigaciones previas—¿Sabes Linh? Admito que tienes una excelente idea.

—¿De veras?—dijo la chica sonrojada.

—¡Exacto! Voy a buscar a papá para que se lo muestres—dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kubdel para ir a la oficina de su progenitor.

—Te esperaré acá, no te preocupes…—decía la vietnamita al sentarse en una de las bancas mientras pensaba nuevamente con su compañero de forma soñolienta.

Justo en ese momento, Alix salía de clases para dar una vuelta en el lugar de trabajo de sus familiares, hallándose con la chica.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado Alix!—dijo la vietnamita al atajarla luego de caerse mientras patinaba.

—Lo siento mucho Linh—se disculpó la pelirrosa ante ella por el impasse—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Nerviosa diría yo…—decía Linh a su pequeña amiga—Estoy esperando de que si van a gestionar una idea mía para el museo que consta de una exposición.

—¿De veras?—preguntó Alix sorprendida—Quisiera verla primero.

—¡Claro! Aquí están varios bocetos—decía la pelinegra al suministrarle sus papeles que detallan sobre cada una de las etapas que consta la civilización china.

—Se mira excelente—dijo Alix viendo cada boceto.

—No sabes lo nerviosa que estoy, pero esperaré lo que opina el director—dijo la asiática.

—El director no se encuentra, pero por qué no vamos a almorzar para mientras llega—dijo Jalil a las jóvenes para retirarse a un restaurante cercano.

—Yo me tengo que retirar antes, tengo que hacer una actividad—dijo la patinadora a los investigadores

—¿A cuál actividad te refieres?—preguntó su hermano mayor.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estás Alix?—saludaba Marinette a sus espaldas junto a Adrien, haciendo que la más baja del aula se asustara.

—¡Marinette! ¡Adrien! ¿Qué hacen acá?—comentó la pelirrosa al encontrarse con ambos.

—Venimos a buscar la exposición sobre el diseño de modas francés en la historia —dijo el rubio.

—Está en el siguiente corredor a la derecha de la sección del antiguo Egipto—señaló Linh a los visitantes con amabilidad.

—Es bueno saber que tus compañeros de clases se interesen en la cultura y el arte a diferencia tuya—comentó el antropólogo a su hermana menor que no recibía con beneplácito la indirecta.

—¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?—preguntó Marinette.

—Lo haría, pero me acordé de un asunto que debo resolver…—dijo apurada la joven.

—¿Sobre qué asunto?—preguntó Adrien.

—Quedé algo con Kim sobre…¡Algo! ¡Nos vemos!—dijo Alix para patinar lo más rápido posible hacia la salida del museo para ayudar a sus compañeros en la decoración del parque.

—¿No quieres pasar, Marinette?—ofreció el rubio a su compañera para ver la exposición.

—Será un honor…—dijo la franco-china aparentando ser una dama distinguida de la alta alcurnia para ver juntos la exposición.

Para la propia Marinette es su inesperado regalo de cumpleaños.

Alix patinaba a más no poder para llegar al parque para llegar cuanto antes, pero se tropezó con otro compañero.

—Hola Nathaniel, ¿Vas a ir a ayudarnos? —dijo la pelirrosa tras detenerse.

—En un momento llego, voy a comprarle un regalo para Marinette—dijo el pelirrojo antes de entrar a una lujosa tienda.

—¿A ese lugar?—señaló Alix.

—Sí, eso es porque conseguí unos trabajos extras más mis ahorros—justificó Nathaniel para evitar sospechas—En un rato llego para ayudarlos con la decoración.

—No tardes mucho…—dijo la chica para tomar su camino al parque que estaba siendo esperada por los demás que ultimaban detalles para la improvisada fiesta.

—¿Cómo va el sonido, Nino?—preguntó Alya.

—Va a la perfección—dijo el moreno al verificar los equipos—¿Y el pastel ya llegó?

—¡Helo aquí!—dijo la bloguera al mostrar que los padres de Marinette venían cargando un enorme pastel horneado horas atrás por sus propios padres.

—Aquí está el servicio de un pastel de fresas y kiwi—decía Tom.

—Sí que es enorme…—comentó Alya—¿Cuánto le debemos?

—Esto va por nuestra cuenta, como un obsequio especial para nuestra Marinette—comentó Sabine.

—Creo que faltan algunos chicos—dijo Alya al ver más de la mitad de invitados.

En ese momento, una motocicleta se parqueó a la entrada del parque: eran Juleka y Luka que venía a integrarse.

—¡Juleka! ¡Por fin llegaste!—decía Rose al abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—Sí, conseguimos un regalo especial para Marinette—comentó la gótica al sacar una caja de regalo de la motocicleta.

—¿Y qué hace Luka?—preguntó la chica.

—Cuando dije que voy al cumpleaños de Marinette, no pensó dos veces para acompañarme—dijo la chica con indiferencia.

—¡Oh!—Rose suspiró sorprendida al ver que su teoría acertara—Eso significa que…

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó la chica sin saber a qué punto venía esos suspiros.

—¡Luka está enamorado de Marinette!—decía la chica con voz baja.

—¡¿Qué?!—comentó sorprendida la gótica ante semejante declaración—¡Eso jamás pasará! Acuérdate que ella está enamorada de Adrien…

—Sí, pero no te parecería impresionante un triángulo amoroso—decía la chica de ojos saltones mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

—Yo quisiera que fuera una sola pareja y no un triángulo…—comentó tranquilamente Juleka al pensar en que la peliazul cumpla su más ansiado sueño de conquistar el corazón de Adrien.

Al igual que el suyo…

Pero no sabía que tenía cerca a Rose, por lo que de inmediato se apartó de ella avergonzada.

—¿P-Porqué no vamos a ayudar a Alix y Kim con la decoración? —dijo la joven.

—¡Por supuesto!—dijo Rose para unirse ambas con los mencionados para colgar los banderines.

Justamente Nathaniel vino al parque para seguir ayudando a sus compañeros con la escenografía y la sorpresa previa preparada para la peliazul.

—¡Apareciste fantasma!—comentó Kim—¿Dónde estuviste?

—Buscaba esas cosas para la decoración más un regalo para Marinette—dijo el pelirrojo al mostrar dos bolsas en cada brazo.

—¡Entonces manos a la obra!—ordenó Alix a los chicos para agilizar cuanto antes.

Y poco a poco entraban los demás chicos para esperar a la festejada: Mylene, Iván, Max, Sabrina, Lila y Kagami.

Y eso era en cuestión de minutos o segundos para que llegue.

 _En el Louvre…_

El director del museo veía cada página de la propuesta. Lihn estaba nerviosa para ver cuál era el veredicto final.

Sin embargo, Jalil y su padre la acompañaron para tranquilizarla un poco.

—Le Chien, se ve excelente tu propuesta…—dijo el burócrata tras terminar—Pero existe un problema particular para que se dé a cabo…

— ¿Qué problemas?—preguntó la vietnamita.

—Primero, no hay suficientes espacios para su exhibición dentro del museo. Hace poco, la Fundación Agreste pidió un salón para su exhibición—comentaba el mayor—Y lo otro es que no tenemos suficiente presupuesto para financiar tu idea…

—Ya veo…—dijo triste Lihn ante la negativa.

—Con gusto te ayudaría, pero las limitaciones que se nos presentaron no será posible… —comentó el director.

—Está bien…muchas gracias…—dijo la chica con una sonrisa tranquila para abandonar el despacho.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron fuera, el doctor Kubdel fue quien preguntó primero.

—¿Está todo bien, Lihn?—preguntó el mayor.

—Sí, pero es una lástima que no se dé la exposición…—comentó algo afligida la antropóloga—Es un sueño que esperaba se materialice…pero no se dio…

—¿Pero porqué?—preguntó Jalil.

—Es una petición que me hizo mi madre tras obsequiarme un regalo especial…—dijo la chica al sacar de su bolso, un objeto particular.

—Es un abanico originario de la civilización china—señalaba el doctor Kubdel.

—No sólo es un simple abanico, es un abanicó milenario de la familia de mi madre que fue heredado de generación en generación—comentaba la joven—Posteriormente mamá se mudó a Vietnam tras casarse y ella me lo encargó con la promesa de que si me va bien en los estudios, realice mi más preciada ambición al ver cada trazo dibujado en ello. Era nuestra aldea natal siglos atrás…

Los varones quedaron callados por el relato de Lihn, siendo Jalil que rompió aquel silencio.

—Nosotros vamos a realizar una inspección al salón del antiguo Egipto, ¿No importa si te dejamos sola por un instante?—preguntó el chico.

—Descuiden, estaré bien…—comentó la pelinegra al sentarse en su cubículo de la pequeña oficina que compartían mientras su mirada posaba en el suelo y suspiraba derrotada.

 _En la guarida de Hawk Moth…_

Aquel anfiteatro abandonado volvió a iluminarse, Hawk Moth veía con beneplácito el ventanal porque era momento de buscar a otro cómplice que manejar con sus poderes.

—El rechazo de concretarse un sueño ansiado…duele a veces, pero para mí es un sabor agradable con tal de llevar otro akuma—dijo el villano de una forma sonriente para atraer a una mariposa y cargar con su energía—¡Vuela pequeño Akuma, conviértela en un ser sin piedad!

A escasos metros del lugar, Lihn todavía sigue pensativa sin dejar de ver el abanico. Ni siquiera el té de tilio logró conciliar su tristeza, sin saber que el akuma se adentrara al objeto milenario.

—¡Saludos Emperatroz! Me llamo Hawk Moth…—se presentó el villano a su nueva víctima—Veo que nadie te toma en cuenta tus ideas, así que tendrás todas las herramientas necesarias para tener todo a tus pies. Para ello tendrás que entregarme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y todos ganamos, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Dalo por hecho Hawk Moth!—dijo la chica vietnamita cambiando así su aspecto gracias al akuma, convirtiéndose en una milenaria emperatriz china con el color violeta oscuro en su ropaje y su abanico como arma principal—¡Soy Emperatroz! ¡Conquistaré Francia y todas me obedecerán!

En ese momento Jalil, llevaba consigo un paquete de chocolates con arroz para obsequiárselos a su compañera. Sabía que eran sus favoritos y uno de ellos sería el calmante adecuado después de una hora interminable.

—Oye Linh, te encontré algo que te encantará y…—el chico no terminó su frase hasta encontrarse con la pelinegra akumatizada que la miraba de forma penetrante hacia él—¿Linh? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Llámame Emperatroz y tú me acompañarás a conseguir mi objetivo!—dijo con tono autoritario.

—¿Cuál objetivo?—preguntó extrañado Jalil.

—Tú lo sabrás más adelante…—dijo Emperatroz tras agitar su abanico creando una ráfaga de viento hacia el antropólogo e hipnotizarlo—¡Te ordeno a que me lleves a la dirección del museo!

—Si señora…—dijo Jalil en estado hipnótico para enseñarle el camino que lo llevaría hacia su objetivo.

Adrien y Marinette quedaban asombrados viendo cada atuendo de la época ocurrida en la Revolución Francesa.

—Se mira excelente, ¡Quiero hacer ese traje después!—decía la peliazul al señalar el modelo al igual que los anteriores.

El rubio recibió en su teléfono un mensaje de texto de Nino indicándole lo siguiente:

 _ **Nino:**_ _Ya está todo preparado para la fiesta sorpresa, avísale a Marinette para que vayan al parque_

En cambio, éste le respondió a su mejor amigo:

 _ **Adrien:**_ _En un rato llegamos. No tardamos! :)_

—Oye Marinette, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo el rubio a su acompañante.

La diseñadora por poco se desmaya del susto por aquella cuestión del chico de sus sueños. ¿Será que se le va a cumplir el más preciado?

—¡Por supuesto! Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras—comentó la chica aparentando normalidad esperando aquellas palabras.

—Marinette…—dijo el modelo a la chica—Quería saber si tú…

Una bandada de voces interrumpió el momento, donde salía Emperatroz cargada por los trabajadores del museo que coreaban su nombre.

—¡Siguiente parada: El ayuntamiento!—ordenó la villana a su séquito para dirigirse a la primera de tantas instituciones para cumplir su objetivo.

—Yo me tengo que ir ahora mismo, me…me acordé de un mandado que me pidió Mamá ¡Nos vemos!—decía Marinette para correr cuidadosamente a la salida del museo sin que sea descubierta.

—¡Espera Marinette!—dijo a lo lejos el rubio, pero no le hizo caso omiso la peliazul—Si la atrapan, no me lo perdonaría…

Marinette logró escapar del museo para esconderse en un callejón cercano.

—¡Es un nuevo akuma!—comentó Tikki tras salir de su bolso—Y parece que es demasiado imponente en cuanto a su poder.

—La cita con Adrien se tendrá que posponer, por ahora es momento de poner orden en la ciudad—dijo la peliazul para invocar las palabras claves—¡TIKKI…MOTAS!

Ladybug entra en acción para seguir al grupo de hechizados que aumentaba en participantes hacia el ayuntamiento.

Adrien notó que el museo estaba totalmente deshabitado para poder convertirse en su alter ego heroico, pero sus pensamientos no se permitían hacerlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué esperas viejo? ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Plagg.

—Sólo me preocupaba por Marinette si salió bien…—comentó el rubio.

—No te preocupes, ella estará mejor. Se escapó de la vista de Emperatroz cuanto antes…—dijo el kwami negro.

—Tienes razón…pero ahora es hora de que Chat entre en escena—comentó el modelo para tomar aire y exclamar su frase—¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

Chat Noir corrió lo más lejos posible para encontrar al akuma que atacaba la ciudad con su inseparable abanico.

 _En las afueras del ayuntamiento…_

La muchedumbre se detuvo en la entrada principal del antiguo hotel que funciona como sede de la alcaldía de la ciudad, al igual que casi todos los días había trabajo exhausto en cada uno de los burócratas.

Jalil se encargó de tocar la puerta, que fue abierta por una secretaria.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué podemos servirlo?—preguntó la joven funcionaria.

—Buscamos al alcalde Le Roux—comentó el joven hechizado—¡Ahora mismo!

—Por el momento se encuentra ocupado, si quieren podemos programarle una audiencia en su despacho…—comentó la chica tras sacar su agenda para anotar los datos personales del que dirigía la turba iracunda.

—¡Será mejor ahora mismo!—dijo Emperatroz tras golpear el escritorio con la palma de su mano para posteriormente agitar su abanico e hipnotizar a cada uno de los dependientes del ayuntamiento.

—Entonces síganme, el alcalde la espera querida Emperatroz—dijo la secretaria para que la siguiera a la planta alta del edificio.

En tanto, el edil en funciones estaba realizando gestiones para garantizar varias demandas pendientes que dejó Bourgeouis antes de su aventura presidencial con resultados notables, garantizando así una enorme popularidad en tan pocos meses de asumir el cargo interinamente.

—Agilicen ahora mismo la construcción del parque, tenemos que inaugurarlo en los próximos días—comentaba el funcionario mientras realizaba varios apuntes—Nos vemos luego y mucha suerte.

Más adelante, la puerta de su despacho fue abierta por su secretaria.

—Señor alcalde, tiene una visita particular ahora mismo—dijo la funcionaria aparentemente hechizada.

—Debe ser el director de la orquesta…—dijo Le Roux para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se sorprendió que era todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo está señor alcalde?—decía Emperatroz con un tono en su voz bastante seductor—Venía a pedirle si me dejaba su despacho por unos momentos.

—¿Quién es usted y porqué me hace esa petición? No me diga que salió usted de un manicomio…—comentó con recelo el edil interino.

—¡Soy Emperatroz y vengo a conquistar toda Francia! ¡Ahora afróntese a las consecuencias, plebeyo!—gritó la akumatizada para sacudir su abanico y lanzar otra ráfaga hipnotizaste al funcionario.

—Estoy a su servicio, Emperatroz—dijo Le Roux tras arrodillarse solemnemente ante ella.

—Así me gusta…—dijo sonriente la villana—Mientras tanto, haré un anuncio muy importante…

Ladybug veía a lo lejos de un rascacielos, la situación en el ayuntamiento donde prácticamente Emperatroz hizo su irrupción.

—¡Hola mi Lady, lamento llegar tarde!—decía Chat Noir tras llegar al mismo punto.

—Descuida Chaton, justo llegaste a tiempo—comentó la catarina—Emperatroz está en el ayuntamiento, así que vamos a agilizar el plan…

A lo lejos, una pantalla gigante interrumpió la programación del TV1 con una noticia en desarrollo.

 _Interrumpimos la programación con un mensaje extraordinario por parte del alcalde de París, Michel Le Roux_ —decía Nadja para dar paso al despacho del edil.

 _Estimados compatriotas. Dada las circunstancias y aceptando sus demandas, cedo mi puesto a Emperatroz_ —dijo el funcionario para levantarse de su asiento y cedérselo a la susodicha quien tenía preparado un discurso.

 _Pueblo de Paris, a partir de ahora están bajo mi responsabilidad como emperadora absoluta. Así que en los próximos días sucederá lo mismo para toda Francia_ —dijo Emperatroz con tono autoritario— _Y a la vez hago un llamado a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, donde quiera que estén a verlos en el Campo de Marte para que me entreguen sus Miraculous sí o sí. De lo contrario, me remito a llevarlos a la fuerza…_

—Parece que tenemos problemas y nos van a castigar —dijo el felino a su compañera.

—Descuida Chaton—comentó la catarina—Vamos a seguir con el plan…aunque con una pequeña modificación…

Mientras tanto, los chicos esperaban a Marinette y Adrien que tardaban bastante del museo.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntaba Nino.

—Apenas son las tres y media, deben tardar mucho…—decía Alya—A menos que finalmente Marinette dio el gran paso…

—¿Eso quiere decir que Marinette y Adrien ya son pareja?—comentó Rose con un grito agudo—¡Suena fenomenal!

Luka oía el supuesto rumor de la peliazul mientas afinaba su guitarra, aunque parecía estar tranquilo sentía un ardor en su ser.

—Juleka, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo el chico de cabello azul marino.

—¿Por qué no? Pregunta…—respondió la gótica tras tomar un poco de jugo.

—Es sobre Marinette…Quería saber si ella y ese muchacho…—decía con nerviosismo Luka.

—Si te refieres a Adrien, ambos son amigos—comentó su hermana sin titubeo alguno—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada…—dijo su hermano mayor para seguir tocando su instrumento.

Pero Juleka todavía no estaba convencida con el actuar del joven.

En otro sector del parque, Kagami y Lila estaban sentadas en un árbol mientras veían al resto.

—¿Qué te parece Lila? ¿Qué opinas de que Adrien y Marinette salgan como pareja?—comentaba la japonesa.

—No lo sé, como que no son compartibles—dijo la italiana sin importarle nada.

—Acaso…¿Estás celosa?—le preguntó con picardía su mejor amiga.

—¡Para nada! Sólo comentaba…—dijo de inmediato la morena tratando de evitar ruborizarse—Pero a ti no te afecta en lo absoluto, Kagami.

—Sólo porque coincidimos en el equipo de esgrima no significa que esté enamorada de él. A Adrien lo veo como un compañero genial—dijo en confianza la chica tras fijar su vista en Luka—Yo en cambio, tengo a una persona en particular que tengo en mente…

—Te entiendo…—dijo Lila convencida en la palabra de su mejor amiga, aunque tenía pensada una idea para poder divertirse un rato y conseguir a Adrien por cualquier costo.

 _En el Campo de Marte…_

Los héroes parisinos esperaban de acuerdo a la hora indicada a que su contrincante apareciera.

—¿Por qué se está tardando mucho?—se preguntaba Ladybug.

—Debe retocarse su rostro con otra libra de maquillaje—comentó Chat Noir.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir, que agradable verlos por acá—dijo Emperatroz desde el otro costado del parque—¿Porqué no vienen acá para conversar un momento?

Hawk Moth le instruía a su alumna cada movimiento que haga.

—Tienes que atraparlos cuando ya estén en confianza y ataca lo mejor que puedas para que les quites sus Miraculous—dijo el villano telepáticamente.

Emperatroz sonrió levemente dando por recibido el mensaje.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora Emperatroz? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?—preguntó la enmascarada roja.

—Vengo en concordia ante ustedes, queridos Ladybug y Chat Noir—decía la villana muy placidamente—Conocí de cerca sus actos heroicos en la ciudad, eso es de admirar…

—Nos sentimos bastante alagados y…—dijo el felino, pero es golpeado por su compañera que no estaba convencida todavía—¿Qué?

—Así que les propongo que sean capitanes generales de mi ejército, a cambio de una cosa en particular—dijo la villana cordialmente—Entréguenme sus miraculous, estarán en buenas manos…

—¡Eso jamás!—rechazó tajantemente Ladybug—Si crees que dejamos el lado de la justicia, estás equivocada.

—Así que pelea y deja la diplomacia ahora mismo—lo retaba Chat Noir mientras giraba su bastón.

—Hice lo que pude, pero se lo buscaron…—dijo tranquila Emperatroz para inhalar un poco y gritar su orden—¡A ELLOS, GUARDIAS!

Una docena de sus hechizados, disfrazados de guerreros chinos irrumpieron en los arbustos para contraatacar a los héroes que se sentían acorralados.

—¡ATAQUENLOS!—ordenó Jalil que era el líder del pelotón.

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban cada uno de los ataques filosos de sus espadas con sus respectivos instrumentos.

Pero el enmascarado negro recibió un toque del arma blanca en su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Chat?—preguntó su compañera alarmada.

—No te preocupes mi Lady…derrotemos a ese akuma cuanto antes—respondió el felino con el rostro a medio retorcer por el dolor.

Dicho eso, ambos agitaron sus armas para empujar por única vez las espadas de sus oponentes.

Emperatroz veía con recelo cómo fueron derrotados sus hombres que cayeron rendidos ante la defensa de los héroes.

—Muy bien Ladybug y Chat Noir, han ganado merecidamente esa batalla—dijo la villana—Los felicito por su dedicación…

Emperatroz aprovechó su acercamiento hacia ambos para agitar violentamente su abanico y atraparlos con una soga invisible mientras ambos se retorcían del dolor por las cargas que acalambran sus cuerpos.

—Pero no olvidan que yo también se de combate y artes marciales—dijo con ironía la villana para llevarlos a un lugar similar para el combate definitivo.

 _En el Grand Hotel…_

André caminaba demasiado molesto en su despacho como cuan fiera con su presa. Hace más de diez minutos esperaba que respondiera una llamada telefónica bastante importante.

—Ya verás Michel cuando reciba mi regaño…—dijo molesto el presidenciable—Esa actitud de recibir a un monstruo no es digno de alguien que tiene las funciones de alcalde…

Pero oyó un ruido fuerte a lo lejos que era una explosión en la entrada principal del hotel, así como los gritos aterradores de sus huéspedes.

—¡Chloé! ¿Dónde estás?—dijo una y otra vez su nombre con temor su progenitor para dirigirse hacia el lugar, para verificar si se salvó de ese vil ataque.

—¿Pasa algo papi?—dijo la rubia recién levantada al salir de su penthouse.

—¡Estás a salvo!—comentó André con la voz entrecortada—Pero tengo que ver cómo están los demás…

En las afueras del hotel, Ladybug y Chat Noir han sido tirados potentemente hacia su entrada principal, con una magnitud promedio de un sismo.

—¡Denme sus miraculous, o sufrirán las consecuencias!—advirtió Emperatroz.

—Eso jamás, así que trágate ese orgullo—comentó el felino que corrió hacia ella con su bastón en alto, pero su contrincante lanzó una ráfaga letal de su abanico en su contra.

—¡CHAT NOIR!—gritaba Ladybug al ver abatido al enmascarado negro en la estructura de cristal ubicada las afueras del Louvre para tratar de ayudarlo.

—Por favor mi Lady…—dijo tajante el chico reincorporándose decidido pese al golpe—¡Es momento de derrotarla, aprovechando el lugar!

—Bien dicho chaton…—respondió satisfecha su compañera para proseguir su misión.

—¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!, ¿Qué esperan para seguir?—dijo Emperatroz.

—No quiere decir que nos hemos rendimos, Emperatroz—dijo Ladybug.

—Así que la fiesta debe acabar—comentó Chat Noir, invocando su principal poder—¡GATACLISMO!

Con su diestra, logró atrapar a la villana tras la caída de cada una de las partes del monumento convirtiéndolo en una especie de corral.

—Es toda tuya, mi Lady—dijo el felino como cuan caballero.

—Muchas gracias Chat Noir…de veras…—le agradeció de lo más sincera la catarina al guiñarle el ojo.

—Siempre será un honor—susurró Chat.

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!—gritó Ladybug para saber con cual objeto derrotará definitivamente a su contrincante—¿Una secadora de cabello?

—No vas a derrotarla sin retocar su cabello, ¿No?—comentó el felino.

Ladybug analizaba cada uno de los lugares que estaban cerca para concentrarse en lo que sería su golpe final.

La catarina lanza con su yoyo la secadora encendida y logra despojarla de sus manos gracias al potente viento que emanaba, llegando a sus propias manos.

—¡Deja mi abanico de inmediato!—gritó colérica Emperatroz a la enmascarada que sin acatarla, rompió el objeto, liberando así el akuma.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño Akuma ¡Es hora de acabar con el mal!—exclamó la catarina tras girar su yoyo, purificando a la mariposa de la energía malvada que cargaba—Adiós mariposita…

—¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!—exclamó a los cuatro vientos la heroína, lanzando la secadora para que un enjambre de catarinas se encargaran de remediar la situación desde la reconstrucción de los edificios hasta cobrar la razón a sus victimas.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero…¿Cómo llegué hasta acá?—se preguntó Lihn.

—¡GANAMOS!—gritaron al unísono el dúo.

—¡Ouch! No debí chocar tan fuerte—comentó Chat Noir tras sentir un poco de dolor en su brazo.

—Descuida Chat, yo me quedaré acá. Tú descansa y que te mejores—dijo su compañera enmascarada—Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—Desde luego, mi Lady...—dijo sonriente el felino para retirarse a su escondite, que sería en una de las azoteas del Louvre para volver a su identidad civil—¡Garras fuera!

—Eso fue intenso, me duele la cabeza—comentó un exhausto pero exagerado Plagg.

—Creo que el dolor se va bajando en mi brazo, pero no debo moverlo mucho—dijo el rubio—Además tengo que ver si se encuentra bien Marinette.

—Cuidado Ladybug se pondrá celosa si se entera—comentó de manera pícara el kwami negro.

—Marinette es una amiga, Plagg—respondió tranquilo el chico—Es su cumpleaños y tengo que acompañarla hasta su fiesta.

Adrien caminaba en cada pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en que quedaron viendo la exposición, mencionando una y otra vez el nombre de la peliazul.

—¡Marinette! ¿Dónde estás?—exclamó Adrien.

—¡Adrien! Pensé que te habías escapado—dijo la peliazul al encontrarse con él, pero notó algo particular en él—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Ah sí! Me caí de espaldas mientras corría a esconderme…¡Sí!—respondió el modelo entre nervios, logrando evitar dudas—Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

—¡Uy que tonta soy! Casi lo olvidaba…—dijo la diseñadora haciéndose la olvidadiza—Vamos para allá.

En cuanto a Hawk Moth, su furia estaba en su punto tras ser derrotado por sus rivales.

—Ya ganaron Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero no canten victoria todavía. Yo estoy cerca de construir una dinastía y serán mis primeros prisioneros, ¡Ténganlo por seguro!—exclamó el villano tras ver que su ventanal cerraba lentamente.

Mientras Marinette y Adrien se retiraban del museo, Lihn era auxiliada por Jalil rumbo a su oficina.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lihn?—preguntó el joven antropólogo.

—Un poco, de pronto tomo un té y me convierto en una especie de monstruo o algo así—comentaba la vietnamita—Creo que en Paris pasan cosas bastante raras…

—Ya te acostumbrarás a ello…—decía su compañero, sin saber que sus rostros estaban cerca. Linh sentía mariposas en el estómago al tener cerca al chico que le abrió las puertas al llegar a París siguiendo sus estudios y ambiciones académicas.

La joven acotó distancia para darle un beso en los labios de Jalil. Hacia bastante tiempo que estaba enamorada de él, pero por motivos laborales no tenía tiempo de confesarlo pese a que compartían oficinas, estudios y hasta el almuerzo.

—¡Linh! ¡Justo te estaba buscando!—exclamó a lo lejos el doctor Kubdel, interrumpiendo aquel momento a los chicos, aún sonrojados.

—¡Doctor Kubdel! ¿Qué ocurrió?—dijo espantada la antropóloga.

—Hace poco hablé con el director, pues lo llamó el alcalde Le Roux para algo especial—comentó el padre de Jalil—El ayuntamiento va a aportar financieramente al museo para futuros proyectos, entre ellos el tuyo.

—¿De veras?—dijo emocionada la pelinegra—¡Eso quiere decir que…!

—La exposición de la civilización china será pronto, Lihn. ¡Te felicito!

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Lihn, ¡Venga ese abrazo!—dijo Jalil para recibir a su compañera en sus brazos, siendo sorprendido por un beso en los labios.

—Lo siento Jalil, yo no…

—Descuida, yo no esperaba que se hiciera realidad—comentó el chico sonrojado.

—Eso quiere decir que…—exclamaba Lihn que se moría de la impresión todavía al ver cómo el joven se arrodillaba ante ella.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Le Chien Lihn?—le propuso el mayor de los hermanos Kubdel a la pelinegra.

—¡Acepto!—respondió emocionada para dar el primer beso como pareja formal. Lihn miró en su bolso que el abanico estaba intacto sin rasgo alguno.

 _Ese abanico me dio demasiada suerte_ —pensaba la vietnamita con su sonrisa imborrable, tras saber que cumplió aquella promesa a su madre tiempo atrás.

Esa y muchas cosas más.

 _En el parque…_

Era casi una hora de espera por parte de los chicos. Lila sentía ganas de irse tras numerosas quejas a viva voz que incomodaron un poco a los demás.

—Calma Lila, no era necesario que lo dijeras en voz alta—la tranquilizaba Kagami a su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, pero no soporto esperar bastante—comentó molesta la italiana.

—¡Shhh! Hagan silencio, que viene Adrien con Marinette—ordenó Alya a los chicos tras ver a los mencionados acercarse al parque.

—No sabes lo bien que pasé contigo en ese momento—comentó la peliazul al chico de sus sueños.

—Lo mismo digo Marinette, tu compañía fue demasiado entrenida—respondió el rubio.

Ambos se pararon en la entrada del parque sin despegar su vista, Marinette tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba pensando si era el momento indicado para confesarle a Adrien lo que siente.

Pero de pronto…

—¡SOOOOORPRESAAAA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARINETTE!

Marinette por poco se muere del susto por la forma en que fue felicitada.

Esta vez le toca el turno de Luka que con su guitarra toca la tradicional canción del "Feliz cumpleaños" de una forma muy especial, mientras sus compañeros cantaban a capella.

—¡Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Marinette!—decía Alya a su mejor amiga—Y todo eso es especialmente para ti, de parte de tus amigos.

—Alya…no sé cómo decirlo…—comentaba con emoción la peliazul.

—Eso ha sido idea de Adrien, agradécelo a él—prosiguió la bloguera.

—Yo bueno…—el modelo entre nervios trataba de buscar una mejor respuesta posible.

—Gracias por ese gran día, Adrien—agradeció Marinette al rubio, depositándole un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Pero algunos de los participantes (Lila, Nathaniel, Luka y Chloé que recién llegaba) sentían un fuego de furia en su ser ante aquella cursi escena.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con la fiesta y comer ese espléndido pastel?—propuso Nino a los demás.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! Tengo demasiada hambre después de un viaje intenso—respondió con ahínco la cumpleañera.

Entre risas y felicitaciones de cada uno de sus compañeros, Chloé habló un poco con Nathaniel.

—¿Y le conseguiste el regalo?—preguntó la rubia

—Aquí está junto a otro que le hice—comentó el pelirrojo tras abrir la bolsa de regalo—Es un boceto de ella. Me tomó más de un día en terminarlo, al igual que unos libros de diseño de modas.

—De veras conoces bastante bien a Marinette…—dijo la hija del alcalde—Y si te sobró dinero, puedes quedártelo…

En la repartición de regalos, le correspondía el turno a Luka.

—Te traje un obsequio especial Marinette, ojalá te guste…—dijo el chico de cabello azul marino al sacar un pequeño paquete.

—¡Es el nuevo disco de Jagged Stone! ¡Y eso que no ha salido a la venta! Muchas gracias Luka—dijo agradecida la peliazul, logrando que el chico sonriera levemente.

A continuación, era el turno de Nathaniel.

—Feliz cumpleaños Marinette. Aquí está tu regalo de mi parte—comentó el dibujante con nerviosismo.

—¡Gracias Nathaniel!—dijo asombrada la chica tras ver su retrato al carbón—Y lamento mucho no invitarte el año pasado.

—Descuida Marinette, en ese momento estaba ocupado, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí—respondió Nathaniel sin importarle que la peliazul se haya olvidado de él para su anterior fiesta de cumpleaños.

Luka no se sentía a gusto con la conversación de los jóvenes, pero Chloé estaba confiada de que el pez mordió el anzuelo.

El último, pero importante en la fila, era Adrien.

—Bueno, es mi turno—comentó divertido el rubio—Te doy un regalo muy especial.

En ese momento, llega el gorila.

—¿No vas a obsequiar a tu guardaespaldas?—preguntó extrañada la peliazul.

—¡Claro que no! Dmitriv tiene dos cajas grandes para ti—dijo el rubio.

Marinette y Adrien se acercaron a las dos cajas, seguido de los chicos para revelar que le regaló el chico más popular del François Dupont a la chica más creativa del mismo colegio.

—¡Un precioso traje de noche rojo!—exclamó sorprendida Marinette al ver la prenda de cerca.

—Es parte de la última colección de mi padre y le pedí para obsequiártela —comentó el modelo.

—M-muchas gracias Adrien. Se ve muy bonito y de seguro va a quedarme—le agradeció el gesto la cumpleañera.

—Pero acá tienes otro obsequio—dijo Alya al entregarle el otro paquete para su mejor amiga que intentó abrir.

—¡Es un set de perfumería y maquillaje de Chanel!—exclamó con alegría Marinette—Cuesta un ojo de la cara y…

—No te preocupes Marinette, lo conseguí también a través de mi padre—dijo el joven Agreste—¡Feliz cumpleaños Marinette!

—Yo también…—susurraba la aludida, hasta acordarse de que era la respuesta equivocada—¡Perdón! ¡Muchas gracias Adrien! ¡Y a ustedes también por hacer una inolvidable fiesta! Se los agradezco de corazón.

—Es de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho en cada uno de nosotros, Marinette. Es momento de que te devolvamos el gesto en esa fecha tan especial para ti, así que disfrútalo cuando puedas ¡Ahora!—respondía Nino para dar paso a sus mezclas musicales iniciando el momento rítmico de la fiesta.

Nathaniel se alejó de la multitud como tiro de piedra en un río para buscar un poco de soledad.

—Te veo demasiado tenso…—dijo Chloé después de tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

—Yo a ti te veo diferente, ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Descuida tomate, tengo que esperar el mejor momento para que Adrien caiga en mis brazos—dijo la rubia como cuan diva—Igualmente tienes que pensar en eso también.

—Admiro tu paciencia Chloé, pero en cambio yo tuve que soportar esa humillación por parte de Adrien—comentó un Nathaniel furioso para retirarse del parque sin dirigir la palabra con quien se atravesaba, hasta encontrarse con Adrien frente a frente.

Tenía ganas de propinarle un golpe al rubio, pero al notar a Marinette y la mirada de Chloé que le pedía no hiciera nada loco ante la chica que le gusta y más en su cumpleaños.

—Yo me tengo que ir. Recordé que tengo…un asunto que atender en casa. ¡Nos vemos y feliz cumpleaños Marinette!—dijo el pelirrojo para tomar camino a su casa.

La rubia lo observó de nueva cuenta, esta vez bajo una mirada más tierna y profunda tras oír sus palabras.

—Te comprendo mucho, Nath…a veces me siento igual…—susurró por sí misma la rubia.

—Chloé, ¿Estás bien?—decía Sabrina al notarla un poco distraída.

—¿Qué pasó?—reaccionó de inmediato la chica hasta toparse con su mejor amiga—¡Ah! Eres tú Sabrina, sólo…estaba pensando un poco…

—¡Ven acá Chloé! Vamos a divertirnos un poco—le suplicaba la pelirroja a la chica que optó por integrarse a la fiesta sin titubeo.

Luka seguía observando cómo Marinette se divertía a lo grande con Adrien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces femeninas.

—¡Hola chico!—empezaba a saludar Lila—Mi amiga quiere saber tu nombre. A ella le encantó mucho la forma en que tocas la guitarra.

El joven se quedó medio sorprendido al saber que tenía una admiradora.

—¡Anda Kagami! Salúdalo—le decía la italiana a la esgrimista que se escondía a sus espaldas.

—Soy Kagami y tú te llamas…

—Luka. Luka Coufinne. Mucho gusto…—dijo el chico para saludarla amablemente.

—Me encantó la forma en que tocabas en el concierto que dieron tú y el grupo…—comentó la chica—Y me gustaría si me das tu autógrafo si no es mucha molestia…

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Porqué no?—respondió Luka para estampar su firma en la libreta de Kagami—Aquí tienes y gracias por haberte gustado la música.

—Gracias Luka. Ojalá seamos amigos más adelante…¡Sí tu quieres!—comentó nerviosa la japonesa.

—¡No te preocupes! Y de nuevo gracias—comentó alegre el joven roquero para poder incorporarse a donde estaban Juleka y Rose. Kagami

—¿No te parece maravilloso? Pude hablarle a Luka y de cerca es guapísimo y amable—comentaba Kagami con ensueño.

—No me digas…—dijo su amiga con un sarcasmo notable.

Y en ese momento Nino y Alya danzaban con la música electrónica escogida por parte del primero.

—Oye Alya, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—empezó a hablar el moreno.

—¡Claro Nino! ¿Cuál es tu duda?—dijo la bloguera.

—¿No se te hace raro la ausencia de Marinette y Adrien mientras llegaron Ladybug y Chat Noir en acción?—proseguía Nino.

—Muy buena duda…—dijo una analítica Alya al tener sus ojos hacia el cielo—¡Eso es porque Marinette se animó en salir regularmente con Adrien!

—Tienes razón después de todo, me alegro por Marinette…—dijo el DJ satisfecho por la respuesta, aunque tenía pendiente un dilema en particular—Pero yo debo lidiar con mi problema pronto…

—¿Qué decías Nino?—preguntó Alya.

—¡Nada! Sólo pensaba un poco—dijo Nino.

Y así, mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el firmamento, cada uno de los chicos danzaba a su estilo al igual que la homenajeada junto a su principal crush.

Porque es el último año de estudios que están juntos como grupo, mientras esperan la parada para tomar caminos distintos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _El motivo de que haya publicado en esas fechas era el siguiente:_ _ **"Princesse Bleue"**_ _arriba a su primer año de vida tras la subida de su capítulo inicial, exactamente el 27 de Enero del 2018._

 _No puedo creer que un long fic haya llegado a los 365 días de trayectoria llevando una cantidad no tan grande, pero aceptable de vistas, likes, seguimientos y comentarios de cada uno de los lectores que estuvieron al pendiente de los veinte capítulos publicados hasta ahora, siendo agradecido con ese gesto. Y a partir del capítulo 21, espero contar con ello, para preparar muchas sorpresas en su desarrollo._

 _A la vez conlleva una enorme responsabilidad para su avance, por lo que me tendrán un poquito de paciencia para actualizar, sé que me falta un poco para graduarme de mi carrera, pero la jornada es demasiado extensa._

 _De todas formas, nos vemos hasta la siguiente entrega._

 _¡Arigato!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Princesse bleue**

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¿Qué hay chicos?_

 _No estuve muerto, andaba de parranda…_

 _Nah, en serio._

 _Primero que todo debo pedirles disculpas por los meses que no actualicé la historia dado los compromisos fuertes que se me vinieron tanto en lo académico (estoy concluyendo mi tesis de grado en la universidad) como en lo laboral, pero eso sí. No la dejé descontinuada a diferencia de la anterior._

 _Originalmente iba a ser un especial de San Valentín, pero dada las circunstancias de la trama, la dividí en dos partes._

 _Ojalá les gusten y nos vemos más abajo…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

 _Capítulo 22-De dos en dos, más otros dos (Primera parte)_

El entrenamiento del equipo de esgrima de la escuela empezaba a entrenar esa tarde en el marco de las olimpiadas interescolares del distrito que se realizaría en los próximos meses.

Los participantes veían emocionados por cada una de las habilidades que harán sus pupilos, entre ellos Marinette y Alya.

—No lo sé Marinette, sigo sin saber que después de rechazar la oferta de unirte al grupo de esgrima, aún quieras ver sus clases—comentó la bloguera.

—Para conocer más de cerca el deporte a fondo—respondió la peliazul con una mirada calculadora.

—¿No es por cierto esgrimista que está calentando en ese momento?—dijo Alya al señalar a Adrien, provocando a su mejor amiga un sonrojo in extremis.

—Bueno, ya me descubriste…—dijo con derrota Marinette.

—Chica, si sigues insistiendo en entrar al grupo por ese motivo, harás un papelón tremendo si no conoces sobre el esgrima—la aconsejó la morena como una madre estricta pero con consejos.

—Así es…no sólo es para estar más de cerca con Adrien, es para que vean de lo que soy capaz en un deporte tan estricto como el esgrima—comentó la franco-china con decisión—Y espero que la tercera oportunidad sea la vencida para poder entrar…

El profesor D'Argencourt sonaba su silbato para imponer orden entre sus discípulos.

—Muy bien chicos, pongan atención—empezó a hablar el docente—Estamos cerca de las olimpiadas interescolares y como escuela tendremos representación en la competición de esgrima. Por lo tanto, a partir de los entrenamientos escogeré a los mejores cuatro chicos que nos representarán en tan gran gesta deportiva.

—Suena muy bien, ¿Verdad, Kagami?—comentó Adrien a su compañera.

—Exactamente Agreste. Pero todo eso, requiere mucho esfuerzo para entrar a ese selecto grupo—dijo con seriedad la japonesa para girar su vista hacia su compañero con una sonrisa—Después de todo, te deseo mucha suerte…

—Igualmente…—respondió el rubio para estallar ambos entre risas.

—¡Ya lo viste Alya! ¿Ya lo viste?—decía alterada Marinette señalando a su amor platónico junto a Kagami.

—¡Oh vamos! Sólo son amigos, no es para tanto—trataba de tranquilizarla su mejor amiga—Así que cálmate un poco o sino D'Argencourt nos echará.

—Está bien…—dijo la peliazul tras ser convencida, pero se sorprendió que a lo lejos era saludada por el rubio, correspondiéndole el cumplido.

—Oye Agreste, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo Kagami.

—Claro, Kagami.

—¿Qué es para ti, Marinette?—preguntó la pelinegra.

—No sólo la considero una simple conocida. Ha hecho por todo a cada uno de los que estudiamos a lo largo de los últimos años, incluyéndome. Marinette es una excelente amiga—comentó el modelo.

—Ya veo…—comentó Kagami al ver de reojo a la peliazul, pero no estaba convencida con la respuesta de su colega esgrimista.

—¡Ya empezamos con los duelos! Pasen a la arena, Martínez y Agreste—ordenó D'Argencourt al mencionar los apellidos de sus alumnos.

Adrien tomó aire para entrar en escena, pese a que dominaba mucho la espada, sentía un poco de nervios si quedaba entre los seleccionados definitivos para representar a tu escuela.

—¡Vamos Adrien! ¡Mucha suerte!—exclamaba Marinette dándole ánimos desde las gradas como espectadora.

Adrien y su contrincante se saludaron de forma protocolar para dar por empezado el duelo, donde el rubio se defendía a toda costa con su espada, logrando controlar las cosas a su favor en los tres asaltos.

D'Argencourt sonó su silbato, finalizando la gesta.

—Se acaba el duelo. Agreste gana por unanimidad—sentenció el docente, mientras el modelo era ovacionado por los espectadores.

—¡Muy bien Adrien! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Eres el mejor!—gritaba con firmeza la peliazul, pero los demás espectadores la vieron de una forma demasiado extraña.

—Ahora el turno le corresponde a Tsurugi y Valls—prosiguió el maestro tras leer sus apuntes y ver cómo ambas alumnas se ubicaban a modo de combate—¿Están preparadas chicas?

Cada una asintió tras ponerse sus respectivas máscaras.

—Preparadas...¡AHORA! —exclamó D'Argencourt para que ambas empezaran a dar su mejor casta con la espada. Inicialmente la japonesa mostraba un dominio ante su adversaria, pero al final de la tercera ronda su rival de cabello esponjoso la controló por completo.

—Se acaba el duelo. Tsurugi gana los dos duelos, quedando como vencedora—dijo D'Argencourt a modo de sentencia y sonar su silbato dando por concluida la sesión de clases—Nos vemos la próxima semana y recuerden prepararse demasiado para la selección final.

Todos los chicos se dispersaron a los respectivos vestuarios entre una mezcla de emociones en cada uno de ellos.

—Oye Marinette, ¿Sucede algo?—trataba de hablar Alya al ver cómo estaba pensativa su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes Alya, sólo estaba despejando un poco mi mente…—comentó la peliazul sin despegar la vista en Adrien conversando con Kagami.

—Marinette…no aparentes, sé que estás viendo a Adrien…—bufó la bloguera.

—Así es…—respondió la chica con tono de derrota—Tengo miedo de que Adrien encuentre con quien quiere estar antes que yo diga lo que siento por él…

—No creo que lo diga la Marinette que yo conozco. Porque ella jamás se rinde en una situación tan difícil que se le presente…—comentó Alya—Al igual que Ladybug…

—¿Ladybug?—preguntó extrañada la peliazul al mencionar la morena a su alter ego.

—¿No te acuerdas del video reciente que grabé?—dijo la bloguera al mostrarle de nuevo el video que subió para su _Ladyblog_ , del cual lleva casi medio millón de reproducciones.

 _¡Ladybug! ¡Un mensaje para tus seguidores del Ladyblog!_ —decía Alya detrás de cámara luego que la catarina terminaba su batalla con un akuma.

 _Les mando un saludo a los seguidores del Ladyblog y les digo que nunca pierdan sus esperanzas. Sigan luchando por lo que quieren, como lo son sus sueños…_ —dijo Ladybug.

Mientras veía el video, Marinette decía la frase en un susurro. Ella misma se estaba dando un consejo sin darse cuenta.

 _¡Y un saludo de Chat Noir para mis admiradoras! Mi Lady, no te pongas celosa…_ —respondió su compañero felino al recibir una mirada de regaño de la catarina.

—¿Sabes?...Creo que le haré caso a ti y a Ladybug…—comentó la peliazul—Después de todo, el optimismo sigue…

—¡Así se habla, amiga!—exclamó con tono triunfador Alya.

Marinette sonreía más amplia. Tenía el optimismo a su lado, así que la paciencia va a seguir hasta que llegue el gran día.

 _Más tarde, en los casilleros…_

Adrien terminaba de guardar sus artículos de esgrima en su casillero y tomar su mochila. No sin antes, ver cómo se encuentra Plagg que pareciera estar dormido en uno de sus bolsos.

—¡Dame ese queso!—gritaba el kwami negro soñoliento.

—Aquí lo tienes…—comentó el rubio evitando reírse por el papelón de su compañero.

—Oye, nunca viste eso—le advertía Plagg después de tragarse el pedazo del lácteo—Y por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

—Debo decir que me fue bien, a diferencia de algunos…—comentó el rubio tras ver a Kagami que salía de los vestidores para dejar sus pertenencias—Por cierto, sigue de incógnito porque tengo que hablar…

—Veo que te luciste demasiado en la arena, Agreste—comentaba la chica de pecas a su compañero.

—Bueno, digamos que la práctica que tenía tiempo atrás logró la perfección—comentó el modelo.

—Yo en cambio, tengo que practicar más si quiero seguir con el legado familiar—respondió la chica viendo detenidamente su espada para guardarla en su funda—Qué mejor como seleccionada en el equipo para las olimpiadas…

—No te preocupes Kagami, vas a quedar seleccionada si te lo propones de buena forma—dijo Adrien en su papel de consejero—Y recuerda que debes encontrar el punto débil a tu adversario.

—Entendido…—respondió satisfecha la japonesa para cargar su mochila a espaldas y seguir conversando con el rubio—Oye, también quería preguntarte algo.

—Por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras—dijo Adrien con tranquilidad.

—Es un asunto demasiado…personal para mí…—comentó Kagami con un sonrojo extremo en sus mejillas, camuflando gran parte de sus pecas.

—No te preocupes, yo guardaré el secreto—dijo Adrien aparentando cerrar su boca con un cierre—Pero, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Es sobre ese chico llamado…Luka…—dijo la esgrimista entre titubeos.

—¡Ah ya entiendo! A ti te gusta Luka y…—comentó el rubio, dejando al descubierto a su compañera.

—Así es…—respondió una Kagami de tez roja.

—No conozco mucho sobre temas de amor, pero te puedo ayudar—comentó el chico.

—¿De veras?—dijo la esgrimista con ansias hasta que paró para seguir preguntando a Adrien—Pero…¿Cómo lo harás?

—¡Una cita doble!—respondió de inmediato el modelo.

—Suena genial tu idea, somos tú, yo, Luka…—dijo la chica al mencionarlo con ensueño—Pero…hace falta una persona.

—A ver…¿A quién más invito?—dijo Adrien mientras buscaba a la persona adecuada.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Marinette?—propuso Kagami.

—Iba a proponer a Chloé, pero tu idea suena bien—dijo convencido el rubio—Ya tenemos las cuatro personas para esa gran cita.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Adrien…—dijo la japonesa con emoción.

—No es para tanto, Kagami…—comentó un avergonzado Adrien mientras carraspeaba su cabello.

Mientras tanto, Marinette esperaba que Adrien saliera de los vestidores para conversar un poco con él, bajo el pretexto de que le explique una fórmula que no comprendió en la clase de Matemáticas.

—¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que llegues a casa?—decía Tikki desde su escondite.

—Vamos Tikki. Sólo hablaré con Adrien sobre Matemáticas y nos vamos—respondió la peliazul, provocando que la kwami roja volteara sus orbes inconforme.

Adrien salía del lugar acompañado de Kagami, no sin antes recordarle un asunto en particular.

—Entonces nos vemos el sábado por la tarde en el Grand Hotel—recordó el rubio a la japonesa.

—Me parece excelente. ¡Nos vemos Adrien!—respondió Kagami para llegar a su limusina.

En tanto, la peliazul no estaba conforme con ese encuentro.

—No puede ser…Adrien y Kagami están juntos—decía la chica con decepción, pero una mano empezó a tocar su hombro.

—¡Hola Marinette!—era el mismo Adrien que la estaba saludando—Justamente te estaba buscando para preguntarte algo…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué cosa?—dijo la diseñadora aparentando ser la desentendida.

—Quería saber si quieres acompañarme a una cena el sábado por la tarde en el Grand Hotel…—le propuso Adrien a la joven que estaba sin habla por la propuesta formulada—Sólos tú…yo…y Luka…

Marinette volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, tras esa frase.

—¿Luka?—preguntó de forma incomprensible la franco-china.

—Exacto. Ese chico que conocimos en el festival de la música—continuó Adrien mientras caminaban a la salida—Pregúntale si quiere ir a acompañarnos.

La chica no entendía por qué quería que el hermano mayor de Juleka fuera a acompañarlos en una especie de cita, aun así formuló las palabras correctas para responderle.

—Entonces acepto tu invitación Adrien, nos vemos el sábado y trataré de convencer a Luka a que nos acompañe—dijo la peliazul.

—De nuevo gracias Marinette, ¡nos vemos!—dijo el modelo, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño a la chica para abordar su limusina rumbo a su mansión.

Marinette todavía seguía viéndolo como una boba, por lo que Tikki optó por pellizcar una de sus manos.

—¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!—se quejó la peliazul.

—Era el único método para que despertaras—justificó la kwami roja con una tierna mirada.

—¡Por fin Adrien me invitó a una cita!—exclamó con euforia Marinette—Pero me pidió que invitara también a Luka, lo difícil es encontrarlo…

Mientras cruzaba la calle, un motorizado frenó con suerte a donde caminaba evitando así un accidente para ambos.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas!—gritó enfadada la peliazul.

El motorizado se quitó su casco, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

Era nada menos que Luka.

Marinette se ruborizó de la vergüenza por el papelón que acaba de hacer.

—Descuida Marinette, de hecho yo tenía la culpa al no responder a tiempo—dijo el chico de cabellos azules—De hecho no me acostumbro mucho a las calles de París.

—Jejeje…es porque te has mudado y todo eso…—dijo Marinette entre risas nerviosas al ver a Luka estallar en una carcajada.

—Si tú quieres, te llevaré a casa—dijo Luka ofreciéndole un segundo casco a ella.

—Bueno yo…—Marinette no podía negar la petición de un amigo, y más si es de alguien recién conocido como Luka—¡Acepto! Pero mi casa queda a pocas calles.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita—dijo el rockero para arrancar su vehículo para transitar a su destino final en menos de cinco minutos, en los que tarda la chica en caminar.

Para Luka, quería que ese viaje durara mucho más junto a una chica dulce como Marinette.

—Ya llegamos Marinette…—dijo el chico, haciendo que la peliazul bajara de su vehículo.

—Oye, ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a manejar motocicleta?—preguntó Marinette.

—Desde que me la regaló mi papá hace año y medio, dominando a esa "Cobra"—comentó un Luka de carácter engreído con tal de impresionarla—Y por cierto, ¿Esta es tu casa?

—Sí, es la panadería de mis padres—comentó la diseñadora—También es mi hogar…

—¿De veras? ¡Qué envidia!—dijo Luka.

—Sólo que a veces habría que trabajar hasta más noche si quieres ver un buen postre—comentó la peliazul, logrando que el rockero estallara en carcajadas.

De nuevo, el silencio incomodo volvió entre ambos. Luka evitaba ver a Marinette para no perder los nervios cuando chocan con sus orbes celestes.

—Por cierto Luka, ¿Tienes planes para el sábado?—preguntó Marinette.

—Bueno no, ¿Porqué?—dijo el chico, sin saber qué intención tenía la pregunta.

—Para que me acompañes en el "Grand Hotel" por la tarde, es para una…—comentaba la peliazul, pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Acepto ir! —respondió de inmediato.

—¡Entonces nos vemos acá! ¡Adiós!—dijo una Marinette sonriente para entrar a la panadería.

Luka seguía petrificado al ver a la peliazul en todo su esplendor. Tenía de todo, era alegre, cordial y sobretodo hermosa.

Se sentía en el paraíso.

Cuando de pronto vio a un hombre bigotón de aspecto enorme que lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—No se preocupe señor, sólo me acomodaba para irme—dijo el peliceleste para encender su "Cobra" y partir rumbo a casa con una sonrisa imborrable.

—Conseguí una cita…y con Marinette…—se dijo Luka.

En tanto que Marinette entró a su hogar, saludó a sus progenitores como de costumbre.

—¡Ya llegué! ¿Cómo están?—dijo la peliazul para acercarse con su madre que acomodaba unos panecillos en el estante.

—Muy bien Marinette, ha sido un día muy productivo—comentó Sabine tras besar la mejilla de su hija.

—Yo en cambio, no estoy igual. Me espera una tarea de Matemáticas en mi habitación para terminarla…—comentó la diseñadora con cansancio en su voz—¡Matemáticas! ¡La fórmula! Hablaré con Alya para que me ayude, nos vemos…

—Mucha suerte hija…—dijo entre risas la asiática al ver cómo corría despavorida rumbo a su morada.

—Querida, ¿Ha llegado Marinette?—preguntó Tom tras entrar.

—Fue a hacer sus tareas—comentó su cónyuge que intentaba bajar unas cajas en un estante, pero las manos del mayor lograron su objetivo.

—No me lo vas a creer, pero hace rato logré que un pandillero desalojara la entrada de la panadería—comentó Tom en un tono heróico.

—¿Te refieres al amigo de Marinette?—dijo Sabine.

—¿Amigo de Marinette?

—Sí, hace poco ella hablaba con él en la entrada—comentó una tranquila Sabine.

—¿No crees que Marinette se esté arriesgando con ese chico? —dijo Tom con celos.

—No te preocupes, ella tiene un instinto con sus amistades al igual que yo—respondió segura Sabine—¿O acaso estás celoso?

—¡Claro que no!—respondió como un niño berrinchudo.

—Lo mismo dijiste cuando éramos jóvenes—comentó la china con malicia—Sobretodo cuando te dije que me gustaba…

—Por favor Sabine. Admito que soy demasiado celoso—admitió el panadero—Aún así prefiero que mi hija se case con Adrien. Lo veo muy apuesto para ella.

—En eso tienes razón, querido—respondió contenta su esposa para depositarle un beso en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, Nathaniel se encontraba esbozando un dibujo tranquilamente en su habitación con el playlist de Magma sonando en un improvisado estudio a un costado de la pieza.

Cuando de pronto un sonido muy conocido rondó en su morada.

—Te llaman del teléfono, Nathaniel—exclamó su madre desde la sala.

—Ya voy mamá…—dijo el pelirrojo para suspirar y pausar su proyecto para dirigirse al teléfono de su hogar—¿Bueno? ¿Con quién hablo?

—Soy yo, Chloé—hablaba la chica desde el otro lado de la línea y a la vez experimentaba diseños de esmalte con sus uñas—Quería saber cómo estabas, te buscaba en la salida y desapareciste como si nada.

—No te preocupes, estaba terminando algunas tareas y hago unos trabajos pendientes—dijo el dibujante—Y si es por lo del cumpleaños de Marinette, no debo pensar mucho si a ella le gustó el regalo. Lo importante es que se haya fijado que existo…

—Entiendo…—dijo la rubia—¿Entonces por qué no vienes el sábado a hablar?

—¿Sobre qué cosa?—dijo Nathaniel sin entender.

—¡Del plan, tomate!—respondió la hija del alcalde con una obviedad en su tono de voz—Si tú quieres conquistar a Marinette, te daré algunos consejos mientras yo me encargo con Adrien.

—Me parece bien, después de todo no estaba dispuesto hoy por la carga de trabajo que tengo…—comentó el pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes tomate, te esperaré en el Grand Hotel por la tarde una vez que te liberes de tus obligaciones—dijo la rubia una vez que encontró la combinación para sus uñas.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos…—finalizó el pelirrojo colgando el teléfono y retomar a su actividad artística continuando con el esbozo de su dibujo.

Era Marinette siendo salvada por su alter ego de un akuma similar a Adrien.

—Si tan solo quisiera que eso fuera real…—se dijo por sí mismo el pelirrojo tras ver detenidamente su última obra.

Pero de repente se escuchó de nuevo el teléfono, siendo su madre la que contestó.

—¿Diga?—dijo la señora Kurtsberg, pero su semblante cambió paulatinamente en el transcurso de la llamada—Está bien. Gracias…

—¿Sucede algo, mamá?—preguntó el chico tras poner su chaqueta antes de salir.

—Hijo, no sé cómo empezar, pero te contaré….

Nathaniel tenía el presentimiento de que venía algo peor.

 _Ese sábado…_

Adrien estaba ultimando detalles en cuanto a su aspecto personal. Sabía que era una especie de cita amistosa, cuya intención real era que Kagami lograse conquistar el corazón de Luka.

—Dime cómo me veo, Plagg—preguntó el rubio al kwami negro.

—Para serte sincero, te ves aceptable—dio su palabra Plagg viendo detalladamente el traje ocasional del modelo para la cita—¡Luces como un galán de Hollywood!

—Muy bien, sólo avisaré a Kagami que me espere en el hotel y a esperar a Marinette…—dijo Adrien sacando su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a la nipona.

—¿Cita con dos chicas?—dijo sorprendido el kwami negro.

—No, sólo son amigas—aclaró inmediatamente Adrien—Me tengo que ir, así que por favor no hagas travesuras hoy…

—Está bien lo juro, sólo que me darás mi Camenbert al terminar la cita—dijo un Plagg tierno, pero chantajista.

—De acuerdo…vámonos…—dijo el joven para tomar sus pertenencias y montarse en la limusina que lo dirigiría al Grand Hotel.

Mientras daba sus pasos rumbo a la entrada de la mansión, se topó con una apurada Nathalie, pero casi choca con la ejecutiva.

—Discúlpemele, joven Agreste no me fijé bien por donde iba—comentó alterada la mayor que lucía unas ojeras leves en sus ojos por el trabajo semanal.

—Descuida Nathalie, la culpa es mía. No me fijé por donde pasaba—dijo Adrien tras recoger sus documentos.—Sólo espero que mi padre no se dé cuenta de eso….

—No se preocupe, su padre se encuentra en una reunión de emergencia con los ejecutivos de la empresa. Por lo tanto estoy momentáneamente al mando—dijo Nathalie.

—Entonces nos vemos al rato, yo tengo que ver a unos amigos—dijo el rubio para salir de la mansión.

—¿Y vestido así?—preguntó la mayor señalando el traje de etiqueta.

—Es una especie de cita—comentó Adrien girando sus ojos.

—Que le vaya bien y me cuenta los detalles más adelante—respondió no tan formal Nathalie, provocando una carcajada en el modelo por su comentario.

Nathalie vio cómo se alejaba del lugar para entrar a la limusina. Había crecido demasiado, desde que era pequeño y tras la misteriosa desaparición de Emilie, había tomado el puesto de mano derecha de Gabriel Agreste en sus empresas, así como indirectamente el lugar de la madre del chico.

Se sentía como la tercera integrante de la familia, pero aún siente que no puede conquistar del todo a Gabriel. Para él la ve como una compañera de trabajo y una simple amante, sin saber que tiene sentimientos profundos por su jefe.

—¿En qué estoy pensando?—se dijo por sí misma para tomar camino a su cubículo.

Era conveniente pedir un periodo de vacaciones para su jefe, antes que pierda la razón.

 _En la habitación de Marinette…_

—¿Qué te parece Tikki?—preguntaba la joven a su kwami después de arreglar su cabello con un nuevo peinado para combinar su traje casual estilo jardinera.

—Te ves distinta a la Marinette que yo conozco—dijo Tikki al referirse a su tradicional peinado de coletas.

—Descuida, sólo estoy experimentando un poco con nuevos peinados—dijo la peliazul tras coger su bolso—Sólo espero que a Adrien le guste…

—¡Por supuesto! Con eso, auguro un buen comienzo sobre la forma en que te relacionas con Adrien, dejando un lado de…Ya sabes, ¿Sí?—proseguía la kwami colorada.

—¡No soy una acosadora, Tikki!—aclaró Marinette con un tono molesto.

—Me refería a fanática, que sería el término menos ofensivo…—dijo Tikki antes de que su portadora empezara a cargar su furia.

—Ya veo…—dijo la peliazul viendo una y otra vez cada uno de las fotografías del joven modelo plasmadas en cada pared rosa de su habitación—Aun así, creo que hace falta un poco para no ser considerada como una simple fanática.

—Ya falta poco—señaló la kwami roja, señalándole que hacía falta menos de media hora para la cita.

—¡Voy para allá!—gritó Marinette para tomar su cartera y chaqueta rumbo al Grand Hotel, corriendo con la velocidad de un rayo, no sin antes despedirse de sus progenitores que disfrutaban un momento de descanso—¡Nos vemos, Mamá! ¡Nos vemos, Papá!

—¡Que te vaya bien, querida!—respondieron al unísono el matrimonio con toda la confianza en ella.

Se decía por sí misma cuanto le tomará un taxi en cuestión de minutos, cuando se topó con alguien inusual.

—¿Luka? ¿Qué haces acá?—preguntó la diseñadora, pero el rockero se quedó perplejo al verla de los pies a la cabeza—¿No te gusta mi vestido?

—Bueno yo…¡Sí! Te queda muy bien—comentó el chico entre tartamudeos.

—Entonces vamos a tiempo a donde están Kagami y Adrien—dijo Marinette tras ponerse el casco y subirse en el vehículo.

—Por supuesto y sujétate bien que vamos un poco apurados—dijo Luka para arrancar los motores y llegar cuanto antes al punto de encuentro.

El chico estaba presto con las señales de tránsito como buen conductor, pero veía de reojo a su acompañante, para verificar si estaba bien.

—¡No te preocupes Luka!, estoy bien—respondió la chica.

—Entiendo, perdona…—dijo avergonzado el rockero.

Por suerte el viaje, estaba próximo a terminar porque habían llegado al enigmático Grand Hotel.

—Bueno, ya llegamos—dijo una eufórica Marinette con ganas de ver a Adrien en una cita.

—¡Yo te ayudo!—se apresuró el chico de cabello azul marino al bajar a su acompañante—No vaya a ser que te cai…

Sin querer, ambos jóvenes estaban cara a cara dejando a Luka con un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro después que Marinette se separara de él como un tiro de piedra.

—¡Hola Marinette! —saludaba Adrien detrás de la entrada a la chica—¡Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido!...

La diseñadora se quedó petrificada tras escuchar aquellas palabras que añoraba por parte del chico de sus sueños.

—¿Por qué no vamos a entrar? —comentó Luka con un celo furioso en su interior, sin perder la calma que lo caracteriza.

—¡Esperen! Falto yo—decía una voz conocida en el grupo.

Era Kagami que lucía un vestido muy vistoso con lentejuelas color rojo fuego, dejando un lado a su acostumbrado traje de abolengo.

—Y pensar que no habían empezado a cenar sin mí —comentó la japonesa recién bajada de su limusina.

—Descuida Kagami, recién llegamos—dijo el rubio—Así que entremos para disfrutar de la mejor comida.

—¡Me parece excelente! Espero salir con un hueco menos en el estómago—dijo Marinette con mucha guasa, dejando risas tanto de Luka como de Adrien. Pero la peliazul optó por iniciar conversación con el joven modelo, dejando al rockero en ascuas.

Sin duda alguna, era el comienzo de una nueva guerra fría.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Nathaniel pudo entrar a la parte alta del recinto hotelero para poder encontrar a Chloé.

—¿Qué buscas muchacho?—preguntó el mayordomo de la familia al pelirrojo.

—Busco a la señorita Bourgeouis—respondió sin titubeos.

—La señorita Bouegeouis se encuentra en su penthouse, sígame por favor—dijo el sirviente para llegar a la última puerta del pasillo que era el paradero de la rubia.

Nathaniel tocó ligeramente dos veces la puerta, motivo por el que Chloé la abriera.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto con el té y…?—dijo con molestia la hija del alcalde, pero notó con el dibujante con la cara asombrada—Yo…Nathaniel…quería…

—Te entiendo Chloé, conozco tu temperamento…—respondió tranquilo el pelirrojo—Queríamos comentar sobre…el trato.

Chloé asintió de inmediato sobre lo que el chico hablaba sin ningún problema.

—Muy bien, vamos a bajar mientras conversamos—prosiguió la hija del alcalde con su socio—Y…¿Qué inquietud tienes con el trato? ¿Tienes una idea?

—De hecho son varias que te explicaré a tiempo, pero necesitaré además de tu ayuda por un asunto muy especial…—dijo un Nathaniel muy serio en su timbre de voz.

Chloé tragó saliva sobre lo que iba a ser la petición del dibujante ante ella en caso de que cada uno lograra tener sus respectivas parejas imposibles hasta ese momento.

Pero ante todo, un poco de defensiva.

 _Mientras tanto, en la parte baja del hotel…_

—¿Tarta de naranja y kiwi con una pizca de canela? Suena delicioso—comentó Marinette luego de dar un repaso al menú.

—¿Porqué no lo pedimos? Yo invito—se ofreció Adrien como buen caballero.

Kagami recibió la seña del rubio para que responda de la misma forma.

—Hum…Aún no estoy conforme a lo que voy a pedir—dijo la japonesa sin tomar una decisión definitiva al releer el menú—Pero…¿Qué opinas de los batidos de frutas que ofrecen acá?

—No los he probado, pero viéndolo bien, le daré una oportunidad por lo apetitoso que se ve—dijo Luka—¿De qué sabor lo pedirán?

—Yo pediré uno de fresa, es mi favorito—empezó a comentar Adrien.

—¡Lo mismo voy a pedir yo!—exclamó una Marinette con euforia en su ser, sorprendiendo a los presentes (incluyendo al mismo Luka)—Es que a mí también me encanta la fresa.

—El mío también, Marinette—comentó el peliazul dejando perpleja a Marinette—Pediré entonces uno de fresa.

—Yo sólo pediré de limón…—se limitó a decir Kagami con los ánimos caídos. Había hallado el primer punto débil en una persona del cual estaba enamorada como Luka.

—Con permiso que voy a llamar a mi padre por un asunto—dijo el modelo, haciendo una seña a Kagami para que se levantara de la mesa más adelante.

—Iré al tocador, permiso—dijo la joven con apuro perdiéndose entre el fondo del amplio primer piso.

Mientras Kagami y Adrien estaban fuera del campo por un momento, Luka aprovechó el momento para conversar con Marinette que jugueteaba con los mondadientes.

—Parece que le agradas a alguien, ¿No es así?—preguntó el mayor de los Laffite.

—Así es…—dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa—Pero no sé si le agrado en lo absoluto…

—¡Por supuesto que le vas agradando!—respondió el joven de cabello celeste—Eres una linda chica y sobretodo muy agradable como para salir con ese chico…

—¿De veras?—preguntó una asombrada Marinette sonrojo extremo en sus mejillas.

—Apostaría mi guitarra entera de que se hará realidad ese sueño—dijo Luka.

Marinette se rió fuertemente por el chascarrillo de su amigo.

 _Al mismo tiempo…_

Una nerviosa Kagami veía una y otra vez la pantalla de su celular cada uno de los consejos random sobre una primera cita.

—¿Todo bien, Kagami?—preguntó Adrien al verla en ese estado.

—Bueno, un poco…—respondió con sinceridad la esgrimista—Tengo el presentimiento de que no le agrado mucho a Luka.

—¿Porqué lo dices?—prosiguió el modelo.

—Es un chico guapo, pero su carácter es difícil de hallarle un caso en común—comentó Kagami.

—Sé que a él le gusta el rock, ¿A ti te gusta escuchar ese tipo de musica?—dijo Adrien.

—Debo decir que un poco—respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahí está!—dijo el joven extendiendo los brazos de euforia—Deja un lado esas inseguridades y conquista a Luka a como se debe, Kagami.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien ¡Te debo una!—dijo decidida la japonesa para reincorporarse a la mesa como una fiera suelta.

—¡Mucha suerte!—dijo el rubio para tomar un rumbo distinto con su teléfono, esta vez fingiendo hablar con Nino.

Chloé quedó anonadada por lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso instante.

—Esa es…¿Mamá?—empezó a comentar la rubia.

—¿Ella es tu mamá?—dijo asombrado Nathaniel.

—Exacto. Pero, ¿Por qué ella quiere la casa de tus padres?—prosiguió la chica.

—Audrey Pierrot está reclamando nuestro hogar como suyo dado que ella posee un título de propiedad a su nombre—dijo el pelirrojo entregándole la copia de la supuesta hoja legal—Digo eso dado que tenemos uno donde constata que somos los legítimos propietarios.

—Ya veo…—Chloé leía con atención cada prueba suministrada por el chico—Sin duda, ese título es legítimo. La casa es de tu familia.

—¿De veras?

—¡Por supuesto!, Su casa está debidamente registrada—comentó la rubia como si fuera una experta del derecho—Pero, ¿Por qué quiere quitarles su casa?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que puede ser por la estructura antigua única en el barrio—dijo Nathaniel.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con mamá, pero te ayudaré en como pueda en caso de que se cumplan nuestras expectativas—comentó la chica—Así que…¿Trato hecho?

—¡Trato hecho!—respondió el dibujante, estrechando la mano a Chloé, pero algo inusual ocurrió.

—¡Chloé!, ¿Qué haces acá?—exclamaba Adrien al verla.

—¡Adrinikis! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!—la joven Bourgeouis trataba de hallar un pretexto para salir de semejante hoyo—Yo estaba…

—Me estaba ayudando con una tarea de Geografía, ¿No es así, Chloé?—dijo Nath logrando salvarla en una forma literal mientras hacía un pequeño gesto para que le siguiera la corriente.

—¡Exactamente!, Justamente la acabamos de terminar—dijo la rubia.

—¡Excelente!, ¿Entonces por qué no vienen a acompañarnos a comer con nosotros?—dijo el modelo mostrándole la mesa donde se encuentran Marinette, Luka y Kagami—Ven junto a… ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Nathaniel…Estamos en el mismo curso desde casi tres años—dijo el pelirrojo aguantándose un poco la ira, porque era el colmo que no conociera de su existencia.

—¡Oh disculpa! Es que no estoy familiarizado con casi todas las personas del instituto. Sufro de vez en cuando memoria corta—dijo con sinceridad el chico, entre risas.

—Ya entiendo…—respondió el dibujante que no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

—¡Vamos contigo, Adrinikis!—exclamó una Chloé eufórica agarrando el brazo de Adrien para dirigirse rumbo a la mesa. Nathaniel en cambio, tomó una bocanada de aire y los siguió con los ánimos bajos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Eso se puso emocionante._

 _¿Qué pasará en la ahora cita de tres parejas?_

 _¿Lograremos ver una pareja ya constituida en ese revoltorio?_

 _¡Hagan sus apuestas!_

 _Como lo dije en el anterior capítulo, ténganme un poquito de paciencia para actualizar los capítulos, pero sin duda la han tenido. Así que mi compromiso seguirá intacto._

 _P.D.: Si lees eso_ _ **sonrais777**_ _, estuvo excelente "_ _ **Alma de Cristal**_ _"(se los recomiendo). Quisiera tener esa habilidad tuya para crear buenos fics._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _¡Arigato!_


End file.
